


Une Affaire de Volonté

by Aastel (Parapluie)



Series: La Liberté s'écrit avec un M [4]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics
Language: Français
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-09-15
Updated: 2014-09-15
Packaged: 2018-02-19 07:22:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 25
Words: 101,670
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2379764
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Parapluie/pseuds/Aastel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Suite et fin de la série en quatre parties: La Liberté s'écrit avec un M.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

_**France, Paris** _

_**15 décembre** _

_**Jour 1** _

Il était coincé. Le ciel était haut au-dessus de sa tête, et les alentours lui glaçaient le nez. Pourtant, il avait chaud. C'était sans doute dû au fait qu'il était coincé.

Merde! Comment avait-il pu se retrouver dans un pétrin pareil? Encore quelques jours avant cette merde, il se la coulait douce dans l'hôtel particulier qu'il avait acheté dans le XVIème avec le pactole promis. Finies étaient les journées interminables à servir une bande de vieux schnocks riches. Terminés étaient le manque d'argent et le loyer toujours trop cher à Paris! Il pouvait enfin se prendre du bon temps et rattraper toute les saisons des Ch'tis à Hollywood et autres en paix. Mais voilà qu'une bande de gens bizarres l'avaient débusqué de sa boulangerie favorite et traîné jusque-là. Dans le bois de Vincennes. A l'abri des regards et dans le froid glacial. Il n'avait pas même de manteau!

Et il était enterré sous terre. Seule sa tête dépassait. Jules regardait avec aigreur les quatre hommes alignés devant lui et sur la terre ferme. Il ne comprenait que des brides de ce qu'ils disaient. Il avait toujours été une daube en anglais. Mais on lui parlait en français.

— On est allé un peu fort non? dit le mec aux cheveux gris et au gros manteau noir en anglais. Il avait une tête de flic dépravé à la carrure A Alpha nauséabonde et se grattait constamment l'arrière du crâne.

L'oméga blond à ses côtés haussa des épaules avant de soupirer longuement.

— C'est une idée de Sherlock, pourquoi d'ailleurs? interrogea en anglais le blond en donnant un coup de coude à un grand type Alpha ressemblant étrangement à un extra-terrestre. Ce dernier releva le col de son manteau et réajusta son écharpe bleue.

Il s'accroupit devant Jules et l'observa attentivement.

— Hé! Pourquoi m'avez-vous emmené ici? J'ai rien fait moi! Mon cousin est flic à Paris, il peut vous faire coffrer pour injure à un français! cria Jules avant de cracher sur le visage de l'extra-terrestre.

Ce dernier se releva et le regarda de haut, très très haut avant de lever son pied.

— Oh! Ne m'écrase pas la tête! J'peux pas me permettre d'être plus encore enfoncé. Vous êtes une bande de tarés! On m'l'avait dit en plus… Les anglais sont des tarés…

Le pied lui effleura le crâne.

—Non, non, nooooon! Je n'ai rien fait! Mais qu'avez-vous donc?

— Sherlock, je pense qu'il est vraiment idiot. C'est un poisson rouge. Il n'a pas vraiment une grosse mémoire… dit un autre mec en anglais, aussi blond que l'oméga mais bêta cette fois-ci. Il était le plus beau du lot, même si l'oméga était bien appétissant aussi.  _Dommage, il est lié à l'extra-terrestre…_

— Aden, tu me déranges, répondit le grand type, Sherlock. Il décolla le pied de la tête de Jules.

— Fin novembre, vous avez été de service dans un hôtel particulier comme serveur lors d'un banquet. Vous avez versé le contenu d'une capsule de cyanure résultant au décès d'une demoiselle Alpha-Oméga contre un joli pactole. Vous avez quitté votre agence d'intérim, acheté un hôtel particulier et déjà flambé la moitié de ce qui vous restait dans les clubs des Champs Elysées et les prostitués omégas. Vos parents viennent du fin fond du Pays de la Loire et vous n'avez pas de frères et soeurs. Vous êtes bêtes comme un âne, pas de diplôme, juste une belle gueule de loubard provincial. Alors je répète ma question… Qui vous a payé ce pactole?

Il avait tout débité dans un français impeccable. L'extra-terrestre entrait dans son esprit comme un agent du FBI, un peu comme le Mentalist ou un truc du genre. Jules frissonna. Il n'avait vraiment pas idée de quoi.

— Comment peut-on être bête à ce point? gémit l'A Alpha aux cheveux gris. Il enfonça les mains dans les poches de son jean noir.

— Ben, disons que la planète en fourmille. C'est pas tous les jours qu'on tombe sur un spécimen comme Myc… le bêta blond se prit un coup de poing de l'A Alpha à la tête de flic.

— Vous pouvez pas vous retenir de vous jeter dessus? Je vous rappelle qu'on a enfin une piste, les gars! beugla en anglais l'oméga en serrant les poings. Les deux bagarreurs s'arrêtèrent aussitôt et s'écartèrent l'un de l'autre.

— Ton cousin est une fripouille qui croupit en ce moment-même chez la police des polices pour corruption. Et la police est avec nous sur ce coup-ci. Ton idiotie a fait perdre la vie à des dignitaires politiques très haut-gradés. Je pense que même la bêtise te pousse à rester en vie, hein? Alors dis-nous qui t'a donné le pactole, où on te laisse croupir ici. La zone est déserte et les ordres ont été donnés pour la laisser vierge de monde pendant… Un mois, n'est-ce pas, John? continua nonchalamment Sherlock en français. Il croisa le regard exaspéré de l'oméga blond.

— Ouais, un mois. Mais est-ce vraiment nécessaire, Sherlock? cria en anglais le blond.

L'extra-terrestre l'ignora et s'allongea sur le ventre au niveau de Jules. Il lui pinça le nez et joua avec ses joues glacées. Puis, il s'agenouilla et lui donna une baffe. Deux.

— Aïe! Mais c'est de la folie, vous êtes f… Aïe! P'ta… Aïe! Aïe! Aïe!

Sherlock continuait de lui donner baffe sur baffe, rythmé par les "aïe" et les insultes de Jules aux joues écarlates.

— Vous avez mis enceintes trois femelles bêtas et une oméga. Le dernier oméga vous a dénoncé à la police pour comportement abusif et jaloux. Votre cousin vous a sorti de là parce que vous l'avez menacé de dévoiler son addiction à la cocaïne. Pas de bol, il est écroué pour cette même raison. Votre mère est une idiote qui a épousé un ivrogne… continuait Sherlock entre quelques baffes incessantes.

— Aïe, aïe, aïe!

Derrière Sherlock, les trois autres hommes regardaient la scène entre amusement, étonnement et exaspération.

— Vraiment, faut-il être si ridicule pour lui soutirer des infos? A sa place, j'aurais opté pour une salle de torture médiévale avec chaînes et instruments BDSM, proposa le beau blond.

— Aden, tout le monde n'est pas taré comme toi. Je comprends pourquoi Mycroft a mis fin à votre relation, soupira John en levant les yeux aux cieux.

— Mais il aimait les fouets en cuir, et…

— Ok, on ne veut pas en savoir plus! Laisse-le se remettre de tout cela, il vient de perdre deux amis et… Daiyu! coupa John.

— Les deux amis dont tu parles étaient mes parents…

— C'est pour cela que tu es avec nous. On te comprend. Mais sois moins provoquant, ok? Greg s'énerve facilement ces derniers temps et je ne pense pas que tu veuilles transformer tes bleus en tatouages éternels!

— Désolé John, Aden, si je vous cause du souci… C'est juste que… intervint l'homme aux cheveux gris.

— Pas de quoi. Tu es notre ami, et nous sommes là pour ça: découvrir toute cette mascarade au plus vite. On doit bien cela à Kalyn et Myc… SHERLOCK! gueula John.

— Aïe, aïïe… Ouch! gémissait Jules.

Sherlock avait cessé de lui infliger des baffes pour lui enfoncer deux stylos dans ses narines. Il les lui enfonça davantage. Jules pleurait de douleur.

— Crache le morceau et on te laisse en paix!

— Aaaaahh…

Il retira un stylo et dirigea la pointe vers son oeil. Cela sembla faire l'affaire.

— Non, non, non! Je… elle… la grande dame… m'avait promis cet argent… je ne sais rien d'autres! Mais… Aïe! Je ne savais pas que… c'était du poison! Je le jure! Et puis… elle est morte devant mes yeux! C'est une… tarée! Non! Pas mes yeux, pas mon visage… J'ai rien d'autres à part mon beau visage…

Sherlock jeta le stylo au loin et se releva.

— Aden, je te le laisse, dit-il avant de s'écarter.

Jules inspira et expira plusieurs fois avant de voir arriver une autre paire de jeans au niveau des yeux.

On lui infligea un coup de pied au visage.

— Sale fumier! cria Aden en lui assénant un autre coup.

— On aurait dû l'enterrer dans l'autre sens. Sa tête est trop ennuyeuse à frapper. Ses bijoux de famille, par contre… continua le bêta en anglais.

— Peut-être. Mais laisse-le moi, fit le flic en écartant Aden.

Il lui versa une bouteille de whisky glacé.

— Aïe! Mes yeux!

BAM! deux coups de pieds. Et on lui cracha dessus.

— Et on fait quoi maintenant? dit John, ravi de la scène qu'il venait d'assister. Il banda les yeux de Jules.

Il entendait les pas s'éloigner de lui.

— Hé! Oh! Vous allez où là? Hé! cria Jules.

Les pas avaient disparu.

— Putain! Les gars! Ne me laissez pas là!


	2. Chapter 2

_**France, Paris,** _

_**16 décembre** _

_**Jour 2** _

S'approchant du canapé deux places à pas feutrés, il réprima une grimace en tombant sur le cabinet bien rempli de son frère. L'Oméga vidait une bouteille de gin ou de vodka par jour. Le choix dépendait du niveau de désastre de la politique internationale ou de son mental plus qu'à jamais anéanti. Mais l'Homme de Glace, toujours fidèle à sa nature impassible, demeurait insensible aux yeux du commun des mortels.

Seul Sherlock Holmes pouvait reconnaître les signes d'un éthylisme profondément chronique. Son frère était de ceux qui subissaient la dépendance tout en restant parfaitement opérationnel. Ses discussions enflammées avec Daiyu Li le montraient bien. La princesse disparue avait toujours été au fait des problèmes de ses deux amis. Comme la plupart des agents de la SSA en position de stress soutenu et quotidien, ils noyaient leur désarroi dans ce qu'ils pouvaient trouver de facile et discret. Pour Kalyn, cela avait été l'alcool. Pour Mycroft, cela oscillait entre une haute tolérance aux traitements physiques inacceptables, le sexe et bien entendu, toujours l'alcool. En définitive, les deux agents avaient été sommés de se sevrer à maintes reprises. Ils avaient bien tenu le coup…

Jusqu'au terrible évènement.

Et depuis, la descente aux enfers recommençait. Mycroft ne s'arrêtait plus. Il travaillait constamment, s'engouffrant dans les méandres de la politique internationale, des affaires financières, de l'espionnage, du contre-espionnage, s'occupaient des détails mortuaires de sa meilleure amie devenue pour lui un simple dossier à traiter, considérait Gregory comme un objet de satisfaction physique et se cloîtrait le reste du temps dans sa suite du Ritz, à Paris. Et parfois, seul à l'abri des lourds rideaux en toiles centenaires rouges et dorées, il se laissait aller devant une des majestueuses fenêtres de sa suite, observant d'un oeil haggard les touristes de la Place de la Concorde, un verre d'alcool dans la main.

Ce jour-là, ses doigts avaient abandonné le cristal des verres à cognac pour une cigarette.

Sherlock Holmes avait juré à sa mère de s'occuper de son frère malgré leur déconvenue et éternelle querelle. Seul lui pouvait le comprendre.

— J'ai toujours pensé bien faire en agissant pour le bien d'un grand nombre de personnes plutôt que pour celui d'un groupe restreint… Je suis étonné de voir que peu de gens sont au courant de cet aspect de mes actes. Dis-moi, cher frère, à quoi donc je ressemble? murmura l'élégant A Oméga à la fine silhouette émaciée. Il tira une nouvelle fois sur sa cigarette et se retourna vers l'Alpha de sa famille.

Sherlock s'affala dans un fauteuil confortable. Il croisa les jambes et toisa son frère.

— Maman n'apprécie pas ton ermitage. Et je te trouve idiot de me prendre pour un imbécile. Bien sûr que tu agis pour le compte de tous. La contrepartie est à la hauteur de ta fainéantise. Tu es à l'origine de bien des meurtres et de révoltes, surtout à New-York.

— Je n'ai pas été à l'origine de cette cacophonie politique.

— Si tu penses vouloir bien faire en prenant la SSA et le Circus comme terrains d'expérimentation de tes thèses sur l'humanité, tu as bien réussi. Le Circus est infiltré, la SSA est une marionnette à ta disposition. Dimitrov est tombé dans ton piège, comme nous tous. Mais ce n'est pas tout…

Sherlock se pencha en avant. Il reposa le menton sur le bout de ses doigts, adoptant sa position favorite.

— Le développement de la Roseraie n'est pas une mince affaire. Tu espères trop des hommes, Mycroft. A ta place, je m'en ferais moins et me contenterai d'aller aider ceux qui le méritent.

L'aîné Holmes avait allumé une autre cigarette. Il demeurait muet.

— Tu ne peux pas supporter le poids de l'idiotie humaine sur tes épaules, seul. Tu en deviens toi-même une tare pour l'humanité. Regarde-toi, si  _sexy_ , si  _maigre_  et si  _élégant_  dans ton costume trois-pièces impeccable et tes cheveux plaqués. Mais tu ne vis plus.

— Je vais bien. Cela ne te ressemble pas de te faire du souci… surtout pour moi.

Sherlock esquissa un rictus.

— Je me trouve moi-même imbécile en te parlant. Je me rabaisse en venant à ta rencontre. Mais Gregory… je n'ai pas envie de le voir se faire laver le cerveau comme vous tous à la SSA, jeta l'A Alpha.

— Comment va-t-elle? demanda Mycroft.

— Aussi bien qu'un légume. Au moins, elle ne boit pas contrairement à toi. Ses cheveux ont été coupés. A force de ne pas aller chez le coiffeur, elle devient sauvage… Elle a perdu du poids, regarde devant elle sans rien dire. C'est une coquille vide. Au moins, tu restes actif… Surtout au regard de l'état de Gregory à chaque fois qu'il ressort d'ici.

— Heleen était comme une mère pour Kalyn. Et Mer… Sa Majesté impériale la princesse était l'amour de sa vie. Elle n'est pas comme nous, Sherlock. Elle éprouve des sentiments, prononça lentement l'aîné Holmes avant de jeter son mégot terminé dans un verre d'eau égaré.

—J'ai lu son dossier. Danseuse modern-jazz et hip-hop, hein? Très côte Est malgré son rêve d'aller en Californie. Je n'arrive toujours pas à croire que tu as réussi à transformer une orpheline sans éducation en une terrible milliardaire et agent triple… Mycroft… Je m'inquiète pour vous…

Sherlock esquissa une énième grimace avant de se renfrogner davantage.

— Non, oublie que j'ai dit cela… lâcha-t-il pour se rattraper, mais trop tard.

Mycroft s'était servi un verre de cognac. Mais il avait définitivement posé ses yeux sur son frère enfoncé dans le fauteuil. Il était bouche bée. Sherlock grogna avant de se relever et de reprendre son air d'arrogance insupportable.

— Je ne veux pas savoir ce que vous mijotez John, Aden, Gregory et toi. Mais si j'entends une énième plainte des services secrets français, je vous ferai extrader moi-même vers le Tchad. Je n'apprécie pas de recevoir un appel du ministre de l'intérieur au sujet d'un homme vivant retrouvé enterré à moitié sous terre à Vincennes, énonça Mycroft pour mettre un terme à cette minute d'inconfort. Les sentiments étaient définitivement un terrain miné entre les deux frères.

L'oméga brandit son verre vers Sherlock. Ce dernier ravala un rire désabusé avant de partir dans un jet de manteau.

— Appelle maman et ressaisie-toi, s'il te plaît. Je n'ai pas envie d'assister à un énième enterrement, Mycroft, souffla l'A Alpha avant de claquer la porte derrière lui.

*xXx*

_**France, Paris,** _

_**16 janvier** _

_**Jour 33** _

Gregory Lestrade jouait un air d'Adèle sur sa guitare sèche, assis au bord du lit, le regard en coin, tourné vers l'homme qui se tenait comme à son habitude face à la vitre. Il entonna quelques paroles par-ci, par-là. Il oubliait souvent quelques mots, mais se rattrapait en improvisant.

Leurs recherches ne les menaient pas loin. Aden, John, Sherlock et lui passaient leur temps à étudier toutes les possibilités, aidés par les services secrets privés d'Aden. Ce dernier se refusait à abandonner l'enquête tant que l'implication de ses parents ne fusse pas mise à jour. En effet, Aden Xander Banaart se sentait coupable d'avoir abandonné sa famille dix ans de cela en quittant la SSA pour faire fortune aux Etats-Unis et mener une vie de cow-boy des technologies et de l'industrie de pointe. Aujourd'hui, il utilisait ses ressources infinies pour découvrir les raisons derrière l'assassinat de Daiyu Li par Heleen Banaart.

Ils avaient interrogé Odval. Sans succès.

Ils avaient tenté de parler avec Kalyn Keller. Elle demeurait coquille vide.

Enfin, Gregory Lestrade passait le reste du temps avec Mycroft Holmes. L'amour impossible de sa vie, comme il aimait se l'appeler en secret, s'était cloîtré dans le travail, le travail, le travail. Parfois, il buvait. Sinon, il baisait. Gregory avait cessé de compter le nombre de fois qu'il avait enculé l'A Oméga contre un mur du Ritz, qu'il l'avait pris sur la moquette centenaire… Il était devenu son sex-toy.

_Au moins, il est fidèle contrairement à mon ex._

Gregory connaissait les moindres centimètres de la peau laiteuse de l'oméga. Il savait que sur sa cuisse gauche était gravée une inscription latine en encre blanche. Elle était dédiée à la connaissance, la paix et l'amour. Trois mots qui décrivaient bien le caractère de Mycroft Alexander Holmes. Et ce tatouage révélait tout sur son tempérament, bien placé à l'intérieur de sa cuisse, non loin de sa zone secrète. Parfois, Greg se demandait combien de personnes avaient eu le temps d'étudier son corps comme il le faisait, et combien avaient vu ce tatouage dissimulé. Il espérait en être le seul.  _Idiot! Myc est sorti avec une quantité infinie de personnes. Tu n'es rien si ce n'est son sex-toy actuel…_

Mais il l'aimait. Et comme il l'aimait avec sa chemise débraillée, au sortir du lit, buvant un verre de gin, une cigarette entre les doigts, les cheveux en fanfare, les lèvres encore gonflées par l'amour et la peau enflammée d'un rouge séducteur!

_Je t'aime, je t'aime… Mais tu ne me regardes pas. Tu penses encore à elle, hein?_

Il était aussi désespéré que Mycroft. En quelques mois, Merry était devenue comme une soeur pour lui, avec son tempérament de feu, son excentricité et sa détermination, hors-norme pour une princesse. Gregory avait appris à apprécier son langage épicé, ses tournures maladroites et sa passion pour les mythes et l'histoire. Il avait dévoré les quelques livres et essais qu'elle avait publié, s'était lancé dans la montagne de ses récits de voyages. Il avait écouté ses disques préférés, visité ses endroits adorés à Paris, découvert son histoire personnelle. L'héroïne tragique était en tout point complémentaire à Mycroft. Les deux meilleurs amis se complétaient comme deux parties d'un même être. Si le terme d'âme soeur existait, ils l'étaient. Mais non.

_Ils se faisaient du mal à rester ensemble._

Ceci, Gregory l'avait vu très tôt. Les deux se détruisaient mutuellement. Mycroft par sa quête de la paix et Merry par celle de la vérité. Les deux ne pouvaient pas demeurer ensemble. C'était là qu'entraient en jeu Kalyn et les autres. Ils parvenaient à mettre un peu de réalisme dans le crâne de ces deux entêtés.

Mais maintenant, Mycroft Holmes était seul maître à bord. Et il se détruisait encore plus. C'était bien pire qu'imaginé. Gregory s'était attendu à le voir pleurer de chagrin, se déchirer les poumons et s'énerver contre le monde entier. Mais non. Encore une fois, l'aîné Holmes l'avait laissé bouchée bée.  _Alexander_  était devenu méconnaissable. Encore plus glacial qu'auparavant, il prenait les rênes du pouvoir du monde dans une vitesse folle, et ceci, sans quitter le Ritz.

Son seul amusement consistait en Gregory.

_Quelle ironie! D'habitude, ce sont les omégas et surtout les A Omégas qui constituent les sex-toys pour alphas._

Greg lâcha sa guitare.

Mycroft s'était avancé vers lui et déboutonnait les quelques boutons qui restaient de sa chemise. L'A Alpha désirait juste un regard doux de l'oméga, une plaisanterie comme ils se les échangeaient en Chine, plus d'un an de cela. Mais Mycroft continuait de lui dévorer la nuque, les joues, la clavicule, les tétons de ses dents rageuses et insatiables, sans rien dire. Son visage ne trahissait rien d'autres qu'une impassibilité entrecoupée de désir sexuel. Greg ferma les yeux.

L'Alpha le plaqua contre lui avant de retomber dans le lit, continuant de subir les pleurs invisibles de l'oméga.  _Je t'aime, si tu le savais… Je suis prêt à tout pour toi_.

Greg l'encula une nouvelle fois, le prenant par derrière, pistonnant le pénis oméga entre ses mains rudes et ses doigts abîmés par la cigarette et la guitare. Il hurla de peine et d'extase. Il déversa le flot de son amour dans le corps endolori et si désirable de Mycroft qui demeurait silencieux. Ils savaient qu'ils reprendraient dans quelques heures. C'était devenu une routine.

*xXx*

_**France, Paris,** _

_**20 janvier** _

_**Jour 37** _

Sherlock et Gregory se toisaient mutuellement. Le premier était emmitouflé dans son manteau signature, écharpe bleue nouée autour du cou. Il portait des gants en cuir fin, neufs. Il n'avait pas dormi depuis belle lurette au regard de ses cernes violacées. Le second avait abandonné les manteaux longs et désolants pour une parka bleue marine Canada Goose, la fourrure ornant une capuche défraichie par la pluie et le froid. Ses boots fétiches avaient souffert de la boue et de la pluie, tandis que son jeans noir finissait de mourir. Il avait besoin d'une bonne coupe de cheveux.

Les deux A Alphas se tenaient debout en plein milieu du salon de la suite au Ritz de Mycroft Alexander Holmes. Ce dernier terminait un verre de vodka. Il tenta de le remplir à nouveau, sans résultat. La bouteille était vide.

— Je n'irai pas t'en chercher une autre, cher frère, dit Sherlock dans un ton cinglant.

Mycroft soupira et se retourna une nouvelle fois vers la fenêtre donnant sur la Place de la Concorde.

— Qu'avez-vous à me dire de nouveau? demanda l'aîné Holmes, les cheveux coiffés à l'ancienne. Il portait un costume trois-pièces à connotation française, avec pantalon cintré et détails en soie imprimée. C'était du Berlutti sans conteste. Il était élégant et sexy, comme toujours.

— Sally et Ethan sont aux Etats-Unis. Ils collaborent avec les forces spéciales de la SSA sur place pour calmer cette maudite révolte civile. Raf Sullivan et Dimmock, qui aide aussi la SSA, restent au chevet d'Anna. Il semble que Raf est sur la piste d'un remède. Ethan l'aide un peu. Aden lui a fourni des moyens médicaux pour mener à bien ses recherches. Le reste, c'est habituel, dit Gregory en s'ébouriffant davantage les cheveux. Il se débarrassa de sa parka, découvrant une chemise Oxford bleu ciel et un blazer noir. Ce qui lui donna instantanément une allure distinguée pour un ex-flic du Met.

— Et comment va Bai Long? demanda Mycroft.

— Comme toujours, avec Chiara et les intendants. Maman est partie le rejoindre une nouvelle fois, en prenant Molly et Mrs. Hudson avec elle cette fois-ci. C'est un désastre. Il a barricadé toutes les frontières asiatiques de l'Occident, commença Sherlock.

— S'il continue dans cette voie, on aura une pénurie de produits électroniques importés et en échange, les expatriés, aussi rares qu'ils le sont en Asie, ne pourront plus profiter des mets anglais et français. La fortune de Kalyn en pâti un peu du côté de ses activités d'import-export. Mais comme elle marche surtout à la finance aujourd'hui… Bref, rien de neuf, maugréa Gregory avant de détourner le regard des yeux perçants de l'A Oméga.

Sherlock leva les bras aux cieux.

— Je vous laisse. Je n'ai pas envie d'assister à vos… échanges… grogna l'A Alpha. Il lança un regard accusateur et montra ses crocs à celui qui possédait régulièrement son frère oméga.

— Je pars à Hong Kong, interrompit l'aîné Holmes.

Les deux Alphas se tournèrent aussitôt vers l'oméga, bouche bée.

— Bien, tu te décides enfin à sortir de ta fainéantise. Mais ne prends pas Gregory dans tes bagages. J'ai besoin de lui pour divertir Aden. Sinon il m'empêche de travailler… rétorqua Sherlock avant de claquer la porte.

Ce qui laissa Mycroft et Gregory seuls dans le salon.

*xXx*

_**France, Paris,** _

_**23 janvier** _

_**Jour 40** _

— Je m'inquiète pour toi, Myc… dit Aden avant de se retenir de prendre le bel oméga dans ses bras.

Mycroft ne broncha pas un mot. Il continuait de fixer la place de la Concorde, la cigarette bien entamée tenue dans une main, tandis que l'autre était occupée à tenir une oreillette qui ne voulait pas rester en place. Il était inquiet pour son frère qui avait décidé d'interroger une énième fois la robotique Odval. C'était étrange comment les rôles s'étaient inversés dans la famille Holmes. Sherlock était l'Alpha de famille mais tout le monde pensait que le rôle incombait à Mycroft Holmes. Et en bon B Bêta public qu'il était, Mycroft encourageait ces rumeurs. Un A Oméga était maltraité en Europe. Et même si ses  _amis_  constituaient des exceptions, cela n'empêchait pas le reste du monde de penser comme jadis.

Il savait bien que tout le personnel du Ritz le considérait comme l'oméga de plaisir d'un certain A Alpha mature aux cheveux grisonnants. Il ne s'en offusquait pas. C'était une bonne couverture. Et puis, il l'était un peu… Gregory prenait du plaisir à le prendre tous les jours, plusieurs fois par nuit et le midi.

Malgré la fin de la Loi Internationale au Royaume-Uni, en France et dans quelques pays d'Europe du Nord, les omégas et alphas étaient toujours maltraités par la société en grande partie constituée de bêtas. A côté de cela, les préjugés traditionnels sur les omégas au foyer et les alphas dans des postes clés demeuraient.

— Je n'ai pas besoin d'un chaperon bêta ou alpha, répondit Mycroft en grognant. Il se tint droit et ignora le bêta qu'il avait aimé tant d'années auparavant.

Aden Xander Banaart avait changé avec les années. Sa façade enjouée cachait encore des blessures familiales irréparables. Il avait toujours eu du mal à s'intégrer dans le clan compliqué de son père. Il avait fui l'Europe pour les Etats-Unis pour se faire une carrière alors qu'il avait abandonné ses études à Londres. Là-bas, il avait trouvé l'anonymat et une vision basée sur la méritocratie. Mycroft était de ces gens-là, mais il savait que son génie en était imputable en grande partie. Aden, quoique d'une intelligence nettement supérieure à la moyenne, n'était pas un génie. Il avait juste une chance inouïe et un  _culot_  évident. C'était suffisant pour réussir dans les affaires aux Etats-Unis. Mais ce ne l'était pas pour réussir à garder la notoriété sociale, économique et politique de sa famille comme bêta mâle. Heureusement que sa soeur, Amelia Longburn née Banaart, possédait ces capacités. Aujourd'hui, Aden tentait de retrouver son manque de confiance en soi et réparer les conséquences de sa  _fuite_  aux Etats-Unis en se jetant à corps perdu dans les enquêtes avec Sherlock, John, et…  _Gregory_.

*xXx*

_**France, Paris,** _

_**24 janvier** _

_**Jour 41** _

John Watson comprenait le problème que Mycroft Holmes avait. Ce dernier était désormais connu dans le Ritz comme l'oméga entretenu d'un riche anglais aux cheveux argentés et l'allure rockeuse. C'était une honte se disait le B Oméga médecin.  _S'ils savaient qui était véritablement Mycroft… Mais la vie est dure et nous nous battons pour notre idéal._

Mais l'urgence n'était pas là.

— Odval s'est échappée. Sherlock est en rage. Il voulait venir vous prévenir mais comme vous partez demain à Hong Kong… Je sais qu'il est très Alpha de famille parfois, alors je suis venu à sa place pour vous annoncer la nouvelle. Nous partons à sa recherche. Je ne peux pas rester malheureusement. Mais j'ai informé les intendants sur place ainsi que votre mère. Ils s'occuperont de vous, dit John avant de se couvrir la bouche.

Il venait de commettre une énorme erreur. Mycroft Holmes n'avait pas besoin de gens pour s'occuper de lui. Mais les préjugés restaient. Il était un oméga en détresse aux yeux de la société avec son isolement et son alcoolisme latent. John Watson était désolé pour lui.

— Je suis désolé, fit-il avant de se lécher les lèvres.

— Je suis déjà au courant. Il faut dire que je m'en doutais. Odval est une agent surentraînée de la Roseraie. Cela me rassure sur ses compétences. Elle est donc bien précieuse pour nous. Il vous faut la retrouver, les conséquences sont trop importantes. Compris? fit l'A Oméga dans un ton glacial.

John comprit l'allusion. Mycroft lui faisait payer son indiscrétion sur sa nature oméga. Il était très susceptible ces derniers jours. Seul Gregory avait le droit de le voir à présent. L'A Alpha avait juste eu l'intelligence de ne jamais lui parler sans permission, comme un parfait oméga soumis.

— Bon courage, Mycroft, dit John avant de refermer la porte derrière lui.

*xXx*

_**France, Paris,** _

_**24 janvier** _

_**Jour 41** _

_**Dix minutes plus tard** _

Gregory Lestrade avait quitté sa parka d'aventurier du grand nord. Elle était jetée sur un fauteuil du salon.

Mycroft l'observait.

Le froid hivernal lui donnait des joues roses, mettant en valeur ses yeux chocolatés. L'Oméga se retint de se jeter dans ses bras. Il avait tant besoin de lui et il en profitait. Sauf que ce n'était pas assez.

Il voulait… Il voulait l'embrasser tendrement, effleurer la joue rugueuse de l'alpha de ses lèvres, répandre sa senteur mielleuse et opiacée sur sa peau bronzée. Il désirait lui prendre la main et jouer avec ses cheveux argentés. Il voulait être dans ses bras, engouffré dans ses caresses, à l'ombre dans un parc, si possible à Londres. Il rêvait d'être l'élu du coeur de l'honorable Superintendant de la police d'Hong Kong et ancien DI du Met. Il l'aimait, il l'aimait tellement.

_NON!_

Il était perdu. Son cerveau lui criait des ordres dans tous les sens.

Non, non, non. Il devait absolument téléphoner à Eva avant de partir. Ses bagages étaient prêts et Bai Long avait besoin de lui tout de suite.

_Et Kalyn? Que fait-elle? Comment va-t-elle? Je dois aller la voir!_

Non, non… Il avait encore un dernier détail à régler concernant le testament de Merry. Elle lui crierait dessus si rien n'était fait selon ses désirs.

_Mais où est donc son fichu testament? Pas en Italie j'espère!_

Et puis, Odval avait pris la poudre d'escampette. Il sortit son téléphone portable et pianota quelques ordres.

— Cela devrait vous aider, fit-il en tendant une carte bleue à Lestrade.

Ce dernier avança vers lui.

_Ce n'est pas vrai, j'ai oublié que Maman était à Hong Kong!_

Il se détourna une nouvelle fois de l'A Alpha et alluma une dernière cigarette.

_Je n'aurais pas dû toucher à ce fichu paquet de cigarettes! J'étais sobre pourtant._

Il chercha son verre de cognac et le remplit rapidement puis jeta le contenu dans sa trachée assoiffée. L'effet fut instantané. Il se sentit reprendre son calme.

Il croisa le regard de Gregory.  _Cher Gregory, tendre, magnifique Gregory. Tu sacrifies trop de choses pour un ignoble agent sale comme moi. Tu devrais être dans les bras d'un autre. Au lieu de cela, tu te sacrifies pour moi._

Gregory lui prit le verre des mains et termina de boire le liquide ambré, rejetant la tête en arrière. Il s'approcha davantage de Mycroft, lui prit le visage avant de l'embrasser avec une force nouvelle.

— Ce n'est qu'un au revoir, n'est-ce pas? murmura l'A Alpha avant de l'embrasser une dernière fois.

Lorsque Mycroft reprit ses esprits, il avait déjà disparu.


	3. Chapter 3

**_France, Paris_ **   
**_24 janvier_ **   
**_Jour 4_ **

— Non mais d'un sacrebleu! jura Gregory Lestrade en français.

Les trois hommes à ses côtés levèrent en coeur leurs sourcils en réaction aux jurons colorés de l'A Alpha. Leurs bras étaient trop occupés par leurs nombreux bagages. Aden Xander Banaart avait emmené une de ces valises sur-mesure qui n'étaient réalisées que par Louis Vuitton. C'était une drôle de malle de taille moyenne, avec roulettes, multiples poches, et surtout, le fameux monogramme avait perdu ses célèbres initiales L et V pour du AXB en puissance. Et elle était rose bonbon, en accord avec son hélicoptère. Sherlock Holmes ne s'embêtait pas non plus avec une Rimowa flambant neuve, tandis que Greg et John demeuraient lucides avec leurs sacs habituels: une valise à quatre roues noire taille cabine pour le premier et l'habituel sac de soldat pour le second. Il suffisait d'observer ces bagages pour tout apprendre sur leur propriétaire.

Mais ce qui les embêtait n'était pas tant la valise rose bonbon d'Aden, ni le trench Burberry drapé sur le bras de Sherlock pourtant emmitouflé dans son manteau fétiche. C'était le véhicule qui devait leur permettre de rattraper Odval partie en voiture qui détonnait. Ils devaient la retrouver au plus vite et elle se dirigeait vers le sud, dans une voiture immatriculée en Espagne.

— Putain de mille sabords! continua en français Greg, abasourdi.

— C'est mille millions de mille sabords. Tu dois relire Tintin avant de t'approprier son vocabulaire, remarqua Sherlock en levant les yeux aux cieux.

Le reste du groupe se retourna vers l'A Alpha, les bouches à nouveau ouvertes. Sherlock Holmes avait lu Tintin… c'était… improbable. Mais si Holmesien.

— N'empêche… c'est du joli travail, fit John en se léchant la lèvre inférieure. Sherlock se rapprocha instinctivement de son oméga et lui encercla la taille, jetant des regards possessifs sur son oméga lié.

— Disons que c'est mieux qu'avoir l'emblème du Saint-Siège… ajouta Greg incapable de décoller les yeux de la Maserati Granturismo qu'il avait appris à connaître et surtout, à conduire.

Une équipe de la SSA et des services privés d'Aden avait entreprit de modifier quelque peu le magnifique véhicule. Ce dernier portait désormais une élégante couleur bleu marine. Tout avait été allégé grâce au carbone en remplacement de la boiserie. Le cuir des sièges couleur bordeaux contrastait avec le bleu nuit du carbone intérieur. Les calandres, les phares, et le pot d'échappement avaient été teintés en noir par souci de discrétion. Enfin, l'intérieur était bien plus confortable et garni en rangements cachés qu'auparavant.

— Et vous n'avez rien vu! s'écria Aden en allumant le tableau de bord.

En effet, tout était connecté aux derniers systèmes GPS et autres traqueurs fournis par la SSA. Ils pouvaient à présent travailler dans le véhicule.

— Je pense qu'on a assez perdu du temps à rester bouche bée. Allons-y, intervint John Watson en prenant les devants. Il s'installa sur la banquette arrière, bientôt suivi par Sherlock qui ne voulait pas le laisser seul.

Et comme toujours, ce fut Gregory Lestrade qui servit de chauffeur. Tout le monde s'entendait sur ses talents de pilote. Et personne ne voulait laisser Aden et encore moins Sherlock derrière le volant. Ils tenaient à rester en vie.

Le groupe partit en trombe de la place de l'Etoile, bien motivé à rattraper Odval que les satellites sponsorisés par le Pape surveillaient.

*xXx*

**_France, Paris,_ **   
**_24 janvier_ **   
**_Jour 41_ **

Odval avait volé une Lamborghini au niveau de la place de l'Etoile. Ces voitures étaient nombreuses à Paris. La capitale française était très souvent prise entre travaux et embouteillages. Les motos étaient plus pratiques. Elle devait absolument quitter la France. L'Espagne était un bon choix. La Roseraie possédait un bureau d'intelligence majeur dans la banlieue de Barcelone. Elle pouvait de cette manière se remettre rapidement au travail.

Elle démarra en trombe. Elle était rassurée d'avoir choisi un véhicule neutre et bien entretenu. Elle s'engagea sur le périphérique.

*xXx*

_**France, quelque part non loin de Toulouse,** _   
_**24 janvier** _   
_**Jour 41** _

— Tu sais quoi Sherlock? Je pense qu'on va éteindre cette fichue radio avant que tu ne la démontes et la jettes dehors! cria John en tirant sur la chemise de son Alpha penché sur la radio.

— John, Sherlock, s'il vous plaît. Certains essayent de bosser ici! cria Aden en retour, las de voir Sherlock jouer des coudes contre sa cuisse gauche.

— Tu aurais dû t'installer sur le siège passager à la place d'Aden. Tu nous déconcentres en étant impossible, maugréa Greg, les yeux toujours rivés sur la route. Il attrapa une chips d'une cachette de nourritures dissimulée dans sa portière.

— Arrête de parler la bouche pleine! riposta Sherlock en appuyant sur un autre bouton.

— Tant mieux si mes miettes tombent dans ta chevelure de macaque… commença Greg avant de se prendre une avalanche de boucles noires devant les yeux.

— SHERLOCK! gueulèrent Aden et John en le virant du champ de vision de Greg.

— Wouaaaahhhh! continua Aden en se couvrant les yeux.

— Hmfff! grogna Sherlock.

L'ex DI manoeuvra habillement et fut soulagé de constater qu'à l'exception de quelques klaxons, rien de grave ne leur était arrivé. Il soupira de soulagement et se décida à ignorer la bande de cinglés qui l'accompagnait. Il regrettait les silences impassibles de Mycroft, les questions incessantes de Raf et même Ethan et ses blagues salaces le rendaient nostalgique. Rien n'était pire que d'écouter les tons colorés et aigües d'Aden entre deux jets de papiers et stylos et se prendre les cheveux, les mains, les doigts, les postillons et les remarques de Sherlock Holmes.

— Mais tu es impossible, Sherlock! Arrête de gigoter et reviens sur ton siège. Greg, éteints la radio, j'en ai marre de ces changements de chaînes entre Voltage, Skyrock et ce truc bizarre… Nova. Et Aden, si tu peux arrêter de beugler au téléphone sur tes assistants et nous épargner tes stylos, cela nous ferait du bien, intervint John Watson d'un ton militaire sec.

_Dieu merci John… Si tu n'étais pas lié à Sherlock, je t'aurais embrassé sur le champ!_

Ce fut vain. Car Sherlock et Aden s'engagèrent bientôt dans une vive discussion en allemand sur les dernières innovations médicales en matière de dissimulation de dynamiques.

Et puis son téléphone sonna. Décrochant l'appareil intraçable asiatique de la dernière génération, il fut surpris de reconnaître la voix de Mycroft Holmes à l'autre bout du fil.

— J'espère que mon frère et Aden ne vous causent pas trop d'ennuis, dit Mycroft dans sa voix velouté, très oméga.  _Très très très A Oméga…_

Mycroft Holmes, tout comme son frère, avait toujours eu cette capacité à disséquer les moindres ressentis et pensées de Greg. Et comme toujours, il venait de deviner le fond de sa pensée. C'était si...

_"— Qui est-ce? demanda Sally Donovan à ses côtés. Elle venait tout juste de rejoindre son équipe. Nouvellement promu Detective Inspector, Gregory Lestrade se plaisait à constater qu'il avait enfin la liberté d'agir au gré de ses envies. Et cette Sally était plutôt bonne dactylographe. Il pouvait lui déverser son flot quotidien de dossiers à remplir._

_Mais pour l'instant, les deux gardiens de la paix étaient focalisés sur un certain individu. Ce dernier avançait avec assurance dans leur direction, un parapluie attaché au bras. Tap, tap, tap faisait la pointe de l'instrument qu'il devinait être bien plus qu'il ne l'était. L'homme était grand, élégant, puissant. Gregory trembla. Chacune des apparitions de Mycroft Holmes lui glaçaient le sang. Et la jeune assistante collée à ses basques n'était pas mieux. Longs cheveux bruns tombant sur les épaules, la B Alpha claquait ses talons aiguilles sur le bitume de la scène de crime. Elle avait les yeux rivés sur son Blackberry. Elle était intelligente, vive et très sûre d'elle. Mais une douceur et grâce étrangères semblaient également tracer leur chemin dans son attitude droite. Une jeune femme comme elle était trop compétente pour n'être qu'une humble assistante. Cela révélait beaucoup sur la position de Mycroft Holmes dans le gouvernement._

_Enfin, les deux intrus se plantèrent devant Lestrade et Donovan._

_— J'ai ouïe dire que cette affaire est prise en charge par mon frère, susurra Mycroft Holmes en penchant légèrement la tête sur le côté._

_Gregory Lestrade trembla d'effroi et de… il ne savait pas quoi. La voix et le regard pénétrant du Gouvernement personnifié lui glaçaient le sang. Mais il avait chaud, affreusement chaud. Il ne savait pas pourquoi."_

… Si érotique. Sept ans plus tard, Gregory Lestrade parvenait enfin à décrire l'étrange sensation qui l'envahissait dès qu'il se retrouvait en présence physique ou non de l'aîné Holmes. Il était choqué de savoir que dès le début de leur soi-disant relation professionnelle, il était attiré physiquement par Mycroft Holmes. Aujourd'hui, cette attirance s'était muée en une relation purement physique. Les deux étaient très compatibles de ce point de vue.

Mais il désirait plus, autre chose, bien plus que Mycroft ne pouvait daigner lui offrir, il le savait.

— Ma priorité n'est plus de rattraper Odval, mais de rester en vie. Cela devrait suffire comme explication, n'est-ce pas? répondit-il dans un ton qu'il voulait professionnel.

— Merci… Bon courage… Sur ce, l'aîné Holmes raccrocha. Cela suffisait amplement à Gregory.

— Oi! Arrête de sourire comme ça, tu nous fout le pétard, Greg! s'exclama Aden en feignant un signe de dégoût.

— Il était au téléphone avec mon  _frère_ , jeta Sherlock, boudeur, bras croisés.

John soupira et leva les bras aux cieux pour la dixième fois depuis leur départ de Paris. Ils n'étaient même pas encore arrivés à Toulouse, et ils avaient déjà mal au crâne à cause de Sherlock et d'Aden.

— Tu n'as pas l'air bien jaloux, Aden, fit Sherlock par provocation.

Ce dernier feignit une grimace avant de croiser les bras. Il éteignit les nombreux appareils qui décoraient ses cuisses et rassembla ses dossiers et stylos dans un coin.

— Pour dire la vérité… nous sommes sortis ensemble pendant plusieurs années, mais c'était il y a longtemps. Cela ne pouvait pas marcher. Myc… il ne veut pas se lier. Sans doute jamais d'ailleurs. Et même si ce n'était pas un problème pour moi, cela ne suffisait plus après trois ans. Il a refusé ma demande en mariage. On s'est séparé pour cela… Vous voyez, je l'aimais. Je l'aime toujours d'ailleurs, comme un idiot, ha! Mais s'il ne voulait même pas se marier avec moi, alors que je n'ai rien demandé en retour… Au diable les contrats de mariage et tout… Je n'avais que lui dans ma tête. Ma fortune dépasse de loin la sienne et ma position dans la société… Sans offense, Sherlock, mais mon clan est très ancien et très respecté. Les Banaart et surtout, les Macmillan d'où descendait mon père, sont considérés comme faisant parti de la royauté. Je lui offrais tout. Mon amour, mon temps, ma carrière, ma position sociale, mon être et mon esprit tout entier. Mais il ne voulait pas ça de moi… Et pourtant, il assurait m'aimer. Mais il n'était pas prêt. Alors je me suis fâché, et on s'est quitté ainsi. La suite n'est pas très glorieuse. Qui ne veut pas de Mycroft Holmes? Cette créature est l'incarnation d'Aphrodite!

— Alors pourquoi ne pas tenter de le reconquérir? demanda timidement John, curieux du ton très solennel pris par leur ami pourtant si impertinent. Sherlock l'embrassa, attendrit par la bouille gênée du B Oméga.

— J'ai essayé. Dieu comme j'ai tout tenté pour espérer le reconquérir! Mais il trouvait constamment un prétexte. Entre toi Sherlock, puis toi John, enfin Moriarty, puis le retour de Daiyu, puis tout le reste… Je savais qu'il n'y avait plus d'espoir. Et ensuite, vous êtes entrés dans la SSA. Et on commençait à murmurer ton nom, Greg. Je savais que tu étais son nouveau… jouet. Sans vouloir t'offenser, désolé. Mais je l'ai aussi été, comme plein d'autres d'ailleurs. Je ne sais même pas s'il est capable d'aimer réellement…

Aden Banaart s'agrippait la cuisse, les yeux tournés vers Gregory Lestrade. Les deux hommes avaient au moins cela de commun. Ils étaient tous deux victimes du charme de Mycroft Holmes et le payaient en tombant éperdument amoureux de l'oméga.

— Et Daiyu? Je pensais que tu te précipiterais vers Heleen puis Sven. Mais non, tu as… abandonné tes parents pour elle alors que vous semblez vous détester. Vous ne vous adressiez même pas la parole! Pourquoi? continua Sherlock, avide de réponses comme toujours, yeux perçants et l'attention focalisée sur l'A Bêta.

— Nous étions fiancés.

— Pu…tain! cria John en se frappant la tête.

— Attends… je veux dire… Nous étions destinés à nous marier et nous lier ensemble. Cela avait été convenu par nos parents et donc clans respectifs. Elle était de la noblesse impériale. J'étais le fils Bêta d'Heleen Banaart, conseillère privilégiée de Bai Long et membre de son gouvernement, ainsi que descendante d'une des dernières familles pure-sang d'alphas et d'omégas traditionnels de l'histoire de la noblesse de sang, etc… C'est compliqué. Et on s'entendait bien. Dieu comme on s'adorait, enfants. Elle était… si drôle, espiègle et vive. Passionnée par tout. Et… je l'aimais, je l'aimais tellement, mais ce n'étais pas de l'amour. Et lorsqu'elle a rencontré les Rothschild, et surtout Myc, tout a commencé à changer. Elle a quitté le sillon du clan impérial Li. Puis il y a eu Kalyn. Puis, tout s'est enchaîné. Ma soeur, Amelia, était promise à Albert. Il était d'un clan américain. Pas aussi prestigieux que les Li ou le nôtre certes, mais un clan centenaire quand même. Un peu comme le tien, Sherlock. Les Holmes sont aussi réputés dans notre milieu, même si c'est surtout pour leur extravagance, intelligence et le risque d'une extinction imminente. Le clan Li est maintenant éteint. Avec la mort de Daiyu… il ne reste plus que Bai Long. Le nôtre vit grâce à Amelia et ses enfants. Et le vôtre… dieu comme Chiara est belle, raconta Aden d'une voix nostalgique.

— Je ne comprends pas pourquoi vous devez faire un aussi gros cas de ces clans, maugréa Lestrade. Il détestait ces histoires de clans, de familles, et autres problèmes liés à la haute société. Les feuilletons télévisés s'en donnaient à coeur joie pourtant. Et avec la nouvelle bouffée d'air pro-bêta qui régnait, tout l'occident crachait sur les traditionalistes issus de clans ancestraux.

— Moi non plus, mais étant né dedans… C'est pourquoi je suis parti aux Etats-Unis. Personne ne me connaît là-bas, surtout si je prends le nom de Banaart. Il est bien plus pratique que Macmillan. Je suis surpris que tu n'appartiennes pas à un clan, Greg. Un A Alpha comme toi doit bien avoir des antécédents nobles.

— Crois-moi, Aden. Ma famille est très simple. Je suis le seul A Alpha avec une soeur B Oméga et un frère B Alpha. Nous sommes beaucoup à appartenir aux dynamiques extrêmes, sauf mes parents bêtas, mais cela ne veut pas dire qu'on appartient à un clan. Peut-être bien que par le passé… mais notre famille n'a pas vraiment d'arbre généalogique pour crâner. Sans offense, Aden.

— Beaucoup de familles ont préféré se soustraire à la loi des clans en changeant leur nom, surtout après la seconde guerre mondiale. Lestrade… c'est bien français, non? Je ne serais pas surpris de découvrir tes ancêtres un jour. Il paraît que Pierre de Mondres vient également d'un clan.

— Oui, un clan suisse-francophone. Il doit impérativement se trouver un alpha sinon il sera déshérité. Le pauvre est retourné travailler au Quai des Orfèvres parmi les A Alphas sauvages de la police française, mais il commence à prendre de la graine. Je ne serais pas surpris de le voir se lier à un bêta voir un oméga juste par provocation, intervint John, qui n'appréciait pas la tournure que prenait la discussion.

— Je serais étonné le jour où Mycroft choisira de se lier. S'il le fait un jour, je pense que plus rien ne me surprendra plus, jeta Aden avant de se concentrer sur la voie de droite. Ils venaient de dépasser une voiture de collection vert bouteille.

— Parbleu, vous êtes tous obsédés par Mycroft! C'est un homme, un A Oméga certes, mais seulement un humain, cria Sherlock, désespéré à l'idée d'écouter les deux hommes au devant parler de son frère.

— C'est son choix, et nous n'avons pas le droit de l'y obliger, Aden, ajouta Greg en fronçant des sourcils. Il n'aimait pas tellement l'attitude traditionnelle du bêta. Ce dernier, même s'il était plutôt moderne dans sa pensée, avait parfois des relents traditionalistes. Tout comme Sherlock, il était tiraillé entre la tradition d'une éducation classique et ses convictions personnelles.

Mais Gregory n'avait pas ce problème. Longtemps demeuré caché, l'A Alpha dissimulé avait toujours eu le plus grand respect pour toutes les dynamiques. En cela, il était proche de John, Kalyn et surtout de Daiyu qui partageaient les mêmes points de vue.

— Et si on remettait un peu de musique? suggéra enfin John pour détendre l'atmosphère.

Gregory Lestrade et Aden Banaart ne s'entendaient pas très bien entre eux. Et encore une fois, ce fut John Watson qui détendit l'atmosphère par ses senteurs omégas. Il alluma une nouvelle fois la radio et ils tombèrent sur un morceau du groupe britannique Razorlight.

— Et si on appelait Chiara? suggéra ensuite le B Oméga en allumant son ordinateur portable.

Le groupe sembla enfin oublier les tracas et les sujets houleux pour le visage poupon du bébé gâté tranquillement assis sur les genoux de sa grand-mère. La petite Chiara zozotait toujours, mais commençait à bien enchaîner des bouts de phrase tantôt en anglais, en français, et en mandarin. Au final, elle était trilingue à bientôt deux ans. C'était si adorable et un peu consternant.

— On l'a inscrite dans un programme pour enfants précoces, dit Meredith Holmes en jouant avec les longues boucles brunes de la petite. Ses cheveux avaient pris une carnation plus foncée. Elle était la copie crachée de son père. Sherlock et John s'extasiaient devant leur fille qu'ils n'avaient pas la chance de voir grandir. Heureusement, les appels téléphoniques leurs permettaient d'avoir une place importante dans sa vie.

— Bien. Mais… Meredith… C'est quoi cette robe? s'inquiéta John en désignant les tulles en couleurs pastels qui ornaient la taille de la petite.

— Oh! C'est une nouvelle robe. On a demandé cette fois-ci à Baby Dior de lui faire une série de robes sur-mesure basée sur leur collection prêt-à-porter. Bai Long était réticent au début… Il préférait la voir dans du sur-mesure de couturiers spécialisés, mais une marque de luxe ne peut pas faire pire, hein? C'est dommage qu'on ne sait pas tricoter. Il n'y a rien de mieux que du fait main par sa propre mère. Mais on est un peu trop non conventionnels, John, n'est-ce pas? continua de raconter Meredith Holmes tandis que Chiara s'amusait à faire des grimaces avec Sherlock.

Tout le monde, à l'exception de Greg, regardait à présent le père et sa fille s'imiter mutuellement. La petite maitrisait parfaitement le langage silencieux des frères Holmes.

— Elle s'inquiète pour Bai Long. Il ne va toujours pas mieux, finit par lâcher Sherlock à sa mère.

Le regard de cette dernière s'assombrit.

— Cela ne peut pas être pire. Il a vu périr toute sa famille. Et maintenant, sa petite-fille. Et comment va ton frère? répondit Meredith, cheveux teintés en roux flamboyants ondulés sur ses épaules.

— Comme toujours, cloîtré dans la fainéantise et sa suite au Ritz.

— Ton frère ressemble tellement à Bai Long et ta grand-mère parfois. Ils se renferment sur eux-mêmes pendant des jours, voire des mois… Et puis, soudain, ils reviennent sur le devant de la scène comme si rien ne s'était passé. Ces A Omégas… toujours aussi incompréhensibles. Et comment va ce cher Gregory? continua la maman adorée des frères Holmes.

— Oh, comme toujours Meredith. Il est au volant, mais vous passe le bonjour, répondit John.

— Dites-lui que je l'embrasse, ok?

— Merci, Meredith! cria Gregory par-dessus l'épaule.

Et l'écran s'éteignit.

— Je sais que je dérange une belle scène domestique, mais je crois que la Lamborghini devant nous est notre proie… interrompit Aden soudain très enthousiaste.

— YES!

Gregory accéléra d'un coup.

Odval était devant eux. L'assassin de la Roseraie s'était échappé, après plusieurs mois passés dans une cellule sous haute surveillance. Elle n'avait rien livré de son organisation. Le secret absolu avait scellé ses lèvres. Selon Sherlock, Odval avait perdu toute humanité depuis bien longtemps.

Qui pouvait rendre un être humain aussi robotique?

Gregory Lestrade frissonna à l'idée de ce qu'ils allaient découvrir en creusant plus profondément. A côté de cela, le Circus était une partie de plaisir. Et avec le ralliement de Minerva à la cause prônée par Mycroft, il semblait bien que le Circus allait changer très vite de politique. Mais que dire de la Roseraie? Qui était derrière cette organisation? Tellement d'interrogations se bousculaient dans son esprit.

— Le président des Etats-Unis a appelé les représentants de l'ONU à se rassembler pour trouver une solution aux émeutes. C'est dire… il perd le contrôle du pays, marmonna Aden en envoyant quelques messages de son portable.

— Sally, Ethan et l'unité américaine de la SSA sont dessus. Ils essayent de convaincre le gouvernement de passer une série de lois en faveur à un rétablissement équilibré des interactions entre les dynamiques. Les bêtas et les autres dynamiques se font une guerre acharnée. Et maintenant, ils attaquent tous le gouvernement pour cause de passivité, continua John en augmentant le son de son ordinateur portable connecté sur la BBC en direct.

— C'est moi qui était derrière la SSA, lorsqu'Ana Ulanov était encore debout. Elle m'a un peu obligé à prendre des responsabilités plus importantes. Mais avec les dernières crises, j'ai laissé à mon assistant les rênes du pouvoir pour un temps. C'est un bon gars. Et Diesbach le soutient dans cela, maugréa le bêta en pianotant sur son clavier.

— C'est Marco? demanda John.

— Non, un assistant nouvellement arrivé. Il a travaillé avec Diesbach puis mon père. C'est un diplomate rompu aux codes de la bienséance mais il possède son côté rebelle. Sans doute parce qu'il passe trop de temps en ma compagnie. Je déteste dire cela, mais il est meilleur que moi en diplomatie. Les affaires, c'est mon dada, ainsi que les industries et la technologie. Le travail sur le terrain aussi, bien longtemps avant. Mais jamais je n'ai aimé la diplomatie. Je laisse cela à Amelia, Kalyn, et surtout Myc, Sacha et Fil.

— Qui est Fil? intervint Sherlock.

— Un ami et occupant un poste presque équivalent à celui de Myc. Mais il est envoyé ailleurs. Personne ne sait où. Il travaille toujours en direct avec Bai Long, tout comme avec Myc et Kalyn dans une moindre mesure.

Gregory feignit de n'avoir rien entendu de l'échange. Ils parlaient de Filibert… Il ignorait à quoi ressemblait ce fameux agent homologue de Mycroft, mais il était dans la confidence des plans privés de l'A Oméga au sujet du contrôle du Circus et de la Roseraie dans l'ombre. L'aîné Holmes, tout comme Kalyn, lui témoignaient leur confiance aveugle. Selon leurs dires, Filibert devait être en mission d'infiltration en Russie. Mais Greg savait bien que cette localisation était un mensonge. Un agent triple infiltré ne disait jamais où il était. C'était trop dangereux.

Mais pour le moment, il devait se concentrer sur la route. Et il devait arrêter de penser à Mycroft.


	4. Chapter 4

**_Espagne, Barcelone,_ **   
**_25 janvier_ **   
**_Jour 42_ **

John Watson n'avait désormais qu'une envie, faire cesser les bâillements incessants d'un Gregory Lestrade en manque de sommeil visible.

Il avait également une autre envie, donner la claque de sa vie à un certain Sherlock Holmes qui ne comprenait pas qu'on devait laisser quelqu'un dormir et non pas l'obliger à conduire pendant presque vingt-quatre heures sans pause.

Car bien sûr, Odval les avait remarqué et avait décidé de les semer dans les méandres des routes impraticables des Pyrénées pendant cinq longues longues longues heures et un arrêt à la station essence.

Et ils s'étaient finalement arrêtés à Andorre. Mais elle leur avait filé une nouvelle fois entre les doigts, les laissant sous la pluie infernale du mini pays des cigarettes et alcools détaxés.

Maintenant, grâce à la bonne volonté de Gregory Lestrade, ils étaient à Barcelone, dans le centre ville.

Et Sherlock Holmes courrait comme une bête enragée, poursuivant Odval dans ce qui semblait être devenu une routine ces derniers mois.

— Pardon, désolé. Oups, aïe. Je suis désolé! criait inlassablement John Watson tandis qu'il suivait son A Alpha en trench Burberry, épaulé par Aden le nez dans son portable option GPS satellite. Gregory trainait à ses côtés. Ses paupières menaçaient de se refermer une bonne fois pour toute et l'Oméga se demandait comment on pouvait courir tout en dormant à moitié… C'était peut-être l'expérience du MET.

Les quatre hommes passèrent devant une gigantesque boutique Zara de plusieurs étages à en faire pâlir de peur n'importe qui. C'était cruel comment en Espagne, les prix étaient moins cher que dans le reste de l'Europe et les collections mêlaient style alpha et oméga sans problème. John jeta un coup d'oeil à sa veste en laine et tweed de l'enseigne en question. Son style était toujours… bêta si l'on s'arrêtait aux couleurs. Mais Sherlock et Gregory… Les deux exultaient l'A Alpha.  _Mais à quoi je pense? On est sensé courser un assassin!_

— Non, mais d'un… jura un homme qui venait de se prendre un coude d'Aden en parka jaune criard. L'A bêta avait vraiment un problème avec sa garde-robe. Pour dire vrai, il avait un problème avec tout.

— Désolé! répondit le milliardaire tout en envoyant des messages interminables de son portable.

Ils continuèrent de poursuivre la B Alpha aux cheveux noirs, s'engageant dans une autre ruelle bondée et éclairée par le soleil espagnol. Touristes anglais et hollandais fuyant le froid de Londres, américains en recherche de racine européenne, locaux affligés mais toujours aussi enjoués. Barcelone n'était pas Paris. Heureusement, car sinon ils auraient eu la police à leur trousse une nouvelle fois.

— Greg, par ici! cria le B Oméga en tirant sur le manteau de l'A Alpha qui s'endormait réellement.  _C'est pas vrai!_

Aden sortit enfin de sa torpeur technologique et rangea son téléphone. Il se rapprocha de John et Lestrade, toujours derrière Sherlock qui balançait sa chevelure indomptable en plein dans les visages énervés des passants.

— Nous sommes au centre ville. C'est bloqué, complètement. La police est au courant et nous attend au tournant. L'Espagne n'est pas vraiment un pays très… accueillant pour la SSA, haleta l'A Bêta en se débarrassant de sa parka jaune, dévoilant un pull à capuche rose fuchsia et un pantalon de jogging gris. C'était coloré et très  _designer_  puisque tout venait de chez quelques couturiers dont seuls Kalyn et lui en avaient le secret.

— Parfois je… me demande… comment tu fais pour… pour rester… si concentré! jeta John en direction d'Aden.

— Je me le demande aussi! Si je ne me nommais pas Banaart, je n'aurais même pas pu intégrer l'université. De toute manière, ils m'ont viré après deux jours lorsqu'ils ont eu la réponse à mes problèmes scolaires… Les études… sont pas pour moi, justement à cause de ce problème de concentration! Alors j'ai bossé dessus comme un fou! cria Aden tout en évitant deux poussettes et leurs propriétaires choqués. On ne courrait pas ainsi devant de jeunes mères!

— Haha! J'ai cru que… c'était… de plein gré! John aimait bien Aden, qui amenait un vent de fraîcheur dans la SSA remplie d'agents surdiplômés.

— Non! Mais… Attention!

Aden sauta par-dessus une barrière avec une aisance que seuls des agents expérimentés possédaient. John l'imita sans problème. Il se retourna pour voir où en était Gregory, mais…

— Je pense qu'on l'a semé. Le pauvre est… Oops! cria Aden avant de rester ébahi. Gregory les avait semé, s'alignant au niveau de Sherlock, à leur grand étonnement.

John éclata de rire devant leur impossible course poursuite. C'était si… habituel à présent. Et il admirait le travail des intendants. Tous étaient au top physiquement parlant, à l'exception des A Alphas toujours supérieurs à la moyenne.

— Mais où va-t-elle? demanda Aden avant de sortir son portable une nouvelle fois.

Ils étaient devant la Sagrada Familia, majestueuse dans la lumière de l'hiver espagnol, bien plus doux que celui de Paris. Les touristes attendaient patiemment au dehors, certains assis sur des tabourets de fortune, d'autres énervés dans une foison de brouhaha et de senteurs fades. C'était l'Europe et l'abolition de la Loi Internationale avait fait augmenter les ventes de traitements pour individus en mal de dynamiques banales. John n'aimait pas l'odeur de synthèse qui s'y dégageait.

— Je crois qu'elle se dirige vers la Plaça de Catalunya! s'écria Aden avant de se prendre un touriste hollandais en colère.

— Aden! Ça va aller? cria John en retour. L'A Bêta était à terre et tentait de se défaire de l'emprise du hollandais peu ravie d'avoir été dérangé dans son tourisme vagabondant.

 _Et merde! Je dois me débrouiller seul, et je ne connais rien à cette ville. En plus, on y parle Catalan. C'est ma veine!  
_  
Aden lui fit signe de continuer sans lui, ce qu'il fit en l'absence d'autres options. Il devait impérativement rattraper Greg et Sherlock qui avaient longuement disparu dans la foule pressée.  _C'est dire… Après Bruges et Paris, voilà Barcelone! Pourquoi faut-il toujours que l'on tombe sur des villes touristiques?_

Il augmenta la cadence et parvint à retrouver les deux A Alphas qui luttaient contre le vent tellement ils étaient rapides. Sherlock évita de justesse deux grands-mères espagnoles et traversa la Plaça de Catalunya en un éclair, sans prêter attention aux édifices qui surplombaient la place saturée. Gregory sauta par-dessus quelques tapis de marchands ambulants posés à terre et balançant les jouets en vente à terre. Sherlock avait creusé l'écart entre eux. Et Odval courrait, courrait, courrait.

— Greg! cria John en direction de l'ex DI. Ce dernier se retourna en vitesse et lui indiqua la tête bouclée de Sherlock.

— Elle se dirige vers le Passeig de Gracia! C'est une artère commerciale avec arrêts de tramway, cria l'A Alpha en retour avant de rattraper une nouvelle fois l'autre A Alpha sans un regard en arrière.

 _Ok, je ne suis pas vétéran d'Afghanistan pour rien. Si Mycroft le peut, alors moi aussi!_  
  
John imita ses amis. Il envoya un rapide message à Aden au cas où ce dernier voulait les rejoindre. Et il serra les dents, fonçant dans la foule encore plus abondante jusqu'à arriver au niveau des deux A Alphas.

— Sherlock! dit-il tout simplement.

Son alpha le vit et lui envoya un sourire éclatant avant de lui attraper le bras. Ils coururent ainsi, jusqu'à ce que…

— Et merde! grogna Greg entre les dents.

Une ligne de police espagnole leur avait bloqué la route, juste au niveau d'une ligne de tramway. Ils étaient cernés et devaient absolument éviter d'être reconnus. Odval s'arrêta devant eux. Ils ne pouvaient pas faire grand chose, si ce n'était l'observer plantée là, sans une once de sueur et pimpante comme au premier jour. Elle les salua d'un hochement de la tête, avant de dégainer un Glock d'une main gantée d'on ne savait où et de tirer à bouts portants au-dessus de la foule. Elle jeta l'arme au loin, et leur lança un dernier clin d'oeil avant de se noyer dans la tornade humaine qui commençait à courir en tous sens. Un tramway passa à ce moment précis, clairement pour détourner l'attention de l'endroit du tir. La police locale ne savait plus où se donner de la tête. Sherlock, Greg et John en profitèrent pour se fondre dans la marée humaine, rassurés d'être toujours anonymes mais avec la perte d'Odval sur la conscience.

— P'tain! jura Greg avant de se prendre un cou de coude de la part de Sherlock.

Ce dernier demeurait silencieux et continuait de jouer des coudes en discrétion. Ils continuèrent de ramer à contre-sens du courant humain, cherchant à s'échapper de la police au plus vite. Les agents de la SSA ne devaient surtout pas être pris par la police, surtout locale. Ils ne pouvaient donc pas se risquer d'être découverts. Seuls les polices du Royaume-Uni, de Hong Kong et de France étaient leurs alliés. Ils étaient abandonnés à eux même.

Le retour à leur véhicule fut terrible. La police, l'armée, les services de sécurité de la capitale catalane avaient envahi la ville ensoleillée et apeurée par les coups de feu. Odval était douée. Elle savait exactement utiliser la foule et l'environnement urbain à son avantage.

Ils retrouvèrent Aden. Ce dernier était pendu au téléphone avec Ethan au sujet d'une énième crise aux Etats-Unis.

— Non, Ethan… Attends! Je n'ai pas fait… Désolé. Mais ici, vois-tu… Ouais, notre captive. Evaporée… Tiens, ils sont de retour. Pas de blessés dieu merci. Mais… Fais attention. J'ai vu, oui… Toujours mise à prix… Ouais, fais attention pour nous. Reste en vie, ok?, urgeait l'A Bêta tout en faisant les cent pas. Il pointa l'index en direction de Sherlock pour le faire taire avant de raccrocher et de soupirer longuement.

— Elle a disparu une nouvelle fois. Quel désastre. Et les nouvelles vont vite. Ethan et Sally sont déjà au courant pour les coups de feu. Le gouvernement catalan est sur les nerfs et l'Espagne menace de révoquer leur indépendance administrative. La garce! Elle vient de provoquer une nouvelle crise politique, et en Espagne cette fois-ci. Mais que recherchent-ils? râla l'A Bêta avant de se prendre un coup de poing dans la figure de la part de Sherlock.

— Sherlock! cria John. Il se précipita vers son Alpha et l'empêcha de donner un autre coup à leur ami agonisant.

— C'est terminé? dit Holmes en soutenant le regard consterné d'Aden. Ce dernier sembla reprendre ses esprits et se passa la main sur le visage. Il soupira longuement avant de lâcher un rire à demi étouffé.

— Mouais… tu n'es pas le frère de Myc pour rien… Désolé. Je me suis laissé emporter. Le terrain, ce n'est pas vraiment pour moi. J'ai mes limites. Merci Sherlock, concéda à demi-mesure l'A Bêta.

Les quatre hommes se dirigèrent vers leur véhicule et laissèrent Gregory s'affaler sur la banquette arrière. Ce dernier s'endormit aussitôt.

— Laisse-moi faire cette fois-ci, ok? grogna John entre les dents en s'installant derrière le volant. Il ne voulait plus infliger cela à Greg qui était au bord de l'épuisement. La course poursuite vaine l'avait rendu KO.

Sherlock croisa les bras et consentit à la demande. Il s'installa aux côtés de Lestrade, laissant le soin à Aden de servir de copilote.

— Où allons-nous? demanda John dans une voix sûre. C'était l'ancien soldat et agent qui parlait.

— Attends… Je… balbutia Aden en défilant des pages et des pages d'informations obtenues de la SSA.

— Aden, nous n'avons pas le temps. S'il te plaît, s'impatienta John. Il jaugea les différents indicateurs de la Maserati.  _Parfait, elle est opérationnelle. Le plein a été fait en notre courte absence. Cette SSA… on reconnaît les habitudes laissées par Mycroft._

L'A Bêta avait désormais sorti son ordinateur et une tablette numérique. Il donna la tablette à Sherlock qui se mit aussitôt au travail.

— Ils ont une base en Espagne selon Minerva.

— Elle ne restera pas là, puisque tout le pays est en alerte, coupa Sherlock.

Gregory laissa échapper un ronflement sonore.

— Mais que cherche-t-elle? demanda une nouvelle fois Aden entre deux appels téléphoniques.

John n'avait aucune idée de ce qui se tramait dans l'esprit robotique d'Odval. La B Alpha était une énigme en elle-même. Lavage de cerveau tellement réussi qu'elle n'était plus qu'une coquille vide à l'intelligence redoutablement efficace. Elle savait bluffer, parler, négocier, réfléchir et même provoquer. Mais jamais ses sentiments ne transperçaient son regard de glace.

— Mycroft et elle sont de la même espèce. A la différence que Mycroft agit en tant qu'individu doué de valeurs morales et de convictions. Odval est aussi glaciale et possède une intelligence supérieure à la moyenne. Mais elle agit sous des ordres directs. Notre fugitive est venue ici en raison de la grande base de la Roseraie à proximité. Une autre de cette base existe au Portugal. Les français ont fermé les frontières franco-espagnoles. Elle se dirige donc vers le Portugal. C'est plus facile de passer la frontière en voiture qu'en bateau ou avion. Elle n'a pas les ressources matérielles possibles pour changer d'identité aussi rapidement, déduisit rapidement Sherlock.

— Mycroft n'est pas… glacial, rétorqua Aden avant de se replonger dans ses papiers et stylos infernaux, l'ordinateur posé à ses côtés.

John se demandait comment on pouvait travailler dans une voiture en mouvement sans avoir le tourni ni le mal des transports. Il alluma la radio sur les infos pour changer l'ambiance maussade qui s'était abattue sur eux.

— Pourquoi Mycroft? demanda Sherlock à nouveau intéressé par la vie antérieure de son cher frère.

— Un petit monde… Ouais, c'est bien ça. On n'était pas bien nombreux et l'on se connaissait tous bien. Mycroft avait cette réputation d'être un homme de glace après le décès de Will et le départ de Merry. Mais entre nous, les anciens, on savait que c'était différent. J'ai… on se connaissait bien lui et moi et comme j'avais quitté la SSA de manière officielle du moins, j'étais devenu l'un de ses seuls confidents. On n'a pas vraiment besoin de se parler pour se comprendre. Ça s'est fait comme ça… Kalyn était furax bien sûre.

Aden soutint le regard de Sherlock Holmes, un sourire en coin, défait. Si John n'avait pas connaissance de la complexité des relations qui existaient entre les premiers membres de la SSA, il en avait à présent le coeur net. Mycroft avait le coeur brisé. Kalyn était dévastée et perdue. Aden se dépêtrait dans le remords et le regret. Alice… elle s'était détruite physiquement et mentalement pour n'être plus que l'ombre d'elle-même. Sacha se cachait. Amelia montrait au monde ce que son époux assassiné pouvait faire de mieux, dans un élan de rage et de désespoir.

John se demandait s'ils avaient bien fait en intégrant la SSA. Parce qu'en seulement deux ans, ils avaient changé. Il regarda Gregory Lestrade évanoui dans les bras de Morphée. Il pensa à Anna Ulanov dans le coma.  _Oui, on commence déjà à s'enliser…,Les relations humaines sont ce qu'il y a de pire._

Et il observa l'amour de sa vie, Sherlock.  _Oui, les relations humaines sont ce qu'il y a de pire._

*xXx*

_**Portugal, Porto,** _   
_**26 janvier** _   
_**Jour 43** _

— Putain comme il fait chaud ici par rapport au reste de l'Europe! s'étira Gregory Lestrade en sortant de la Maserati, enfin reposé mais les jambes engourdies.

Ils étaient à Porto. La ville portuaire semblait encore vivre dans son passé glorieux entre les ruelles centenaires, les pierres vieillies et les touristes toujours aussi nombreux. John, Sherlock, Aden et Greg avaient finalement réussi à obtenir quelques informations sur la possible cachette d'Odval. La Roseraie possédait quelques hangars disséminés à travers la ville.

Pour le moment, ils étaient dans le centre ville, et ils admiraient les bâtisses colorées surplombant la baie.

— Bon, nous avons trois hangars à visiter. Le premier n'est pas loin, fit Aden avant de se baisser pour échapper à quelques mouettes.

— C'est vraiment l'hiver? demanda Gregory en sortant ses lunettes de soleil.

— Ouais, mais le réchauffement de la planète rend la météo folle. La dernière fois que je suis venu ici, il faisait froid en hiver, marmonna Aden dans sa barbe, quoiqu'il n'en avait pas.

John rit à la remarque. Il ne faisait pas si chaud, juste ensoleillé. Tous portaient encore des manteaux ou parkas légers et les écharpes n'avaient pas quitté les cous de Sherlock et de Greg. Il faisait juste doux, pas froid. Et la ville était magnifique dans son architecture typique de la grandeur passée des conquistadors.

— Hé, bel oméga! Viens ici! jeta un touriste américain dans sa direction. Il était accompagné de quelques amis et semblait bien aimer John.

Sherlock grogna, rapidement imité par Greg et même Aden semblait s'énerver de l'attitude machiste de l'Alpha.

— Toi le bel alpha, tu ne vois donc pas que je suis lié? Les deux Alphas à mes côtés se feront un plaisir à venir te casser la gueule, hein? cria John en retour. Ce qu'il avait appris durant ces dernières années était de ne plus se braquer, mais de faire avec. C'était ce que Mycroft faisait de mieux: ignorer et au pire, donner quelques coups.

Sherlock ne partageait pas vraiment cette idée. Il attrapa John, le plaqua contre lui et l'embrassa devant la horde d'alphas touristes abasourdis. Et il grogna, montrant ses dents d'A Alpha dominant. John riait à la réaction exagérée de son Alpha. Leurs séjours en Asie les avaient changé, les rendants moins résignés au sujet de l'injustice qui régnait sur les bêtas et les omégas. Ils avaient vu qu'on pouvait tous vivre ensemble sans problèmes.

Greg se grattait le crâne à ses côtés. Il quitta le groupe rapidement pour se diriger vers la boutique en ruine encastrée dans une magnifique bâtisse aux couleurs effacées. Aden le suivit.

— Ces deux-là, ils sont toujours comme cela? demanda Aden le nez à nouveau enfoncé dans son portable.

— Crois-moi, Aden, je pense qu'il vaut mieux que tu n'en saches pas plus pour ton moral, se contenta de répondre Greg avant de se planter devant la porte de la boutique qui menaçait de tomber à la seconde près.

— Voici donc le premier. Jolie cachette pour un hangar déguisé, fit Sherlock qui les avait rejoint.

Et tout explosa.

*xXx*

_**Royaume-Uni, Londres,** _   
_**26 janvier** _   
_**Jour 43** _

DCI Gregson observait de son prestigieux bureau le brouhaha matinal du MET, ravie de la tournure que prenait sa carrière. Depuis les départs tonitruants de DI Lestrade, DS Donovan, DI Dimmock et de l'impossible Sherlock Holmes de Londres, il grimpait peu à peu les échelons de la police.

Detective Chief Officer Gregson se leva promptement et alla saluer les nombreux officiers qui s'affairaient en cette belle journée d'hiver. Pour une fois, il ne pleuvait pas, ne neigeait pas encore et ils avaient même le privilège de recevoir un brin de chaleur grâce au temps ensoleillé. C'était une formidable journée et il n'en était pas peu fier. Il venait de recevoir les remerciements du Superintendent pour la dernière affaire résolue et rattrapait peu à peu le retard qu'il avait accumulé par rapport à DI Lestrade et Sherlock Holmes lorsqu'ils formaient encore le duo star de NSY.

Gregson passa devant quelques officiers et PC qui n'hésitèrent pas à le flatter sur sa bonne mine et ses récentes réussites. Cela ne lui déplaisait pas. Il n'était pas Lestrade et ne s'en cachait pas. Jouer les flic bourrus et dépressifs divorcés n'était pas son fort. Il avait une joyeuse famille, avec un bel oméga au foyer dévoué.  _Parfait, tout était parfait._

Mais il ne pouvait s'empêcher d'éprouver un brin de nostalgie en passant devant la baie vitrée qu'était celle de Lestrade. Les vociférations de l'ex DI, Sherlock et John Watson lui manquaient, ainsi que les claquements de talons de Sally Donovan. Personne n'avait plus aucunes nouvelles d'eux. Même Dimmock avait disparu des radars, de même que l'étrange homme aux costumes trois-pièces et son assistante Alpha très sexy.

Londres avait bien changé et s'était calmée surtout après la disparition d'Anna Ulanov et l'installation au pouvoir de la douce Amelia Longburn à la main de fer.

Il soupira avant de tout nier en bloc d'un mouvement de la tête.

— Merci tout le monde pour votre excellent travail! salua-t-il l'open office avec un sourire travaillé et sa bonne humeur.

On le félicita une nouvelle fois en retour.

Et ce fut à cet instant que le Superintendant entra en trombe dans l'open office. Il alluma toutes les télévisions disponibles qui se fixèrent sur la BBC World News.

— Mais c'est quoi ça? s'écria Gregson.

— Une catastrophe. Trois hangars ont explosé au Portugal faisant vingt morts à cause d'une guerre entre des organisations inconnues… SSA, Circus, et un truc avec Rose… On aura une crise diplomatique sur les bras si l'on ne fait rien, fit le Superintendant.

Gregson se braqua et salua son supérieur hiérarchique avant de l'inviter à entrer dans son bureau. Ce dernier refusa d'un geste sec et recommença à changer les chaînes.

— Mon Dieu… ce n'est pas… murmura le DCI.

Tout l'open space s'était à présent levé et regardait les images défiler en bloc.

De la fumée, des pompiers, des ambulances, des cris, des journalistes, des flashs de journalistes. Les noms SSA, Circus, Roseraie circulaient sur les lèvres. Et au milieu de tout cela, une Maserati comme on n'en voyait que dans les films. Tout tournait en bloc.

— Ce n'est pas tout, Gregson, ajouta le Superintendent en changeant les chaînes sur la station interne d'Interpol, la police internationale en charge des criminels inter-frontières. Mais tout le monde savait que l'Asie ne collaborait presque jamais sauf récemment.

Les murmures devinrent exclamations, étonnements et l'on entendit même quelques soupirs de soulagement. Gregson pâlissait au fur et à mesure des photos et vidéos qui défilaient.

Sherlock Holmes qui sortait de la Maserati, suivi de John Watson. Les deux étaient pressés et ne lâchaient pas leurs téléphones. Ils avaient changé, devenus plus… distingués qu'ils ne l'étaient déjà. Sherlock portait un trench burberry et une élégante écharpe en soie tandis que John Watson se contentait d'un blazer en laine. Leurs coupes de cheveux étaient modernes. L'Oméga avait une mitrailleuse sur les bras. Gregson trembla d'effroi.

Un autre homme aux cheveux en bataille et grisonnant refermait la porte du coté conducteur. Il enleva ses lunettes de soleil au look rétro et soupira longuement, les mains sur les hanches. Il portait un court manteau sur-mesure, grogna plusieurs fois avant de se frotter le visage.

— Lestrade! C'est Lestrade, Sherlock et l'oméga! cria un DS tout juste promu.

Le Superintendent était tout aussi pâle que Gregson.

Un dernier homme sortit de la voiture, dans une parka jaune criarde et un jogging au logo Givenchy. Il se tourna vers Lestrade et les deux échangèrent des regards inquiets avant de se tourner vers Sherlock et John.

— Je veux l'identité de cet homme, tout de suite! ordonna Gregson qui n'en croyait toujours pas ses yeux.

_Que faisaient Sherlock Holmes, John Watson et Lestrade ensemble, à Porto et avec une Maserati?_

— C'est Aden Xander Banaart-MacMillan, cria un officier en se précipitant vers le DCI.

— Je veux tout savoir sur eux, les dernières informations disponibles! vociféra Gregson.

— C'est le frère aîné d'Amelia Longburn, notre première ministre et… Ce n'est pas vrai… C'est… C'est lui le milliardaire proprio de la Xander Corp? Quelle famille les Banaart! continua le jeune officier étonné par ses propres recherches.

— Gregson, vous êtes sur l'affaire. Il nous faut absolument les récupérer. Ils sont citoyens britanniques, fit le Superintendent en sortant un mouchoir et s'éponger le front avec.

— Ce… M'sieur, nous avons un problème! cria un autre officier, une bêta aguerrie.

— Quoi! cria le DCI qui perdait pied.

— C'est que… regardez l'écran!

Tout le monde se concentra une nouvelle fois sur l'autre écran qui défilait les fiches identitaires sur les personnes recherchées.

Aden Xander Banaart, A Bêta, Etats-Unis. Statut: civil, liste rouge, niveau dix.

Sherlock Holmes, A Alpha, Royaume-Uni et Hong-Kong. Statut: civil, liste noire, niveau dix.

John Hamish Watson, B Oméga, Royaume-Uni et Hong-Kong. Statut: civil, liste noire, niveau dix.

Gregory Dale Lestrade, A Alpha, Royaume-Uni et Hong-Kong. Statut: superintendant police criminelle Hong Kong, liste noire, niveau dix.

— Putain c'est quoi ce bazars? Lestrade est un A Alpha? Et Hong Kong? explosa Gregson tandis que les voyants rouges s'allumaient les uns après les autres.  _Niveau dix, liste rouge, voire noire… c'est réservé aux dignitaires du MI-6 et autres CIA normalement! Et Greg en liste noire et Superintendant! C'est quoi cette folie?_

La porte s'ouvrit en trombe sur la première ministre en personne, Amelia Longburn en chignon sévère et tailleur Yves Saint Laurent. Ses talons aiguilles Louboutin finissaient de la rendre redoutablement puissante.  _Elle ressemble vraiment à son frère._

— Vous n'avez que peu de temps pour régler cette affaire avant que les services secrets prennent le relai. Je vous demanderais d'être discrets et de collaborer au mieux avec la police de Hong Kong, merci, ordonna-t-elle les bras croisés.

Le Superintendant et Gregson ne savaient plus s'ils devaient fermer ou ouvrir la bouche. Une sonnerie retentit, Amelia décrocha.

— Salut cher frère. Qu'est-ce qui vous a pris? Vous êtes recherchés par Interpol! Oui… Merci Aden et donne un coup de poing à Sherlock de ma part. Salut Greg… Oui… Non. Je viens de le savoir… Ouais, le vieux bougre comme vous l'appelez. Il t'a promu, désolée. Ne grogne pas… Gregson… C'est ça, oui. Et le Superintendant Howard. Tu le connais, il a été récemment promu lui aussi. Non… Bien, si tu le dis… sur ce… John, salut. Je sais, je suis désolée… Non. Peut-être. Crois-moi, je ne pense pas qu'il faille le prévenir. A Hong Kong, oui. Elle aussi? Sally est au courant. New-York… Merci, elle raccrocha et alla se planter une nouvelle fois devant le bureau en panique du MET.

— Vous travaillerez au coude à coude avec la police de Hong Kong. Le tout juste promu Commissionner Lestrade vient de donner son accord pour étouffer ce malentendu, que cela reste entre nous. Il vous envoie son meilleur élément bilingue Inspector Sally Donovan. Vous avez quarante-huit heures.

Sur ce, la première ministre tourna les talons et sortit en trombe du bureau, laissant le Superintendant Howard, DI Gregson et le reste de l'équipe regarder les informations être modifiées en directe sur l'écran d'Interpol avant de disparaître comme si de rien n'était. C'était de la folie, de la pure folie!

Mais il était déjà trop tard.

La SSA, le Circus et la Roseraie étaient déjà sur toutes les lèvres.


	5. Chapter 5

_**Hong Kong,** _

_**26 janvier** _

_**Jour 43** _

Le silence de la nuit s'abandonnait progressivement aux bruits symptomatiques de la matinée, se couchant tandis que l'aube s'installait pour une belle journée ensoleillée.

Quelques syllabes se fondaient dans l'air ambiant de l'hiver. Un souffle saccadé trébuchait entre syllabes et consonnes étouffées. Une mélodie s'y mêlait lentement, s'élevant au-dessus des murmures d'un vent qui se faisait rare. Et la voix devenait plus claire, laissant entrevoir quelques aigües et une gravité élégante.

C'était une tendre voix féminine, qui avait connu ses heures de gloire, mais se dissimulait par pudeur. Ce n'était pas une voix de célébrité, de chanteuse aguerrie. Elle était maîtrisée, scintillante de sincérité.

La voix s'enroula chaleureusement autour de quelques voyelles bien appuyées. Le souffle devenait moins saccadé, plus posé.

Et enfin, on pouvait déceler les paroles de la chanson.

C'était de l'anglais comme on n'en chantait plus. Un doux accent d'antan qui rappelait les planches de Broadway avec ses illuminations, ses pianos jazzy. Tantôt, elle englobait l'air et les mots entrecoupés de murmures tremblants. Parfois, elle s'arrêtait sur quelques hachures jetées çà et là.

Mais ce qu'on pouvait définitivement constater, était la peine qui s'y déversait. Les larmes coulaient sur ses joues froides, apportant un peu d'éclat sur le visage pâli par l'hiver et la tristesse.

La chambre était peu éclairée, seuls les murs reflétaient quelques rayons de lumière.

Et elle chantait, chantait. Elle poussait sa voix jusqu'aux tréfonds de sa capacité d'amatrice ignorée. Elle se jetait dans les paroles, déversant sa rage, sa défaite subie.

Kalyn Keller était une battante et une gagnante.

Mais elle avait perdu contre le combat de sa vie. Son amour unique et éternel s'était évaporé dans un fracas de rubis et d'or sur fond de Tchaïkovski.

Elle chantait Abbey Lincoln de sa voix d'américaine orpheline, jetée sur le pavé de la vie à seulement seize ans. Elle se disait qu'elle avait tout, possédait tout. Elle était si belle, si puissante, si riche. Mais elle avait perdu sa raison de vivre.

Un regard de jais, une mèche noire rebelle, des lèvres carmins, un jean, des baskets, une batterie rouge et un rire reconnaissable parmi tant.

Elle se disait qu'elle pouvait bien s'en rappeler, l'ayant fait pendant tellement d'années.

Elle savait désormais qu'il lui était impossible de sentir, d'écouter, de toucher la femme de sa vie à présent.

Longtemps, elle avait continué dans l'ignorance. Savoir qu'elle vivait quelque part lui suffisait.

Or, Daiyu Li était morte.

Kalyn Keller s'arrêta de chanter, laissant les dernières larmes couler le long de sa joue.

La B Alpha au bronzage disparu et cheveux courts se figea une nouvelle fois dans le cocon qu'étaient devenus son esprit et ses souvenirs.

Elle était assise dans son lit, dans la chambre où elle avait vécu quelques-unes de ses plus belles années. Un carnet en cuir noir gribouillé de dessins et de mots était posé sur ses genoux recouverts d'un duvet. L'écriture illisible de Daiyu s'y déversait.

A sa droite, sur la table de cheveux, une rose noire et une carte postale venant d'Argentine traînaient, abandonnées:

_"Bien à toi,_

_Fil"_

*xXx*

Mycroft Holmes inspecta l'enveloppe posée sur un coin du bureau qui trônait au centre de son appartement personnel, un luxe consenti dans la demeure impériale de Bai Long. Il se demandait comment Eva avait pu trouver ce document si convoité. Son intendante était une mystérieuse A Bêta, qui savait pertinemment ce que ses disciples voulaient sans qu'eux-mêmes en eussent connaissance. La personne en question se tenait justement à l'entrée de son bureau, droite comme toujours, longs cheveux blancs délicatement noués en un chignon qui se voulait sévère. Mais comme tout intendant travaillant sous les ordres de l'Empereur d'Asie, son regard trahissait un profond amour pour son disciple.

— A ta place je l'ouvrirais pour la lire. Tu réfléchis trop, dit Eva avant d'aller se servir un verre de son vin préféré.

Elle joua quelques secondes avec le verre avant d'y tremper ses lèvres délicates. A bientôt soixante-dix ans, Eva gardait une forme et une clarté de fer. Tout comme chez Bai Long, l'âge lui donnait sagesse et beauté.

Mycroft acquiesça en silence et manipula lentement l'enveloppe entre deux doigts. Il alla se poster devant la baie vitrée qui donnait sur la colline du parc de la résidence. Il leva l'objet en question et l'inspecta d'un oeil expert.

— Je suis certaine de son parfaite innocence. Ton geste te trahit, Alex. Il faut savoir reconnaître les signes extérieurs. Le papier utilisé est acheté dans une papeterie banale, et c'est moi qui te l'ai apporté. S'il y avait quelconque danger, je l'aurais détruite sur le champ, continua de le sermonner Eva.

Mycroft se retourna et bredouilla une excuse, les joues en feu. Même après autant d'années, son intendante le piquait au vif. Elle était une redoutable psychologue et comprenait la nature humaine dans ses méandres les plus secrets. Corrigeant son erreur, l'aîné Holmes consentit à ouvrir l'enveloppe et retira une feuille de papier blanche. Il la déplia délicatement avant de se figer.

— Ce n'est pas vrai, souffla Mycroft.

— Alex, calme-toi. Et pourrais-je en avoir connaissance?

Mycroft se dirigea vers son intendante et lui fit lire le courrier. Elle se pencha légèrement. Ses sourcils, formant un arc de cercle d'une curve parfaite, se levèrent. Un sourire se dessina sur ses lèvres. Eva n'éclatait jamais de rire. Sourire aussi sincèrement suffisait pour transmettre ses émotions. L'A Oméga commença la lecture de la lettre manuscrite en anglais et signée de la main propre de sa meilleure amie.

_"Myc,_

_Tu m'avais dit que je devais faire des efforts en anglais. Voici la preuve que ceux-ci ne furent pas vains, au contraire! Comme toujours, j'ai dû passer des nuits entières le nez fourré dans les dicos de la bibliothèque de mon père, mais je ne le regrette pas. Saches que j'écris ce testament des archives du Vatican. Diesbach me tuera s'il l'apprend un jour. Croisons les doigts, Myc!_

_Comme tu le sais déjà, j'ai appris très jeune les lois en vigueur pour la gestion de ma personne. Ma soi-disant fortune n'est pas exclue de cette longue liste d'impératifs. C'est la dure vie d'une Li, hein? Et bien… j'ai finalement décidé de renoncer à mes droits en qualité de première héritière sur le trône. Tu l'apprendras sûrement avant d'avoir connaissance de cette lettre. Je n'ai jamais vraiment eu ma langue dans ma poche. Du moins… pas autant qu'Amelia j'espère!_

_Tout l'héritage provenant de mon père et donc pas de la famille Li seront départagés de cette manière:_

_\- Maison familiale à Venise: Mycroft Holmes (toi), William Rothschild et Kalyn Keller en partage égal des droits et de la propriété. Je ne sais pas comment les notaires et autres hommes de loi géreront la succession, mais je sais que vous vous entendrez sur un accord._

_\- Oeuvres d'arts et pièces de collection d'une valeur sentimentale forte: toi, William et Kalyn selon vos choix personnels. Le reste ira à des oeuvres de charité diverses. Je laisse le soin à Amelia d'en décider et ce sera excellent pour son image dans la haute société britannique._

_\- Bibliothèque familiale: merci de tout garder dans un lieu sain et d'en prendre soin. Tout le monde pourra venir la consulter à cette condition. La localisation et la gestion te sont librement attribuées._

_\- Fortune personnelle: elle est petite malheureusement. Vous connaissant, je sais que vous la fructifierez. Merci d'allouer les bénéfices à diverses oeuvres de charité et aux agents de la SSA en retraite pour invalidité. 10% des bénéfices annuels devront aller impérativement à vos enfants à Kalyn, William et toi. Je détesterais les voir être privés de ce qu'une marraine pourrait leur procurer, si je ne suis plus là. La seule condition est qu'ils devront être de bonnes personnes, qu'importent ce qu'ils choisiront de faire de leur vie._

_\- Oeuvres personnelles: je te laisse en prendre connaissance. Ce que tu en feras… réfléchis-y bien. Ils sont tous entreposés aux archives du Vatican. Lis les tous, merci._

_J'espère sincèrement que tu prendras ces mots dans le contexte qu'ils méritent. Ils n'ont pas été jetés au hasard sur cette feuille banale. Au contraire, j'y ai mûrement réfléchi._

_Bien à toi et avec tout mon amour et amitié,_

_Ta très chère amie._

_Signée Son Altesse Impériale Daiyu Iris Li, Princesse Impériale héritière d'Asie et Alpha de famille du clan Li."_

Mycroft croisa le regard embué de son intendante.

— Oh, comme c'est une belle surprise! s'exclama la douce femme en s'essuyant discrètement une larme.

L'A Oméga ne put qu'acquiescer.

— Je ne pensais pas qu'il puisse s'agir d'un testament valide au vue de son ton employé. Sacrée Daiyu, elle saura toujours nous pousser à bout, reprit Eva.

— Sa signature et sa dernière phrase attestent du contraire. C'est le seul document sur lequel elle signe de son titre impérial.

— Dire que Bai Long ne lui a toujours pas retiré ses titres, même après son renoncement à son héritage.

— Rappelles-toi que Daiyu était son Alpha de famille. N'étant plus que deux dans la famille, et avec le décès de l'époux de Bai Long, Daiyu s'était vue attribuer le titre malgré sa dynamique Alpha-oméga qui pourrait soulever des discussions. C'est une situation unique. Et je pense que cela a poussé Bai Long a lui laisser ses titres par peur de déroger à la règle première des empires asiatiques: les règles du clan passent avant celles de l'empire, répondit calmement Mycroft.

Il relut la lettre une nouvelle fois, la mémorisant dans ses moindres détails. Pour une fois, Daiyu s'était employée à s'appliquer à la rédaction, abandonnant ses gribouillis pour des rondeurs lisibles. C'était suffisant pour témoigner de son sérieux. Son amie décédée avait rédigé le testament avant de renoncer à ses titres, ce qui datait de ses années étudiantes. Elle avait hérité d'une belle petite fortune de son père mais rien n'égalait les quatre-vingt milliards que formait le patrimoine des Li.

C'est un casse-tête à présent.

La Déshérité ne l'était que de nom. Parce que tant qu'elle gardait ses titres, ce qui était actuellement le cas même après son décès, elle était héritière du clan Li. Or, rien dans son testament n'indiquait ce qu'il fallait faire de toute cette fortune le jour où Bai Long viendrait à disparaître.

Bai Long est donc le seul décisionnaire.

Se posait alors l'épineux problème de la succession de Bai Long. En effet, le clan Li était éteint à présent et l'Empire n'avait pas d'ordres de succession comme dans les royaumes occidentaux. Daiyu Li avait certes épousée un Rothschild, mais les règles des Li étaient claires: seul un descendant par lien de sang pouvait espérer obtenir une place dans l'ordre de succession. Et Merry n'avait jamais eu d'enfants.

Je dois aller en parler à Bai Long…

Ce qui était d'autant plus compliqué. Mycroft ne se voilait pas la face. Le Dragon Blanc était dévasté par l'assassinat de sa petite-fille même si, en apparence, il semblait tenir le coup. Tout le monde affichait un visage impassible. Sauf Kalyn.

— Tu devrais arrêter de te mettre dans un état pareil. Laisse le temps faire son travail. Ce n'est pas la pire crise qu'il existe, le rassura Eva, devinant ses pensées une nouvelle fois.

— Eva, nous sommes face à un gros problème.

— Si je me souviens bien, ton plus gros problème actuel se nomme Sherlock Holmes, John Watson, Aden Banaart, Gregory Lestrade et une Maserati, plaisanta Eva.

Mycroft leva les yeux aux cieux et engloutit un verre de whisky.

— Ton fauteuil et ta collection de tasse de thé en ont pâti, ajouta l'intendante en fixant les objets en question.

L'A Oméga les avait balancé à terre dans un accès de colère très alpha en apprenant la folie qu'avaient faite les quatre compères et la Maserati. En urgence, il avait nommé Gregory Commissioner afin de lui attribuer un pouvoir conséquent vis-à-vis d'Interpol et changé les niveaux de sécurité des autres personnes impliquées au maximum possible pour des civils. Mais le mal était fait. Désormais, toutes les polices du monde connaissaient les quatre idiots.

— C'est du…

— N'importe quoi, j'en conçois. Mais nous ne sommes que des humains et ils ne sont que des pions dans l'échiquier, avoua Eva à demi-teinte.

Elle posa une main réconfortante sur l'épaule de son disciple bien plus grand qu'elle. Il posa sa main sur la sienne en retour avant d'inspirer profondément.

— Espérons que le Met ne va pas faire de scandale. J'ai envoyé Sally Donovan les calmer et Amelia en soutien. Elle saura les convaincre d'écouter Donovan grâce à son poste.

— Dieu merci comme tu ne changeras jamais, Alex!

Mycroft leva un sourcil inquisiteur à la remarque pour faire taire les insinuations de son intendante bien trop au courant de ses agissements.

— Le jour où le monde connaîtra tes… succès, ils crieront au scandale. Big Brother veille sur la Terre et utilise son charme pour tout modeler à sa guise.

— Amelia Longburn a gagné les élections par la force du travail et de sa popularité, nuance. Et elle est indépendante. Je n'ai rien à voir avec ses agissements en politique.

— Mais ce n'est qu'après que tu l'aies envoyée sur le devant de la scène. Elle voulait être sous les projecteurs depuis des années et tu le lui en as toujours dissuadé. Et un beau jour, la voilà non seulement connue, mais en plus première ministre. Pareil pour Gregory Lestrade, le nouveau superintendant Howard, DCI Gregson, Sally Donovan tous bénéficiant de ton soutien. Tu as aidé secrètement Aden en lui octroyant des employés plus qu'efficaces et dévoués, joué avec la présidence en France grâce à tes… charmes. Même Kalyn t'y est dévouée, et tu sais comme elle peut être têtue comme Daiyu. Les seuls qui dérogent à tes agissements restent ton frère et son Alpha. Je ne suis pas surprise non plus des récents développements avec le Circus.

— Je ne fais que mon devoir de conseiller auprès de Bai Long.

Eva lui lança un regard inquisiteur avant de sourire avec malice.

— Un jour, tu finiras par tout diriger, reprit-elle.

— …

— Si je peux te conseiller quelque chose… Observe bien Bai Long, tu en apprendras beaucoup sur ses états d'âmes et ses plans pour la suite. Fais attention à Kalyn, elle est trop instable et risque de mettre à nue une de vos plus grandes opérations sans le vouloir. Elle le commence déjà d'ailleurs et tu dois prévenir Fil. Minerva est une perle mais ne crois pas trop en son pouvoir au sein du Circus. Dimitrov reste derrière les commandes et il n'est pas dupe. Et Interpol… je suis sûre que tu peux faire quelque chose qui se retourna en ta faveur, finit de dire Eva avant de quitter discrètement son bureau, comme si elle n'avait jamais été présente.

Mycroft Holmes demeura immobile pendant un long moment, le temps de finir la bouteille de vin abandonnée sur le comptoir et la flasque de whisky. L'alcool l'aidait à se calmer et à réfléchir.

*xXx*

— ...

— ...

Il leva les yeux une nouvelle fois vers son amie, sans résultat. Elle l'ignorait comme au premier jour, s'étant renfermée dans une bulle dont elle seule avait la clé.

— ...

— ...

Il se pinça les lèvres et se replongea dans l'échange de mails qu'il entretenait avec Amelia Longburn-Banaart. Son frère, Sherlock, avait encore eu le don de s'attirer l'attention du monde entier. En tombant dans le piège d'Odval comme un vulgaire débutant, il était non seulement connu de tous les services internationaux et d'Interpol mais avait réussi l'exploit de rendre la SSA, le Circus et la Roseraie visibles aux yeux de tous. Mycroft se prit la tête entre les mains, le désarroi visible. Sherlock était si imprévisible! Et savoir qu'Aden, John et même Greg étaient présents lors des faits ne le rassuraient guère.

— ...

Et voilà qu'il devait en plus tenter de redonner vie à Kalyn. La B Alpha demeurait silencieuse malgré ses regards insistants. Il semblait que même leur langage muet ne fonctionnait plus.

— Kalyn, tu ne peux pas rester ainsi, finit-il par lâcher.

Un nouveau bip retentit, venant cette fois-ci de Gregory qui lui faisait un rapport toutes les demi-heures. Pour l'instant, ils demeuraient cachés au centre de Porto qui était à la merci d'Interpol. Sally Donovan tentait de calmer le jeu avec le Met sans grand succès pour le moment. DCI Gregson était en rogne et ne comprenait pas comment Gregory Lestrade était devenu Commissionner de la police de Hong Kong en si peu de temps. C'était une débâcle sans pareille.

— Si tu savais ce qui se passe à l'extérieur, K. Mon frère, son oméga, Aden et Gregory sont tombés dans un piège d'Odval en fuite. Elle a prévenu en secret les journalistes sous couverture d'un scoop au sujet d'une affaire de guerre de gangs et fait exploser trois hangars successivement. Les quatre idiots étaient présents. Ils se sont fait filmer alors qu'ils tentaient de retrouver Odval. Les journalistes ont réussi à capturer leurs conversations et leurs disputes... Interpol et toutes les autres organisations gouvernementales sont sur le pied de guerre. J'ai rapidement promu Gregory avec l'accord de Bai Long pour lui donner crédibilité et immunité diplomatique aux yeux des occidentaux, envoyé Sally au Met pour les racheter à notre cause et user de leur influence en occident pour calmer Interpol et demandé à Amelia d'intervenir...

Mycroft se versa un nouveau verre de vin et l'avala d'une traite. Il se pressa les tempes.

— J'ai pris les rênes de l'AIS et de la SSA de manière... connue. Cette crise s'ajoute à celle bien plus embêtante aux Etats-Unis. Le président américain est en colère contre nous pour notre investissement dans la gérance de la guerre civile sans queue ni tête selon lui. Il se dit être non influencé par le Circus mais nous savons que c'est faux. J'ai donc demandé à Ethan de rassembler les troupes afin d'organiser un renversement de pouvoir.

Il leva une nouvelle fois son regard sur son amie avant de fixer un point invisible devant lui. L'impassibilité avait repris ses droits sur l'expression emphatique qui le décrivait ces derniers jours. Il se tint droit, agrippa le manche de son parapluie.

— Dans moins de deux semaines, il y aura un nouveau président aux Etats-Unis. J'ai donné... carte blanche à Ethan. On peut se... débarrasser de l'actuel président s'il le faut. Et ensuite, nous nous occuperons d'Interpol. J'ai envoyé Sacha tenter de convaincre le directeur. Si elle échoue, nous passerons à la stratégie numéro cinq. Nous n'avons pas le temps d'engager des... négociations.

Kalyn continuait de l'éviter.

— Si Gregory, Sherlock, John et Aden ne parviennent pas à se tirer d'affaire, je serai obligé de les faire capturer par le MI-6 pour calmer la crise diplomatique qui commence à faire rage entre le Met, la police de Hong Kong, celle du Portugal et Interpol. Tu sais que ce ne sera pas une partie de plaisir. User du MI-6 donnera l'illusion aux occidentaux que Hong Kong et l'Asie ne sont pas en train d'entrer dans leurs affaires. Ce qui est actuellement la dernière chose à faire avec les tensions déjà existantes entre occident et orient.

Mycroft Holmes fixa ses pieds chaussés dans des souliers sur-mesure britanniques.

— Sa Majesté la Reine d'Angleterre est au courant. Elle est réticente mais je ne lui ai pas laissé le choix. Je suis désolé de t'apprendre qu'en l'espace de quelques heures, mon nom est également connu des têtes pensantes des services secrets occidentaux. C'est devenu dangereux pour nos agents de la SSA infiltrés. Et Minerva vient de me prévenir d'une enquête interne au Circus lancée par Dimitrov Ostrovski. Si l'implication de Minerva avec venait à être découverte, nous serons dans l'obligation de nous en séparer et de faire marche arrière. Cela est bien entendu une solution de dernier recours.

Il avait beau débiter tous les plans qui avaient mûri dans son esprit en l'espace de seulement quatre heures, sans résultat. En règle générale, Kalyn abhorrait le sacrifice d'agents SSA sur le terrain. Mycroft était bien moins conciliant. Parfois, il fallait enlever quelques mauvaises herbes pour sauver toute la pelouse. C'était actuellement le cas.

— Eva m'accuse de trop forcer sur la boisson. Je ne suis pas de son avis. Mais j'avoue devoir arrêter la cigarette...

Son portable retentit une nouvelle fois. C'était Minerva. Elle lui informait demeurer hors des soupçons de Dimitrov Ostrovski pour l'instant.

— Tu vois, le fait qu'elle me consulte pour un oui ou un non atteste de son manque de conviction personnelle. Un agent aguerri ne devrait jamais pouvoir changer de camp aussi facilement. Aujourd'hui, Minerva est avec nous, mais que dire du futur? Nous ne savons jamais. J'ai deux agents postés dans le Circus pour l'épauler. Ces agents ont pour consigne de l'éliminer au moindre changement de... conviction.

Un autre message en provenance du Vatican provoqua chez l'A Oméga un haussement des épaules.

— Diesbach est en rage. Il ne comprend pas pourquoi j'ai pu laisser Sherlock et Aden ensemble. Ce dernier est une bombe à retardement. Heleen avait raison. Son fils ne sera jamais un dirigeant au sein de la SSA malgré son génie. Il est trop... sentimental. Et il tient cela d'elle-même en personne, n'est-ce pas?

Même provoquer Kalyn en parlant d'Heleen n'avait aucun effet sur sa personne.

— Voilà un autre message en provenance d'Ethan cette fois. Le secrétaire général des Etats-Unis vient de donner sa démission. C'est une nouvelle éclairante, n'est-ce pas? Je ne l'ai jamais pris en considération, mais j'avoue reconnaître en lui un peu d'intelligence en comparaison du président. Le directeur de la CIA me propose de s'occuper de lui en personne s'il le faut.

Mycroft esquissa un sourire satisfait.

— Parfois, il est bien utile d'entretenir des liens... intimes avec certains dirigeants. La CIA est bien plus flexible avec nous depuis la nomination de son nouveau directeur. Il continue encore de me remercier de lui avoir donné cette chance inouïe alors qu'il n'était que simple agent de la CIA.

L'Homme de Glace était de retour.

— ...

*xXx*

Ling et Eva avaient écouté l'échange unilatéral avec lassitude. Ils connaissaient plus que tout les caractères de leurs disciples respectifs.

— Il se remet à jouer les machiavéliques méchants à chats persans et à boire. Elle s'entête à quitter le monde matériel en s'enfermant dans ses pas de danses et paroles de chansons abêtissantes. J'ai l'impression de revenir dix ans en arrière, souffla Eva en raccrochant le combiné qui reliait la chambre de Ling à celle de Kalyn.

Chaque intendant possédait le matériel nécessaire pour veiller correctement sur leurs disciples. Cela était strictement secret.

— Il faut aller prévenir son Eminence et Diesbach. Il est temps pour eux d'aller botter les fesses à ces deux énergumènes. Ce n'est pas possible que Mycroft recommence à jouer les barons de la SSA et de l'AIS, râla Ling.

Eva lui donna une tape amicale sur le dos.

— Fil devrait peut-être revoir ses priorités et rentrer, murmura Ling.

— L'idéal serait pour Kalyn de se reprendre en main. Elle seule peut coller un peu de réalisme dans les rêves de grandeur d'Alex.

— Mais c'est une solution à double tranchant. Tant qu'elle continue à rester dans un état végétatif, sa fortune demeurera stagnante. Si elle se réveille, et avec la crise qui menace l'équilibre de plus en plus faible entre Orient et Occident, elle sera tentée de doubler sa fortune pour contrôler toute l'économie de l'Occident. Les conséquences seraient encore plus graves. L'Occident n'est actuellement pas prêt pour fonctionner selon les règles sociales qui régissent l'Orient. Les occidentaux ne sont pas assez éduqués dans les thèses modernes contrairement aux asiatiques progressifs. Nous n'avons pas besoin d'avoir en plus une guerre froide entre orient et occident alors que nous nous enlisons avec le Circus et la Roseraie.

— Il faut impérativement qu'Aden cesse de s'obstiner à retrouver l'assassin de Daiyu et par extension de ses parents. Il doit constituer un capital assez conséquent pour contrebalancer la fortune de Kalyn, ajouta Eva, pensive.

— Nous sommes face à une cascade de problèmes... soupira Ling en se massant les tempes.

— Rappelle-toi que tout cela vient d'une simple remarque faite par William Rothschild des années de cela, lorsqu'il n'était qu'étudiant et que Mycroft n'était pas encore connu sous le nom d'Alex.

*xXx*

_— Vous savez les gars... ce serait bien un jour si tout le monde pouvait vivre sans se préoccuper de sa dynamique, de son sexe et de son orientation sexuelle... C'est un peu un rêve, mais ce serait si bien! Je suis américain, né en Occident et malgré tout mon amour pour l'Asie, je rêve de pouvoir un jour vivre dans mon pays d'origine, libre comme l'air..._

_William Rothschild fixa de ses yeux brillants ses amis rassemblés sous le pavillon préféré de Bai Long. Ce dernier leva les yeux sur son disciple américain avant de se replonger dans le jeu de go qu'il menait contre Mycroft Alexander Holmes._

_— Ouais... ce serait si cool... On ne perd rien à vouloir rêver et essayer, non? répondit Filibert avant de reprendre la lecture de son bouquin._

_— Tout le monde ne peut pas vivre comme Myc et Merry. Les deux sont si libres... souffla Kalyn._

_— Tout est dans la tête, ajouta Eva._

_— Mais si on arrive à rentrer cela dans la tête de toute la population mondiale, on résoudra tant de problèmes de guerre, de société, de... de tout! s'écria Will, enthousiaste, les bras en l'air._

_— Dans ce cas, on pourra dire que la liberté s'écrit avec un M... un hommage à Merry et Myc, plaisanta Albert Longburn avant de recevoir en pleine tête une chaussure de la Merry en question._

_Et Bai Long s'arrêta net de jouer une seconde, la pièce de go entre deux doigts. Tout le monde se tût._


	6. Chapter 6

_**Hong Kong,** _

_**28 janvier** _

_**Jour 45** _

Deux écrans étaient allumés, magnifiques appareils de couleur blanche et design sobre. C'était une création tout juste sortie de chez Samsung, entreprise en majorité détenue par Kalyn et Mycroft.

Ce dernier terminait de boutonner une manchette, les yeux d'un bleu profond fixés sur la tablette numérique posée sur le bureau. Elle affichait quelques prises de vue de Gregory Lestrade au Portugal.

Un visage féminin apparut sur l'écran de droite: Minerva du Circus.

— C'est la première fois que je vous vois être aussi distingué, fit-elle en guise de salutation.

Il se tourna vers l'écran et retourna le salut d'un hochement de la tête.

— Comprenez que je n'ai pas pour habitude de me promener torse nu et enchaîné, ma chère, répondit Holmes dans un ton sarcastique.

— Je n'ai rien fait à ce niveau-là. Si mes souvenirs étaient exacts, votre... accoutrement lors de votre captivité étaient l'oeuvre unique de notre ami commun.

— Qu'avez-vous de nouveau sur lui?

— Observez mes alentours.

Mycroft l'avait fait depuis longtemps. Minerva n'était pas aux Etats-Unis. Elle était en Thaïlande.

— La chaleur et la pauvreté vous ont-ils manquées? ajouta-t-il.

L'A Oméga savait mieux que quiconque qu'il ne devait surtout pas citer de lieux précis dans une conversation vidéo, aussi privée et protégée par les satellites du Vatican qu'elle l'était.

— Enquête interne. Je ne peux rien dire de plus. Des soupçons pèsent sur tout le monde. Mes homologues sont en rage.

Mycroft laissa transparaître une once d'inquiétude sur son visage de marbre.

— Je suis hors de cause... Ma popularité et les derniers évènements jouent en ma faveur. Etant en charge du dossier des Etats-Unis, je suis protégée. Et voilà où mes recherches m'ont menées... continua la brune hispanique en désignant ses alentours.

— Tenez-moi au courant.

— Dans la mesure du possible. Et... merci pour tout.

L'écran s'éteignit d'un coup. Mycroft avait gagné la confiance de Minerva grâce à quelques mots bien placés, quelques expositions des thèses déterrées par Daiyu Li et la vérité sur les agissements du Circus. Mais ce qui avait fait le déclic était son implication dans les études supérieures des frères et soeurs de la Conseillère du Circus. Sans lui, la famille nombreuse de Minerva n'aurait jamais pu accéder à l'université, encore moins à Harvard et à Columbia.

Satisfait des récentes avancées, il se tourna vers le second écran et reprit ses recherches actives dans les réseaux informatiques des banques et autres établissements financiers. Il devait impérativement trouver l'origine des fonds infinis du Circus et de la Roseraie. S'il réussissait, il pourrait couper les deux organisations à leurs sources et éviter à un certain nombre d'agents SSA de mourir inutilement en infiltration.

Il arrivait juste au niveau de la Meryll Linch lorsque les lignes de codes commencèrent à disparaître les unes après les autres.

_Découvert!_

Il se retira rapidement de la banque et entreprit de contrecarrer les possibles contre-attaques à son encontre. Il devait impérativement protéger le sol de Hong Kong. Rien ne servait d'ajouter une crise entre Asie et Occident au milieu de toutes les autres.

Un message apparut sur l'écran. C'était une liste de noms d'entreprises liées à l'industrie pharmaceutique. Un coeur et trois smileys accompagnaient le tout. Ainsi que le code habituellement utilisé par la SSA pour désigner le Circus.

Mycroft se lança à la poursuite de l'origine du message. Si seulement Kalyn et Alice avaient été là! Il aurait eu beaucoup moins de mal. L'informatique était un art qu'il ne maîtrisait que vaguement, juste assez pour se protéger et grappiller quelques informations ici et là. Malheureusement, les deux femmes étaient hors d'atteintes. La première continuait à chagriner son amour perdu et sa foi en l'amitié et dans l'humanité. En effet, quel genre de mentor pouvait tuer l'amour de son disciple avant de se suicider et entraîner la mort de son oméga lié en même temps? Et la deuxième... Alice portait encore les traces des nombreux chocs induits par les décisions de Dimitrov Ostrovski, son ancien coéquipier et supérieur hiérarchique. Elle s'était recluse dans une vie de citoyenne américaine lambda, employée de Starbucks.

Et l'écran continuait de lui envoyer des coeurs et des smileys, sans raison apparente. S'il n'avait pas été aussi sûr de la localisation de Sherlock, il aurait cru que tout ceci était une sale blague de son frère. Ce dernier s'amusait à le devancer dans ses recherches sur la Roseraie au travers de messages caustiques et très... désagréables. Gregory et John le surveillaient de près mais Aden donnait du travail supplémentaire.

Un autre message apparut. C'était la liste des programmes de télévision de cette soirée à Hong Kong.

Après une lecture attentive, Mycroft comprit que tout ceci lui était uniquement destiné. Il grommela quelques insultes en mandarin lorsque quelques programmes furent surlignés en direct en jaune.

_Le Bachelor_

L'Oméga en folie

_Histoire de l'indépendance de pensée chez les Omégas_

_Le Mystère A Oméga_

_Séduire un A Alpha en dix jours_

_Cacher sa dynamique ou non?_

Et cette  _foutue_  liste continuait. Mycroft se frappa le visage, désespéré par les nombreuses piques qui lui étaient adressées.

— Tchiiiuuuu!

L'A Oméga se retourna vivement sur l'origine du cri très féminin qui venait de le surprendre. Une jeune femme de taille moyenne, fine comme une liane et immense chignon sur le sommet du crâne se précipitait vers lui.

— Micky! cria-t-elle avant de l'enfourcher et lui ébouriffer les cheveux.

Toujours sans voix, Mycroft défila les nombreux visages qu'il connaissait de la SSA dans son esprit sans aucun souvenir flagrant. Ceci dit, la jeune femme puait l'A Alpha et il se déroba à la hâte.

— Tu m'as trop manqué! continua-t-elle de minauder tout en esquissant des moues boudeuses.

Enfin, Mycroft se dépêtra des kilomètres de bras et jambes et mini-jupes et bracelets colorés pour observer la jeune fille. Il leva les yeux au ciel.

— Kim Yi Na... dit-il, abasourdi par le changement chez la jeune fille qu'il avait trouvée dans la rue quelques années auparavant dans le centre ville de Pékin.

La petite Kim était devenue une redoutable jeune femme, A Alpha de surcroît malgré son tempérament plutôt A Oméga pour le moment. Elle avait gardé son espièglerie enfantine, une frange qui avait besoin d'être taillée, une silhouette à faire pâlir Sherlock tant elle était fine et bien arrondie là où il le fallait. New Balance aux pieds, chaussettes arrivant mi-cuisse d'écolières japonaises, mini-jupe moulante, T-shirt à message un peu trop grand et très court, c'était l'incarnation de l'adolescente coréenne à la mode. Son maquillage forcé sur les yeux le prouvait bien: Kim Yi Na ressemblait à un membre de ces groupes K-pop.

Et dire qu'il l'avait ramassée à douze ans dans la rue lors d'un déplacement au QG scientifique de la SSA. L'intelligence vive de la jeune fille, son désespoir et sa soif de s'en sortir avaient convaincu Mycroft de la recueillir. En quelques jours, elle avait intégré la SSA avec le nouveau prénom de Kim et il l'avait envoyée dans les bras des intendants bienveillants pour lui offrir foyer et avenir doré. Mais comme toute recrue orpheline et mineure, il n'avait pas pu s'en approcher avant sa majorité. La politique de Bai Long en la matière était très stricte. Très protecteur et possessif envers les jeunes, il les cloîtrait dans les hautes montagnes du fin fond de la Chine pour les couvrir des dangers extérieurs, mais aussi pour les former comme bon lui semblait: lavage de cerveau, conditionnement des personnalités et natures liées à leur dynamique et entraînement de haute volée compris. C'était ce qu'avait connu Kalyn entre autres. Et pour le moins qu'on en puisse dire, c'était le bon choix puisque ni Kim ni Kalyn ne semblaient être devenues folles... Même si enlever les traits de caractères A Alphas à la petite le troublait.

— Six ans que je ne t'ai plus vu... Viens-là que je t'inspecte! dit-il soudain ému, les bras grands ouverts.

— J'ai dix-huit ans cette année, alors on m'a laissée sortir. C'est fou comme c'est grand et beau ici! s'écria la jeune fille dans un anglais britannique parfait.

Elle s'enroula dans les bras de son bienfaiteur, reniflant sa douce senteur mielleuse.

— Je parle cinq langues, suis experte en karaté et autres arts martiaux et vais étudier dans quelques mois l'ingénierie financière au MIT! dit-elle comme s'il était tout à fait normal pour une jeune fille d'être aussi douée, belle et séduisante à son âge.

Mais Mycroft sentait que ce n'était pas tout. Le caractère expansif et très Lolita de la jeune fille laissaient présager quelque chose qu'il redoutait...

_Bai Long en projette d'en faire une agent de plaisir..._

Il lui prit le visage et inspecta sa peau parfaitement diaphane, descendit vers la poitrine ronde, ferme et presque indécente pour une femme encore fille et s'attarda sur la mini-jupe très courte. Il savait que dessous, se cachait la preuve de sa dynamique. Mycroft couina et s'enfouit une nouvelle fois dans le cou de sa petite Kim, encore vierge et probablement ignorante de ce qui l'attendait à court terme.

Agenouillée sur ses cuisses, dos cambré, lèvres déjà pulpeuses comme celles de Kalyn... C'était exactement ce qu'appréciaient les Alphas homosexuels dans le genre d'Arthur Winston et les Omégas très dominants tels que... lui. Mycroft frissonna de plus belle, refoulant ses hormones aiguisées par la proximité d'une A Alpha si sexy qu'il en avait peur pour elle... et pour lui. Pauvre petite. Elle aurait pu être sa fille, l'appeler maman ou papa et se pendre à son cou...

En quelques secondes, sa décision était prise. Kim resterait à ses côtés et ne fera aucune mission sans sa supervision ou accord. Il avait bien le droit d'imposer ceci à Bai Long...

— Je ne veux pas connaître tes capacités à analyser, combattre, séduire ou suivre des ordres. Je veux savoir ce que tu aimes lire, tes loisirs, tes passions, tes rêves. Alors... raconte-moi tout, souffla l'aîné Holmes.

Kim lui avait fait oublier Gregory.

*xXx*

Elle avait tenté de tout révéler à son ami. Elle espérait qu'elle avait bien réussi sa tâche. Mycroft n'était pas dupe.

Elle aurait voulu lui dévoiler son identité, mais elle avait encore si peur... Tellement peur d'être découverte que la toile d'Andy Warhol demeurait dissimulée sous le canapé-lit défraichi de son appartement.

Employée de Starbucks... C'était sa vie désormais.

Seulement... sa vie d'antan lui manquait tellement. Tableaux de maîtres, galeries d'arts privées, soirées mondaines, et les enchères... Comme elle aimait ces enchères qui lui donnaient le tournis, la faisaient frémir d'excitation et de sensualité... Et pourtant, cette malheureuse décision avait été mûrement réfléchie et sienne! On ne se retirait pas de la scène sur un coup de tête et encore moins changer sa dynamique pour revenir du jour au lendemain!

Mais elle s'inquiétait tellement... Heureusement que garder un ordinateur n'était plus un luxe de nos jours. Le piratage demeurait sa passion. Et ce qu'elle découvrait chaque jour lui refroidissait de plus en plus les entrailles jusqu'à la faire pleurer de tristesse pour ces malheureuses victimes.

Le financement du Circus provenait essentiellement des firmes pharmaceutiques. En échange, le Circus fournissait matières premières pour tester les médicaments. Ces matières premières étaient essentiellement des humains issus des pays pauvres. L'affaire de Jack l'Eventreur 2.0 résolu grâce à Sherlock Holmes et ses amis était également liée. De même que les disparitions mystérieuses dans les quatre coins du monde. Et pourquoi vouloir contrôler les Etats-Unis? Ces derniers étaient les premiers consommateurs de médicaments. Contrôler ce marché à travers celui de la politique était donc indispensable. Mais ce n'était pas tout, loin de là. Le Circus désirait créer une nouvelle race d'humains... C'était...

Alice Imogen se prit la tête entre ses mains couvertes de bagues bons marché Forever 21. Ses cheveux avaient repris leur rousseur flamboyante, boucles frisées naturelles encadrant son visage recouvert de larmes.

En arrière plan, la révolte continuait. Les manifestants et rebelles avaient transformé New-York en un champ de bataille moderne. Les taxis enflammés servaient de boucliers, les pavés devenaient munitions.

Au milieu de tout ceci, Alice continuait à creuser, creuser, creuser... Et à tout envoyer à Mycroft en espérant que le seul ami encore au courant de son existence puisse l'aider.

_Si seulement j'ai les coordonnées de John Watson!_

De l'autre côté, la Roseraie s'aidait des pays traditionalistes pour se renflouer. Quelles étaient leurs motivations? C'était si opaque...

*xXx*

**_Portugal, Porto_ **

**_31 janvier_ **

**_Jour 48_ **

Sherlock Holmes comprenait qu'ils avaient été menés en bateau. Odval était très intelligente, brillante même. En attirant leur attention complète sur elle, elle les avait détourné des autres pièges qui pullulaient. Désormais, ils étaient non seulement recherchés par la police d'Espagne, mais également par Interpol. Et comme toujours, c'était son frère qui s'occupait de ramasser les miettes semées. Ce dernier avait dépêché Sally Donovan au MET pour tenter de calmer les esprits, mit Gregson nouvellement promu sur l'affaire et ajouté la première ministre Amelia Longburn pour appuyer le tout. Tout ceci en raison de quelques explosifs bien placés en pleine journée et de quelques journalistes au courant des faits avant même leurs réalisations. Sherlock ne savait pas s'il devait admirer ou détester leur proie. Odval n'était pas une mince affaire. Mais enfin, ils la tenaient.

C'était d'ailleurs vraiment bizarre. Selon toute vraisemblance, l'agent de la Roseraie, robotique en apparence et très froide, devait uniquement suivre des ordres. Mais plus ils la coursaient, plus ils parvenaient à saisir toute l'ingéniosité de la femme d'origine mongole. Alors quel était donc son rôle au sein de la Roseraie?

L'A Alpha avait établi quelques conclusions à partir de ses recherches, conjointement avec son frère exilé à Hong Kong. La Roseraie vivait grâce à des fonds financiers en provenance de pays profondément traditionalistes tels que la Russie et les pays du Golfe Persique. L'Inde également n'était pas étrangère même si elle jouait double jeu avec une politique sociale soi-disant pro-bêta. A côté de cela, quelques donateurs privés s'en donnaient à coeur joie d'aider l'organisation. Ensuite, la Roseraie prônait des thèses très traditionnelles allant dans le sens de la restauration. C'était bien entendu une utopie. Il était impossible de faire retour en arrière, surtout en Occident. L'Asie n'entrait même pas en ligne de compte puisque Bai Long avait dressé des remparts idéologiques de part et d'autres de son continent contrôlé. Alors que recherchait donc la Roseraie? Sherlock n'était pas dupe. L'organisation était terrifiante à la fois dans ses actions, ses plans obscurs et même ses membres étaient encore inconnus de tous. Contrairement au Circus, la Roseraie désirait imposer des thèses primitives. Ces dernières tournaient autour de la suprématie des dynamiques dominantes: alphas et omégas. Les alphas travaillaient et construisaient le monde tandis que les omégas enfantaient. C'était simple et réducteur. Sherlock grimaça.

Au milieu de toutes ces idéologies Circus et Roseraie opposées, l'Asie de Bai Long laissait les dynamiques libres. Les bêtas, alphas, omégas... chacun vivait libre de sa dynamique. Mais le problème était l'éducation. Seul un peuple hautement éduqué et peu nombreux pouvait achever cette utopie. C'était pourquoi le taux d'éducation en Asie était hallucinant. N'importe qui pouvait parler deux ou trois langues et comprendre l'actualité. Mais à quel prix? Celui de l'enfermement sur soi, d'un régime presque tyrannique, d'un lavage de cerveau commencé dès la maternelle.

— Sherlock?

La voix de John résonnait dans son esprit. Sherlock la mit de côté un instant, juste le temps de rassembler le reste de ses pensées. En effet, ils étaient une nouvelle fois sur une piste viable d'Odval. Cette dernière commençait sérieusement à leur casser les pieds!

— Sherlock?

Il sentit une main sur son épaule, et la dégagea violemment.

— Sherlock!

— Je réfléchis, pas le temps!

Il ignora les alentours et ses amis qui insistaient. Il tenait quelque chose d'important...

Sherlock s'agrippa la tête et tournoya plusieurs fois sur lui-même.

La Roseraie n'était pas utopique au point de vouloir imposer une simple thèse traditionaliste à la population générale! Elle cherchait forcément autre chose.

Le Circus désirait instaurer une nouvelle ère avec une nouvelle dynamique hybride et parfaite; le tout, en prônant la civilisation sur la bestialité. C'était ce qu'il avait déduit ces derniers mois en se basant sur les enquêtes, les indices, les témoignages et les récentes discussions qu'il avait eus avec Minerva. Mais Dimitrov avait changé les plans du Circus pour gagner davantage de fonds avec en arrière plan la revanche.

La Roseraie... La Roseraie... Sherlock trépignait d'impatience. Pour une fois, son cerveau ne tournait pas assez vite à son goût. Putain!

Il savait qu'elle était en guerre contre la SSA et le Circus indirectement. Il savait qu'elle avait provoqué la guerre entre le Circus de Dimitrov et la SSA. Il savait aussi qu'elle avait essayé de s'allier avec la SSA dans l'unique but d'entrer en Asie et la détruire de l'intérieur: sans résultat puisque Anna avait été si directe dans son refus qu'elle était désormais dans un coma profond. Enfin, il savait que son frère, Kalyn et précédemment Merry enquêtaient en secret sur un autre aspect de l'organisation.

S'il découvrait le but de leurs recherches, peut-être qu'il trouverait les raisons véritables derrière les agissements de la Roseraie.

Mais pour le moment, son frère et Kalyn s'empêtraient dans leur chagrin pour Merry et demeuraient d'une totale incapacité.

Sherlock grogna, ragea, s'énerva.

— Sherlock!

Il sursauta. John et Aden s'étaient attroupés autour de lui, les visages alertes. L'A Alpha se remit peu à peu de ses pensées et observa ses alentours.

Gregory Lestrade et Odval étaient face à face, deux armes prêtes à tirer pointées l'une vers l'autre, immobiles.

Sherlock sentait John lui agripper la taille et renifler son cou en quête de réassurance. Aden demeurait stoïque, de peur de commettre une erreur, son passé le hantait encore.

— Gregory Lestrade, Commissionner de la police de Hong Kong et dévoué agent de Bai Long, je présume? demanda froidement la mongole assassin.

Gregory acquiesça en silence.

— Sherlock Holmes, John Watson et... Aden Xander Banaart? demanda-t-elle une nouvelle fois en direction des trois amis.

Ces derniers imitèrent Gregory, pleinement conscients de la dangerosité de la situation.

— Je pensais avoir été claire. La Roseraie n'aime pas être dérangée dans ses agissements. Vous... fouinez un peu trop.

— On ne m'a pas prévenu de cette nouvelle, riposta Sherlock.

Odval écarquilla des yeux avant de pointer l'arme sur le détective génie.

— Souvenez-vous d'Anna Ulanov.

John frissonna frissonna et lui agrippa le poignet. Aden serra les poings, prêt à en découdre. Et, contrairement aux attentes, Gregory demeurait toujours aussi calme... presque apaisant.

— Votre organisation manque cruellement de donations régulières. Vous pensez entrer en Asie et y provoquer la panique comme aux Etats-Unis pour ensuite apparaître comme ses sauveurs et gagner les faveurs de la population. C'est exactement la même chose qui se trame aux Etats-Unis, mais avec le Circus pour cible. Vous désirez les chasser de leur territoire en déclenchant une guerre civile. Profiter de l'intervention de la SSA pour réduire vos coûts et ensuite la défaire en son propre territoire est une brillante stratégie. Vous n'avez juste pas idée que nous sommes au courant de tout, attesta Gregory Lestrade à la surprise générale.

Sherlock n'en croyait pas ses oreilles. Comment? Lestrade... Il savait bien plus qu'il ne le devait, plus même que lui!

— La Roseraie agit pour le bien de l'humanité, répéta Odval comme un robot.

Ce fut à cet instant précis que John et Aden levèrent les yeux aux cieux et tressaillirent.

Sherlock n'eut aucun mal à reconnaître les uniformes du Circus. Ces derniers étaient armés et ils en étaient la cible.

Quant à Odval... elle était épargnée.

_Ce n'est pas le Circus de Minerva. Que se passe-t-il là-bas? Est-elle découverte par Dimitrov? Jamais le Circus ne nous viserait pour défendre Odval._

L'assassin de la Roseraie avait conscience du danger... sans aucun doute. Mais elle ignorait les agents du Circus pour le regard déterminé de Gregory Lestrade.

Sherlock sentait que quelque chose n'allait pas. Que voulait donc le Circus?

— On ne fera de mal à personne, dit John en direction du Circus.

Sherlock était à deux doigts de soupirer et lever les yeux au ciel. Comment pouvait-on sortir de telles paroles dans une situation de vie ou de mort? Trois organisations réunies... Qui allait y passer? Et pourquoi ne visaient-ils pas Odval, mais seulement eux?

— Rendez-vous, cela vous est bien plus bénéfique que d'essayer de vous défendre, cria enfin une voix masculine étouffée par un masque.

Sherlock leva les bras aux cieux mais pas pour la raison attendue et fit signe à ses amis de faire de même. Il reconnaissait le regard d'un assassin aguerri. Et cet homme l'était avec certitude. Il valait donc mieux se rendre et trouver une échappatoire plus tard. Connaissant les méthodes de Dimitrov Ostrovski, l'A Alpha savait qu'ils ne seraient pas tués. Le traitre était trop fier et joueur pour cela. Conséquence typique d'un homme en manque de reconnaissance de ses pairs.

Mais Odval n'était pas de cet avis. Il visa l'un des membres du Circus.

— Je vous conseille de faire de même, Odval. Vous n'avez aucune chance contre nous, continua la voix étouffée en visant la jeune femme en retour.

Gregory et Sherlock se fixaient des yeux dans l'espoir de trouver une issue.

— Plutôt mourir que de me rendre, fit-elle avant de pointer l'arme sur elle.

Le Circus tira, elle également.

Gregory continuait de le fixer, déterminé. Sherlock ne le quittait pas du regard. Mais il pouvait voir derrière la silhouette de Lestrade la jeune femme s'écrouler à terre, le cerveau explosé, débris éclatant au vol.

Par instinct, Sherlock recouvrit les yeux de son John.

Aden était pétrifié.

Gregory se retourna, visa, et atteignit l'homme à la voix étouffée. Ce dernier tomba à la renverse.

Sherlock se jeta sur John et le plaqua à terre sous une déferlante de tirs.

Les deux derniers agents du Circus furent abattus. Levant la tête, l'A Alpha aperçu une longue chevelure noire, silhouette fine et très jeune déguerpir en vitesse.

On dirait Merry en plus jeune...

Et il se pencha une nouvelle fois sur John qui n'était plus là. Ce dernier s'occupait de traiter Greg et Aden, tous deux touchés légèrement par des éraflures.

Odval, morte, gisait dans un amas de sang et de débris humains.

Sherlock se retint de vomir.


	7. Chapter 7

_**Portugal, Porto** _

_**31 janvier** _

_**Jour 48** _

— C'est fou, c'est totalement fou! continuait de gesticuler Aden Xander Banaart en sirotant son cinquième café de l'après-midi.

Il leva les bras aux cieux avant de gesticuler dans tous les sens une énième fois, déclenchant l'indignation des autres clients du café ensoleillé dans lequel ils s'étaient attablés.

— Pour un agent, tu pourrais être moins extravagant, jeta Sherlock le nez enfoncé dans son portable.

Aden lui lança un regard scandalisé avant de sortir son ordinateur portable et recommencer à nuire le monde. Sherlock se demandait parfois comment son empire de la technologie continuait à fonctionner avec un fondateur et dirigeant pareil, mais les preuves s'accumulaient en sa faveur. Aden Banaart était tellement indispensable à l'économie américaine qu'une seule de ses décisions pouvait provoquer une crise économique sans précédent. L'A Alpha était donc certain qu'Aden était utile à son frère, surtout après le dernier appel reçu d'Ethan Miller. Selon leur ami américain, New-York venait de déloger de son poste son maire de longue date, un proche du président contesté.

— Laisses-le tranquille, tenta de le calmer John Watson en lui pressant le poignet. Sherlock soupira et l'embrassa.

— Maintenant, tu comprends ce qu'on endure tous les jours avec toi, Sherlock, ajouta Gregory, nullement inquieté par les derniers rebondissements.

Une équipe de la SSA dépêchée en vitesse s'était occupée du corps. Et chose étrange, Mycroft Holmes n'avait pas été plus surpris que cela. Il était même... nullement préoccupé par la Roseraie et encore moins par le Circus. S'il ne connaissait pas aussi bien son frère, Sherlock aurait juré que ce dernier s'était trouvé une nouvelle passion. Sauf qu'à l'exception d'un certain Gregory Dale Lestrade et la SSA, son frère n'avait pas d'autres occupations dignes d'intérêt.

_A moins que... Non, impossible! Greg est sa drogue, sa raison de vivre, son unique soutien moral et physique depuis le décès de Merry et la crise de Kalyn. Jamais nous n'avons reçu autant d'appels téléphoniques de sa part. Et la raison repose bien sur l'absence de Greg à ses côtés... Pourtant, il téléphone moins ces derniers temps._

— J'ai racheté trois caves de Porto juste à l'instant, s'écria soudain Aden avant de se replonger dans son ordinateur comme si cela ne constituait qu'une routine bien ennuyante.

John et Sherlock levèrent les yeux sur l'A Bêta, parfaitement synchronisés dans leur attitude et leurs mouvements. Gregory les observait, le sourire en coin. N'importe qui pouvait constater que l'A Alpha et le B Oméga blond étaient non seulement en couple, mais aussi liés.

— Elle s'est suicidée pour tenter d'échapper à nos assaillants. Pourquoi? Elle aurait très bien pu s'y dégager en quelques tours de passe-passe... constatait John tout en jouant avec le bracelet de lien en cuir que portait sa moitié.

Sherlock se tourna vers lui et l'embrassa tendrement, humant sa douce odeur chocolatée encore empreinte de choc et de stress. Il pouvait sentir le sourire qu'il connaissait par coeur mais dont il ne s'en remettait jamais. C'était surprenant comment après tout ce temps et une adorable fille, ils étaient toujours aussi amoureux comme au premier jour. Peut-être bien que...  _Non, les Holmes ne sont pas très mariages comme ce qui est à la mode aujourd'hui, préférant s'arrêter aux cérémonies de lien traditionnelles..._  Mais peut-être bien que...

— Hmmm... Sherlock... murmurait John.

_Oh!_

Il pouvait sentir le souffle se faisant saccadé de son oméga, un doigt agrippant son poignet, l'autre main caressant sa joue rugueuse d'un début de barbe Alpha, conséquence fâcheuse de leur voyage interminable.

_John, John... Oh, John!_

— AHEEMMMM!

Les deux amoureux sursautèrent avant de balbutier quelques excuses.

*xXx*

Gregory Lestrade daigna lâcher un rictus compréhensif devant ses deux amis amoureux. Les deux hommes rayonnaient de bonheur ensemble. Il n'osait pas imaginer ce qu'une séparation longue pouvait provoquer chez eux.

— Dé... désolé Greg, balbutia John rouge pivoine.

Aden continuait toujours de les ignorer, transcendé par son ordinateur.

Alors Gregory laissa transparaître un sourire bienveillant presque paternel. Il était passé par là. Ses premières années passées en compagnie de son ex-femme avaient été si heureuses. Avec le recul, Greg n'était plus aussi amer sur son divorce et les deux dernières années de souffrance endurée. Ils avaient fait le bon choix. Son ex-épouse et lui n'étaient pas fait l'un pour l'autre comme John et Sherlock. Ils n'avaient même pas songé à se lier, juste à se marier! Et aujourd'hui, il ne regrettait plus rien.

Il avait Mycroft.

Ou plutôt, il couchait avec Mycroft à intervalles régulier, plantait ses dents dans sa poitrine, ses hanches, ses bras, partout. Sauf dans la nuque. Il se remémorait chaque tâche de rousseur, se repassait encore, encore, encore, toujours et encore les lettres blanches qui formaient le tatouage dissimulé de l'A Oméga. Il se plongeait dans ses yeux, revoyait le parapluie posé contre la porte d'entrée de la suite au Ritz, sa propre guitare abandonnée dans le lit défait, trois boutons de manchette sur la table de chevet, une montre gousset, une Girard-Perregaux vintage au pied du lit.

Mais il ne connaissait pas Mycroft.

Sherlock lisait dans les pensées de John tandis que ce dernier pouvait décrire à la seconde près les raisons de son humeur et son état de santé. Les deux formaient un duo qui s'interagissait de lui-même, isolés du reste monde ou non. Ils s'auto-suffisaient, se nourrissaient de leur amour. L'expression d'amour et d'eau fraîche retrouvait tout son sens premier avec eux.

Greg ignorait la couleur préférée de Mycroft.

Sherlock ne se trompait jamais lorsqu'il achetait un pull pour John, de même que ce dernier pouvait réciter de tête les nombreuses lectures passées de son Alpha. Le B Oméga faisait les courses, le cadet Holmes s'occupait de louer ses dvds préférés. Ils n'avaient même pas besoin de se mettre d'accord, de se consulter. Chaque acte était perfection, tout était parfait, bien en rythme et en accord avec leurs pensées. Ils étaient plus que liés.

A quoi bon aimer un homme qui vous traitait comme un vulgaire objet?

Greg s'en fichait complètement. Il l'aimait, il l'avait dans sa peau, son coeur. Il respirait au travers de ses paroles, de ses manies, de ses appels quotidiens. C'était sa moitié recherchée, la partie qui manquait à son âme, son esprit, son tout. Il suffoquait de ne pas l'avoir à ses côtés, le regarder téléphoner, l'écouter valser les mots entre ordres et menaces. Il s'étouffait progressivement...

Se noyer dans ses yeux bleus et sa senteur mielleuse lui suffisaient amplement.

L'observer était un rêve éveillé, où tout était bleu, opium, miel. Entendre sa voix, caresser sa peau souple et diaphane, compter ses tâches de rousseurs, inspirer ses soupirs saccadés, avaler son orgasme, semer, semer, semer en lui toute sa fougue et son amour. Mais plus rien ne suffisait désormais. Il voulait plus, toujours et encore plus. Mycroft était une drogue dure qui l'enfonçait de jours en jours, d'heures en heures dans un laconisme imbattable. Tout ce qui le retenait sur terre était de savoir qu'il l'aidait à accomplir ses rêves. Tout, tout pour lui. Il pouvait tout faire pour l'A Oméga. Un regard, un soupir, voir un signe de la tête suffisaient à le pousser dans les bras de la mort s'il le fallait.

Il n'arrivait pas à prononcer les trois mots: je t'aime.

Il ne le tutoyait même pas! Qu'étaient-ils l'un pour l'autre si ce n'était que de simples sex-friends? Ils n'étaient même pas amis à y voir de plus près!

— Greg, ça va aller? murmura une voix qui le fit atterrir.

Son verre était brisé à terre, le liquide transparent de la limonade à moitié sur les pavés. Aden avait soulevé son ordinateur portable et l'observait, à la fois choqué et inquiet. Sherlock était recouvert de limonade, de café. La table était renversée.

John lui agrippait le poignet qu'il brandissait en l'air, prêt à feindre ce dernier dans un dernier coup de rage.

Il se sentait revenir à la réalité, quitter le trou bleu ciel qui avait envahi son esprit. Le soleil tapait de plus en plus fort, la chaleur se faisait ressentir. Il avait mal au bras. Ce dernier était toujours levé et s'était abandonné à la poigne déterminée de John.

— Tu as fait une  _crise de manque Alpha_ , prononça Sherlock, ignorant ses boucles mouillées et bientôt collantes.

Gregory pouvait distinguer à présent les formes, les couleurs, même les contours des pavés éclaboussés.

Aden parlait avec le gérant du café, s'excusant dans un drôle d'anglais-espagnol maladroit. C'était peine perdue, ils étaient au Portugal.

Des passants s'étaient arrêtés par curiosité. Même quelques barques promenant des touristes en quête de soleil avaient cessé de voguer dans le lagon pour observer l'incident sur le quai.

Non loin de là, des enfants tombaient du pont gigantesque qui traversait les deux parties de la vieille ville, offrant un spectacle de joie et d'espièglerie aux touristes, ignorant l'hiver.

Et Gregory tremblait.

— Vite, on doit l'emmener dans un hôtel, au frais. Il fait une crise aiguë de manque Alpha, cria John à Sherlock et Aden.

*xXx*

— J'étais tellement sûr qu'il connaîtrait cela que je comptais les jours dans ma tête. Et voilà. Le choc post-traumatique après le suicide d'Odval a contribué à accélérer le tout, continuait de marmonner un John Watson occupé à administrer les soins nécessaires à l'A Alpha abandonné au manque et au désespoir.

Gregory Lestrade avait perdu connaissance sur la route. Les trois hommes l'avaient portés jusque dans un hôtel non loin du quai. Ils n'avaient déjà pas beaucoup de temps... L'incident tombait bien mal.

Mais John savait que Gregory allait passer par là. Une crise aigüe de manque Alpha était un phénomène très rare, mais pas isolé. Les symptômes pouvaient se résumer en une perte de mémoire à court terme, un mélange réalité-imagination, voire des hallucinations. La victime perdait le contrôle de son corps et de son esprit pour son côté animal. Autrement dit, l'instinct de la dynamique prenait entièrement le dessus sur l'humain. Ce phénomène pouvait survenir à n'importe quel moment, pour une durée plus ou moins variable selon les cas. Avec un passé comme le sien, il était tout à fait normal pour Gregory de connaître cette crise. En effet, un A Alpha normalement constitué ne pouvait pas, physiologiquement et psychologiquement parlant, demeurer calme et posé à plein temps. Or Gregory était l'incarnation même de la tranquilité, en constante guerre contre ses instincts A Alphas depuis sa révélation.  _Près de trente ans passées à se dissimuler sous un masque de calme absolu. C'est un exploit, un enfer permanent..._

 _Pêter un cable_  était donc même conseillé dans son cas. S'il continuait dans cette voie, John savait que Greg pourrait sombrer dans la folie.

— C'est la première que je vois cela de mes propres yeux, souffla Sherlock tout en analysant les différents symptômes.

Sans surprise, le détective génie avait sauté sur l'occasion pour étudier cette crise rare mais existante jusqu'au détail près. Néanmoins, étant lui-même A Alpha, il laissait John vaquer à ses soins sans le déranger. Leur lien les aidait énormément, communiquant leurs instincts protecteurs mutuels pour le bien-être de Greg.

— C'est Mycroft, hein? murmura Aden redevenu calme et posé après la surprise.

— Qui d'autre pourrait lui infliger cela? Greg s'est laissé envahir par ses instincts primitifs d'A Alpha à cause de l'amour incompréhensible qu'il porte pour Mycroft. Il a perdu le contrôle de son coeur, c'est... désolant... rechignait à dire Sherlock.

Il s'assit face au lit et entreprit de consulter une nouvelle fois ses emails.

— Comment peut-on aimer quelqu'un aussi fort? demanda Aden.

— Je suis dépendant de Sherlock comme il l'est de moi. Nous ne pouvons pas vivre l'un sans l'autre. C'est la même chose pour Greg. Il ne vit plus que pour Mycroft. Et le pire dans tout cela? Les deux éprouvent la même chose mais sont trop fiers, têtus et occupés pour se l'avouer. On se dirait être dans un roman de Jane Austen! répondit John en ajoutant une intra-veineuse au patient évanoui.

— Et c'est toi qui demande cela? Il n'y a même pas quelques mois, tu pleurais de voir mon frère avec un autre! s'exclama Sherlock.

— Vous les Alphas, êtes des êtres incompréhensibles, répondit Aden, touché en plein coeur par la remarque sanglante du cadet Holmes.

Sherlock le toisait du regard, bombant son torse, prêt à défendre l'honneur de sa race...

— Mais c'est vrai, je ne peux pas rivaliser avec vous. Ni avec Kalyn, Will, et même toi, John. Je suis... un lâche, c'est pour cela que je suis de retour. Imaginez les dîners de famille entre mon père, ma mère, Amelia qui montait les marches de la SSA et du gouvernement britannique... et moi, enfui aux Etats-Unis avec une fortune mais une vie de rigolo en tenues fluos et collection de Mickey géante... marmonna Aden avant de quitter la chambre avec son ordinateur portable.

Son départ laissa un vide.

— Il souffre d'un manque de reconnaissance et d'un sentiment d'infériorité plus important que je ne le pensais, constata John avant de se masser les tempes.

— Hmmm...

— Tu devrais aller t'excuser, Sherlock. Un A Alpha en crise est amplement suffisant. Aden n'a jamais combattu Greg pour Mycroft, du moins, dans la lumière. Il est relativement fair-play voire même compatissant. Je pense que le plus dominant ici est réellement ton frère. Il en a laissé des coeurs brisés et des gouvernements dévastés dans le monde, reprit John avec un rictus moqueur.

— Hrmph!

— Bon Sherlock, arrêtes de bouder!

*xXx*

Sherlock observa l'homme qui s'était replié devant son ordinateur, assis dans la salle commune de l'hôtel vide.

— Révèles ce que tu as sur le coeur, Sherlock. Je suis à toi, vas-y! dit Aden en relevant son regard résigné.

L'A Alpha croisa les bras et scruta son visage, lentement.

— Ce n'est pas Mycroft, déduisit-il nonchalemment.

Aden leva un sourcil, le priant de préciser sa pensée.

— Jusque là, je pensais que tu faisais tout cela pour mon frère. J'étais convaincu de ton amour pour lui. Mais plus je t'observe, plus j'analyse tes interactions avec Greg, plus je vois que la motivation est ailleurs... J'ai ignoré un facteur décisif. Tu ne veux pas aider Mycroft, tu veilles sur lui. Tu n'as pas d'autres choix que de nous suivre parce que tu t'inquiètes pour Greg. Tu sais que Greg est l'amour de sa vie... Enfin, on peut dire ça comme ça. En veillant sur lui, tu espères soulager Mycroft d'une bonne partie de son inquiétude, mais aussi parce que tu connais assez bien mon frère pour savoir que cela ne servirait à rien de rester à ses côtés. Il t'aurait envoyé à l'autre bout du monde, ce qui est incceptable à tes yeux.

— Et qu'est-ce qui te fait penser à ça? demanda l'A Bêta en défiant Sherlock d'un geste du menton.

— J'aurais très bien pu dire que c'est pour te refaire une moralité, ou te sentir moins coupable d'avoir quitté la SSA durant ces dernières années. Je pourrais même dire que c'est pour venger tes parents et aider ta soeur, Amelia, dans son entreprise. Mais non, la raison est en fait très simple et si évidente... Tellement évidente que je l'ai occultée dans un coin poussiéreux de mon esprit... Aden, la raison s'est dévoilée d'elle-même lorsque j'ai vu comment tu regardais Merry. Je me suis juste trompé en analysant vos interactions. Votre relation n'est pas comme celle que j'entretiens avec mon frère. Tu nous a menti en disant la considérer comme une soeur.

Aden s'était penché vers Sherlock, l'ordinateur portable oublié dans un coin, éteint. Il pressa ses mains sur les genous, invitant le détective à continuer.

— Le passé commun que vous partagez m'est à peu près compréhensible à présent. A l'origine, il y avait Daiyu Li, ses parents et son grand-père envahissant, Bai Long. De l'autre côté, il y avait ton père Heleen, ta mère Sven et ta soeur Amelia. Vous servez tous la famille Li en extinction. Merry n'était pas l'unique héritière. Elle avait un cousin un peu plus âgé qui avait déjà perdu ses parents, puis il meurt dans un accident. La tragédie familiale est une tradition chez les Li en y pensant... Bref, vous étiez destinés à vous marier et vous lier dès votre enfance. Vous avez grandi en sachant cela et je ne serais pas surpris si tu me disais que tu avais tellement l'habitude de l'aimer que tu ne savais plus si c'était de l'amour ou non. Puis, Merry rencontre Will, le fils d'un ami entrepreneur de son père, et peu après, croise le chemin de mon frère Mycroft. Avec ses deux nouveaux meilleurs amis, elle commence à se détacher du sillon familial. Ensuite, vient sa révélation, tardive et très inattendue. Tu n'étais pas à ses côtés parce que tu avais été écarté par la famille Li et tes parents. Notre famille suit cette même tradition ancestrale. C'était donc Mycroft qui s'était occupé d'elle. Ils sont devenus plus que proches avec cet épisode et elle a gardé une sorte de rancoeur contre toi. Tu en gardes un souvenir amer de cet évènement. C'était d'ailleurs l'année où tu t'es fait chasser de ton université. Après cela, tu es parti aux Etats-Unis pour te prouver capable à ses yeux, mais aussi pour signifier ton indépendance envers tes parents et Bai Long. Mais tu pensais qu'elle reviendrait vers toi surtout que Mycroft tombe successivement amoureux de Maddison puis de son frère Will et laisse un peu de côté Merry... Jusqu'au jour où Daiyu rencontre Kalyn et qu'elles tombent amoureuses l'une de l'autre. Tu t'isoles encore plus et décides de quitter la SSA, en signe de défaite ou de rage. Une ou deux années plus tard, elles se quittent mais Merry ne reste pas célibataire longtemps. Tu n'as même pas le temps de te réjouir qu'elle tombe dans les bras de Will, un serial séducteur si je le comprends bien, et ils se lient puis se marient. A sa mort, Merry quitte la civilisation et vous la perdez tous de vu. Mais toujours inquiet, tu commences à fréquenter Mycroft que tu penses aimer, et je te crois dans tes paroles. Il est impossible pour un A Bêta ou Alpha bien constitué de ne pas tomber sous le charme d'un A Oméga, même s'il est mon frère... Sauf que vous vous rendiez compte que cette histoire ne mène nulle part. Selon mes calculs, cela tombe peu de temps après la première entrevue que mon frère a eu avec Lestrade. De nouveau célibataire, tu prends Marco sous ton aile puis l'envoies chez Diesbach avec qui tu entretiens toujours des relations assez bonnes. Avec le retour de Merry, tu reviens également sur le terrain, tout d'abord en conseillant au téléphone Anna Ulanov lorsqu'elle prend la tête de l'unité américaine de la SSA, et plus activement en t'investissant directement à Paris. Malheureusement, tu te rends compte que Merry ne te considère plus comme avant, tout comme Mycroft et le reste de votre bande. Mais tu t'accroches... Merry t'aimait profondément, comme un frère. C'est même elle qui t'a demandé de veiller sur Mycroft et donc Greg par extension, n'est-ce pas?

Aden était bouché bée. Il éclata d'un rire désabusé, tête entre les mains, avant que tout ne devint sanglots et soupirs.

— Ta première réaction lors du décès de Merry, de ton père puis mère, était de te précipiter vers Daiyu, sans même un regard pour tes deux parents. C'est ce qui m'a convaincu de tout. J'ai vu juste, non? demanda Sherlock, un peu perdu devant la réaction trop humaine de l'A Bêta.

— J'aime profondément Mycroft et... je ne sais franchement pas pour Merry. Sauf qu'elle... je ne sais pas. Comment pourrais-je le savoir? Nous avons grandi ensemble, et j'ai toujours su que nous étions amenés à nous lier et marier. Elle était à moi depuis sa naissance tout comme je lui appartenais. Mais... la vie est injuste et imprévisible, hein? Je ne sais pas si je l'aime comme tu le décris. Je... je ne sais pas, Sherlock. Franchement, je ne sais pas. Je sais juste que je dois continuer son oeuvre et faire payer tout ceci aux personnes concernées...

Sherlock serra les poings.

*xXx*

Lorsque John revit sa moitié accompagnée d'un Aden trop enthousiaste, il était confortablement installé au chevet d'un Gregory Lestrade toujours endormi. Le B Oméga se faisait un souci permanent pour l'ex DI du Met qu'il considérait comme son meilleur ami après Sherlock bien entendu.

Lestrade prenait trop sur ses épaules ces derniers temps. Et si ses instincts lui dictaient la réalité, il ne serait pas surprit d'apprendre que son ami s'occupait de mission secrètes à leur insu. Connaître aussi bien le fonctionnement de la Roseraie et du Circus n'était pas un cadeau du ciel ou de leurs intendants. Greg était au courant de secrets qu'il ne pouvait pas encore leur dévoiler. Et en bon ami, John ne s'aventurerait jamais à le questionner. Mais tout ceci n'était que le cadet de ses soucis. La priorité était son amour incroyable pour Mycroft Holmes.

Il se demandait parfois ce que Greg pouvait trouver chez l'aîné Holmes, aussi sexy, riche, puissant et intelligent qu'il l'était. Les deux formaient le couple le plus improbable: un ex DI banal A Alpha dissimulé pour survivre dans la jungle sociale et un A Oméga génial agent spécial, dirigeant et milliardaire. Tout les opposait, et pourtant, ils s'aimaient d'un amour hallucinant presque irréel.

John se frotta les yeux. Il était presque minuit. Sherlock et Aden avaient repris leurs recherches avec les services secrets de ce dernier et la SSA. Le suicide d'Odval, mais surtout la mystérieuse très jeune femme aux longs cheveux noirs et silhouette fine les intrigait fortement. Qui était-elle? John connaissait à peu près tous les agents de la SSA, à l'exception de quelques anciens toujours cachés. Mais cette dernière ne pouvait pas en faire partie, elle était trop jeune, et trop chinoise pour entrer dans les descriptions plutôt colorées des membres fondateurs de la SSA: britanniques, américains, suisses, allemands, métisse italo-chinoise, russes...

— Hmmm... ronronna Sherlock en fronçant des sourcils.

John se rapprocha de son alpha et posa une main rassurante sur son épaule.

— Quelqu'un tente de m'envoyer des informations. Risque de piratage important. Aden, qu'en dis-tu? continua Sherlock, ignorant son oméga.

L'A Bêta oublia son écran pour celui de Sherlock et fronça des sourcils de même.

— Soit nous sommes face à un pirate un peu fou, soit nous avons droit à la pire blague de Kalyn. Elle est la seule capable de pirater un système aussi protégé que celui de ton ordinateur qui combine la sécurité SSA, la mienne et celle de ta propre création, répondit Aden, curieux.

John se pencha davantage sur l'écran. Il put lire quelques extraits des Monty Python avec trois citations du Sun et une photo de Sally Donovan en train de manger un énorme cheeseburger. Il ne savait pas s'il devait s'inquiéter, rire ou...

— Une liste de noms vient d'apparaître. C'est beaucoup de russes, dit! s'exclama Aden en se rapprochant de l'écran de Sherlock.

Ce dernier avait déjà commencé à contre-attaquer à l'aide de codes bien rodés. Mais inutile, leur mystérieux adversaire était plus fort. Et une photo de Mycroft dégustant un gâteau au chocolat en cachette fit irruption, avec pour légende:  _de quoi lui rabattre le claquet s'il t'embête!_

— Ma foi, notre mystérieux ami ou ennemi connait la relation que tu entretiens avec ton frère, Sherlock! maugréa Aden avant de jeter un coup d'oeil à son écran et lever les bras aux cieux.

— Des liasses fiscales d'entreprises-écrans et de comptes bancaires suisses, venez voir cela! dit enfin Sherlock Holmes en cliquant sur les différents fichiers.

— Ce sont des infos sur les firmes pharmaceutiques qui financent le Circus. Un sacré paquet d'argent qu'ils reçoivent bien, hein? analysa rapidement Aden.

Et un smiley apparut sur l'écran, accompagné d'un auto-portrait de Warhol.

John se frappa le crâne et esquissa un grand sourire triomphant.

— Notre pirate est bien décidé à se jouer de nous! dit-il avait de dégager les mains de Sherlock hors du clavier, perché par-dessus son épaule.

Il s'inspira des codes de sa moitié et tourna quelques expressions de sa création:  _bienvenue en Europe, marre de la grosse pomme?_

Leur pirate répondit par un autre smiley et le logo de la marque de pâtes que John et Mycroft avaient mangé, mangé et remangé à New-York. Le B Oméga éclata de rire avant d'envoyer une blague qu'ils avaient partagé ensemble, devant les regards ébahis de Sherlock et d'Aden.

— Je vous présente notre rousse préférée. Je pense que tu la connais, Aden. Sauf si Alice ne te dis rien, provoqua John.

— Alice est une intendante et loin d'être rousse, fit Sherlock avant de lever les yeux aux cieux.

— Idiot, tu penses sincèrement qu'il est impossible de connaître plusieurs Alice sur la planète? Aden, que dirais-tu si cette Alice est tatouée sur toute une jambe? continua de provoquer John.

— Impossible... elle est...

— Morte est enterrée, mais pour de faux. Alice Imogen a toujours été vivante. Mycroft et moi lui devons nos vies lorsque nous nous sommes échappés du Circus de Dimitrov, finit par concéder John Watson.

Aden blémit. Sherlock regarda les deux hommes, visiblement ennuyé de ne pas arriver à suivre leur conversation. Pendant ce temps, Alice Imogen continuait de leur envoyer des secrets financiers et tactiques.

— Alice Imogen, ancienne ambassadrice de Bai Long en Europe, pirate informatique de génie, rousse, grande, A Oméga devenue C Bêta pour se cacher et vivant sous le nom de Maria. Elle est notre interlocutrice, ici. Selon Mycroft, elle est une des seules capables de le remplacer en terme de stratégie au sein de la SSA. Disons qu'elle est de retour sur le terrain, après sa retraite forcée.

— C'est la personne la plus recherchée dans le monde avant son décès, murmura Aden, à nouveau sous le choc.

Sherlock grogna et croisa les bras. Il n'aimait pas perdre. Et tout indiquait qu'Alice Imogen venait de les battre tous les trois en terme de quantité d'informations trouvées.

Un dernier smiley apparut, avec un Nyan Cat en guise de salutation. Puis elle disparut de leurs deux écrans.

John éclata une nouvelle fois de rire.


	8. Chapter 8

_**Royaume-Uni, Londres** _

_**1er février** _

_**Jour 49** _

— ... Mes chères citoyennes, citoyens... L'heure est à la clarification, à l'honnêteté, à l'égalité. Le Royaume-Uni, indiscutablement première puissance Occidentale après les Etats-Unis, a toujours montré l'exemple en matière de politique sociale et économique. Or, mes prédécesseurs avaient coupé court à cette longue coutume en instaurant une loi. Cette loi, chères citoyennes, chers citoyens, est une aberration. Elle a contribué à creuser les disparités sociales, entraînant une augmentation de 235% des crimes envers la personne et la liberté de droit privée. Ce Royaume-Uni n'est le pas le pays où je suis née, où j'ai grandi, où j'ai étudié, et où je vis. Ce Royaume-Uni n'est que le terrain d'expérimentations d'illuminés en quête de pouvoir absolu sans aucune pensée pour nous, simples humains et citoyens. Ce que j'annonce, n'est que l'officialisation d'une longue procédure de libéralisation dont vous êtes déjà au courant.

Amelia Longburn, née Banaart-MacMillan, pausa quelques instants. Survolant la foule attroupée devant Downing Street du regard, la première Bêta femelle de l'histoire du Royaume-Uni inspira profondément, la larme à l'œil. Ce qu'elle annonçait était déjà connu de tous. Mais elle désirait en faire son cheval de guerre, sa marque indélébile dans la longue histoire pour le droit privé aux dynamiques. Son discours était déterminant. Elle rajusta sa veste de tailleur Saville Row rouge bordeaux et se remémora combien elle avait hésité devant son placard. Le rouge était synonyme de passion, de la force travailleuse, de l'amour, la folie. Elle était conservatrice et ultra-libérale au plus profond de son âme, ancrée dans les valeurs aristocratiques des clans centenaires de sa famille. Mais sa dynamique, ses choix en matières de politiques sociales et économiques et même son comportement quotidien en avaient fait un symbole de la modernité et d'une nouvelle ère dont on ne s'y attendait plus. Amelia Longburn n'était pas un pantin de la Reine, encore moins de Mycroft. Elle l'avait vu devenir ce qu'il était, avait grandi en admirant les choix de Daiyu Li. Elle désirait simplement rendre public et justice ce que ses amis œuvraient tous les jours en cachette.

— La Loi International est une ignominie. Elle a perverti les individus dans ce qu'ils sont de plus privés. Personne n'a le droit de demander la dynamique d'autrui. Personne n'a le droit de condamner autrui à vivre sa dynamique, quel qu'elle soit, aux yeux de tous. Personne n'a le droit d'interdire l'usage de traitements qui peuvent aider autrui à vivre sa vie décemment. Durant ces derniers mois, nous vous avons redonné droit à disposer de votre humanité, de votre dynamique et donc de votre liberté comme il se doit. Mais ce n'était pas suffisant. Les meurtres, les crimes, la délinquance continuent de croître en des chiffres alarmants. Cela ne touche pas que les bêtas habituellement victimes de discriminations. Non, chers concitoyennes et concitoyens, cela touchait autant les Bêtas, B Omégas, les A Omégas, les B Alphas, et les A Alphas, qu'importent leur âge, leur sexe, leur place dans la société. Nous sommes tous touchés par cette pandémie.

Elle inspira profondément, fermant les yeux juste quelques secondes tout en savourant le silence qui lui était offert par la foule et les journalistes bouche-bée. Sa jupe crayon Burberry Prorsum lui grattait inconfortablement l'arrière-train.  _Courage, tu arrives enfin à limiter ton débit habituel. C'est maman qui devrait être ravi. Il déteste... tait t'entendre piailler à longueur de journée._

— Mais il est possible d'y remédier. En travaillant ensemble, en poussant de côté notre individualisme latent, il est désormais possible de vivre en communauté sans heurts ni altercations, en paix. C'était le souhait de mon feu époux, c'est ce que je désire et espère pour nos enfants. Je pense que nous sommes tous d'accord là-dessus. Rien n'est plus important que nos proches et nos prochains. Merci.

Elle salua la foule d'un geste de la main avant de quitter son perchoir et aller se courber devant son auditoire interloqué. C'était la première fois qu'une première ministre agissait de la sorte. Mais ce fut amplement suffisant pour faire entrer davantage Amelia dans l'histoire comme première bêta femelle au pouvoir, première veuve en poste et surtout, comme l'image de l'humilité et du dévouement pour la société par-delà l'orgueil, la fierté et les intérêts personnels.

Une salve d'applaudissements accueillit cette admirable femme bien avancée dans la quarantaine et mère de trois enfants encore jeunes.

*xXx*

Hong Kong,

5 février

Jour 53

— Sais-tu que tu ressembles plus à une loque qu'au conseiller privilégié de Bai Long, Myc? Plaisanta Sacha Li, tête reposée sur la paume délicate de sa main d'Alpha.

L'élégante politicienne s'étalait dans le fauteuil de son salon ministériel. Elle venait juste de s'installer dans la résidence présidentielle de la Suisse, à la suite de son élection.

Mycroft se redressa devant l'écran de son ordinateur et leva les yeux aux cieux. Sacha était très taquine. Elle prenait un plaisir presque malsain à énerver ses amis, toujours si élégante et lascive. Ses boucles brunes encadraient nonchalamment son visage pâle aux yeux transperçants. Son côté androgyne mais oh si féminin et B Alpha se tordaient dans des robes Emporio Armani dont elle était la représentation type. Chacune de ses apparitions éclaboussait ses spectateurs par le plongeant de ses décolletés avant et arrière, la fluidité des matières sobres, la nonchalance encore et toujours. On se serait cru vivre dans les années folles. Tout contrastait avec la B Alpha redoutablement femme fatale Kalyn Keller qui s'habillait comme une chevalière sexy des temps modernes ou Sally Donovan qui mélangeait corporate et dominatrix en cuirs et latex.

— Félicitation pour ton élection et ton investiture, Sacha. Quels sont tes plans à court terme? demanda Mycroft Holmes en sirotant son énième verre de brandy de la journée.

La B Alpha se releva avec abandon avant de le fixer, réfléchissant aux mots qu'elle devait employer. Sacha était prude, à l'opposée de la logorrhée indisciplinée et cruelle d'Amelia Longburn.

— Je viens de déclarer la Suisse comme état neutre à part entière.

— Je transfère aussitôt mes liquidités détenues avec Kalyn en Suisse, répondit aussitôt Mycroft, un sourire malicieux aux lèvres.

Sacha le jugea avant de grimacer.

— Tu risques de creuser le déséquilibre de la balance en liquidités dans les pays rattachés à la cause pro-bêtas. Sauf si, bien entendu, tel est ton souhait, dit-elle.

— L'essentiel de notre fortune repose sur nos investissements dans la pierre. C'est le résultat de la frénésie d'achats en biens immobiliers de Kalyn. Elle détient une bonne partie des capitales européennes. La Suisse ne bénéficiera que peu de liquidité, du moins, pas assez pour contrebalancer l'économie européenne.

Sacha acquiesça, satisfaite de la réponse fournie par l'A Oméga.

— Tu fais toujours cette tête après une entrevue avec Sacha, fit une autre voix et un autre visage remplaçant celui de la brune Alpha.

Amelia s'était invitée d'elle-même, prenant la place de Sacha dans l'écran.

— Ravi de te voir toujours vivante après ces débuts d'émeutes.

— J'ai été plutôt bien accueillie au début, puis mes opposants ont commencé à tout disséquer et depuis, je tente de calmer les esprits. Sally a peur que cela dégénère en crise sociale comme aux Etats-Unis. Elle y avait été, avait vu de ses propres yeux l'horreur à New-York.

Mycroft frissonna. Ses pensées allèrent vers la dissimulée Alice Imogen toujours à New-York selon ses déductions.

— Sally Donovan s'inquiète, continua la B Bêta en dégageant une mèche de son visage.

— Après ce qu'elle et Ethan Miller ont pu voir à New-York, je n'en doute pas...

— Mais je lui ai assuré que ce genre de situation ne se reproduirait pas ici. Myc, tant que sa Majesté restera au pouvoir, nous serons en paix. C'est exactement le même cas qu'en Asie... Mais pour combien de temps?

— L'héritier du trône au Royaume-Uni n'est pas encore prêt. Il était formé en partie par... Heleen. Sauf qu'avec les récents évènements, je préférerai ne pas me prononcer trop vite.

— Sa sœur nous semble plus apte.

— Une bêta sera toujours plus posée et calme qu'un Alpha.

— Ou un Oméga, confia Amelia Longburn avec un clin d'œil.

Mycroft demeurait immobile, nullement touché par la remarque. Il connaissait les habitudes de son amie. Elle était abominablement calme ces derniers jours. Cela ne lui ressemblait pas.

— Si seulement Will était encore vivant... Il serait probablement président des Etats-Unis à l'heure actuelle.

— Impossible puisqu'il aurait été lié à Merry, héritière non moins officielle de l'empire d'Asie.

— ... Ce ne sont que des suppositions. Le fait est qu'actuellement, plus personne n'est en mesure d'incarner le pouvoir dans nos rangs. J'avais porté mes espérances sur Aden. Mais mon frère est juste... trop sensible et humain pour porter le poids et le destin d'une nation entière sur ses épaules. Kalyn est encore trop instable et jeune. Heureusement qu'il reste Sacha et moi. J'aurais voulu voir Fil pourtant. Il s'est juste évaporé je ne sais pas où. Franchement, est-ce que cela vaut bien la peine, Myc? Il est notre carte maîtresse. Avec sa dynamique, son charisme, son calme, sa tendresse, son humanité et tout le reste... Il peut faire un excellent dirigeant.

— ...

— Mais il est homosexuel.

— Bisexuel, nuance, intervint Mycroft.

— Sortir avant tout avec des Alphas et aimer une B Alpha depuis près de vingt ans n'est pas vraiment ce que j'appelle être bisexuel.

— Kalyn l'est.

— Parce qu'elle a goûté à l'Alpha-Oméga. Ça chamboule une vie, à ce qu'il paraît, finit par rétorquer Amelia.

Mycroft avait toujours admiré la détermination de son amie. En ceci, elle ressemblait à Merry et Anna Ulanov, toujours dans le coma.

*xXx*

Portugal, Porto

5 février

Jour 53

— Comment va-t-il? demanda Aden en tendant une bière au B Oméga.

John Watson remercia son ami d'un signe de la tête et engloutit en quelques gorgées la boisson amère. Il grimaça avant de s'essuyer la bouche d'un revers de la manche.

— Comme un A Alpha en manque. Je ne sais pas vraiment ce qu'on peut faire de plus à part attendre. La solution serait bien entendue de faire venir Mycroft pour les confronter, mais les connaissant, j'ai peur que ça tourne davantage au désastre. Greg n'accepte plus personne dans sa chambre, à l'exception de Sherlock. Je pense que c'est un truc entre gens d'une même dynamique. Dès qu'il me voit, il retombe dans la dépression.

— Tu es Oméga, c'est pour cela. Tu lui fais penser à Mycroft.

— Aden, je ne sais pas si c'est trop demandé, compte tenu des circonstances, mais...

— Vas-y, je n'ai plus rien à cacher, le coupa l'A Bêta en s'installant à côté de John.

— Mycroft... Pourquoi refuse-t-il de voir la vérité en face?

Aden Banaart appuya la tête contre le mur et inspira profondément, yeux fermés.

— Lorsque j'ai connu Myc, il était plutôt effacé, presque... inatteignable. Il avait un charme fou, tellement qu'il a causé la perte du clan Rothschild en séduisant sans le savoir Maddison puis Will. Ça a d'ailleurs été un désastre... Et bien sûr, cela n'a pas manqué à Bai Long. Il a un peu sauté sur l'occasion... En très peu de temps, Myc était devenu le meilleur agent de plaisir. Je ne sais pas plus là-dessus, c'est très privé. Tout ce que je sais, c'est qu'il est devenu différent. Manipulateur, malin, pervers, on peut dire ce qu'on veut, mais entre nous, il est resté le même. Et puis, Will est mort, Daiyu nous a quitté. Il s'est renfermé comme jamais. J'ai décidé de l'aider et nous sommes sortis ensemble. Nous formions un beau couple. Je lui donnais de la joie, il était indubitablement irrésistible, tendre et patient. Mais il n'arrivait pas à s'ouvrir. C'était comme si j'avais une coquille vide devant moi. Il se retient de... je ne sais pas quoi. Il parle très peu de lui-même. Toujours et toujours du boulot, de la paix, toujours de beaux discours un peu vides et superficiels. Il était parfait pourtant, mais je savais qu'il ne se confierait jamais complètement. Pour te dire la vérité, je pense que ses années en tant qu'agent de plaisir l'ont un peu brisées. Certains le vivent mieux que d'autres, mais tous portent des séquelles...

John Watson ne savait pas quoi répondre.  _Agent de plaisir_... C'était un peu...

— Un peu comme offrir son corps et toute son existence à une cause et dans notre cas, à Bai Long... devina Aden.

Il n'en croyait pas ses oreilles. Alors Mycroft Alexander Holmes... le frère de Sherlock, fils aîné du clan Holmes, conseiller privilégié de la plupart des dirigeants du monde, le gouvernement britannique et autres personnifié... Mycroft avait été un agent de plaisir. Il avait été... avait été prostitué pour le compte des causes qu'il défendait. Il...

— John! cria Aden en se précipitant vers le B Oméga qui s'était vautré sur lui-même, vomissant le dégoût qui venait de le prendre suite à la révélation.

— Mais que se passe-t-il? JOHN! Intervint Sherlock qui s'était précipité hors de la chambre de Greg sous la pression du lien qu'il partageait avec John.

L'A Alpha se jeta à terre, agrippant son oméga contre lui. John n'eut pas le besoin de lui donner la raison de son état car Sherlock s'était relevé à la hâte et frissonnait d'effroi. Il avait déduit l'ancienne activité de son frère.

— Je suis désolé, souffla Aden, quittant la pièce en silence.

*xXx*

Hong Kong,

7 février

Jour 55

Kim l'avait laissé tranquille. Il l'adorait, la cajolait, la formait selon ses propres désirs. Il avait pensé qu'elle pouvait l'aider à retrouver sa pleine forme, mais tous ses efforts furent vains. Il ignorait ce qui lui prenait, mais son âme et son cœur demeuraient insatisfaits. Mycroft Holmes n'arrivait toujours pas à décrypter les raisons de son mal-être auto diagnostiqué.

— Tu perds la boule, idiot, maugréa l'A Oméga en jouant avec le verre de brandy qu'il tenait entre deux doigts frémissants.

Il finit par l'avaler comme d'habitude. Il alluma sa cinquième cigarette de la journée. Il détestait fumer. Il cracha ses poumons, se frotta les yeux embués par la fumée dégagée. Il soupira longuement.

Sacha avait réussi à changer la face de la Suisse en quelques mouvements et mots bien placés. La reine de la manipulation connaissait bien le peuple helvète, fier et profondément indépendant. Elle avait utilisé ces points précis pour imposer son point de vue. Bien entendu, la promesse de capitaux en provenance d'Asie avait également contribué à appuyer sa négociation. Mais surtout, les suisses étaient éduqués et ne voyaient pas intérêt à répandre leur individualisme et égoïsme sauvage dans une révolte.

C'était ce qui plombait les Etats-Unis.

Mycroft tira une dernière bouffée avant d'abandonner le mégot au sol. Il se servit un autre verre de son brandy préféré.

Eva l'avait traité d'alcoolique.

_Foutaises!_

Il était parfaitement apte à remplir son rôle. C'était d'ailleurs pour cela qu'il était revenu en vitesse auprès de Bai Long. Ce dernier avait besoin de tout le soutien disponible et Mycroft était son élément déterminant. S'il n'avait pas été présent, l'Asie n'aurait pas sa place actuelle dans le monde.

L'A Oméga tenta de se relever, en vain. Il s'écroula dans son fauteuil, se prenant la tête entre les mains. Son cœur n'arrêtait plus de tambouriner, l'empêchant de mener ses tâches quotidiennes. Il ignorait ce qui le troublait. C'était... nouveau.

Il était néanmoins fier d'avoir réussi à plutôt bien supporter le vide. Kalyn était toujours alitée, se rendant complètement inutile à la SSA et encore plus à elle-même. Il ne comprenait pas comment on pouvait être aussi désespéré et triste. Ils avaient connu bien pire. Et pour dire la vérité, il savait que Merry ne pouvait pas éternellement mener sa vie de sauvage en sécurité. A force de provoquer continuellement la mort, elle s'était faite avoir à son propre jeu. Et maintenant, il devait tout ramasser sans aide extérieure, comme toujours.

_Même dans la mort, tu parviens à nous foutre en rage!_

Il se rappelait du jour où elle avait acquis sa première batterie. Mycroft se souvenait encore de la couleur noire, de son aspect scintillant et surtout du boucan infernal qu'elle faisait à longueur de journées et de nuits. Le jour où elle avait rendu l'âme grâce à Aden, dieu merci, il avait prié pour sa santé morale encore intacte.

La seconde fois qu'elle l'avait autant enragé n'était pas si lointaine dans le temps. Merry avait une fâcheuse manie: elle aimait le désordre. Il l'avait invité de bon cœur après tant d'années, et elle avait, oh surprise!, tout mis à sac. Des dizaines de ses chemises sur-mesure avaient donc été teints en couleurs grisâtres par la machine à laver, ses pantalons avaient perdu leur souplesse et ses pulls... Mycroft les avait offert à Oxfam rayon enfants.

Finalement, il était enfin en paix. Désormais, plus de bruits insoutenables, plus de crises de nerfs, plus de folies dépensières, plus de disputes avec Aden et le reste du monde.

Mycroft Holmes soupira de ce qui semblait être de soulagement. Sa poitrine continuait de le faire souffrir.

"—  _Hey Myc! N'oublies pas la soirée ciné de ce soir, lui cria Merry courant vers lui. Elle avait ignoré tous ses cours en maintien et élégance puisqu'elle était à nouveau vêtue de son uniforme t-shirt, jeans, New Balance. Elle s'assit sur la bordure en pierre du pont et lui sourit._

_Mycroft lui promit de venir à la soirée avant de la remercier poliment de l'invitation. Il ne la connaissait que depuis deux semaines bon sang! Et elle lui adressait déjà la parole avec une familiarité naturelle._

—  _Je vais te présenter un ami ce soir. Bon... Ami est un bien grand mot, c'est le fils d'un client à mon père. Tu verras, il est cool!_

—  _Je ne sais pas si c'est une bonne idée que je vienne alors. Vous devrez parler de choses importantes pour les affaires de vos parents respectifs et je ne voudrais en aucun cas m'immiscer, bredouilla Mycroft tête baissée._

_Merry le fixa en retour tout en approchant son visage du sien. Elle balança les jambes contre la bordure et, jetant la tête en arrière, elle éclata de rire._

—  _Dieu comme tu peux être drôle, Myc! Comme si les affaires de mon père et de celui de William nous intéressent. Il n'y a que toi qui prenne le business si au sérieux. Je n'ai que dix-sept ans et William vient d'avoir vingt ans. Nous sommes encore étudiants et comme tu le sais, je n'ai aucune envie de devenir une accro aux sous tout comme Will! s'exclama-t-elle effaçant une larme de joie._

_La surprise initiale passée, le jeune homme mêla son rire au sien, détendant l'atmosphère d'un coup. Pour la première fois, il laissa exprimer ses sentiments devant l'adolescente. Les minutes passèrent. Elle lui rendit un regard nouveau, celui qui ne la quittera plus lorsqu'ils se retrouvaient à deux: tendresse, confiance, chaleur enivrante et innocence."_

Il continuait d'agripper son verre, sans en comprendre la raison.

Et ces fichus souvenirs continuaient d'envahir son esprit. Comme s'il n'avait pas d'autres choses plus importantes à faire, bon sang!

_"— Je... je ne suis pas sûr de pouvoir te suivre. Ton grand-père... Il, il pourrait nous surprendre et je préfère ne pas imaginer les conséquences, Merry._

—  _Idiot, idiot, idiot! Il t'adore, le vieux bougre. Tu es son préféré, je l'ai su dès que je vous ai vu ensemble. Ne t'en fais pas. Il n'aime pas les gens trop sages de toute manière. Pourquoi penses-tu qu'il a nommé Dimitrov à la tête de l'unité européenne sinon, hein?_

_Merry s'amusait avec sa joue gauche, riant aux éclats. Elle le poussa au devant. Il essayait de faire marche arrière, mais sa détermination n'avait pas de limite. Son Altesse impériale était têtue, bornée, impossible à vivre. Il se surprit à rire aux éclats. Sa poitrine se contracta de douleur. Il laissa échapper un cri de surprise._

—  _Quoi? Ne me dis pas que tu as vu un fantôme! Ce n'est qu'une aile désaffectée du palais. Mais j'ai toujours rêvé de l'inspecter..._

—  _Merry, je..._

—  _Hein? Je ne t'entends pas, idiot! Allez, parles plus fort. Tu es destiné à de grandes choses et pas à finir Oméga au foyer, n'est-ce pas?_

_Mycroft leva les yeux au ciel et soupira longuement. La douleur avait progressivement disparu. Il ne savait pas à quoi cela se rapportait._

—  _Je t'aime, tu sais... murmura Merry en ouvrant une porte poussiéreuse. Elle tira le manche de la tenue traditionnelle A Oméga mâle de son ami et ils entrèrent dans une grande salle en pierre grise. Tout respirait la Chine ancienne. Mais ils pouvaient deviner la beauté et la magnificence de cette salle de réception dans le passé._

—  _Moi aussi... fit-il. Il se pressa le cœur._

—  _Oi! Vous en avez mis du temps pour venir, s'exclama William Rothschild assis comme un roi au fond de la salle."_

Mais qu'avait-il? Il n'était pas faible pourtant. Il était même fier de n'avoir jamais eu de problèmes de santé majeures! Personne dans sa famille n'avait de problèmes cardiaques.

Il engloutit son verre et le balança dans un coin. Il s'avachit davantage dans le fauteuil, couvrant ses yeux d'un pan de sa veste bordeaux drapée sur le dossier. Il détestait la lumière écrasante du zénith.

— Bordel de merde! jura l'A Oméga en se roulant en boule.

Des larmes continuaient de l'assaillir. Il tenta en vain de les refouler, mais c'était plus fort que lui. Il se haïssait. Il détestait ce sentiment d'impuissance. Tant d'années passées à se contrôler et devenir un autre, sans résultat.

Gregory Lestrade continuait de posséder son esprit. Mycroft força ses paupières à se refermer encore plus, toujours plus. Il devait être fort et ne pas s'abandonner au...

Il avait le tournis.

— Quoi? Qu'est-ce vous voulez? cria-t-il en direction de l'écran qui s'était de nouveau allumé.

Pourquoi fallait-il qu'on le dérangeât sans cesse? Il voulait de la tranquillité. Etait-ce trop demander? Il avait passé sa vie à tout donner aux autres, sans rien demander en échange!

— Myc... souffla la voix féminine.

C'était Alice Imogen, boucles frisées rousses encadrant une moitié de son visage. L'autre moitié était rasée. Son oreille découverte était habillée par un bijou en pierres de synthèse Topshop. Elle avait perdu du poids. Cernes et peau de rousse ne faisaient pas bon ménage.

Mycroft daigna enfin la regarder, droit dans les yeux.

— Tu es saoul, constata inquiète la jeune femme.

— Et puis quoi encore?

Il se renfrogna et croisa les bras en guise de démonstration de force, froissant sa chemise blanche débraillée.

— Alors les rumeurs étaient vraies... Je croyais que tu avais compris mes messages.

— Quels messages? maugréa l'aîné Holmes avant de se confondre dans ses bouteilles d'alcool. Il renversa son verre en cristal et jura de tous les noms.

— Myc... S'il te pl...

— TA GUEULE! Laisses-moi tranquille, putain!

— ...

— Et puis quoi encore? J'ai pas le droit de boire maintenant? Et la cigarette par-ci, la boisson par-là, la baise par je me demande bien où, hein!

Il avait affreusement mal à la poitrine. Elle lui compressait... tout. Il avait mal, si mal. Pourquoi? Il détestait être faible. Il était Mycroft Holmes bon sang! Pas un de ces Omégas dégénérés, merde!

— Mycroft Alexander Holmes, s'il te plaît...

Il tenta de fixer la rousse de l'autre côté de l'écran avec véracité, sans succès. Il se déroba à sa pitié visible en se vautrant davantage. Le verre se brisa, laissant couler le liquide ambré au sol.

— Je suis désolée, fit-elle avant de s'essuyer quelques larmes.

Il l'ignora. Il en avait assez de cette douleur insupportable, des rires incessants de Merry, du visage de Greg. Pourquoi, pourquoi, pourquoi toujours lui? Qu'avait-il fait pour mériter cela? Il avait tout donné, était le meilleur!

— Argh! Sa voix se dérobait, prenant des aigües inconsidérés. Il plaqua une main sur la bouche, empêchant cette dernière de débiter des idioties.

_Bon sang, je perds la boule!_

Il n'avait pas le droit d'infliger cela à la jolie rousse. Elle avait sacrifié autant de sa vie que lui. Il n'avait pas le droit de se plaindre de sa condition. Il avait choisi cette vie en pleine connaissance de cause. Ce qu'il récoltait n'était que la monnaie de sa pièce. S'il avait fait du mal aux gens... Et dieu comme il avait pu être cruel dans sa vie! C'était tant mieux pour ses victimes et tant pis pour lui. Il n'avait pas le droit de se plaindre.

— Tu... fais une crise de manque, Myc...

Il l'ignorait de nouveau, se concentrant sur ce qui restait de son esprit. Il n'était pas faible. Il ne pouvait pas faire de crise de manque. C'était le lot des alphas. Il était A Oméga, malgré toute sa bonne volonté de se défaire de cette maudite dynamique. Maudit, maudit, maudit!

— J'appelle quelqu'un, paniqua la jeune rousse devenue C Bêta par choix.

— Non, surtout pas! Tu... tu ne peux pas... Trop dangereux.

Alice ne devait surtout pas donner signe de vie à autres que lui. Il ne voulait pas la perdre. Elle était si gentille, si brillante et courageuse! Il s'agrippa les côtes, avant de vomir une bonne partie de son déjeuner au sol.

— Crise aigüe de manque Oméga, Myc. S'il te plaît, appelle quelqu'un. Tu risques de tomber dans le coma!

Pourquoi n'avait-il pas pensé plus tôt à cela? Anna n'était que dans le coma. Si elle se réveillait... Il tenait enfin la solution au problème politique des Etats-Unis. Elle serait la candidate idéale pour représenter une nation.

Mais elle était brésilienne et britannique par naturalisation de sa Majesté la Reine Elizabeth. Il lui fallait donner une troisième nationalité à la petite Anna.

— Mycroft Holmes! J'appelle ton frère, fit Alice avant de quitter l'écran.

Encore une fois, on le laissât seul. Il détestait la solitude, la repoussait de tout son soul.

*xXx*

Etats-Unis, New-York

7 février

Jour 55

Alice Imogen n'était pas étrangère aux crises de manque Omégas. Elle en avait été victime à plusieurs reprises. Tout cela à cause d'un certain Filibert qui n'avait d'yeux que pour une certaine B Alpha brune. Elle n'avait jamais été chanceuse en amour, et son cœur lui remerciait tous les jours pour cette chance. Parce que jamais elle pourrait vivre la vie choisie par Mycroft. Ce dernier s'enfonçait dans la folie de jours en jours.

Elle se remémora les premières années de leur amitié. Mycroft avait toujours été du genre timide, un peu comme tous les A Omégas. Il n'avait pas besoin de faire de bruit pour se faire remarquer. Il suffisait qu'il soit présent pour attirer toute l'attention sur lui. Cela créait de drôles de conséquences chez les A Omégas. Pour Mycroft, ce fut la volonté de se prouver indépendant et capable au point de se jeter dans le sillon de l'homme le plus puissant et manipulateur du monde, accessoirement A Oméga: Bai Long. Pour elle, c'était plus simple. Elle se dégageait du poids de sa dynamique en devenant autre, telle une actrice dans des rôles toujours différents. Changements de couleurs de cheveux, d'apparence physiques à travers tatouages et piercings, de dynamique même au final.

Sauf ce besoin constant d'aimer et d'être aimé. D'où la crise Oméga. Les crises de manque étaient déjà rares, mais elles l'étaient encore plus chez les omégas. Tout simplement parce que les omégas n'avaient pas besoin de souffrir pour être aimé. Il leur était relativement aisé de séduire la personne de leur rêve. Encore plus s'il était A Oméga.

Elle contacta John Watson. Ce fut le visage stressé d'Aden Banaart qui l'accueillit.

— Il est mal en point, comme Sherlock et Greg.

— Qu'as-tu fait encore, Aden? rétorqua l'ex A Oméga devenue C Bêta en grimaçant. Elle tombait bien mal.

— Rien... Je te le jure.

— Arrêtes de jouer à cache-cache et dis-moi la vérité. Je te connais trop bien pour croire à tes sornettes.

— Bon... Ok... Mouais... John... Il m'a demandé des infos sur Myc, et...

— Idiot! Tu ne leur a pas dévoilé son ancienne activité, j'espère?

— Il se peut que...

— Sherlock est son frère! John est un B Oméga! Imagine ce qu'ils vont penser de Myc désormais.

— En fait, ils le compatissent.

— Y a de quoi, idiot. J'ai été à sa place, je sais ce que cela fait aux proches...

— Désolé...

— De toute manière, on ne peut plus revenir en arrière... Je t'appelle pour John. J'ai besoin de lui.

— Mouais, vais aller le chercher.

— Dépêches-toi Aden!

Elle se balança contre le dossier de son fauteuil et encercla ses cuisses tatouées. Comme prédit, Aden avait encore commis une série de  _conneries_.  _Il ne changera jamais!_

— Salut Alice! Content de voir que tu es saine et sauve, salua John en feignant de sourire.

— Je suis désolée pour Aden. Il est très peu... élégant parfois dans ses propos.

— C'est bon. On sait à quoi nous attendre avec lui. Mais dis-moi, tu ne devrais pas te cacher plutôt que nous appeler?

— Mycroft fait une crise de manque Oméga.

— ...

John resta sans voix avant de gémir et se frapper le crâne.

— Pu...tain! On a déjà Greg sur les bras, et voilà Mycroft. Mais qu'ont-ils à la fin? Ils ne sont même pas liés, bon sang! cria John attirant son Alpha à ses basques en un temps record.

— Je pars pour Hong Kong. Je pense être la seule en mesure de l'aider sur ce point. Juste pour précision... quelle est la relation entre Greg et Myc?

— Ils s'aiment mais sont trop fiers et bornés pour se l'avouer. Ils se contentent de rester "sex-friend" pour le meilleur et surtout pour le pire. On se serait cru dans Orgueil et Préjugés pour la partie fierté... intervint Aden.

— Sherlock est au chevet de Greg. Il n'accepte personne à part un A Alpha, ajouta John en reprenant un ton professionnel.

— C'est pour cela que je m'en vais voir Myc. Il ne pourrait pas supporter d'autres personnes que Bai Long et moi. Et je doute que Bai Long ait le temps de veiller sur lui. Il a d'autres problèmes à régler. A plus! Faites-moi savoir s'il y a des nouvelles.

— Ouais... merci, et bon voyage!

Elle éteignit rapidement l'écran et s'en alla rassembler ses affaires en vitesse.


	9. Chapter 9

Thaïlande, Phang Nga Bay

14 février

Jour 62

— Joyeuse... hmmm... saint... mhgnmvalentin, maugréa John en ravalant un bâillement.

— Hmmm, répondit Sherlock par un grognement féral avant de se plonger tête première dans son café noir.

Il faisait beau. Le soleil était déjà bien levé. Le sable blanc et la mer turquoise attendaient impatiemment d'être envahis par ses invités. Sauf que ces derniers étaient encore en état de transe et ce, après avoir enfin passé leur première nuit dans le calme depuis longtemps. Même Sherlock et John s'étaient endormis sans rien faire de leur soirée dans un des plus beaux hôtels de la région. Ce dernier appartenait d'ailleurs à Aden Xander Banaart, chose étrange puisqu'ils étaient en Asie. Le milliardaire profitait de leur visite impromptue pour dénicher un nouvel architecte d'intérieur et ordonner une refonte complète de la décoration déjà luxueuse de l'hôtel et des villas privatives offertes.

— Salut, hrmkjbkjn, grogna à son tour Gregory Lestrade en faisant son entrée, puant l'A Alpha en pleine santé malgré sa mine aigrie et ses kilomètres de cernes noires.

John pivota et étudia rapidement l'état de santé de son patient fidèle. Depuis le début de leur aventure, Greg avait accumulé une hallucinante série de séjours médicaux plus ou moins intensifs. Et même si Mycroft, Sherlock et Anna étaient également bien placés dans la liste des habitués des urgences, Greg parvenait toujours à les battre à plate couture. Néanmoins, John était ravi de son aplomb retrouvé. Son ami avait vraiment eu besoin de ce repos et crise de manque Alpha bien... mérités.

— Tiens. Aden lui tendit un croissant français que le médecin avala en quelques bouchées.

— Merci, c'est succulent, répondit John qui avait repris un semblant de couleurs.

— Pas de quoi. Sans toi, on ne serait pas là de toute manière... Alice donne rarement sa confiance et tu es l'un des seuls qu'elle semble apprécier. Et dire qu'elle était vivante tout ce temps... C'est du Alice tout craché! Merci, John, répéta Aden en déboutonnant le col de sa chemise turquoise en lin. Il était déjà en tenue de plage et visiblement le plus en forme du lot: short Etro psychédélique, sandales bizarres Dolce & Gabbana et lunettes Ray-Ban roses bonbon. Il avait raccourci sa coupe de cheveux sur les côtés, gardant une longue mèche sur le devant qu'il plaquait en arrière habillement. Et tous les omégas, alphas, bêtas, hommes et femmes se retournaient sur lui, Apollon blond des temps modernes.

Ceci dit, Sherlock Holmes n'était pas en reste. Il avait abandonné ses pantalons cintrés pour un short violet foncé, un t-shirt col-V décolleté beige et des mocassins. Ses boucles sauvages avaient atteint une longueur inédite. Il avait pris pour habitude de les balancer contre le vent à intervalle régulier. John trouvait cela si... vain et si... sexy. Il se racla la gorge.

— Bon, nous sommes là parce qu'Alice nous a demandé d'y être, soi-disant pour urgence. John, as-tu reçu d'autres informations utiles ce matin à l'exception des nouvelles sur mon frère? demanda Sherlock en posant dans sa position favorite. Penché en avant, il laissa entrevoir son torse diaphane et musclé. John déglutit.  _C'est la chaleur, la chaleur et ce soleil! Ne le regardes pas trop!_

— Hlrnjnx, continuait de grogner Lestrade. Tant qu'il n'avait pas bu ses trois tasses de cafés journalières, l'A Alpha en espadrilles motifs à marinière, short cintré et chemise blanche était inutile à la bande.

— Merci pour la cohérence de tes propos, Lestrade, commenta Sherlock avant de se tourner vers son Oméga et lui sourire bizarrement.

John n'était pas encore tout à fait clair d'esprit. Non, pas tellement, surtout avec l'atmosphère endormie qui les enrobait encore. Mais il devait bien finir cette tartine et son thé n'allait pas rester chaud bien longtemps, malgré le beau temps semi-tropical de la région de Phuket.

— Elle nous a demandé d'attendre sur la plage vers la fin de l'après-midi... Nous avons donc la journée devant nous, ajouta Aden en parcourant le journal.

— Hknbeknlfe, répondit Greg avant de se rendormir à moitié dans son assiette.

John compatissait son ami qu'ils avaient traîné avec eux. Mais il était persuadé du bienfait que le soleil pouvait avoir sur Greg. Ce dernier, quoique bien plus enthousiaste que d'habitude, avait encore besoin d'être cocooné. Alors quoi de mieux que le soleil et les plages paradisiaques de Phang Nga Bay pour se refaire une santé morale?

— C'est moi où l'on se fait balader dans le monde par des coups de fils et autres messages envoyés d'on ne sait où? demanda soudainement Gregory qui semblait avoir repris sa voix.

Le reste de la bande sursauta à l'absence de grognements et autres gémissements de l'A Alpha.

— Ravi de te revoir parmi nous, Lestrade, se contenta de soupirer Sherlock avant d'adresser un clin d'oeil taquin à John.

Ce dernier ne comprenait pas vraiment ce que son Alpha lui voulait. D'habitude, leur lien était bien plus utile.  _Ça doit être la fatigue. J'ai bien envie d'aller me baigner!_

Et étrange... Il sentait quelque-chose lui chatouiller la jambe depuis un bon moment.

*xXx*

Il était intoxiqué par la senteur violemment chocolatée de son oméga. Cela faisait bien quelques semaines qu'ils n'avaient pas renouvelé leur lien.

Sherlock se lécha la lèvre. Il s'empêcha de renifler John et ses hormones séduisantes. Dieu comme il était délicieux! Comme un énorme cornet de bouts de doigts découpés prêts à être disséqués. Rien que pour lui. Et c'était la Saint Valentin!

John avait laissé ses cheveux pousser un poil plus long que d'habitude, s'attribuant progressivement un nouveau look plus... mature. Sa blondeur s'éclaircissait avec le soleil de la Thaïlande, les reflets presque blancs lui donnant un air juvénile, de garçon.

Il avait un sourire en coin, dégustant son thé préparé sur mesure par l'équipe sur le qui-vive de l'hôtel. Il portait un simple t-shirt dont les boutons lui faisaient perdre la tête. Si seulement il pouvait en enlever un, deux, non... Trois. Trois serait parfait pour lui permettre de lécher la délicate peau bronzée de la clavicule.

Juste à la jointure avec la nuque.

_Marquer, marquer, re-marquer._

John était à lui.

Et il portait un short couleur bleu royal. Le short faisait ressortir ses yeux bleus. Il avait tendance à remonter le long de ses cuisses. Sa ceinture semblait vouloir se défaire à chaque mouvement de ses hanches.

Sherlock grogna intérieurement. Il faisait chaud. La chaleur donnait toujours le tournis aux Alphas. Il était connu que la plupart des couples se formaient lors de voyages dans un pays chaud et ensoleillé.

Heureusement que John ne dégustait pas une glace. Il aurait perdu le peu de dignité qui lui restait dans le cas inverse.

*xXx*

Bizarre... l'étrange sensation sur sa jambe pérennisait. Elle semblait même monter jusqu'à ses cuisses. John se demandait s'il n'y avait pas une bête ou un animal sauvage caché sous leur table.  _C'est quand même un hôtel de luxe..._

Et Sherlock continuait de lui lancer des regards enflammés. Le B Oméga reconnaissait bien ce regard. D'habitude, il n'apparaissait que dans leur intimité, lorsqu'il était bien loti dans les bras interminables de l'A Alpha.

C'était la Saint Valentin et ils n'avaient rien prévu. Ils avaient passé leur coup de fil quotidien à Chiara qui faisait ses dents sur les chemises et livres de droit de Bai Long. Ils avaient rangé leurs affaires dans les placards, s'étaient lavés et préparés pour le petit-déjeuner. Tout ceci transpirait une domesticité en totale opposition avec leur vie plus que mouvementée. Bien entendu, ils avaient aussi reçu un appel de Mycroft qui semblait être revenu à la normale: froid, distant, quelque peu condescendant et très énervant. John suppliait le destin de gifler ses deux amis tourtereaux en déni. C'était devenue presqu'une prière quotidienne, au plus grand damne de Sherlock qui ne voulait rien entendre de la vie sentimentale et encore moins sexuelle de son frère plus qu'actif dans ce domaine.

Et cette satanée sensation menaçait de le titiller là où il ne fallait surtout pas... Surtout paaaaaassssss!

— Sherlock! dit-il fermement en se rendant compte de la vérité.

L'A Alpha se tourna vivement vers lui et lui lança un clin d'oeil. John se leva promptement, prit l'Alpha par la manche et le tira hors de la table sous les yeux endormis de Greg et le regard compréhensif d'Aden.

— Tu sais que tu es impossible, Sherlock! siffla John entre les dents tout en se dirigeant vers leur chambre. Son entrejambe était devenue très inconfortable en quelques secondes. Et le souffle rauque de son Alpha sur la nuque n'aidait en rien.

L'A Alpha se contenta de lever les yeux aux cieux, sourire malicieux plaqué sur son visage avant de prendre John dans ses bras. Il le valsa dans l'air comme une de ses vulgaires expérimentations avant de le plaquer au mur et lui masser longuement et très explicitement la lèvre avec une langue titillante.

Son genou se faufila entre ses jambes. John gémit, se noyant sous les administrations très... coquines de l'A Alpha.

— Sher... pas ici! parvint-il à gueuler avant de tirer sa moitié liée vers leur bungalow.

Enfin, ils parvinrent à entrer dans leur suite. Sherlock plaqua John contre le mur, s'attaquant à sa nuque. Il le mordit plusieurs fois, excitant des gémissements succulents de la part de sa moitié. Soudain, l'oméga se dégagea de l'étreinte violente de l'alpha et tomba sur les genoux. Sourire goguenard sur les lèvres, il défit la ceinture de Sherlock, abaissa son pantalon et entreprit de caresser son membre gonflé par quelques effleurements insupportables.

— Je te hais, fit Sherlock entre deux grognements.

John l'ignora. Il se leva promptement et disparut quelque part.

— Jo... John!

Ce dernier avait bien l'intention de rendre la monnaie de sa pièce à sa moitié. Il se dissimula derrière quelques meubles, attendant que l'Alpha se rapprochât de lui avant de se fondre à l'autre bout de la pièce. Il rit à son idée lumineuse. Sherlock était en colère et John savourait l'instant présent. Pour une fois, les rôles s'étaient inversés.

— John, comment peux-tu...? Sherlock gémissait et parcourait leur salon, short abandonné dans un coin. Il avait perdu de sa superbe et se traînait tel un chaton perdu dans la grande pièce, l'oreille et l'oeil aux aguets.

John se délectait au fil des minutes de son plan plus qu'efficace. Son alpha passa plusieurs fois devant lui, perdu dans ses senteurs et les hormones sexuelles qui enfumaient leur bungalow. L'oméga savait que cette approche ne marcherait jamais s'ils étaient dans leur état normal. Mais même le plus intelligent et affûté des A Alphas demeurait alpha lorsque ses sens étaient en émoi. John étouffa un éclat de rire avant de sauter sur le dos de Sherlock, lui mordant sa nuque en retour.

— Sacré...

Sherlock le plaqua au sol et entreprit de le déshabiller en quelques déchirements. Il se fondit entre les jambes dénudées du médecin-soldat et le pénétra sans préparation.

— Aïe... cria John, tête rejetée en arrière.

Sherlock était aux anges, sa vengeance assouvie. Il commença quelques mouvements de vas-et-vient sans rancune, le pénétrant davantage à chaque coup de reins. John était B Oméga, il n'était donc pas prédisposé à accueillir sans préparation le noeud et le membre d'un A Alpha hors de ses périodes de chaleur. Seuls les A Omégas avaient cette faculté bienheureuse de toujours être lubrifiés. Et Sherlock profitait de cette caractéristique pour littéralement ennuyer son oméga qui se faisait progressivement aux mouvements.

Et Sherlock stoppa net.

— Connard! gueula le B Oméga avant de se reposer un peu. Il avait affreusement mal.

Lorsque l'alpha revint, ce fut avec un attirail à faire pâlir le plus aguerri des amants.

— Dé... désolé John... gémissait Sherlock tout en soignant son oméga avec un lubrifiant bien réchauffé et à la senteur vanillée.

— Ce... ce n'est rien, murmura John entre deux gémissements.

Sherlock le masturbait lentement, profitant du plaisir induit pour le consoler.

— Je t'aime, dit-il avant d'embrasser lentement son oméga qui se retenait de pleurer.

Le baiser devint rapidement langoureux, puis brouillon.

— Sher... lock!

Ils continuèrent de s'embrasser, se frottant les lèvres, se mordant la lèvre, le visage, la nuque. L'Alpha lécha sa clavicule, mangea sa peau vanillée, goûta à ses nichons endoloris, se perdit dans ses caresses et souffles aimants.

John l'attrapa par les hanches et retourna leurs positions. Il enfourcha le délicieux pénis et reprit leur activité première.

— T'es... incroyable!

Il continua de se faire pénétrer avec ferveur, provoquant un râle exquis de la bouche ouverte de l'alpha. Ce dernier l'observait avec amour, une adoration sans borne et un brin de folie égayaient son visage aux traits aristocratiques.

— A...tten...tion! cria Sherlock avant d'agripper son oméga et accélérer les mouvements frénétiques.

— Je t'aime... Haaaaa! gémissait l'oméga en sentant venir le noeud.

— John... John! continuait à grogner son alpha qui le retourna sur le ventre avant de le prendre par derrière.

John avait depuis longtemps perdu sens de la réalité, se délectant de la chaleur rassurante et des senteurs exquises de son alpha, sa moitié liée, père de sa fille, l'amour insoupçonné de sa vie.

— Haaa... Sher... lock!

Il lâcha un cri sourd avant de frissonner de plaisir, l'extase le prenant de court sans le prévenir. Le noeud s'était formé. Sherlock lui marquait une énième fois son appartenance.

*xXx*

— Il fait si bon, gémit Gregory en profitant des rayons de soleil de la fin de l'après-midi. Le soleil était encore haut dans le ciel, mais quelques souffles d'air frais venaient les rafraîchir.

Les quatre amis étaient sur la plage privée, non loin de leurs bungalows privés. Ils avaient chacun la leur, sauf bien entendu Sherlock et John qui se partageaient une villa de luxe avec piscine privée et vue sur l'océan.

— J'avoue que sous tes airs de milliardaire extravagant et un peu... frustre, tu possèdes un goût exquis, concéda John, lunettes de soleil sur le nez et torse dénudé. Quelques gouttes de sueur luisaient sa peau rapidement devenue bronzée. Sherlock le gardait auprès de lui avec une passion renouvelée. Il se désespérait des regards Alphas et Bêtas jetés sur l'oméga.

— Heu... merci? Sincèrement, il était à Kalyn, mais je l'ai racheté suite à une OPA sur ses activités hôtelières. C'est un sujet sensible, répondit avec fierté l'A Bêta.

John comprenait pourquoi Kalyn Keller, aka Anthea, avait une sainte horreur de leur ami parfois. Ce dernier pouvait être très... désobligeant.

— Merci John et Aden. C'est exactement cela qui me fallait, fit Gregory debout les pieds dans le sable. Il avait retiré sa chemise et se gorgeait de soleil et d'air marin. Bras écartés, jambes dénudées, lunettes Persol de retour, l'A Alpha admirait la vue très différente de celles des cartes postales biaisées que l'on trouvait en Occident. La Thaïlande n'était pas qu'un fantasme ouvert qu'à quelques occidentaux assez riches mais surtout puissants pour entrer en Asie. Elle possédait un côté culturel et une nature à en couper le souffle. Devant lui, se dressaient des rochers millénaires sortis de l'enfer, comme des caillous gigantesques plantés dans une verdure aquatique. La couleur brune de la terre clashait le turquoise reflété par les rayons et le ciel bleu. Il n'y avait personnes. Les touristes, essentiellement asiatiques et surtout d'Hong Kong, se faisaient rares en cette période de l'année. Dominait encore un souffle de nostalgie puisque le nouvel An chinois ne venait que de s'achever avec les vacances annuelles qui l'accompagnaient.

— Nous étions venus ici quelques années auparavant: Myc, Kalyn, Fil, Sacha et moi, reprit Aden en sirotant un verre de Mojito personnalisé. Ce dernier était aussi rose que la monture de ses solaires.

Gregory, John et Sherlock lui dédièrent toute leur attention, avides d'informations sur la vie si secrète et si originale de l'aîné Holmes.

— C'est d'ailleurs à ce moment-là que je suis tombé sous le charme du coin. Au retour, j'ai lancé une OPA. Je savais que Kalyn était occupée par le rachat de la BNP Paribas alors j'en ai profité. Et comme ses activités hôtelières n'étaient pas encore très développées à l'époque, elle m'a un peu laissé faire. Malgré tout, elle n'a pas digéré la surprise. Ha ha! On était venu ici pour une incidence diplomatique entre Hong Kong et la Malaisie. La Thaïlande a été choisie comme lieu des négociations. Bien entendu, Myc n'a rien laissé à nos adversaires si ce n'est un développement économique bienvenue. Depuis, la Malaisie est régie sous la tutelle de Singapour, qui, comme vous le savez, est appelée la petite Hong Kong.

— Hmm... Il est vrai que c'était le seul territoire complètement indépendant. Lors de la crise interne de la SSA par trahison, l'an dernier, on nous a emmené à Singapour avant de nous transférer à Hong Kong, observa Sherlock qui continuait de dévorer son Oméga du regard.

— Mouais... Normal... acquiesça Aden avant de reprendre la lecture de  _La Ferme des animaux_ d'Orwell.

_Ironique comme lecture venant d'un des plus énigmatiques et intransigeants leaders économiques du monde occidental et asiatique._

Mais John avait d'autres choses plus intéressantes à faire. D'abord, il se devait de rafraîchir la mémoire de Sherlock. Son Alpha passait le plus clair de son temps à le renifler, le tâter, le prendre dans ses bras et le suivre du regard. Parfois, il avait réellement besoin d'indépendance et Sherlock ne l'aidait pas du tout, et ce, malgré ses nombreux reproches. Ensuite, il devait éviter à tout prix les élans photographiques de Gregory. Ce dernier portait depuis peu un magnifique bijou tout droit sorti des ateliers sur-mesure de Leica. Certes, l'objet était magnifique et faisait baver d'envie tout bon amateur de photographie, mais il y avait des limites. En effet, ce n'était pas évident de se voir au sortir du lit en fond d'écran de Sherlock. Les deux A Alphas avaient pris pour habitude de prendre en photo Aden et John dans leurs moments les plus gênants de la journée.

Et John se couvrit le visage à l'aide du journal local en anglais lorsque Greg se retourna vivement sur eux pour les prendre en photo.

— Greg! cria John avait de jeter le journal dans la chevelure dramatique de Sherlock et détaler vers Greg.

— Oi, John, fais attention! cria Aden qui s'était levé à son tour.

Il se prit une giclée de sable blanc au visage en guise de réponse. John courut vers Greg qui s'amusait à le shooter en mode rafale. Il sauta sur l'Alpha et les deux hommes s'écrasèrent au sol dans une fumée de sable.

— Non, non, plus de photos! s'exclaffa le B Oméga. Il avait réussi à attraper l'appareil des mains de l'A Alpha et se dirigeait à toute vitesse vers Aden. Il lui lança le bijou comme une balle de rugby. Ce dernier le rattrapa au vol avant de l'envoyer en direction de Sherlock qui s'amusa à provoquer un Gregory en colère en le prenant en photo.

— Hé, les gars, c'est pas cool! gémissait l'A Alpha tout en tentant de suivre la trajectoire plutôt circulaire et très aérienne de son nouveau jouet.

— John! cria Aden avait de lui lancer l'appareil.

Le B Oméga s'élança pour l'attraper d'une main agile d'ancien joueur de rugby avant de tomber dans les bras de Sherlock qui l'embrassa vivement.

— Oh non! Faites ça ailleurs! émirent en choeur Aden et Greg.

Et Aden s'élança vers l'océan sans un regard en arrière, juste pour le plaisir de s'amuser et de profiter. Sherlock le pourchassa, John toujours pendu à son cou. Les trois individus plongèrent en même temps dans la mer turquoise sous le regard amusé de Greg qui avait enfin retrouvé son bijou adoré.

— Pfiou, c'est génial! fit Aden en secouant la tête, giclant John et Sherlock au passage.

— Revanche, revanche! cria Sherlock en introduisant une technique inconnue de bataille d'eau, atteignant Aden au visage.

— Un point pour Sherlock! criait Greg qui venait de les rejoindre, torse nu, lunettes et Leica abandonnés sur le sable.

John était ravi des progrès chez Greg. Son ami avait enfin retrouvé sa bonne humeur et joie de vivre un tantinet frustre, viril et très agréable.  _Voilà le bon vieux Greg!_

Et ce retournement de situation ne semblait pas passer inaperçu aux yeux de Sherlock et surtout d'Aden qui ne connaissait pas le côté farceur et bon enfant de Lestrade.

— Tu as peut-être remporté la bataille, mais pas la guerre, Sherlock! cria l'A Bêta en guise de provocation.

Le cadet Holmes répondit en lui offrant la gicle du siècle. Greg l'imita sous les yeux enchantés de John qui revoyait le duo mythique de Scotland Yard reformé devant lui. Sherlock et Lestrade avaient toujours formé une excellente équipe à deux, et ce, malgré ce que les autres pouvaient en dire. C'était peut-être une des raisons qui faisaient de Greg un homme irrésistible aux yeux de Mycroft.

*xXx*

— C'est ce que j'appelle la perfection... fit Greg, sourire relaxé en coin, à demi-allongé sur sa serviette de plage.

Le soleil se faisait progressivement moins virulent, laissant quelques brises fraîches prendre une place bienvenue. Il faisait toujours aussi calme.

— Le soleil te va bien, Greg. Tu es fait pour vivre dans un pays chaud, constata Aden en le fixant du regard.

Lestrade haussa les épaules et garda son enthousiasme bon enfant. Il taquina Sherlock qui s'était allongé auprès d'un John somnolent, jouant avec une de ses mèches blondes et s'enivrant de sa senteur chocolatée. Le couple lié profitait de la quiétude du fin d'après-midi pour s'octroyer un repos bien mérité. Greg enviait leur aisance en public. C'était clairement le genre de comportement qu'il ne pourrait jamais partager avec Mycroft.

_Si ce dernier veuille bien de moi..._

Ce qui, en l'état actuel des choses, relevait davantage de l'utopie que d'une réalité proche. Greg chassa la pensée négative de son esprit, se concentrant sur l'horizon qu'il n'avait pas la liberté de voir, habituellement caché derrière un bureau de Scotland Yard.  _Ou à conduire une voiture de sport quelque part d'imprévu!_

Néanmoins, il ne regrettait rien. Il était même fier d'avoir embrassé une dernière fois le bel A Oméga avant son départ. Mycroft avait toujours possédé cette faculté de garder un visage impassible à toute épreuve, sans se rendre compte que sa senteur et le bleu de ses iris traduisaient la vérité toute entière. Greg était persuadé d'être le seul capable de discerner les différentes humeurs d' _Alex_.  _Une preuve inconditionnelle que je suis dans le pétrin le plus total. Il te rend fou, ma parole._

En y repensant de près, il devait bien ressembler à une de ces héroïnes omégas de romans de gare à l'eau de rose, qui se tuaient à aimer un être inatteignable. Sauf que, comme toujours, les rôles s'étaient inversés. La prince charmant sur son destrier blanc était un agent de plusieurs gouvernements, sexy comme le diable et horripilant à provoquer une hystérie carnale à chacune de ses apparitions publiques. La princesse délaissée était un A Alpha divorcé, ex-Di du Met, actuel Commissionner ayant atterri au poste sans aucunes réussites probantes et qui vieillissait à vue d'oeil.

Tandis qu'il se perdait une énième fois dans l'imaginaire de la peau crémeuse et les tâches de rousseur de l'aîné Holmes, il ne vit pas arriver un énorme yacht construit à partir de matériaux plutôt écologiques.

Sherlock le tira de sa rêverie éveillée par un coup dans la hanche bien prononcé. Greg grogna et allait s'en prendre à l'A Alpha lorsque John lui somma de regarder devant lui avec attention.

Un individu sortit de la cabine du yacht et enleva quelques brides de vêtements. S'il en croyait sa vue toujours aussi affutée malgré le soleil, il aurait juré avoir décelé un short et un t-shirt. Mais ce n'était pas cela qui les surprenait. En effet, l'individu avait plongé directement du pont, dérangeant la mer en sommeil. Il nagea jusqu'à eux.

Ils étaient bouche bée.

Une silhouette longiligne aux formes douces et discrètes se dégageait de l'océan. Quelques gouttes dégoulinèrent d'une peau diaphane, aussi blanche que le sable chaud de la plage. Une divine créature rousse s'avançait vers eux lentement, telle une Vénus de Botticelli. Elle plaqua ses cheveux sur le côté, dévoilant un demi-crâne rasé. Le maillot de bain deux-pièces colorait son teint de porcelaine. Une aquarelle jetée sur la peau crémeuse se dévoilait progressivement au fur et à mesure de son émergence. Elle ornait magnifiquement une jambe gauche qui s'étendait à l'infinie. Elle avait des yeux bleu électriques.

— A... Alice, murmura John Watson transcendé à la vue de la jeune femme métamorphosée.

L'entrelacement de fleurs et branches dans une foison de couleurs oranges et blanches posa enfin pied sur le sable chaud de la fin d'après-midi. L'orange réchauffait le bleu et le turquoise qui s'étendaient à perte de vue.

Alice Imogen se rappocha du groupe interloqué.

— Salut, fit-elle dans une voix d'A Oméga.

Aden lâcha son journal.

— Alice Imogen, enchantée, continua la rousse incendiaire avant de prendre la serviette de John pour essuyer sa chevelure asymétrique.

— Alice, heu... hey! fit John qui avait pris des couleurs.

— A Oméga? se contenta de dire Sherlock qui avait refermé sa mâchoire et pressait ses doigts sur sa lèvre supérieure.

— C Bêta. Ex-A Oméga, répondit simplement la jeune femme dans un ton soyeux.

Elle n'avait pas de senteur distincte, comme tous les C Bêtas. Mais son allure, sa démarche, et cette silhouette...

— Mycroft au féminin, remarqua Sherlock qui fit le tour d'Alice pour l'étudier de près.

— Tu n'es pas le premier à me faire cette remarque, sourit leur invitée surprise.

Elle balança ses cheveux humides sur le côté avant d'attraper la chemise abandonnée de Greg et de l'enfiler rapidement. Le tissu blanc en lin mettait son teint de nacre en valeur.

— J'ai réservé une chambre ici. Rendez-vous au centre ville de Phuket à vingt-trois heures ce soir dans le bar  _Pleasure_. Soyez à l'heure. Nous vous trouverons.

Sur ce, elle tourna les talons et disparut dans les bengalows dispersés de l'hôtel.

— Elle porte des lentilles de couleur, a changé de dynamique, coupé ses cheveux, refait son nez et sa mâchoire. Ce n'est plus l'Alice que je connaissais, murmura Aden avant de perdre son regard dans l'horizon.

Greg, John et Sherlock restèrent de marbre.

— Mais je pourrais reconnaître ce tatouage entre mille. Elle est toujours aussi punk et Suicide Girl qu'avant, ajouta-t-il après un long moment avant d'éclater de rire.


	10. Chapter 10

Etats-Unis

12 février

Jour 60

_Deux jours en arrière_

C'était son chez-lui, son lieu de naissance, sa ville de prédilection, la Grosse Pomme qu'il aimait de tout son soul mais qu'il ne reconnaissait plus. C'était à présent une terre minée, infestée de détritus, de pierres perdues, d'armes à feu abandonnées. Quelques vêtements oubliés gisaient çà et là, rassurant les médias sur la vie encore présente dans la capitale économique des Etats-Unis.

Le nouveau président des Etats-Unis n'était resté que deux jours en poste. Et depuis, plus rien. Il avait disparu des radars.

Et tandis que la CNN passait en boucle les images d'une imminente crise politique interne, la population new-yorkaise, laissée pour compte par le gouvernement et la mairie bannie, tentait de survivre à cette crise apocalyptique.

Jamais Ethan Miller n'aurait pu imaginer sa ville tant admirée et aimée devenir le terrain de guerre de deux idéologies opposées. Les deux prétendues solutions finales étaient aussi folles que le communisme et le nazisme.

Il tourna dans le quartier où il avait élu domicile. Il vivait à présent dans le magnifique loft possédé par Mycroft Holmes. Le duplex était vide, trop bien meublé, trop propre, trop dénué d'humanité. Toute la vie foisonnante qui entourait la joyeuse bande lors de leurs recherches à New-York avait disparu pour laisser place à quelques ordinateurs intraçables, une tasse de café jamais terminée et des monticules de dossiers toujours détruits, jamais gardés. Ethan Miller n'aimait pas la solitude. Il ne voulait plus de cette vie après avoir goûté à la joie de la co-habitation avec John, Sherlock, Greg, Sally, l'adorable Chiara et tous les intendants à Hong Kong. Même Bai Long lui manquait à présent.

Sauf qu'il était le dernier homme de la SSA à qui l'on pouvait confier la délicate tâche de servir d'intermédiaire aux Etats-Unis. Encore peu connu des services secrets, l'ancien médecin militaire de la Marine US était relativement bien dissimulé. A l'exception d'une tête malheureusement mise à prix, il n'avait rien de spécial. Il avait fait des études de médecine, combattu en Afghanistan, aidé des malades, guéri des enfants. Il aimait boire et s'amuser avec ses amis de l'armée et de la fac, il appréciait le bourdonnement matinal de New-York, il aimait sa petite vie tranquille... Tant que les gens étaient respectés.

Et c'était cela qui faisait toute la différence. Car sous ce masque de gaieté et d'apparente innocence naïve, se cachait un grand humaniste qui croyait encore, dur comme fer, à la bonté naturelle de l'homme. Il s'était engouffré dans la politique, les intrigues d'espionnages, la guerre idéologique et même l'assassinat pour cela. Tout ceci faisait d'Ethan Miller un homme tout à fait peu banal.

En ce moment même, Ethan jonglait entre deux portables. Il devait trouver la raison véritable du changement de président. Ou plutôt, de l'absence d'un président à la tête d'une des plus grandes puissances mondiales. La Roseraie avait éclaté un coup de maître. En offrant moyens financiers astronomiques et une proposition de sortie de crise viable, elle avait évincé les derniers partisans du Circus à la tête du gouvernement américain. Jusqu'à virer le nouveau président résigné par son manque de soutien moral et financier. Et tandis que le Circus se perdait dans une crise interne sans précédent entre Minerva, ralliée à la cause de Mycroft Holmes le génie politicien, et Dimitrov, l'ennemi juré du même Mycroft Holmes, la Roseraie grimpait, grimpait, grimpait dans les milieux du pouvoir. Ethan ne comprendrait jamais l'attrait du pouvoir. Pour un médecin les pieds sur terre, vouloir dominer l'autre était d'une futilité... Tout le monde n'était pas Mycroft Holmes ou Bai Long, soifs de se rendre utiles et montrer une autre face du monde à la population générale. Mais le résultat était visible. La Roseraie glanait des partisans et donc des fonds financiers. Le Circus n'était plus le plus argenté des organisations. La branche américaine survivait grâce à l'aide financière sans fin d'Aden Banaart. Ce dernier était bien plus utile et responsable qu'au premier abord.

Lentement, Ethan s'approcha de l'immeuble abritant tous les secrets les mieux gardés d'une SSA devenue mineure sur le territoire américain. Par manque de moyens et malgré les renflouements incessants d'Aden, l'organisation n'était plus en mesure de tenir tête contre les géants du Circus et de la Roseraie. Bien entendu, Minerva avait partagé certaines de ses ressources privées et quelques agents fidèles avec Mycroft, mais tout n'était qu'un grain de sable.

Il aurait pu demander davantage à ses amis, mais... Les recherches menées par Raf Sullivan pour réveiller Anna Ulanov toujours dans le coma et les autres préoccupations de la SSA drainaient déjà leur budget. L'urgence aux Etats-Unis était donc relégué loin dans la  _to-do list_ , pour le moment du moins.

Le Bêta ouvrit le portail menant vers son appartement cosy. Son téléphone sonna.

— Hey, comment vas-tu? demanda Raf de l'autre côté du fil.

Ce dernier demeurait en Californie avec Dimmock, Anna et toute la famille de cette dernière. Ils continuaient coûte que coûte à rechercher un remède miracle. Perdre Anna constituerait une tragédie. Surtout après les pertes successives de Daiyu, Heleen Banaart et le suicide de Sven.

— Comme on le peut en ces jours terribles, mec. Je ne pense pas avoir vu un champ de bataille aussi grand. On se serait cru vivre dans The Walking Dead! Et toi? Comment va la bande en Californie?

— Soleil, soleil, soleil mon vieux! Je n'ai jamais été aussi bronzé et stressé de ma vie. Et tu connais la meilleure? Dimmock perd son accent londonien. La dernière fois, je l'ai entendu jurer comme un West Coast man!

Ethan s'appuya contre le mur du hall et émit un rire chaleureux en entendant la voix enjouée du jeune chercheur. Parfois, Raf parlait comme un rappeur, oubliant la bienséance pour un  _flow_  original et juste ce qu'il fallait de rythme.  _Je devrais proposer à Mycroft et Raf de faire une battle de rap..._

— Que penses-tu des derniers mails que je t'ai envoyés? Je sais que c'est un peu compliqué mais mis à part Pierre, John et toi, personne n'est en mesure de comprendre mes avancées en recherche sur le coma. Pierre et la famille d'Anna me pressent tous les jours pour des résultats probants...

Raf avait retrouvé son sérieux et il était évident que la tension devenait palpable dans son intonation. Ethan connaissait à présent bien la famille Ulanov. Cette dernière, bien trop grande, était très envahissante et protectrice envers leur fille B Oméga dans le coma. C'était certes compréhensible, mais Raf avait besoin de calme et de tranquilité pour travailler en paix.

— Nous trouverons un moyen de la sortir de là, rassures-toi Raf, dit-il avant de se retourner vivement sur un bruit étrange.

Il eut juste le temps de râler un bon coup avant de se jeter à terre, la tête entre les mains. Le portable jeté dans l'action, les vitres brisées. Une avalanche de tirs s'abattirent dans le corridor, élicitant des cris hystériques de ses voisins âgés. Ethan n'était plus qu'instinct. Il rampa rapidement en direction de la cage d'escalier, se dissimulant derrière la magnifique oeuvre d'art en marbre blanc. Il sortit un Glock customisé de sa veste teddy bleu marine et campa en silence. Les tirs continuèrent de déferler.

_Patience, ta tête est mise à prix, c'est devenu ton quotidien._

C'était pour cela qu'il avait poussé Sally Donovan à rentrer à Londres. Il ne pouvait se résoudre à voir sa meilleure amie se faire tirer dessus de par sa faute. Il s'était engouffré dans le jeu, alors à lui de régler l'affaire. S'il devait mourir, c'était de sa faute, uniquement de la sienne. Il était soldat dans l'âme. Il combattrait jusqu'à la mort par conséquent.

Il s'autorisa un coup d'oeil rapide vers l'entrée principale. Cette dernière était criblée de balles de kalachnikov. Ses poursuivants avaient bien de la chance qu'il fut seul et à New-York, ville complètement abandonnée à elle-même. Ethan changea de position et s'appuya sur la jambe droite. Il sortit un silencieux et quelques munitions. Il prépara son arsenal et attendit.

Trois coups furent tirés avant que la porte ne s'ouvrit sur un groupe d'hommes et de femmes armés. Leur uniforme était noir.

_Circus sans aucun doute, branche de Dimitrov._

Il était dans la confidence, Greg et Mycroft l'ayant convoqué dans le bureau de l'A Oméga au Ritz peu avant son déploiement aux Etats-Unis. Il devait servir de liaison avec Mycroft exclusivement mais aussi avec la SSA sur les cas non sensibles.

_Minerva ne ferait jamais cela. Ils se livrent donc vraiment la guerre._

Le B Bêta visa et tira, abattant deux des trois intrus. Le dernier courut vers lui, vert de rage. Mais il fut plus rapide. Il lui prit le poignet et le retourna sur lui-même avant de l'assommer avec son arme. Il tira deux coups sur les jambes à la manière de Mycroft Holmes pour l'immobiliser et appela Mycroft après avoir ramassé son portable. Ce dernier sonna dans le vide.

_Merde!_

Il se résolut à emmener le survivant dans l'appartement, même s'il lui fallut casser son dos au passage. Il n'était plus tout jeune!

Sauf que la malchance ne le quittait plus ces derniers jours. Il n'eut pas le temps de voir qu'un dernier homme, un Bêta, s'était faufilé derrière lui.

— Salut Ethan, tu te rappelles de moi?

Le médecin soldat se figea. Il ne pensait plus revoir ce visage qui datait d'une lointaine jeunesse troublée... Juste le temps de rager une dernière fois, puis il s'écroula à terre.

*xXx*

Thaïlande, Phuket

14 février

Jour 62

Gregory Lestrade manqua de trébucher sur quelques canettes de Coca Cola version thaïlandaise dans sa quête de fraîcheur.

Il faisait chaud, humide et sa chemise collait partout sur son torse. Il détestait cela.

Mais ce qu'il détestait davantage était la jeune femme qui marchait devant eux. Leur guide n'avait pas même vingt ans et balançait des hanches ravageuses dans une mini-jupe très courte, colorée et moulante. L'A Alpha avait une de ces poitrines de jeune actrice lolita qui ne savait pas quoi en faire. Elle exultait constamment la joie et miaulait à tout va dans une voix mielleuse qu'il horripilait. Certes, la jeune fille avait bien le droit de se comporter en  _sexe sur pattes_  mais il n'était pas gay, loin de là!

— Ça, c'est de la fesse! commenta Aden Banaart en penchant la tête sur le côté. Il se prit un coup de coude d'un John Watson rouge de rage. Le médecin-soldat était énervé en raison de la pieuvre Sherlock Holmes qui l'empêchait de respirer, bouger, transpirer même tant il était protecteur envers son oméga.

— Aden! lança l'oméga visiblement mécontent du ton employé par l'A Bêta.

La jeune femme se retourna vers eux, balançant sa longue chevelure blonde peroxydée sur le côté. Elle dévoila une rangée de piercings plus lourds les uns que les autres. Ses poignets tombaient sous le poids de la surcharge en bracelets multicolores. Elle était encore plus extravagante que Daiyu, Aden et leur nouvelle amie Alice Imogen réunis. C'était un personnage sorti d'un dessin animé dopé au psychédélisme asiatique un peu trop coréen.

— Je m'appelle Kim Yi Na pour rappel et non pas  _la fesse_! dit-elle avant de tirer la langue en direction d'un Aden Banaart rouge de honte.

Gregory éclata de rire et brandit son appareil pour immortaliser l'épisode.

— Ça, c'est de l'archivage! fit Greg un sourire en coin. John émit un gloussement sonore tandis que Sherlock leva les yeux aux cieux.

Kim Yi Na semblait les avoir oublié, sautillant loin devant eux, sans se rendre compte que presque tout le monde se retournait sur elle. Les longs cheveux peroxydés tantôt frappaient, tantôt chatouillaient les nez de quelques passants, un maquillage très prononcé des yeux, lèvres couleur chair, baskets criardes, gros collier clinquant, ongles vernis à outrance, sac banane tombant sur son ventre plat découvert et un portable collé aux oreilles. Elle parlait mandarin, anglais, thai, espagnol et qui savait combien d'autres langues encore.

— Tu la connais? demanda Greg à Aden qui les ignorait au profit de son portable.

Ce dernier leva les yeux vers l'A Alpha et nia.

— Sans doute une de ces nouvelles intégrées au travail sur le terrain. Vu son âge et comment je ne l'ai jamais vu de toute ma vie, je pense qu'elle doit venir de... l'académie, répondit le Bêta avant d'envoyer quelques messages.

 _Pauvre petite..._  fut sa première réaction. Si les dires de ses amis de la SSA étaient réels, la jeune Kim Yi Na ne resterait pas insouciante très longtemps. Les agents sur le terrain mourraient vite physiquement sinon moralement. Seuls les irréductibles rebelles s'en sortaient: Aden, Marco, Amelia et quelques autres rares candidats. Même Kalyn était à présent perdue dans son chagrin. Et Mycroft nageait dans un alcoolisme dissimulé. Greg en avait la nausée à la simple pensée.

— Kim Yi Na, A Alpha femelle, dix-huit ans, tout juste sortie du centre de formation, orpheline... Recueillie par Mycroft et aujourd'hui à son service... personnel, lut Aden, le regard horrifié.

Greg serra des poings. Kim Yi Na était A Alpha et demeurait auprès de Mycroft à plein temps. L'ex DI grogna, mais étrangement, il était rassuré.  _Myc n'est pas seul..._

— Ce n'est pas le genre de mon frère de recueillir des chats errants... commenta Sherlock tout en observant la foule de touristes et locaux qui se pressait dans la ruelle.

Ils se dirigeaient vers un endroit inconnu, bien loin des plages paisibles et magnifiques de leur hôtel. Phuket, comme beaucoup de villes de pays en voie de développement, comprenait des quartiers plus ou moins chics. La protection octroyée par Hong Kong était trop récente pour permettre un développement conséquent, mais les progrès étaient là. Greg savait que Bai Long aimait faire les choses bien et donc en prenant son temps.

— Non, au contraire. Myc aime aider les gens. Alice était son assistante avant de passer directrice de l'information et ambassadrice. De même pour Kalyn à sa sortie du centre de formation. Avec Will, ils aimaient former les éléments prometteurs. C'est même une obligation. En les formant nous-mêmes, nous sommes assurés de leurs compétences et de leur loyauté. Ce qui est une chose extrêmement prisée aujourd'hui, continua Aden tout en fixant le dos de leur jeune fille qui déambulait dans la foule sans leur prêter aucune attention.

Elle les mena vers une ruelle colorée par des néons multicolores. Loin du luxe oppressant d'Hong Kong et des allées scintillantes et modernes de Shanghai, ces néons tremblaient dans la nuit. Roses, turquoises, verts, jaunes vieillis, ils clinquaient leur pauvreté et leurs rêves désabusés aux visiteurs venus pour obtenir quelques faveurs dans une société encore à deux vitesses. Leur destination n'était pas mieux. La façade avait besoin d'être rafraîchie, le logo portait une faute d'orthographe. Le bar  _Pleasur_ avait perdu son  _e_  en faveur d'un jet d'eau sale pour tenter de minimiser la chaleur et nettoyer les éventuelles traces d'activités peu ragoûtantes. Kim se faufila à l'intérieur avec une aisance facilitée par sa dynamique alpha et ses origines asiatiques. La marque  _Moschino_  de son sac banane devait également y être pour beaucoup. Ce fut également aisé pour Greg et Aden qui se virent octroyer un bon pour une boisson en échange d'un gros billet. Sherlock couvrait John, oméga. Le bar n'était pas un lieu pour omégas mâles séduisants et liés. Sauf s'ils étaient dans le besoin. Ils entrèrent néanmoins, le videur devinant que ce groupe cherchait à s'amuser dans des conditions inhabituelles mais surtout très lucratives.

La salle était bien vide pour un samedi soir. Des omégas dansaient sur un podium bancale, talons aiguilles et bas de résilles traînaient au sol dans la malheureuse folie des effeuillages. Elles étaient surtout femelles. Deux omégas mâles demeuraient en retrait, simplement vêtus de cache-sexe et cheveux courts. Ils étaient thaïlandais et lançaient des sourires dans le but vain de gagner quelques faveurs. Kim avait disparu au centre de la salle où se dressait une grande table ronde et murmura à l'oreille d'un homme vu de dos. Il l'envoya dans un côté d'un geste de la main, croisa les jambes et tira longuement sur un cigare. La fumée sortante se teintait de bleu et de rose, reflets des néons innombrables. Un Alpha avait sa main posée sur sa cuisse. L'homme ne s'en offusquait pas. Il se laissait toucher tout en reprenant la discussion.

Greg pouvait reconnaître cette intonation et cette gestuelle sans faute. Il grogna. Sherlock lui pressa le poignet, lui sommant de rester calme.

Kim se tenait à droite de Mycroft Holmes en costume cintré et barbe de trois jours. Elle attrapa la main baladeuse de l'Alpha et lui présenta un couteau devant ses yeux apeurés. L'homme arrêta ses caresses. Mycroft continuait ses phrases, ignorant la scène qui se déroulait à ses côtés. Sa voix résonnait dans le brouhaha des musiques tapageuses et les claquements de talons aiguilles.

— Je ne pensais pas le retrouver après tant d'années. Si ce que vous dites est vrai, amenez-le moi pour que je puisse en juger moi-même, dit-il dans une voix bourrue, feignant le chef d'un quelconque réseau mafieux. C'était presque cliché.

— Je vous l'assure, Andreïv! On l'a dans notre base de donnée depuis des années, mais il s'avère qu'Ethan Mills avait pris le nom peu éloigné d'Ethan Miller pour se fondre dans la population. C'est son implication dans une mystérieuse organisation pro-Anna Ulanov qui l'a trahie. Il a fait exprès de prendre un nom très peu éloigné du sien pour brouiller les pistes, cailla une Alpha au rouge à lèvre débordant sur les côtés et cils trop maquillés. Elle n'arrêtait pas de cligner des yeux dans l'espoir de séduire  _Andreïv_  qui continuait de fumer son cigare, Kim toujours debout à ses côtés. La musique devenait plus monotone, les soupirs lascifs se mêlaient à un rythme lounge. La lumière déjà tamisée devenait bleu électrique, chassant le rose pour un moment.

— Hmm... Je ne savais pas qu'il est retourné dans la politique, répondit Mycroft ou plutôt...  _Andreïv._

— Et qu'est-ce qui vous intéresse chez lui? Il ne correspond pas tellement au profil du dealer type que vous aimez avoir dans vos rangs, intervint cette fois-ci l'Alpha à la main baladeuse.

— Nous avons eu quelques... différents par le passé. J'espérais que vous pouvez me l'échanger contre des informations sur Kalyn Keller. Mes hommes pensent qu'elle planifie de contrôler votre réseau. Elle est en manque de liquidités. Avec la crise qui se passe aux Etats-Unis, elle a déjà trop investi, proposa Mycroft avant de pencher la tête sur le côté. Il but directement dans la bouteille une vodka de basse qualité avant de fixer le podium. La musique lascive se terminait en même temps qu'une autre danseuse apparut. L'atmosphère rougissait au fur et à mesure de ses pas assurés. Elle était encore habillée.

Greg, Sherlock, Aden et John s'étaient attablés non loin de la table de Mycroft, la curiosité éveillée. Ils écoutaient la discussion en silence grâce aux oreillettes fournies par Kim, entre deux gorgées de bière et de boisson non alcolisée.

— Je n'y crois pas... John, tu dis vraiment connaître Ethan depuis longtemps? demanda Aden en sirotant un verre de cola. L'oméga restait bouche bée tandis que Sherlock ne perdait pas une miette de l'intense discussion qui se déroulait devant eux.

Greg s'en contre-fichait d'Ethan. C'était Mycroft qui le captivait. Et le rendait nauséeux. Il avait des doutes sur la réputation... sulfureuse de l'A Oméga, mais jamais il n'avait imaginé le voir en pleine action. L'aîné Holmes se faisait peloter et séduire sans mot dire par quelques alphas vulgaires et sauvages tout en débitant les conditions d'un échange d'informations confidentielles contre Ethan. A ses côtés, Kim se faisait agripper les fesses par sa main délicate d'A Oméga. L'ex DI grognait son incompréhension. Mycroft n'avait pas besoin de cette Kim! Qui était-elle d'ailleurs pour demeurer à ses côtés?  _J'aurais pu très bien remplir le rôle..._

Sherlock l'observait de près à présent avant de lui donner un discret coup sous la table.  _Etrange, il ne semble pas être bien surpris et colérique de voir son frère ainsi... Mais..._

— Tu étais au courant? débita l'ex DI en attrapant la main de son ami.

Ce dernier leva les yeux aux cieux pour éviter son regard.

— Et tu me l'as caché? s'étonna Greg en pressant davantage sa main.

— Greg, s'il te plaît, pas maintenant, tenta de le calmer John.

— N... Non! Ce n'est pas possible! Comment as-tu pu? s'énervait à présent l'A Alpha.

— Greg. Ne fais pas de scène. C'est le lot de presque tous les agents à nos débuts. N'oublie pas pourquoi il fait ceci... intervint Aden avant de fixer le podium.

Greg se tourna vers la même direction, défait par la mission qui leur était offerte. Si Alice et Kim les avaient fait venir ici, c'était bien pour servir de renfort au cas où et non pas pour envenimer la situation. Refoulant ses instincts Alphas, Lestrade inspira profondément puis se noya dans les lumières rouges du spectacle dansant.

Alice Imogen, perruque blonde et maquillage prononcé, se déhanchait sur la piste. Une musique coréenne inconnue mais rythmée avait pris place. La lumière rouge sang éclairait les cuisses galbées de la jeune femme. Elle s'agrippa à une barre avec aisance, balayant sa chevelure vers l'arrière, cambrée.

— D'accord pour vous donner Ethan. Mais il vaut plus que quelques maigres infos financières! On veut plus, Andreïv, et tu le sais bien, criait à présent l'alpha aux lèvres carmins qui ne quittait pas des yeux Alice infiltrée en tant que strip-teaseuse.

La C Bêta s'enroula autour de la barre. Elle se décolla du sol, jambes écartées et tourna lentement autour de la barre. Ses seins s'y glissaient lentement. Elle avait fermé les yeux, inspirait en cadence avec la musique. Puis elle atterrit enfin, et enleva sa jupe découvrant un porte-jarretelle en cuir noir.

— Kalyn n'est pas votre proie, pour le moment. Intéressez-vous plutôt à la Roseraie. Ils détiennent les favelas de Rio. Un demi million de dollars vous échappe bêtement. Tout ça parce que vous n'êtes pas fichus de trouver un interprète portugais! criait à présent Mycroft pour couvrir le brouhaha ambiant. L'homme alpha à sa gauche avait repris ses caresses le long de sa cuisse. Kim le somma d'arrêter du regard.

Alice Imogen avait enlevé le haut, dévoilant une paire de seins ronds et fermes. Elle se frottait lascivement à la barre, toujours cambrée.

— Et pourquoi pas toi contre Ethan, hein? C'est rare... les omégas mâles dans le coin, susurra l'alpha à l'oreille de Mycroft.

La danseuse remontait ses fesses le long de la barre avant d'écarter à nouveau les jambes. Elle les referma aussitôt, se caressant la poitrine d'un geste sensuelle. Alice enleva le bas.

— P'tain... laissa échapper Aden avant de se couvrir la bouche. John lui donna un coup dans les côtes.

Gregory continuait de grogner. Sherlock le retint de se lever.

— Myc est en mission. Il sait ce qu'il fait. Et Alice est armée, regardes ses chaussures. Une arme est dissimulée dans son talon. On ne sait pas où est Ethan mais si j'ai bien compris, mon frère cherche à le délivrer et à découvrir qui est derrière la Roseraie en même temps. Patience, Greg..., dit-il avait d'embrasser John pour signifier leur lien à la salle à présent bondée.

Pendant ce temps, Alice embrassait un alpha très en forme devant une foule en liesse. Nue, perchée sur ses escarpins vertigineux, elle se frottait contre le corps huilé de son partenaire avant de se diriger vers la barre et dévoiler une prouesse acrobatique. La lumière n'était plus rouge. Le vert se mêlait à un violet aveuglant, les billets flottaient dans les airs.

Mycroft embrassait à pleine bouche l'alpha qui parvenait enfin à le clamer.

— J'ai rempli ma part du marché. Je ne te conseille pas d'aller plus loin avec moi si tu tiens à ta santé. L'herpès n'est pas une bonne affaire, loin de là... Ethan Mills et des infos sur la Roseraie. En échange, je vous renfloue et vous prête mes hommes. Vous aurez main mise sur le marché en Amérique du Sud. Je garde les armes et les omégas, deal? proposa une dernière fois Mycroft avant de se lécher la lèvre.

L'Alpha déglutit avant de sourire grandement.

— T'es dur en affaire, Andreïv! Si tu n'étais pas si... appétissant et bien renseigné, j'aurais eu ta peau depuis belle lurette. Mais bon... Et si on ajoutait le marché européen? Je sais que c'est ton dada mais la Roseraie n'est pas une mince affaire...

— Le marché européen? Tu ne connais pas les français... de vrais lascars, mieux vaut ne pas s'y frotter! répondit Mycroft avant de tirer sur le cigare.

— Il a raison à ce point, Tao. A ta place, je me contenterai des Etats-Unis. Il y a fort à faire là-bas, pas vrai? se rallia l'alpha femelle.

— Paola! Les européens tombent tout le temps dans nos filets. Et j'ai déjà une liste d'attente. C'est maintenant ou jamais! Ok, Andreïv. Je te propose Ethan, des infos sur la Rose ou je sais pas quoi et le nom de leur chef en échange des marchés européens, américains et toute l'Amérique du sud. Alors? fit-il en tapant du poing.

Kim avait la main sur son revolver. Mycroft l'arrêta sur le champ. Il se pencha en avant, mains jointes et fixa l'homme de ses yeux verts. Il portait des lentilles.

— Qui? demanda-t-il d'une voix parfaitement posée mais si séduisante.

Alice Imogen avait quitté le podium et s'était installée sur les genoux de l'alpha femelle, Paola. Elle lui massait la poitrine.

— Donne-moi l'accord pour l'Europe et les Etats-Unis avant.

— Ethan et le nom et je t'accorde ces deux marchés.

— La Reine Noire, A Alpha, femelle. Et Ethan est dans la salle VIP. Voici les clés, avoua Tao avant d'agripper le col de la veste de Mycroft et l'embrasser à pleine bouche.

Il lui lécha les lèvres et le cou, mordillant sa nuque en sueur. Il lui enfonça une dernière fois sa langue. Mycroft gémissait doucement avant de s'extirper de force. L'Alpha lui caressa une dernière fois la cuisse avant de se lever, agripper un des omégas strip-teaser et partir. Paola l'imita rapidement, laissant une Alice perdue sur le côté. Les deux alphas et leur suite sortirent rapidement du bar.

— Ok, on va récolter Alice, siffla John entre ses dents. Il était le seul encore lucide après la scène qui s'était déroulée devant eux.

Sherlock était en rage, ses instincts d'Alpha de famille en ébullition après le baiser forcé entre Tao et son frère. Aden et Greg parvenaient tant bien que mal de se contrôler de protéger Mycroft Holmes.

Alors le B Oméga se leva avec quelques billets et se faufila entre les spectateurs et les tables pour atteindre Alice. Il lui prit la main, plaça les quelques billets dans l'autre et l'emmena vers le reste du groupe. Aden, ayant repris raison, avait enlevé sa veste. Il la drapa rapidement sur la C Bêta nue et s'assit à ses côtés.

— Que fait-on? demanda Sherlock, mains jointes sous le menton. John avait repris sa position à ses côtés mais inspectait avec inquiétude leur amie infiltrée.

— On attend qu'il sorte et on le suit. Il ne faut pas qu'on nous voit ensemble. Désolée Aden mais il faut que je serve à quelque chose.

Chose dite, chose faite. Alice embrassa Aden à pleine bouche avant de l'enfourcher et se frotter contre lui.

— Bon... heu... Alice, je reste un Bêta mâle n'oublie pas! mumurait-il, cramoisi.

— Ethan a été capturé vivant par ces barons de la drogue. Ils... sont très influents dans le milieu. Cela fait des années que Mycroft sous le nom d'Andrëiv et Kalyn travaillent avec eux... Avec leur cervelle de moineaux, ils croient dur comme fer que Myc est un éminent traffiquant d'armes... C'est pour cela qu'ils ont cherché à attraper Ethan. Ils voulaient le faire chanter... Comme vous avez pu l'entendre, Myc a retourné les cartes en sa faveur... Kalyn et lui ont investi pas mal dans ce commerce pour bâtir un réseau d'informateurs des bas-fonds de la société... C'est souvent source de problèmes, mais parfois, ça a du bon comme aujourd'hui, dit-elle entre deux frottements. Aden avait agrippé ses fesses et l'embrassait entre deux inspirations.

— Ok. Mais Ethan... qui est-il alors? demanda John, perplexe.

— Selon les dires de Tao et Paola, Ethan Mills était un ancien terroriste à la solde pro-bêta mais pas pour le Circus. Il agissait avec un groupuscule avant de tout abandonner et refaire sa vie. Tu l'as donc rencontré après sa rédemption. Selon nos sources, Ethan était activiste et servait de liaison avec une branche fermée de la SSA, très longtemps avant. On vient seulement de l'apprendre, d'où votre implication dans cette mission. Pour le reste, on verra lorsqu'on l'aura retrouvé, répondit Alice. Elle s'extirpa des cuisses d'Aden et se plaça à califourchon sur celles de Greg, à sa grande surprise.

— Ils sortent. Allons-y, intervint Sherlock au bon moment.

Le groupe attendit quelques secondes avant de jeter quelques billets sur la table et partir. Greg traînait Alice avec eux, faisant mine de l'emmener prendre du bon temps à l'extérieur. Ils passèrent ainsi devant les videurs sans problème.


	11. Chapter 11

_France, Paris,_

_Mai 19XX_

_Mycroft: 23 ans_

_Paris en mai, Paris fleurie, Paris en liesse dans le tumulte des touristes émerveillés et des locaux pressés, toujours pressés. Daiyu avait attaché ses longs cheveux noirs en une simple queue de cheval. Son short en jean portait quelques tâches de sauces ketchup. Elle prenait la ville en photo, essayant son dernier jouet en argentine. Ses baskets salies par la poussière des promenades du Grand Palais frottaient le sol parsemé de cailloux._

—  _Que fait-elle? demandait Aden Banaart qui était venu leur rendre visite._

—  _Que fais-tu ici, en Europe? Tu étais sensé rencontrer ton avocat sur cette histoire de détournement de fonds dans ta boîte, répondit Kalyn soupesant les nombreux sacs de livres de langue qu'elle venait d'acquérir._

—  _Oh, juste rendre visite aux habituels. Hé Merry! N'oublie pas d'appeler le vieux, il s'ennuie dans ses collines à l'ombre des feuillages froufroutants... cria Aden._

—  _Aden! La littérature n'est pas une tare... intervint William avant de prendre Mycroft dans ses bras._

—  _Un jour, j'achèterai Dior, murmurait Kalyn en levant les yeux vers les affiches de l'exposition sur la maison de luxe française actuellement en visite libre au Grand Palais._

—  _Mouais, mais j'ai mieux que ça! Un jour, je contrôlerai toute l'économie américaine et ferai d'Amelia une soeur non bavarde, lâcha Aden avant de remettre ses lunettes de soleil._

_Mycroft s'était approché de Merry, ignorant les rêves éveillés de ses jeunes amis. Ils n'avaient même pas trente ans et la vie devant eux... Du moins, ce que la vie d'agent pouvait leur offrir._

—  _Parfois, j'envie ces gens simples qui se pressent dans la station Havre-Caumartin pour attraper leur métro, un croissant entre les dents, veste de costume en coton froissée, cheveux aux vents, une trace du rouge à lèvre de leur épouse sur le col. Il sont stressés, inquiets pour le futur et se demandent comment payer leurs impôts, obtenir leur prêt immobilier et régler cette dispute entre deux de leurs meilleurs clients sans perdre un sou et leur réputation... murmura la jeune fille qui s'était arrêtée de tournoyer pour observer un homme héler un taxi, un sandwich dans une main, la serviette dans l'autre. Il semblait être important et bien gagner sa vie. Il était normal._

_Mycroft ne put que comprendre ce qu'elle sous-entendait._

—  _Nous avons choisi notre vie, répondit-il calmement._

_Merry se tourna vers lui et leva les yeux en sa direction. L'A Oméga déplia le journal qu'il tenait entre les mains et lut à haute voix quelques nouvelles internationales intéressantes._

—  _Un jour, tu seras un politicien aguerri et feras avancer le monde. Tu auras abandonné ton poste à la SSA et t'occuperas de tes enfants le soir, après des journées bien chargées. Ton monde se résumera à ton frère, ta famille, ton époux et ton travail. Tu passeras le reste de ton temps libre à lire et dans des galas diplomatiques. Et moi, je serais de retour au bercail, avec obligation de faire des gosses, occupée à gouverner, avec l'aide de trois cent conseillers jamais d'accord, un bout de terre perdu entre la Chine et l'océan. Nous aurons des cheveux grisonnants, de belles voitures, des feuilles d'impôts bien remplies, des gosses à surveiller et des maisons à refaire... continuait-elle dans une voix faible._

—  _Peut-être bien que oui. Qui sait ce que la vie nous réserve? Il y a encore quelques années, je pensais continuer mes études avec des amis opportunistes avant de finir travailler dans une bonne entreprise ou pour le gouvernement britannique. Aujourd'hui, je me rends compte que j'ai de vrais amis, un peu fous, mais inestimables et un but dans la vie, du moins, pour les prochaines quelques années. Et j'ai toi, Daiyu... répondit Mycroft avant de prendre la main de sa meilleure amie et l'embrasser tendrement._

*xXx*

_Thaïlande, Phuket_

_14 février_

_Jour 62_

Vingt ans plus tard, Mycroft Holmes se faisait embrasser par un alpha à l'haleine parfumée au goût de chewing-gum à la menthe, baron de la drogue. Sa nouvelle protégée, Kim Yi Na, lui servait de garde du corps à seulement dix-huit ans et leur amie commune Alice Imogen se trémoussait en tenue d'Eve et tatouages dissimulés sous un pot de maquillage de scène autour d'une barre de strip-tease. Ils étaient toujours agents.

Il n'était pas employé d'une entreprise avec feuilles d'impôts bien remplies, époux et flopée de gosses.

Kalyn Keller avait racheté Dior, Louis Vuitton et presque toutes les autres entreprises de luxe dans le monde à seulement trente ans. Aujourd'hui, elle avait pour projet de racheter les plus grandes banques et maisons d'enchères.

Aden Banaart pouvait faire crouler l'économie américaine en raison de ses actifs détenus dans la télécommunication, l'armement et surtout... la grande distribution, pratiquement seule fournisseur de denrées alimentaires. Sa soeur, Amelia, était moins bavarde car première ministre.

Daiyu Li s'était échappée de son destin d'impératrice... mais l'a payé de sa vie.

Mais chose étrange, son monde se résumait à son travail, son frère, sa famille restante formée par ses meilleurs amis. Son époux inexistant était remplacé par le magnifique A Alpha attablé non loin d'eux, cheveux grisonnants, mine robuste et bouille de garçon. Il n'avait pas prévu de le revoir avant un certain temps. Il pensait que seul Aden devait les rejoindre mais Alice avait fait des siennes comme toujours.

Sherlock, John, Aden et... Gregory étaient tous présents.

Et Mycroft se faisait embrasser de force pour un semblant de paix dans le monde et sauver leur ami Ethan Miller au passé plus que douteux.


	12. Chapter 12

Hong Kong,

14 février

Jour 62

— Pourrais-tu aller chercher Chiara? Je n'ai pas le temps aujourd'hui et je pense que cela te ferait du bien de sortir prendre l'air.

Ce furent ces quelques mots qui poussèrent Kalyn Keller à poser pied dans le centre ville de Hong Kong, loin du calme de la résidence impériale de Bai Long et de sa chambre immaculée. Le bruit, les couleurs, les odeurs attaquaient ses sens engourdis par le cocon de son environnement quotidien. Elle se frotta les yeux avant d'appliquer un mouchoir sur le nez pour masquer les senteurs trop fortes d'omégas bientôt en chaleur et d'alphas en pleine chasse amoureuse. Elle piétinait dans ses escarpins, décolla un talon de la chaussure avant de l'enfiler une nouvelle fois, instinctivement. La B Alpha avait perdu l'habitude de demeurer debout aussi longtemps. Elle reposait tantôt son poids sur la jambe gauche, tantôt sur la droite. C'était un comble pour une agent sur le terrain confirmée et au sommet de sa gloire. Mais ses escarpins lui faisaient horriblement mal. C'était une magnifique paire de Sergio Rossi, aussi banale dans sa couleur noire qu'élégante. Sa robe décolletée Vivienne Westwood couleur bordeaux n'avait toujours pas pris une ride malgré les années. Elle se sentait bizarre. Elle n'avait plus porté de robe aussi révélatrice depuis quelques mois.

Au sortir de la crèche et école maternelle pour sur-doués, Kalyn observait les autres parents, surtout omégas et quelques rares alphas et bêtas, attendre de pied ferme leur bambin hors du commun. La plupart étaient venus directement du travail ou de chez eux. Quelques nourrices omégas mâles et femelles discutaient entre elles sans perdre de vue la grille. Cette dernière se dressait bien haut et séparait les adultes des enfants encore en classe.

La cours de récréation vide lui rappelait son enfance aux Etats-Unis, les cars couleur jaune, les boîtes à déjeuners et les brimades de ses camarades populaires. Kalyn Keller n'avait jamais été une élève populaire. Elle se fondait dans la masse, et puis, lorsque ses formes commencèrent à apparaître, elle devint l'objet de fantasme de quelques adolescents en pleine croissance. Mais tout cela n'était rien en comparaison de ce qu'elle vécût à l'annonce de la perte de travail de sa pauvre mère. Du jour au lendemain, elles perdirent tout, abandonnèrent leur petit appartement pour une caravane et Kalyn se retrouva cloîtrée dans le camp des "indigents". La popularité ne profitait qu'aux enfants argentés et gâtés.

C'était du passé désormais. Bien que n'ayant jamais pu être diplômée de son lycée, elle s'était néanmoins rendue à une rencontre d'anciens élèves. Ils l'avaient connu au pire moment de sa vie. Les populaires d'alors étaient toujours populaires et riches, mais avaient perdu leur aura mystérieuse. Les nerds existaient en tant qu'ingénieurs, médecins, chercheurs. C'était cliché. Les autres... chacun avait construit sa vie. Sauf elle, qui n'avait que trente ans à l'époque et commençait son ascension phénoménale dans la sphère économique et diplomatique, ignorante de la folie que sa nouvelle vie lui offrait, loin des réalités quotidiennes. Elle avait oublié ce qu'était le quotidien aux Etats-Unis, leur fascination pour l'Europe et sa sophistication. Elle était devenue britannique, avait pris la nationalité d'Hong Kong, était revenue avec un passeport français et suisse. Alors, lorsqu'elle était entrée dans la salle de sport déguisée en salle de réception, personne ne l'avait reconnu. Kalyn se remémorait encore leur regard étonné et les murmures qui la suivaient. Elle avait connu cela au lycée, mais pour une toute autre raison. Un des alphas populaires s'était approché d'elle et avait tenté de faire son intéressant, Dave. Il était le capitaine de l'équipe de football américain. Elle avait eu le béguin pour lui, son premier béguin homosexuel. Il avait repris l'entreprise familiale, avait épousé la soeur oméga d'un de ses meilleurs amis et vivait dans la région. Kalyn se contenta de lui rappeler son nom, au milieu des autres camarades de promos. Elle portait un sac Hermès en alligator, un tailleur Givenchy bleu nuit, des Louboutin rouges sang. Elle était venue accompagnée d'une Sacha trentenaire moulée dans un fourreau noir Vera Wang. La très médiatique et jeune ministre des affaires étrangères en Suisse, curieuse de découvrir le passé de son amie, l'avait rejointe dans sa ville natale. Sacha n'avait jamais été discrète. Fille de diplomate, née dans le luxe et l'opulence, elle avait eu le plus grand mal à naviguer dans la salle de sport miteuse, même si sa formation auprès de Bai Long et son amitié avec Kalyn avaient contribué à la rendre plus humble, moins snob. Mais surtout, Sacha était déjà connue dans le monde de par une récente visite d'Etat aux Etats-Unis. Dave l'avait reconnue à l'instant même, il n'en croyait pas ses yeux.

—  _Alors, que deviens-tu? demanda Jane, une jolie bêta qui n'avait pas perdu de sa douceur._

—  _J'ai créé quelques entreprises... se contenta de murmurer Kalyn, de peur de trop attirer l'attention sur elle. Elle n'avait pas besoin de se faire remarquer. Elle aurait dû venir dans une de ces robes Banana Republic très New-Yorkais au lieu de son attirail d'européenne argentée. Elle avait oublié que le fin fond du Michigan n'était pas vraiment Paris ou Londres._

—  _Ouah! Et c'est un vrai Hermès? demanda l'épouse écervelée de Dave, blonde platine bien cambrée et zéro neurones._

—  _Bien sûr que c'est un vrai, quel comble! intervint Sacha avant de se reprendre en main._

_On la regardait avec attention à présent, scrutant sa tenue et sa coiffure élégantes, son teint hâlé, sa confiance naturelle._

—  _C'est dommage qu'on n'ait pas pu garder contact à ton départ, dit une autre bêta, la populaire Mary, enfant du pays et fille de l'ancien maire de l'époque._

_Kalyn n'était pas dupe, elle voyait bien que c'était son image changée qui suscitait autant l'attention._

—  _Elle est partie à Columbia à New-York avant d'aller monter son empire financier à Londres. On s'est connu à Columbia, n'est-ce pas? Tu étais la plus jeune en finances mathématiques. Myc et Will nous rendaient souvent visite d'Harvard! continuait Sacha qui avait pour passion de se faire détester du monde._

_Kalyn adorait Sacha, excellente diplomate et férue de snobisme assumé. Son amie cultivait une horripilante personnalité vaine alors qu'elle était toute autre._

La B Alpha riait discrètement au souvenir des visages attérés de ses camarades de promos. Sacha avait le don pour dégoûter les gens. Même aujourd'hui, nouvellement élue à la présidence de la Suisse, elle bichonnait sa passion malsaine mais si efficace. En cela, elle était le sosie incarnée de Sherlock, à la seule différence qu'il ne se faisait pas haïr exprès, mais à ses dépends. Sacha aimait se faire détester ou aimer selon ses désirs. Elle avait également les dispositions naturelles pour cela.

— Pourquoi fais-tu cette drôle de tête, madame? demanda une petite voix fluette.

Une minuscule main tirait sur un pan de sa jupe. Kalyn baissa le regard vers l'origine de la petite voix et tomba sur une jolie fillette d'environ quatre ans. Elle était asiatique, parlait dans un mandarin parfait et portait des couettes défaites par les jeux d'enfants. Son autre main tenait fermement une peluche traînant à terre.

— Nana! cria une autre voix féminine, bien plus mature et oméga. Kalyn se retourna vers ce qui était sans aucun doute la mère de la fillette. Elle se courba plusieurs fois, se confondant en excuses.

— Je rêve du passé et du futur, chéri, répondit simplement la B Alpha avant de voir l'adorable Nana se faire porter hors de son champ de vision.

Une autre petite main avait attrapé sa jupe visiblement très populaire aujourd'hui, mais elle reconnaissait sans peine cette odeur de fraise et d'herbe fraîche. Généralement, les enfants portaient les senteurs de leurs géniteurs avant leur révélation, mais Chiara, en digne héritière Holmes, acquérait progressivement une senteur féminine piquante. La petite Alpha non officielle renifla plusieurs fois, une larme aux yeux. Kalyn ne put s'empêcher de la prendre dans ses bras et lui essuyer le visage encore poupon avant de remercier l'assistante maternelle qui s'occupait d'elle à la crèche.

— Bella Chiara, ne me dis pas que tu es allergique aux fleurs? Tu hérites cela de ton père... Sherlock est une vraie victime des fleurs, n'est-ce pas?

Kalyn continuait de lui rafraîchir les joues avec quelques lingettes que tout le monde avait pris pour habitude de prendre sur soi lorsque Chiara était dans les parages. A un an et trois mois — Chiara était une fleur de fin d'année, décembre —, la petite avait déjà réussi le très difficile examen d'entré d'une prestigieuse académie pour jeunes enfants surdoués. Elle était la benjamine du lot, ne parlant pas encore correctement, titubant sur ses jambes dodues, mais observatrice et même médiatrice à ses heures perdues. Sur ce point, John Watson était l'origine. Il était inconcevable de penser que ses talents de diplomate purent venir de Sherlock. Ce dernier était aussi génial qu'handicapé socialement.

— Mouuuuiiiiis, mais pas mes yeux et je tiens à mes cheveux. Ils sont déjà courts, alors pas besoin de les raccourcir davantage, non?

Kalyn et les autres adultes entourant la petite avaient pour habitude de lui parler comme à une grande enfant. C'était le souhait de Sherlock et un peu de Myc. Les frères Holmes avaient été élevés de cette manière par leur mère. Par conséquent, Chiara Holmes-Watson devait suivre la même éducation.

— Pauvre petite, grandir loin de tes parents n'est pas facile... murmurait-elle en accompagnant Chiara vers le parc le plus proche.

Les deux femmes aimaient se promener à deux, mêlant leur dynamiques Alphas au sexe féminin, chose rare et peu aisé à assumer. Chiara allait avoir besoin d'un exemple, et Kalyn, de part son âge, sa physiologie et son tempérament, était la candidate idéale selon John. Le B Oméga lui avait demandé de veiller sur elle tout au long de son enfance puis entrée dans la vie adulte.

Elles se retrouvèrent ainsi dans leur square quotidien, dégustant une glace en ces temps encore froids. Kalyn avait revêtu son manteau en laine et recouvert la tête de la petite de son bonnet tricoté par Eva. Elles s'assirent sur un banc non loin du spectacle des retraités en séance de gymnastique quotidienne. La B Alpha releva le col de son manteau, regrettant ses longs cheveux bruns. On les lui avait coupé pendant sa dépression pour des raisons d'hygiène et de praticité. Désormais casquée d'un simple carré froissé, elle ne pouvait plus s'en servir comme écharpe de fortune. Ses frais d'entretien avaient diminué de manière drastique, ses élastiques ne servaient plus à rien, elle avait même perdu l'habitude de se brosser les cheveux.

_Au moins, tu comprends maintenant pourquoi Daiyu avait toujours les cheveux crépus et au carré... Paresse quand tu nous tiens!_

Elle se surprit à apprécier sa vie actuelle. Souvent, elle allait chercher Chiara à la crèche avant de l'emmener faire un tour, toujours à un endroit différent. Avec les intendants, elle lui apprenait les mots, les lettres et quelques chiffres. Mais comme tout enfant né dans un environnement plurilingue, la parole venait tard. Daiyu, Mycroft et Sacha lui avaient raconté comment tout le monde s'inquiétait de leur retard jusqu'au jour où ils purent parler en plusieurs langues à la fois. C'était déstabilisant mais pour les enfants nés dans des familles plutôt internationales, c'était très commun. Le contraire choquait davantage. Malheureusement, la société voulait que les enfants parlent vers un an et puissent former des phrases complètes vers trois ans. A un an et demi, Chiara était déjà en retard. La petite ne pouvait que balbutier quelques syllabes voire brides de phrases en langues différentes. Heureusement que ses yeux et ses actes traduisaient sa pensée précoce voire géniale pour son jeune âge.

— Tu aimes observer les gens, n'est-ce pas? Tu es vraiment la fille de ton père! plaisanta Kalyn en jouant avec une des boucles brunes de Chiara.

Chose étrange, Chiara était née blonde aux yeux bleus mais changeât très vite pour devenir le portrait craché de Sherlock. Selon Bai Long, ce syndrôme était fréquent chez les enfants d'A Alphas. Elle se tourna vers quelques jeunes enfants jouant dans un bac à sable. Chiara était joueuse mais préférait les jeux de construction, les livres imagés et demeurer auprès des adultes. Tous les symptômes d'une précocité étaient présents. Sherlock était ravi, John espérait sincèrement qu'elle aurait une enfance tranquille et finirait sociable contrairement à son père.

_Pour le moment, elle est surtout sociable avec nous, des adultes._

Kalyn essayait de l'initier à l'amitié enfantin, sans grand succès. Lorsqu'elle était avec la petite, cette dernière ne la quittait pas d'une semelle, épiant ses faits et gestes dans une minutie chirurgicale Chiara faisait peur aux autres enfants et même quelques professeurs avaient déjà exprimé leurs inquiétudes sur ses capacités sociales. Sans doute était-elle déjà entrée dans le malheureux cercle vicieux de l'ennui, sans doute avait-elle trouvé un terrain de jeu plus motivant auprès des adultes ou parmi les livres à images... personne ne saurait le dire. Du moins, pour le moment.

Mais elle était si jolie. Vêtue d'une jolie robe sur mesure bleu marine en laine et un manteau caban beige sur des collants de la même couleur et des mary jane rouge, la petite jouait avec ses propres boucles qui s'échappaient de son bonnet également rouge. Elle ressemblait à s'y méprendre à son père même si ses yeux d'un bleu profond et son visage en rondeur évoquaient John. Elle donnait le sourire aux passants, émerveillés par la vision d'un bébé caucasien aux yeux en amande. Chiara riait à la vue de quelques enfants se disputant, élicitant un joli soupire de la part de Kalyn.  _Elle ressemble tellement à Sherlock!_

Heureusement qu'elle était belle. Et ils feront tout pour la rendre encore plus belle avec les années, la garde-robe bien fournie y contribuait largement. Une B Alpha voire A Alpha au regard ravageur, silhouette sensuelle et génie intellectuel sans concession pourrait bien faire des dégâts... surtout lorsqu'un était la digne héritière du clan ravivé des Holmes.

Mais pour l'instant, la petite Chiara se contentait de balbutier des brides de mots en anglais ou mandarin tout en se focalisant sur le drapé du décolleté fourni de Kalyn.

— Chiara, je ne te conseille pas de mettre la main dans mon décolleté si tu veux rester vivante. C'est une des premières règles de savoir-vivre, sermonna la B Alpha en ôtant la petite main d'entre ses seins.

Ce n'était pas de sa faute si elle était plutôt bien bâtie de ce côté-ci. C'était le lot des Alphas femelles. La plupart étaient sensuelles, tandis que les omégas telles qu'Anna Ulanov demeuraient menues. Agent de plaisir presque à la retraite, Kalyn songea à ses années passées au service des draps diplomatiques.

Elle n'avait jamais songé à faire carrière dans ce milieu, surtout en raison de sa dynamique. Les B Omégas et surtout A Omégas formaient l'unité solide. Sauf que parfois, certains diplomates et autres individus ciblés étaient homosexuels ou tout simplement omégas. La demande en alphas s'était donc faite ressentir.

Kalyn Keller venait d'avoir la majorité lorsqu'on l'assigna pour la première fois en mission "plaisir". Elle n'était plus vierge, heureusement. Mais elle avait une peur bleu. Pourquoi cette personne précise, pourquoi passer par ce genre de mission? Les questions persistaient même si elle connaissait les raisons factuelles. Mais pour ce qui fut de sa sensibilité... personne n'était en mesure de lui donner une raison valable.

Avec le recul, elle savait qu'elle avait eu le choix. Mais elle n'était pas du genre à abandonner ses amis. C'était même sa volonté de les épauler qui l'avait faite entrer dans le milieu des agents de plaisir.

Le jour de la mission coïncidait parfaitement avec le premier rendez-vous amoureux officiel entre Mycroft et Will. C'était pour aider  _Alexander Holmes_ , son ami, son confident, celui qui l'avait sorti de la misère et d'une vie d'errance. Elle l'aimait comme un frère, un mentor. Et si elle connaissait ses activités nocturnes, elle le respectait malgré tout. Il lui en était tellement redevable, elle, B Alpha femelle, une brillante carrière devant elle. Parce qu'elle était de la bonne dynamique, du bon âge, était belle et intelligente. Lui avait tout, sauf son charisme et sa dynamique. Alors elle s'était rendue dans le bureau de leur superviseur et avait demandé si la cible de Mycroft cette soirée-là était bisexuelle. Il avait été choqué puis ravi de sa décision et elle s'était retrouvée à pénétrer le lit d'un moldave, jeune, aussi alpha que Mycroft était A Oméga. Elle avait pleuré par la suite.

Le lien qui la liait avec Mycroft était devenu incassable cette nuit-là. Il la remercierait pour le restant de leurs jours, même après sa rupture avec Will, même après la dissolution de leur groupe originel.

Elle l'aimait pour cela, d'un amour de petite soeur, de protectrice, de confidente. Elle avait fait le choix de sacrifier une brillante carrière de Spymaster aux Etats-Unis, se dissimulant derrière le masque d'assistante personnelle, avec un petit appartement bien décoré à Londres et une Mini Cooper d'occasion lorsque sa Porsche Panamera de fonction était utilisée par un autre. Même sa fortune personnelle n'était pas réellement sienne. Kalyn Keller n'existait que dans les registres les plus secrets. Dans la vie publique, elle était connue en tant qu'A ou Anthea, Andrea, Anabel, Annie... ou Laura Smith, ou d'autres encore.

Kalyn jetait son dévolu sur Chiara. Elle savait que la petite aurait un futur moins sombre que le leur. Chiara était née sous une bonne étoile. Si leurs plans et travaux se réalisaient, elle vivrait dans une société enfin libérée du carcan des préjugés. Elle aurait la liberté d'aimer qui elle voudrait, de faire ce que bon lui semblerait, outrepassant les traditions, les idées pré-conçues sur les dynamiques, les problèmes inhérents à sa position sociale trop avantageuse pour entrer dans certaines fonctions comme la police.

Chiara Azalea Meredith Holmes, première membre d'une nouvelle génération acquise à la cause humaniste de la SSA et de ceux qui croyaient en leurs thèses.

— Glace! cria le poupon en pointant un marchand de glace étrangement bien confortable dans le climat frais de février.

— Allons-y donc!

La jeune femme prit l'infante dans ses bras et se leva sur ses talons de neuf centimètres, robe cintrée et sac sous le coude. Elle ressemblait à ces jeunes alphas pères de belle situation, fiers, jeunes, beaux, carrières explosives. Mais ce n'était pas son enfant.

_Peut-être un jour..._

Daiyu Li n'était plus.

_Ne pense plus._

Elle se mordit la lèvre et renifla la senteur fruitée de l'enfant, enfouissant son nez dans son cou dodu. Kalyn ignora la boule au ventre, la douleur devenue quotidienne dans sa poitrine et le manque...

C'était cela le plus dur: le manque.

Son sourire, ses cheveux froissés, tout chez Merry lui manquait.

Elle savait bien que ce n'était plus sain. Imaginer à longueur de journée une personne décédée ne constituait pas un comportement normal.

Kalyn voulait en terminer avec tout ceci, partir loin et vendre des glaces à des enfants, comme le marchand vers qui elles se dirigeaient.

_Peut-être bien que c'est la bonne solution._

Et pourquoi pas? Elle avait assez sur son compte bancaire pour se retirer et vivre décemment dans le calme et les souvenirs uniquement heureux.

— Glaaaace! cria une nouvelle fois Chiara, tirant la B Alpha de sa rêverie délurée.

_Mais à quoi je pense?_

Elle n'ignorait pas son état actuellement instable. Kalyn était au courant des procédures en la matière. Et ce qu'elle vivait en ce moment était une forme très avancée d'assistance à agent en détresse et inapte au travail sur le terrain. Elle avait interdiction de quitter le sol d'Hong Kong. Elle ne pouvait sortir de la résidence qu'avec l'accord de son intendant, Ling. Elle n'avait aucun droit de porter arme ou autre objet tranchant, pouvant porter atteinte à sa personne et autrui. Elle était en quarantaine et sous surveillance médicale et psychologique constantes. Ce qu'elle partageait avec Chiara était la seule distraction de la journée. Pouvoir aller la chercher au sortir de la crèche était une occasion rare et précieuse de prendre l'air. Kalyn ne pouvait pas faillir à cette tâche, la contrepartie serait trop importante.

— Bonjour, je vous prendrai deux glaces à la vanille, s'il vous plaît, dit-elle au marchand lorsque vint leur tour.

Les enfants désiraient toujours ce qui se faisait de rare, et ce glacier l'avait bien compris. En hiver, il faisait le plein malgré le froid et ses voisins vendeurs de boissons chaudes.

Elle donna une des glaces à Chiara qui ne maîtrisait pas encore l'art du cornet. La petite venait juste de l'attraper qu'elle commençait déjà à s'en mettre partout.

_Tant pis pour le caban beige... Même si la glace fondue est beige aussi._

Elle sortit une nouvelle fois ses lingettes salvatrices et entreprît la dure tâche de maintenir l'infante propre. Si la petite mangeait vite, elle mettait encore plus à côté.

_Ma robe et mon manteau sont foutus._

Elle ne se rendait pas compte que le marchand de glace avait sorti une arme.

— Chiara, je te dis de faire attention. Une lady Holmes comme toi devrait être plus digne que cela, lui repprocha-t-elle.

_Quelle façon de parler à un bébé! Mais tel est le désir de Sherlock et de Myc... Excentriques jusqu'au bout ces deux-là._

Une agent aussi confirmée que Kalyn était capable de sentir le danger dans un rayon d'un kilomètre et moins selon les circonstances. Or elle était en terrain connu, la météo était clémente, les visiteurs peu nombreux. Mais elle avait oublié les premières règles en matière de sécurité.

Un: on ne restait pas debout à se concentrer sur sa personne ou un tiers en position découverte. Ici, elles étaient au milieu du parc.

Deux: demeurer alerte. Kalyn était plus concentrée à maintenir Chiara propre qu'à écouter et observer les alentours.

Trois: soupçonner tout le monde, surtout si l'on était seul.

_Merde._

Elle jeta les deux glaces à terre.

Dissimulant la tête de Chiara dans le col de son manteau, elle l'étreignit de toute sa force et commença à courir vers la sortie de secours.  _Ignorer l'entrée principale. Embuscade en vue évidente._

Ses talons lui faisaient un mal de chien.  _Pourquoi ai-je choisi ce jour pour les inaugurer?_

Elle tourna dans un chemin bondé, espérant ainsi se fondre dans la foule. Chiara était étrangement calme dans ses bras.

_Idiote, ils en veulent à Chiara. Elle est leur cible, pas de doute là-dessus. Ils ont dû la voir en compagnie de Bai Long._

Ses réflexes d'agent sur le terrain revenaient peu à peu. Fléchissant des genoux, elle adopta une démarche moins bruyante, plus féline, espérant ainsi tromper l'ouie de ses poursuivants.

Ce qu'elle n'avait pas prévu, était le poids de Chiara et la faiblesse de ses chevilles ayant perdu l'habitude des escarpins à talons fins.

_Quelle poisse!_

Tout se passa en un éclair. Sa cheville gauche vacilla. Par instinct, elle concentra son attention sur le bien-être de Chiara, la dissimulant entièrement dans son manteau. Elles tombèrent au sol dans un fracas lourd, poussières du parc s'agglutinant autour d'elles. Les passants regardèrent la scène avec une surprise sincère, loin de s'imaginer les raisons réelles de cette maladresse. Kalyn recouvra Chiara de son propre corps, la protégeant de leurs assaillants.

_Pas le bon moment pour mourir! Il me faut aller prévenir Bai Long._

Elle avait assez ruminé son chagrin. C'était l'élément déclencheur qui manquait à sa guérison. Mais elle n'avait pas le temps de songer à son traitement imposé.

_Ils ciblent Chiara. Trois assassins dont le marchand de glace. Faute de débutante. Talon cassé, chaussures foutues._

Elle se débarrassa de ses escarpins. Courir pieds nus avait été au programme de sa formation.

_Avantage de l'environnement. Beaucoup de visiteurs, enfants inclus. Témoins nombreux en cas de bavure._

Elle ragea contre son manque d'arme.

_Pas d'armes, enfant à charge. Poursuivants de toute part, sauf à l'est._

Elle se releva à la hâte, Chiara toujours contre elle. Kalyn détala vers l'est, abandonnant son sac trop chargé, pieds nus. Les visiteurs étaient également nombreux.

_Chercher police. Alliés en vue._

Elle sortit du parc et s'engagea dans un trottoir bondé, en direction de quelques policiers postés à un feu. Ils étaient chargés du trafic donc peu armés, mais des renforts étaient des renforts. Ce n'était pas la criminelle qui allait flâner dans la rue. Il était bien loin le temps où le Superintendant Gregory Lestrade obligeait les DI de Hong Kong à patrouiller dans la rue à la recherche d'indices sur les espions introduits dans la SSA.

_Preuve identitaire à sortir, badge d'agent au service de Bai Long dans la main, ok._

Elle se dirigea vers les uniformes, l'oreille aux aguets, Chiara toujours calme.

_A terre!_

Elle plongea à terre sous les tirs imminents, ses instincts B Alpha protecteurs en alerte. Tout son être tremblait sous l'excitation et la force invisible qui guidait les alphas avec jeunes enfants.

_Protéger, cacher, sauver, rester calme. Chiara en danger!_

Elle se vautra au-dessus de la petite, se félicitant de l'arrivée des policiers en sa direction.

_Deux tirs ratés, le troisième m'aura._

Chiara bien dissimulée dans son manteau oversize fermé, Kalyn remercia Dieu d'avoir introduit la mode des manteaux à fort volume. Elle roula vers les murs d'un bâtiments, leva un bras en direction des policiers, badge bien en vue. Ils reconnurent aussitôt la preuve et s'empressèrent de la protéger du mieux qu'il pouvait. Kalyn grogna de toute sa force B Alpha dominante, leur sommant de lui donner une arme.

_Automatique dispo._

Elle se retourna sur le dos, en position assise, Chiara au chaud et attendit l'arrivée d'un des assassins.

_Bien viser entre les deux yeux._

Elle tira, atteignant leur premier assaillant au crâne. Il s'écroula à terre. On criait de toute part, la police faisait ce qu'elle pouvait pour évacuer la scène.

Mais ce n'était pas tout.

_Tentative d'assassinat rodée. Dans la merde!_

Elle se releva à la hâte, attrapa une paire de ballerines apparue de nulle part et détala aussi vite qu'elle le pouvait.

_Snipers en position. Remercier jeune policière Bêta pour les ballerines un peu trop petites._

Mais tout ferait l'affaire. Elle plongea dans une ruelle marchande, espérant se dégager des snipers pour un moment. Chiara agrippait sa robe, elle avait mal au décolleté.

_La main pas dans les seins, petite!_

Kalyn déroba un châle à la volée et couvrit sa chevelure brune dans un esprit bohème. Son déguisement n'était pas terrible. Elle ajouta une paire de lunettes noires.

_Enfin, une place officielle._

Elles arrivèrent devant un bâtiment du gouvernement infesté d'agents de l'AIS. Elle était connue de leurs services. Mais seulement des hauts-gradés... étant elle-même directrice.

_Devoir entrer dans le bâtiment pour attirer leur attention._

Elle s'exécuta, gagnant rapidement une autre horde de poursuivants, des agents cette fois-ci. Ils tentèrent de l'empêcher d'entrer dans l'enceinte. Elle brandit son badge et ils se mirent à la protéger.

_Inutile contre des snipers dissimulés._

Sa seule issue était de pénétrer au sein du bâtiment gouvernemental. Elle devait se mettre à l'abri. L'AIS avait déjà contacté la SSA. Les deux organisations travaillaient bien ensemble malgré leur rivalité légendaire.

_Mince, assaillant dissimulé dans le bâtiment! Combien sont-ils?_

Elle enlaça Chiara. Elle s'arrêta, jeta l'arme à terre. Trois hommes se dirigèrent vers elles, prêts à tirer.

_C'est pas ma veine._

Elle se contenta de replier tout son corps sur Chiara dans un élan protecteur désespéré. On leur tira dessus.

_Une faute de débutante._

C'était fini.

*xXx*

— Ou bien non! cria une voix.

D'autres tirs fusèrent, les agents furent rapidement mis à terre.

— Remerciez Filibert pour le coup de fil, reprit la voix avant de raccrocher.

Le jeune homme se précipita vers Kalyn recouverte de poussière et l'aida à se relever. Il manqua de se prendre un coup de poing avant de rire.

La jeune femme le prit dans ses bras, provoquant les pleurs d'une Chiara presque étouffée par l'étreinte.

— Heureusement que j'aime regarder l'écran de surveillance, K! plaisanta-t-il.

Elle se décolla de lui, avant de reprendre les esprits et jauger l'étendue des dégâts.

— J'ai cru que c'était...

— Shh! l'interrompit-il.

— ... Merci Marco, souffla Kalyn avant d'ouvrir le manteau pour découvrir Chiara aux prises avec son décolleté.

— Waouh! s'écria le jeune prêtre avant de se reprendre. Kalyn pouvait réellement tuer du regard.

— Diesbach t'a envoyé... pour quelles raisons?

— Perspicace comme toujours. Je peux lui dire que t'es revenue à la raison, parfait!

Il reprit un ton sérieux.

— Nous avons des nouvelles pour son Eminence. Diesbach m'a chargé de faire le déplacement et je pense être bien tombé. Nos satellites ont surpris la préparation de cette tentative d'assassinat. Chiara était visée bien entendue. Elle avait été vue à trop nombreuses reprises dans les bras de Bai Long, c'est cela qui fait d'elle une cible privilégiée. Ils ont eu la malchance de tomber sur toi et sur moi. Bien sûr, on avait posté des agents SSA dans les coins stratégiques de la ville, mais ils ont dû se faire abattre.

— C'est la Roseraie, n'est-ce pas? demanda Kalyn.

— Non, sans doute l'aile pro-Dimitrov du Circus. Ils sont désespérés après la scission d'avec leurs unités principales ralliées à Minerva. Ils veulent ainsi se venger de sa "trahison" en visant la protégée de Bai Long qui est surtout la nièce adorée de Mycroft Holmes. Ce qui signifie donc que Dimitrov est au courant des liens entre Minerva et Myc... Mais dis-moi, tu es vraiment dans le flou?

Marco leva un sourcil, questionnant la démotivation de Kalyn réputée pour être aux premières loges des informations stratégiques.

— J'ai eu... un moment difficile. Désolée.

— Ça arrive aux meilleurs d'entre nous. Ils nous faut retourner à la résidence et prévenir Sherlock et John. J'ai peur de leur réaction...

Marco et Kalyn vacillaient en choeur. Sherlock et John allaient être furax!


	13. Chapter 13

Thaïlande, Phuket

14-15 février

Jour 62-63

Ils se précipitèrent vers une allée abandonnée en direction de la porte d'entrée de la salle VIP. Elle était isolée, loin du tumulte de la ville et des bars, octroyant aux privilégiés un semblant d'intimité. Sherlock et Aden analysaient le trousseau de clé récupéré de la main d'Alice. Cette dernière était restée en retrait avec John et Gregory, faisant le guet. John avait désiré se joindre à eux pour éventuellement venir aux soins d'Ethan, sans résultat. Sherlock refusait de voir sa moitié se risquer pour eux. Encore une fois, son élan possessif et traditionaliste avait pris le pas sur le bon sens. John allait le lui faire payer et les regards d'Alice et de Greg traduisaient un sentiment identique sinon plus extrême.

Et Mycroft et Kim Yi Na avaient disparu on ne savait où. C'était le cadet de leur souci de toute manière.

On défonça une porte de rage.

— Putain de porte! Elle ne veut pas s'ouvrir! s'énervait Aden Banaart tout en essayant les clés les unes après les autres d'une main tremblante.

— Donne-moi ça, ordonna Sherlock en arrachant le trousseau de la main du bêta.

Il inspecta chaque clé, une à une, minutieusement, avant de jeter les éléments inutiles à terre, extirpés de l'anneau en fer. Un petit tas se forma à ses pieds. Il perdait progressivement patience. Et le regard furieux de John lui embrumait l'esprit.

— Va-t-en! finit par lâcher Aden en sortant une arme miniature.

Sherlock grogna et envoya l'objet valser. Ses yeux brillaient de rage et de dominance. Le bêta se recroquevilla sous la menace de l'Alpha.

— Tire et tu attires les flics, menaça Holmes avant de détacher une autre clé et la jeter à terre.

Il n'en restait plus que trois. Il attrapa la première et l'enfonça avec précision dans le trou rouillé.

— Quel sale état pour une salle VIP! se plaignait Aden avant de se retrancher sous le regard venimeux de l'A Alpha.

— Il n'a pas menti. Sinon mon frère aurait réagit avec... ferveur. Pousses-toi de là.

Sherlock en était à la deuxième. Elle se coinça dans la serrure.

— Putain de chiottes! soupira Aden.

L'A Alpha l'ignora. Il tourna lentement la clé, essaya plusieurs combinaisons. Vers la droite, vers la gauche. Vers le haut et la droite, le bas et la gauche, en haut, en bas. Jusqu'au clic victorieux.

— On entre! chuchota Aden en sortant un couteau d'on ne savait où. Sherlock se contenta de ramasser l'arme qu'il avait envoyé valser du bêta. Ils ne pouvaient pas se risquer à laisser des traces de leur passage.

Les deux hommes entrèrent discrètement. La salle était petite, sombre. Quelques néons éclairaient des miroirs censés agrandir la pièce. Mais c'était peine perdue.

Ethan Miller était assis sur une boîte noire, bâillonné, le regard apeuré.

— Une bombe. Il est assis sur une bombe! paniqua Aden avant de se reprendre en main et dégainer son portable.

Sherlock se précipita à genou vers leur ami kidnappé. Il lui enleva le scotch qui le bâillonnait et inspecta ses pupilles dilatées par la peur et la surprise.

— Juste un léger traumatisme crânien. Rien de grave, analysait l'A Alpha tout en continuant d'inspecter Ethan.

— Sher... J'ai deux côtes que je dirais cassées, un doigt brisé et je meure d'envie d'un cheese burger. Tu peux m'arranger ça, mec? Et merci... murmurait la victime dans un ton qu'il voulait rassurant.

Sherlock sourit avant de se tourner vers Aden. Ce dernier appelait une équipe spécialisée dans le déminage de la SSA, ignorant que l'expert était devant eux.

— L'amorce à percussion est inversée dans mon cas. Si je me retire de la boîte, tout explose. C'est de l'artisanal donc sans doute au Semtex, ou C-4 de contrebande. Connaissant leurs moyens financiers, je parierais sur le C-4. Ils veulent faire dans la dentelle et me tuer en cachette. Le C-4 est assez commun dans l'armée. Ils pourraient faire passer cela pour une opération policière ou militaire. Aden, pourrais-tu me passer le téléphone? Je ne peux pas me décoller mais mes mains sont opérationnelles. Et merci les gars, énonça Ethan Miller dans un calme irréel malgré ses blessures et la douleur qui lui déformait le visage.

Aden ne se fit pas prier. Il passa le téléphone au bêta avec un regard émerveillé. Ethan appela un certain numéro et attendit qu'on décrochât avant de soupirer d'aise.

— Salut, c'est moi. Ecoutes, je n'ai pas le temps, mais j'ai besoin de tes lumières... commença le bêta tout en se massant le front.

La sueur coulait le long de ses doigts et il tentait désespérément de garder son sang froid.

— Qu'on le démonte en partie. Ethan, tu restes assis dessus, ok? intervint Aden qui avait repris l'usage de la parole et s'était agenouillé devant son ami.

Le principal intéressé raccrocha sec, visiblement peu convaincu par son interlocuteur. Il soupira une nouvelle fois et acquiesça d'un hochement timide de la tête.

— Dis-moi les couleurs des fils et si tu vois quelque chose d'inédit comparé aux films d'action habituels, dit le bêta avant d'écarter légèrement les jambes pour faciliter le passage.

Sherlock et Aden se mirent à démonter la boîte.

*xXx*

Mycroft Holmes s'était posté dans une ruelle opposée, observant dans l'ombre les têtes reconnaissables entre mille de ses amis. Alice avait repris son tempérament habituel, bien qu'elle fut peu habillée et se remettait encore de leur mission délicate. Gregory la réconfortait d'une étreinte chaleureuse. Elle avait enfoui la tête dans sa nuque, inspirant longuement tout en débitant des flopées de paroles inaudibles à ses deux amis. John l'écoutait en silence, tantôt acquiesçant, tantôt surpris. Il envoyait des messages de son portable en même temps et tentait en vain de lui inspecter les pupilles avec une lampe torche de poche. Greg lui lançait des regards compréhensifs. Les deux hommes savaient qu'Alice ne vivait pas bien son retour sur le terrain, trahie par sa bonne humeur feinte et son bavardage intempestif.

Kim Yi Na demeurait silencieuse à ses côtés, se contentant d'apprendre de lui comme il le lui avait demandé.

Il aurait voulu être dans les bras de Gregory, mais c'était un rêve inatteignable à présent. L'A Alpha était au courant de son rôle dans la SSA et sûrement de son passé. On ne se faisait pas embrasser par un individu dégoûtant de cette manière sans expérience antérieure. On ne jouait pas de son charme naturel pour gagner une négociation.

Il aurait dû se contenter d'épier l'ex DI en douce, comme durant toutes ses années avant le retour de Merry dans sa vie. Mais non, il avait fallu qu'il eusse pris le risque de l'observer de près, de l'accompagner dans leurs missions, de le mêler à son passé et ses rêves. Il aurait dû abandonner ses espérances après ses confessions ratées à Shanghai et remercier Dieu d'avoir donné la fièvre de sa vie à l'Alpha.

Et sa crise de manque Oméga avait entériné l'affaire. Son corps, son esprit, tout en lui était devenu si dépendant de Gregory Lestarde qu'il savait qu'il ne pouvait plus vivre sans sa présence rassurante et son sourire goguenard. Il s'était condamné de plein gré, se précipitant dans un rêve éveillé se muant progressivement en un cauchemar sans fin.

— Ils forment un beau couple, commenta la jeune chinoise en désignant Alice et Greg enlacés.

Elle ignorait la relation physique que Mycroft partageait avec l'ex-DI. La remarque lui fendit le cœur tout en lui faisant voir la vérité en face.

_Alice est d'une gentillesse et bonne humeur incroyables. Elle est jeune, jolie, intelligente, sensible. Elle était sentimentale. Et elle a besoin d'amour._

*xXx*

Gregory Lestrade caressait la chevelure abondante et inégale de la belle rousse, brisée par tant d'années de violences physiques. Encore une fois, elle avait cédé aux sirènes du devoir, celui qui la liait au groupe d'amis de Mycroft qu'il avait appris à connaître.

Il était aussi brisé qu'eux à présent. Il tremblait légèrement sous le regard inquiet de John et les paroles incessantes et incompréhensibles de l'A Oméga devenue C Bêta. Alice avait enlevé sa perruque, essuyé son maquillage outrancier et revêtu la veste d'Aden. Elle racontait sa vie, son enfance, ses dernières découvertes sur le réseau pirate d'internet. Greg l'écoutait d'une oreille distraite, baignant dans les questions et les doutes sur le mystérieux homme dont il était éperdument épris.

Il était en rage contre Sherlock, Aden et John de lui avoir caché le passé de l'A Oméga. Il n'était pas fait de porcelaine. Il était bien capable et adulte pour comprendre ce que la vie demandait, même aux meilleurs d'entre eux.

Et alors? Il s'en foutait complètement du passé de Myc. Tout ce qui lui importait étaient son bien-être, sa joie de vivre et cette étincelle de génie qui traversait parfois ses pupilles exaltées.

Greg ne pouvait, cependant, pas se résigner à le voir en pleine action.

Un viol de sa conscience. Une trahison de son imagination. Il ne pouvait regarder l'oméga agir de telle sorte de part la raison évidente: il était jaloux et se haïssait tout comme il se rassurait. Parce que le jour où il arrêterait de penser à Mycroft signifierait la mort de sa pensée.

Jamais il n'avait connu de crise de manque Alpha.

Mycroft Alexander Holmes était rentré dans ses entrailles dans un coup de vent aussi brusque qu'atroce, violant son cœur et sa conscience jusqu'alors endormis. Il l'avait réveillé de sa torpeur de petitesse, l'extirpant d'années de mélancolie et d'une dépression subie. Son bonheur avait été à porté de main le jour où il l'avait vu pour la première fois, appuyé sur un parapluie et vaniteux. Il avait été si idiot de se refuser la vérité, d'ignorer les signaux prévalant. Il était resté cramponné à l'illusion de bonheur qu'il partageait avec sa femme d'alors, puis l'amour qu'il portait pour John. Et dire que pendant tout ce temps, la clé de son bonheur était à quelques feux rouges de lui, campée dans une berline de luxe aux vitres teintées.

Et lorsqu'il put enfin s'offrir à la vérité, il était déjà brisé, vieux, dépassé. Mycroft Holmes était au sommet de sa gloire, séduisant et brillamment génial tandis qu'il s'enfonçait dans la grisaille. Il avait beau changer de look, se remettre au sport, il en était néanmoins bien loin des standards Aden, Will et autres milliardaires que l'oméga semblait apprécier.

— Arrête de ruminer les mêmes pensées... Mais je ne peux que te comprendre... murmura une voix timide, celle d'Alice.

Il desserra l'étreinte et elle couvrit sa bouche de l'index.

— Il n'est pas ce que tu crois... Aimer est un lourd fardeau qui nous rend aussi heureux que fou...

Elle le regarda, les yeux embués de larmes. Il ne savait pas si c'était pour lui ou elle.

— Je l'ai aimé tellement, tant d'années, depuis notre formation à ma retraite choisie. Il n'avait d'yeux que pour une autre. L'amour est un mystère qui nous lie à l'existence et nous cloue à la réalité contrairement aux suppositions de tous... murmurait toujours la rousse.

Gregory se rendait progressivement compte de son mauvais exemple sur la jeune femme. Il la rendait nauséeuse alors qu'elle était entrain et joie selon Aden.

— Il est parti je ne sais où, pour faire je ne sais quoi. Il agit pour elle, et moi, je me languis de le revoir ou de l'entendre. Je sais juste qu'il est vivant. Mais cela me suffit pour le moment... finit-elle par lâcher après un certain temps passé dans le silence.

John la lui arracha des bras, peu ravi par leur état mental. Il racla la gorge et se mit à rire avant de gueuler à qui voulait l'entendre qu'il était bien libre pour un oméga et n'avait pas besoin d'un alpha pour vivre.

Instantanément, Gregory et Alice furent tirés de leur transe mélancolique.

*xXx*

— Je vois un fil rouge, un autre jaune et un dernier bleu. Il y a un truc qui scintille... un led. Ce n'est pas un compte à rebours j'espère! rapporta Aden tout en inspectant avec minutie les différents fils qu'il découvrait progressivement.

Ethan les regardait faire avec une patience rare. L'expérience du terrain, de la guerre, et si Sherlock croyait bien les paroles d'Alice, celui des groupuscules avait forgé le sang froid du médecin soldat. Si John incarnait le calme apparent sous un tempérament de feu, Ethan Miller se dissimulait sous une cascade de blagues américaines potaches et de bonne humeur gaillarde.

Il était d'une aide inestimable sur le terrain. Sherlock reconnaissait là les qualités d'un grand guerrier.

— Ce n'est pas un compte à rebours, rassurez-vous. Il indique que la boîte est en état de fonctionnement... J'aurai aimé le voir éteint, dit Ethan.

— Alors... que fait-on? Il n'y a pas un interrupteur ou quelque chose dans le genre? s'impatientait Aden.

— Il faut être idiot pour mettre un interrupteur, ajouta Sherlock en levant les yeux aux cieux.

— Détrompe-toi Sherlock. L'interrupteur est très utile, surtout pour éviter les gaffes. Bon, comment s'organisent ces fils? J'ai tout mon temps, mais je tombe de sommeil, de faim et ma vessie n'est pas extensible.

Sherlock lui tendit une bouteille en plastique vide, le sourire aux lèvres.

— SHERLOCK! cria Aden.

— Hmm... bonne initiative, dit Ethan en haussant des épaules.

— C'est moi où on délire là? Ethan est assis sur une putain de bombe et vous trouvez le temps d'être blasés et de plaisanter sur le besoin d'aller pisser! s'énervait Aden.

— Calme, Aden. Il n'y a rien d'urgent. Si on peut aussi me donner un café et un sandwich... Je peux tenir, on a eu des cas plus urgents que cela, apaisa Ethan avant de croiser les bras.

Aden regarda successivement Ethan Miller perché sur la bombe, bras croisés et l'air amusé, puis Sherlock Holmes analysant chaque fil avec une curiosité maladive et son excitation habituelle. Il était estomaqué, bouche ouverte et doigts fébriles.

Sherlock haussa un sourire avant de se replonger dans les fils colorés. Selon Ethan, si deux d'entre eux allaient dans la même direction, alors ils étaient opposés. Tout se jouerait entre le détonateur et l'interrupteur sous formes de fils. C'était excitant. Il se lécha la lèvre et attrapa le fil jaune.

Superbe.

Ce fil reliait deux extrémités dans la boîte noire. La première menait vers un bouton situé sous le fessier de Miller: sans doute le bouton déclencheur. L'autre extrémité menait vers une petite boîte noire. Il s'empressa de débiter ses découvertes à son public. Ethan le stoppa net.

— Non, pas celui-ci. Il risque de déclencher l'explosion. C'est donc soit le fil rouge, soit le bleu. Ils ne sont pas très doués...

Sherlock lâcha donc le fil jaune et inspecta le rouge. Même cheminement, sauf qu'il se terminait vers une autre boîte noire. Ethan Miller semblait avoir deviné sa pensée, courbé vers le bas et l'observant de même.

— Mouais, ça doit bien être celui-ci, dit le bêta, le visage à deux centimètres de celui de Sherlock qui avait relevé la tête.

Aden les prit en photo, la bonne humeur retrouvée.

— Diffuse ce cliché et t'es un bêta mort! menaça Ethan en direction du milliardaire quelque peu lunatique.

— Mais ça prête à confusion votre pose! Sherlock la tête entre tes cuisses, le regard excité et toi penché sur lui... Banaart était hilare.

Sherlock et Ethan le regardèrent sans voix, ne saisissant pas vraiment leur ami à l'humeur changeante.

— Bon, alors coupe celui-ci et c'est bon. Merci Sherlock, dirigea Ethan avant de s'étirer.

Sherlock fit comme demandé.

*xXx*

— COURREZ!

Gregory, Alice et John se tournèrent vers les trois hommes qui courraient en leur direction.

Ou plutôt deux hommes et un troisième à moitié affalé sur le dos d'Aden.

Ils ne prirent pas de temps d'observer le reste de la scène. La déflagration assourdissante les précipitait vers la grande avenue.

Gregory et John attrapèrent Alice et ils coururent vers ce qui semblait être leur unique échappatoire possible. L'explosion continuait sa course insatiable, dévorant les bâtiments délabrés et les rues. La panique s'installait progressivement, balayant les habitants et touristes loin de l'épicentre dans un bourdonnement de cris, de pleurs et d'éboulements.

Il faisait chaud, trop chaud. L'humidité ne faisait qu'accroître ce sentiment d'étouffement. L'air brûlait, étouffait. La fumée asphyxiait, assommait.

Le groupe s'était reformé et l'on se félicita d'avoir au moins pu sauver Ethan Miller au sang-froid glacial malgré ses blessures et sa déshydratation. Aden et Gregory se relayaient pour le porter, tandis que Sherlock, John et Alice tentaient de contacter quelques personnes susceptibles de les aider. La police locale était sur place, les ambulances défilaient devant eux sans s'arrêter. Ils étaient déjà loin du tumulte causé par l'explosion.

— Un démineur devrait éviter les dégâts collatéraux! s'exclama Alice paniquée à l'idée de voir des populations entières victimes de leurs erreurs.

— Où sont Mycroft et la chinoise? rétorquait Aden.

Ils ignoraient où avaient pu passer les deux agents aguerris. Ils espéraient qu'ils étaient bien loin, en sécurité. Mycroft Holmes détenait trop de secrets et de réponses pour disparaître sans rien laisser derrière lui.

Sherlock se rendait compte à quel point tous leurs travaux reposaient sur quelques têtes pensantes au courant de tout. Si ces personnes venaient à disparaître, tout s'écroulerait.

_Mycroft, Kalyn, Bai Long, le Pape, ce Filibert qui semble tout savoir..._

Ils étaient trop peu nombreux. Sherlock devait absolument retrouver son frère pour lui faire reprendre raison sur la dangerosité de leur situation.

— Sherlock, reviens sur terre! cria John avant de lui attraper fermement le bras et le tirer dans l'avenue principale.

Celle-ci était barrée par une limousine noire étrangement familière et hors du contexte.

Ils assistèrent bouche bée à l'ouverture d'une porte, les invitant à y entrer. Ils s'y engouffrèrent sans attendre.

Mycroft Holmes était assis à l'arrière. Kim servait de chauffeur à l'avant.

Deux banquettes s'opposaient. On allongea Ethan afin qu'il puisse reposer ses jambes. John et Alice s'activèrent à la recherche d'une trousse à pharmacie. Kim la leur tendit avant de démarrer en trombe, ignorant les cris et la panique, se dirigeant vers la baie.

— Comment vas-tu mec? demandait John en inspectant les blessures superficielles d'Ethan.

— Mieux que lors de l'attaque du croissant de sable en Afghanistan, tu t'en souviens? répondit avec une grimace l'autre médecin, pour une fois à la place du patient.

— Ouais... Mais tu étais à ma place. On en a aidé des gars de l'armée, hein? continuait de débiter John pour détourner l'attention de son ami de la douleur qu'il induisait par ses soins. Il sortit une seringue et la planta dans le creux de son coude.

— Hmmm... se contenta de ruminer le bêta avant de tomber progressivement dans un sommeil profond.

On admirait le médecin venir aux soins de leur ami à l'arrière d'une limousine pleine.

— Que s'est-il passé? demanda Greg qui termina d'engloutir une bouteille d'eau. Il évitait avec soin de regarder Mycroft Holmes en pleine conversation téléphonique.

— On a pu le décrocher de la bombe sur laquelle il était assis, mais on avait occulté l'existence d'une autre bombe au mécanisme de déclenchement inverse. Sans Ethan, on ne serait pas là. Il nous a indiqué comment le déminer avant de nous pousser à quitter les lieux le plus rapidement possible. Je pense qu'ils désiraient réduire les preuves à néant. C'est drôlement réussi... Ils ont même détruit la ville, raconta Aden en s'essuyant le front. Il rejeta la tête contre l'appui-tête de son siège et referma les yeux.

— N'ayez crainte. Les équipes de la SSA et de l'AIS ont été dépêchées en vitesse. Il devraient contenir l'explosion et surtout éviter au mieux les dégâts corporels... Ce serait trop... gênant pour la suite des opérations, murmura Mycroft. Il se replongea dans le silence, évitant le groupe surpris par sa froideur au profit du spectacle macabre qui se déroulait dans la rue.

Le reste du trajet se déroula dans un calme sourd.

*xXx*

Gregory Lestrade avait des questions.

Il feignit d'ignorer la porte de sa suite luxueuse se refermer sur elle. Il pouvait reconnaître l'origine des pas sans peine. Une succession de claquements de talons réguliers, le tapotement d'une pointe de parapluie au sol.

Greg espérait avoir une soirée...  _Non, nuit_ , au calme. Sauf que pour une fois, c'était Mycroft Holmes qui venait à lui.

Enfin, il daigna se tourner vers l'A Oméga, assis dans son fauteuil, une bouteille de bière thaïlandaise à moitié vide entre les doigts.

Mycroft s'arrêta devant lui. Son regard se dirigea vers la bière. Il la recueillit lentement. Il la porta à ses lèvres et en but la fin.

Il enfourcha les cuisses de Greg, inhala sa nuque alpha, lui mordilla l'oreille.

L'A Alpha grogna et tenta de le repousser, en vain. Mycroft réussissait toujours à le rendre pliant.

— Shh, sussura le bel oméga entre deux baisers.

Greg le regarda droit dans les yeux, prolongeant leur lien inhabituel ne serait-ce que de quelques secondes. Qui savait combien de temps pourraient-ils continuer ainsi?

Et il l'embrassa. Il l'embrassa de toute sa force, violant sa bouche entrouverte, goûtant sa salive exquise et son palais mielleux. Il déboutonna une à une chaque bouton de sa veste de gangster, de sa chemise débraillée, couvrant son torse dénudé de baisers humides au fil de ses gestes et de ses caresses. Mycroft émit un faible son lorsqu'il atteignit un téton. Il la lui mordilla avant de remonter vers ses lèvres assoiffées.

Il désirait le posséder, juste pour une fois, encore une fois. Intoxiqué, drogué, il oublia tout le reste et continua de dénuder l'oméga contre lui, jusqu'à la ceinture.

Mycroft était incapable de sentiments. Gregory le haïssait pour cela: sa froideur, son impassibilité, son réalisme hypocrite.

De rage et de possessivité, il clama sa bouche une énième fois, marquant son territoire par-dessus le piètre alpha mafieux qui l'avait embrassé.

L'oméga se leva et le tira vers l'immense lit. Il s'y installa avec minutie, enlevant les dernières pièces de son costume souillé dans une succession de gestes précis, presque robotiques. Gregory se précipita vers lui, arrachant le reste de sa tenue pour la jeter au loin. Il l'embrassa une nouvelle fois, l'étreignant de toute sa force, griffant sa peau laiteuse, recouvrant ses bras et son torse et ses cuisses de morsures douloureuses, presque sanguines. L'Oméga se cambrait, se frôlait à lui dans une vaine tentative de se soulager. Mais Greg ne le laissait pas faire, le repoussant encore et encore dans le lit, les deux mains sur son cou, appuyant sur le fragile corps dans une force assassine.

Il l'aimait tant, sans aucun espoir d'être aimé en retour. Il se haïssait pour cela.

Puis il s'éloigna de lui, léchant ses tétons, son torse, son ventre avant de lui écarter ses jambes ensanglantées par ses griffures et morsures. Il les releva sur son épaule et pénétra de force l'oméga.

Mycroft se laissait faire en silence, incapable de se défendre face aux phéromones et senteurs d'un A Alpha en rut.

Greg entrait, sortait, entrait et sortait encore et encore, arrachant un souffle rauque de l'oméga, le pénétrant davantage. Il voulait tout posséder de lui, tout avoir de son être et tout comprendre.

Parce que pourquoi lui? Pourquoi tout ceci?

Il le retourna sur le ventre, le releva sur les genoux avant de le plaquer contre le mur. Il lui attrapa les cheveux, tournant sa tête de force sur le côté pour l'embrasser une nouvelle fois. Et il recommença à le pénétrer d'une force nouvelle, plus profondément, rapidement, élicitant des cris et grognements plaintifs de l'oméga sous son emprise.

Il ne voulait pas montrer à Mycroft qu'il pleurait, que ses larmes incessantes lui brouillaient la vision.

Il pressa tout son torse sur le dos cambré de l'oméga, ce dernier criant de douleur mais toujours soumis, pliant. Il lui mordait l'épaule, jusqu'au sang, léchant le liquide chaud et rouge qui coulait entre ses dents. Quelques gouttes tombèrent sur les draps immaculés. Il mordait l'autre épaule, la peau de son dos, griffait sa chair diaphane jusqu'à éliciter une plainte de sa bouche qu'il embrassa une énième fois avant de le re-plaquer contre le mur.

Il réfrénait ses sanglots, laissant ses larmes se mêler au sang qui coulait sur les draps. Mycroft respirait lentement, haletant sous les pénétrations de l'alpha, se cambrait lorsqu'il effleurait sa prostate, ce qu'il faisait à présent, de plus en plus fort. L'oméga ne tiendrait pas longtemps, mais il avait toute la nuit devant lui à défaut d'avoir toute la vie.

Il le tira vers lui, à quatre pattes et s'enfonça avec acharnement, attrapant ses fesses, ses testicules, son pénis endolori. Il le masturba à vif, torturant son membre comme sa peau et sa bouche entrouverte. Mycroft grognait, haletait, criait de douleur et de plaisir. Il tremblait sous la violence de l'acte, se tenait sur ses mains et genoux tant bien que mal. Greg l'empêchait de s'écrouler en agrippant ses bras, laissant des traces indélébiles de ses doigts d'alphas.

Sa vision brouillait sous les larmes incessantes.

— G... Greg! cria l'oméga avant de s'abandonner définitivement à l'orgasme qui provoqua vagues de spasmes et il éjacula sur le drap souillé de sang et de larmes ignorées.

Gregory ne tarda pas à le rejoindre. Il s'écroula sur lui.

*xXx*

— Sherlock... John... C'est... C'est Chiara... Elle... Elle a échappé de peu à une tentative d'assassinat, sanglotait Molly Hooper au téléphone. La jeune bêta était partie pour quelques semaines là-bas afin d'assister à une conférence sur les traitements post-mortem en Orient et en Occident.

John reposa le combiner. Il croisa le regard surpris puis inquiet et enfin paniqué de sa moitié. Il se précipita dans ses bras.


	14. Chapter 14

_**Thaïlande, Phuket** _

_**15 février** _

_**Jour 63** _

— AAAAAARGH!

— Qu'on le restreigne! cria Sherlock en tentant de se rapprocher de sa moitié.

— AAAAAAAAAAARGH! HAAAAA!

— John, John... Shh... John, JOHN! Reviens vers nous, John, je t'en supplie!

— Haaaa! HAAAA! Huuuunnn...

— John...

Ils se mirent à plusieurs pour tenter de le contenir, sans succès. L'oméga se refusait de se laisser faire, se courbant et explosant sa douleur entre sanglots et cris déchirants.

— HAAAAAAA... HAAAA... Ma fille... AAAAARGH!

— Sherlock, fais quelque chose, s'il te plaît! le suppliait Alice sans ressources.

La C Bêta se repliait progressivement sur elle-même, paniquée à la vue de John qui s'égarait dans ses instincts primitifs. Elle se couvrait les oreilles, balayant sa chevelure asymétrique dans un désordre inhumain.

— AAAARRGG!

John continuait d'hurler tandis qu'Alice se perdait elle-même. Soudain, elle s'écroula à terre et se mit à trembler d'effroi, atteinte en plein coeur par les cris d'horreur de l'oméga.

— AAAAAAAARGGHH!

— John, je t'en supplie... S'il te plaît...

Sherlock tomba à genoux devant ce que sa moitié était devenue en l'espace de quelques minutes, ignorant ce qu'il pouvait faire. Désemparé.

— Un jet privé va arriver dans deux heures. Il nous emmènera là-bas. Chiara est hors de danger. Elle a eu la chance folle d'avoir été dans les bras de Kalyn... intervint Aden Banaart revenu donner des nouvelles.

— Haaa... Haaaa...

John poussa un râle sourd avant de reprendre ses cris, se roulant à terre, incapable de retenir ses instincts maternels omégas.

— Sherlock, que peut-on faire dans ces cas?

Le cadet Holmes demeurait stoïque.

Ethan Miller prit les devants. Penché sur Alice qui venait de perdre raison par instinct de solidarité pour l'autre oméga, il l'inspectait avec inquiétude.

— C'est une A Oméga malgré son changement de dynamique. Les omégas sont très sensibles à ce sujet. Perdre un enfant ou se rendre compte de son état en danger est traumatisant. Il faut retrouver Mycroft, débita le médecin remis sur pied par défaut.

— AAAAAAARGH!

John hurlait son désespoir. Il fallait le ramener au plus vite auprès de sa fille. Sans quoi...

— Sherlock! Réveilles-toi et vas chercher ton frère! insistait Aden en le secouant plusieurs fois.

L'A Alpha était devenu une coquille vide.

— Il faut retrouver Mycroft, tout de suite! On ne peut pas le laisser seul. Avec son alpha de famille K-O et un oméga en crise de panique, il faut le ramener auprès de nous avant qu'il ne devienne fou et se blesse dans la foulée. Et puis... Bon SANG! Mais où est GREG?

Ethan Miller gueulait ses ordres dans une force inhabituelle pour un bêta avec deux côtes cassées, mais personne ne semblait être en état de l'écouter. Aden tentait toujours de calmer John quand il ne déplaçait pas les meubles hors de sa portée. Il ne pouvait se résoudre de le voir s'assommer sur un coin de table ou se prendre un vase.

L'hôtel avait été évacué par Aden et Ethan lorsqu'ils apprirent la nouvelle. Il leur avait suffit de voir les visages blêmes de Sherlock et de John pour comprendre que quelque chose de très grave venait d'arriver. Et puis, soudain, John s'était mis à hurler, crier, pleurer, gémir, se rouler à terre, devenir un danger pour lui-même. Cela faisait depuis près d'une demi-heure qu'ils tentaient de le contenir.

— Greg... Greg, te voilà enfin!

Ethan courut vers l'A Alpha. Ce dernier était recouvert de sang.

— Greg, Greg, mais que se passe-t-il? Où est Mycroft?

— Je...

Greg n'avait jamais paru aussi livide et désemparé devant ses amis.

Aden poussa Ethan dans un coin et sortit son arme.

— NON! Mais que fais-tu? cria Ethan en se relevant.

— Crise de manque et de panique Alpha! rugit Aden en retour avant d'asséner un coup d'une violence rare sur le crâne de l'A Alpha, l'envoyant aussitôt à terre, inconscient.

— Mais... Pourquoi? demanda Ethan en se penchant vers Gregory, inconscient.

Il leva les yeux en direction d'Aden.

— Les dynamiques extrêmes sont toujours les plus touchées par ce genre de situation. Ils perdent rapidement le contrôle d'eux-mêmes. C'est pourquoi la plupart des agents infiltrés demeurent Bêtas. Moins volatiles, plus discrets, même si leurs capacités mentales et physiques sont nettement inférieures à celles des alphas et omégas. Tu dois le savoir, pour un médecin, répondit le milliardaire bêta dans un sang-froid exceptionnel.

— Je ne t'ai jamais vu aussi responsable.

— Je ne suis pas devenu ce que je suis aujourd'hui en un claquement des doigts. Je peux être sérieux lorsqu'il le faut... Alice a gardé ses instincts A Oméga malgré son changement de dynamique. Ne dis surtout pas cela à Sherlock lorsque la tempête aura passé. Il la mettrait sous un microscope.

Aden termina sur une plaisanterie légère. Ils devaient rester calmes pour maintenir un semblant d'équilibre dans le groupe. Ils devaient remettre Alice sur pieds, retrouver Mycroft et rappeler Kim Yi Na.

— Aden! criait à présent Alice.

Alice Imogen se tenait sur un coude, encore à moitié allongée à terre. Elle se secoua la tête.

— Dieu merci! Tu es de retour. Comment vas-tu? demanda aussitôt Aden en se précipitant vers la jeune femme. Il l'aida à se relever et inspecta rapidement ses pupilles dilatées.

— Je... Je ne sais pas...

Elle regarda autour d'elle, désorientée par sa perte de contrôle, encore chancelante mais à présent consciente. Le pire était donc passé. John n'était plus aussi égaré. Mais tout était encore d'un chaos frénétique.

— J'appelle Kim pour qu'elle revienne vers nous, dit-elle aussitôt après s'être frotté les yeux.

Et Gregory gisait inconscient au sol, les mains recouvertes de sang. Aden et Ethan croisèrent leurs regards terrorisés à la vue du liquide rouge couvrant ses mains et bras découverts.

— La chambre! crièrent-ils en même temps.

Les deux bêtas se précipitèrent vers le bungalow de Gregory Lestrade, laissant Alice encore titubante et Sherlock perdu dans ses pensées s'occuper de John à présent évanoui et de Greg. Ils manquèrent plusieurs fois de trébucher sur des branches d'arbres décoratives.

— Putain de nuit! gémissait Ethan en se tenant les côtes soigneusement pansées.

— Ici!

Ils entrèrent en trombe dans le bungalow de Gregory, se dirigeant automatiquement vers sa chambre. Aucun doute sur ses activités nocturnes. Il était désormais connu de tous que Lestrade et Mycroft formaient un couple sexuellement très compatible.

Mais ils ne s'attendaient pas à voir un Mycroft Holmes assis au bord du lit, déjà revêtu d'un costume impeccable et le portable à la main. Il ne semblait pas le moins du monde perturbé.

— Que se passe-t-il? Il me semble avoir entendu des cris et des pleurs, s'adressa-t-il aux deux bêtas.

— Myc... Mycroft... haletait Ethan.

— Faites attention, Ethan. Avec vos blessures, vous n'êtes pas en état de rester debout. Mais nous verrons cela plus tard. Nous n'avons pas terminé de causer à votre sujet... Aden, pourquoi cette senteur nauséabonde? Il faut calmer l'oméga en détresse. Son enfant n'est pas mort, sauf...

— Ta gueule, le coupa Aden Banaart.

Ethan et Mycroft se tournèrent vers lui.

— Je n'ai pas bien compris, murmura l'A Oméga.

— TA GUEULE! criait-il à présent. Aden serrait les poings, se retenant d'asséner un second coup à son ex-amant cette fois-ci. Mycroft lui soutenait le regard, défiant son autorité A Bêta. L'oméga se redressa, parfaitement vêtu de son armure en coton fin Saville Row. L'Homme de Glace haussa un sourcil inquisiteur, jetant un vent glacial dans le bungalow puant le sexe et le sang.

— Heu... fit Ethan.

— ...

Mycroft avait penché la tête sur un côté, révélant une traînée de morsures sur sa mâchoire ensanglantée.

— Ton frère et sa moitié viennent d'apprendre que Chiara a été victime d'une tentative d'assassinat. Sherlock est en état de choc, John incontrôlable. Alice reprend juste ses esprits. Et Greg... Que lui as-tu fais, hein? J'ai dû l'assommer pour la seconde fois en quelques semaines! Il en est à sa deuxième crise de manque Alpha... Alors? Aden s'énervait sur son ex-amant, campé sur ses positions contre l'A Oméga.

Ethan jetait des coups d'oeil furtifs entre les deux hommes, inquiet et étrangement amusé par la situation pourtant... compliquée. Il n'avait jamais encore eu l'occasion de voir les ex-amants se tenir tête mais c'était un spectacle à ne pas manquer. Mycroft demeurait aussi impassible malgré les senteurs Alphas de Greg encore imprégnées dans sa chair et les traînées de sang macabres sur le lit. Le médecin soldat frissonna à la pensée de ce qui avait pu se passer tout à l'heure dans cette chambre. Ce qui pouvait expliquer en partie la nouvelle crise de manque Alpha qui venait de frapper Greg.

— Allons-y, se contenta de prononcer Mycroft Holmes en se levant. Il attrapa son parapluie abandonné au sol et sortit de la chambre, ignorant les questions d'Aden.

Ethan croisa le regard noir d'Aden et lui demanda de se calmer en silence. Ce que l'A Bêta fit. Il serra les dents et enjamba le pas des deux autres hommes.

Ils devaient se rendre le plus vite possible à Hong Kong. Kim Yi Na se chargeait de tout coordonner.

*xXx*

John Watson dormait désormais à poings fermés, allongé sur le grand canapé traversant le jet privé. Gregory était calé dans un coin de l'appareil. Ethan Miller s'occupait de lui administrer des soins, lui-même déjà mal en point.

Sherlock qui avait repris ses facultés mentales, Mycroft, Kim Yi Na, Alice et Aden se fixaient mutuellement. Le silence, toujours aussi lourd, rendait l'atmosphère pesante.

— Je me souviens de votre concert privé sur cet appareil, Mycroft. Dieu comme cela semble lointain à présent! osa commenter Ethan pour lever un peu l'ambiance morose.

On l'ignora.

— Ok... Ça va mieux? murmura Ethan en se concentrant finalement sur son patient encore somnolent qui au moins avait la politesse de l'écouter.

— Mmm... gémit en retour Gregory Lestrade. Il se tenait fermement la tête, goguenard et grognon.

— Je suis désolé, mais tu as fait une seconde crise de manque Alpha... continua Ethan.

— Myc...

— Il va bien, regarde. Il est aussi impassible que d'habitude et s'est changé. Sherlock et lui semblent s'être engagés dans une dispute muette.

Gregory suivit son geste, toujours égaré. Ethan soupira. Il n'avait pas prévu de se faire kidnapper à New-York comme un vulgaire débutant. Il s'attendait à recevoir des questions de la bande. Bientôt, lorsque John et Sherlock auront retrouvé Chiara, toute l'attention se focalisera sur lui et son passé obscur.

_Il n'est pas si obscur à vrai dire._

Il avait certes été membre de groupuscules pro-bêtas dans sa jeunesse, mais il mettait davantage cela sur le compte d'une crise d'adolescence retardée plus que d'un véritable choix de vie. Il n'était resté que deux ans dans le terrorisme et n'avait pas réellement commis d'actes sanguinaires. C'était durant cette période qu'il avait acquis sa connaissance des explosifs. La plupart du temps, il servait de petite main avant de devenir un peu plus proéminent en raison de son statut d'étudiant médecin et de son intelligence bien supérieure à celle des autres membres. Lorsqu'il termina ses études, il s'engagea dans les Marines et quitta pour de bon l'organisation en se dissimulant de nouveau dans sa réelle identité. Il n'avait pas changé grand chose. On l'avait laissé partir en échange de garder le secret et de ne plus jamais se faire entendre.

Malheureusement, la mise à prix de sa tête et son implication dans la SSA avait réveillé les souvenirs enfouis.

— Merci, Ethan... souffla Gregory qui ne décollait pas les yeux de Mycroft.

Ce que l'A Alpha vit sembla le rassurer car il s'endormit pour de bon.

*xXx*

— Un mot, dit Sherlock à l'intention de son frère.

L'A Oméga se leva et suivit son alpha de famille dans le cockpit.

— Il faut que tu arrêtes ton cirque avec Greg... Et... Nous ne sommes pas des pions sur ton échiquier.

— Je ne vois pas de quoi tu parles, cher frère.

Sherlock plissa des yeux.

— Chiara n'est plus en sécurité. Ce qui veut dire que Bai Long est désormais la cible d'attaques potentielles. Ils ont vraisemblablement tenté d'utiliser ma fille comme appât pour le faire sortir de ses bons. Résultats, ils ont réussi à tous nous attirer à Hong Kong. Deux possibilités donc. Soit, ils veulent nous attirer dans un piège là-bas. Ce qui me semble présomptueux car Hong Kong est un terrain miné pour tous les adversaires de Bai Long. L'autre alternative serait de nous faire quitter la Thaïlande... Mycroft, qui est donc Ethan?

L'A Oméga fit tourner son parapluie avant de fixer son frère.

— Ethan Miller était un membre d'un groupuscule rattaché à la cause pro-bêta dans sa jeunesse. Je ne pense pas que cela ait une incidence particulière sur nous. Malheureusement, les personnes que vous avez vu dans le bar sont des... mafieux également membres de groupuscules. Ils ont donc une dent ou fait un marché avec Ethan. Et comme il s'avère qu'Ethan travaille avec nous à présent, ils ont pensé l'utiliser pour m'attirer. Ils ont bien réussi, sauf qu'ils sont en difficulté territoriale, financière et bien entendu recherchés par les polices du monde entier. Je leur ai donc laissé une porte de sortie comme d'habitude car ce sont de bons informateurs et en échange, j'ai pu avoir des informations sur notre chère Roseraie. La Reine Noire la dirige et tout porte à croire que son véritable siège n'est ni aux Etats-Unis, ni en Russie, mais en Thaïlande... La Roseraie est à l'origine des assassinats d'Heleen Banaart et de Daiyu Li.

Sherlock demeura silencieux. Il fixa son frère.

— Et pour Greg? demanda-t-il enfin.

Mycroft quitta le cockpit.

*xXx*

Une lumière aveuglante lui tambourinait les paupières. Ses oreilles bourdonnaient. Il avait affreusement chaud malgré l'air frais qui lui balayait le visage.

Il grogna lentement, se réveilla en douceur.

La douce senteur mielleuse de Mycroft le baignait dans un confort cossu.

— Il se réveille. De l'eau, vite!

C'était Ethan... Quelques personnes bougeaient autour de lui. On lui releva la tête et il sentit un liquide froid couvrir ses lèvres.

— Ouvres la bouche, Greg.

Il fit comme demandé, avant d'avaler l'eau bienvenue. Il toussota. On le releva davantage.

— Greg... Comment vas-tu?

Enfin, il ouvrit les paupières. Ethan Miller et Alice étaient penchés sur lui. La jeune rousse tenait une bouteille d'eau plate et un verre entre les mains. Elle s'était changée, douchée. Ethan était torse nu, un bandage couvrant une grande partie de son torse. Il agrippait une fine torche qu'il s'empressa de pointer dans les yeux de l'A Alpha. Greg grogna et se couvrit le visage de son bras. On l'en empêcha. Il se laissa faire, vaincu et trop fatigué.

— Hmm... Bien... Comment te sens-tu? continua de demander Ethan.

Greg grogna une nouvelle fois.

— Il va bien Ethan. Arrêtes de stresser et reviens te reposer. Tu risques de recommencer à saigner sinon, intervint Aden qui s'était lui aussi changé.

Lestrade avait retrouvé toutes les facultés mentales à présent. Il scanna rapidement les lieux. Ils étaient dans un jet privé, ce qui expliquait l'air sec et frais et le bourdonnement de ses oreilles. Aden Banaart avait revêtu un costume orange fluo. Un t-shirt blanc lui servait de chemise. Il avait remonté le bas de son pantalon, découvrant des chevilles nues. Il portait des New Balance.

— Où allons-nous? demanda-t-il enfin.

— A Hong Kong, répondit Alice.

C'était la première fois qu'il la regarda de si près et au naturel. Sans maquillage, des yeux bleus-verts selon la lumière du jour et une chevelure inégale. Boucles rousses d'un côté, crâne rasé de l'autre. Trois piercings ornaient son oreille gauche. Elle n'avait qu'un simple t-shirt au logo Gap sur elle, un mini-short à rayures dissimulait juste une infime partie de son tatouage aquarelle. Des santiags complétaient le reste. Elle était simple, parfaite girl next-door un peu rebelle. Elle avait une bouche en coeur.

— Huh?

— Chiara a fait l'objet d'une tentative d'assassinat. Elle est saine et sauve grâce à Kalyn qui n'a jamais été aussi vivante et sur pieds qu'à présent, murmura Alice qui s'était penchée vers lui.

— John, Sherlock? se contenta-t-il de demander.

— Sherlock va mieux... John... Il s'est comporté comme tout parent oméga dans ce genre de situation.

Alice le prit dans ses bras. Il trembla.

— My... Mycroft... parvint-il à dire.

Son esprit refusait de l'obéir.

— Bien, il n'a rien... Oh mon Dieu. Mais que s'est-il passé? lui demanda-t-elle soudain.

Pendant ce temps, Ethan les avait quitté pour aller ausculter un John Watson toujours inconscient.

— Je...

Mais qu'avait-il fait? Ils avaient...

— Non, non... Greg, oublies s'il te plaît. Ça va aller, ok? Restes avec moi, Greg.

Alice l'enlaçait. Il frissonnait, tremblait.

— Laisses-nous Alice, je t'en prie, murmura une autre voix, celle de Mycroft.

Alice se détacha de lui et s'en alla pour laisser place à l'oméga.

— Je vais bien, Gregory. Ne vous en faites pas, murmura l'aîné Holmes.

Greg releva la tête. Mycroft portait de fines plaies sur la mâchoire. Son costume Saint Laurent lui donnait certes un air distingué et sexy, mais Greg reconnaissait les conséquences de ses actes possessifs Alphas sur lui. Il trembla davantage.

— Gregory. Ce n'est pas de votre faute. Ni de la mienne. Nous ne sommes en aucun cas fautifs de nos instincts naturels.

Ses yeux étaient si bleus. Lestrade s'y noyait une nouvelle fois. Il n'arriverait jamais à se détourner de l'oméga. C'était peine perdue à présent.

— Je... Mycroft...

— Shh... Reprenez-vous, Gregory. John et Sherlock auront besoin de vous lorsqu'on atterrira, ajouta Mycroft.

Gregory se rapprocha de lui. Mycroft ferma les yeux.

— Non, dit l'alpha, finalement.

Il s'éloigna de l'oméga, résigné. Il ne pouvait plus continuer ainsi. Sinon, il deviendrait incontrôlable. Il l'aimait trop pour continuer à lui faire du mal. La nuit dernière avait été de trop. Il avait perdu la raison, à la merci de ses instincts A Alphas. Il était devenu animal. Par jalousie. Et Mycroft en avait souffert.

Le visage de Mycroft se mua en glace.

— Va prendre une douche, tu pues, intervint Alice en lui jetant une serviette et un sac dans le visage.

Elle avait le don pour le rendre de meilleure humeur. Il ignorait ce qui lui prenait récemment, mais chaque remarque d'Alice, chacun de ses gestes à son égard et ses intonations... tout lui rappelait Merry et son ex-femme lorsqu'ils baignaient encore dans le bonheur. L'A Alpha déglutit et se leva.

*xXx*

— La Reine Noire. La cinquantaine, origines inconnues, localisation présumée en Thaïlande, pas de parents ni amis. Elle est la dirigeante présumée de la Roseraie.

Alice leur présentait son rapport. Elle avait replié les jambes sur elle, dévoilant ses innombrables tatouages. Kim, A Alpha, l'admirait, transie par sa beauté étrange.

— Selon nos sources, elle a commandité l'assassinat d'Heleen et de Daiyu... Heleen a été menacée. Elle n'aurait pas fait cela en d'autres circonstances. Notre objectif est de trouver la raison, ajouta Mycroft qui s'était installé au centre du jet. Sa montre Audemars Piguet scintillait. Il buvait un verre de son précieux traitement anti-chaleur.

— C'était bien ce que je pensais, souffla Aden.

Ce dernier en était à son troisième brandy. Il ne prenait pas la nouvelle avec joie, s'enivrant pour éviter de voir la vérité en face: son géniteur commanditer le meurtre de l'amour de sa vie, avant de se tuer et provoquer le décès de sa mère, Sven.

— ETA vingt minutes. Veuillez vous préparer pour l'atterrissage, prononça enfin Kim Yi Na.

Sa longue chevelure blonde peroxydée était nouée en un immense chignon au sommet de son crâne. Sa robe était moins clinquante, plus distinguée. Gregory savait que Bai Long en personne les attendait. Il devait mettre ses sentiments de côté et se concentrer à nouveau sur leur objectif.

— Les Etats-Unis sont toujours en guerre civile. Le dernier président n'a pas été en mesure de calmer les esprits échauffés, ajouta Alice.

Elle pianotait les claviers de deux ordinateurs portables en même temps, concentrée sur les lignes de codes qui défilaient devant elle.

— Aden, serais-tu prêt à changer de fusil d'épaule? demanda Mycroft.

Tout le monde regardait l'ancien couple. On attendait la suite en silence.

— Je suis un entrepreneur, pas un politicien... Myc.

Mycroft affichait un rictus séduisant.

— Souviens-toi de l'élection à la tête de la banque mondiale de Sacha, avant qu'elle ne devienne présidente de la Suisse, riposta l'A Oméga, triomphant.

— Je n'ai rien à faire avec cela. J'étais occupé avec Google et Facebook, se défendit l'A Bêta, un sourire inoffensif et quelque peu enivré sur les lèvres.

Il ne tenait pas tellement à l'alcool.

— Je n'ai rien dit sur les difficultés financières de ces deux entreprises, ripsota aussitôt Mycroft, non,  _Alexander_.

Mycroft avait gagné la partie. Aden grognait en se tenant le crâne, le brandy oublié.

— A ton retour à New-York, tu pourrais aider le nouveau président. Je suis convaincu que tes talents de manipulateur beau parleur seront utiles... pour une fois.

A des lieux de la terre, coincé entre Alice aux jambes interminables, une poupée peroxydée sur-maquillée et son frère boudeur, Mycroft Alexander Holmes venait de prendre le contrôle de la première puissance économique en plantant son meilleur élément dans l'ombre du futur président: Aden Banaart.

Gregory se retint une nouvelle fois de lui écarter les jambes et le prendre sur le canapé, devant tout le monde. Il serra les poings, se mordit la lèvre. Un goût de fer teinta son palet. Sherlock l'observait à présent, ses yeux disséquant le tréfonds de ses pensées intimes et un sourire compréhensif au visage. Lestrade se détourna rapidement de l'A Alpha, gêné d'être autant à découvert.

*xXx*

_**Hong Kong** _

_**15 février** _

_**Jour 63** _

Sur terre, un groupe armé attendait de pieds fermes l'arrivée du jet privé.

Kalyn Keller était à leur tête en Lanvin et escarpins Sergio Rossi. La même paire que lors de l'attaque. La B Alpha communiquait directement avec Ling et Meng. Cette dernière avait été sommée de retourner sur le terrain en tant que garde privée de Bai Long et de Chiara durant son absence.

Depuis l'attaque, la tension était à son comble. Hong Kong était en situation de siège. Meng demeurait à plein temps auprès de Bai Long et de Chiara. Ils n'avaient pas besoin de cela. Leur vie tournait déjà trop autour de questions de vie ou de mort.

Elle ajusta sa mèche. La B Alpha avait décidée de garder sa nouvelle coiffure imposée pour le moment, en attendant de retrouver ses boucles adorées. Ses longs cheveux devenus un carré long froissé encadraient son visage fin peu maquillé. Des lunettes de soleil la protégeaient du soleil de février.

_J'aurai dû prendre mon manteau et non pas uniquement cette veste._

Elle frissonnait encore et encore, frigorifiée par le froid ambiant.

— Tiens.

Marco lui offrit son Thermos. Kalyn le remercia vivement et but l'horrible chocolat chaud à l'arrière goût de cannelle et de caramel qu'il avait pris pour habitude de se préparer depuis son affectation aux Etats-Unis avec Aden.

— ETA vingt minutes, l'informa un de ses assistants.

Dans une autre vie, c'était elle l'assistante de Mycroft. Mais Kalyn ne se nommait pas Anthea ici. Elle était la directrice des services secrets AIS de l'Empereur et membre du conseil de la SSA conjointement avec Mycroft, Sacha et d'autres noms confidentiels.

Alors elle campa en position, une main sur les hanches, l'autre tenant le Thermos qu'elle buvait à intervalle régulier. Le vent froid balayait ses cheveux rebelles. D'infinis bruits de moteurs et de crissements de pneus tenaient lieu de mélodie. Elle était prête à accueillir ses amis et surtout les parents furieux de Chiara.

Molly Hooper et Meredith Holmes les attendaient à la résidence impériale.

Elle rajusta une dernière fois sa robe. Une bourrasque annonça l'arrivée imminente du jet privé.

— Préparez-vous à l'atterrissage, commanda-t-elle à son équipe.

On s'arma, entourant la piste pour mieux la protéger.

Kalyn Keller avança de trois pas et vit l'immense jet privé atterrir dans sa direction. Elle sourit. Le pilote lui était connu, ayant été sur le terrain pour des missions diverses avec elle. La B Alpha ferma une dernière fois les yeux avant de jeter le Thermos vide à Marco qui s'empressa de courir vers la porte de sortie. Enfin, elle croisa les bras.

— Bai Long, ils sont enfin de retour au bercail. J'attends vos instructions, dit-elle avant de se diriger à son tour vers la sortie principale.

Elle s'attendait au pire. John et Sherlock ne la laisseraient pas sauve sans avoir vu leur fille adorée. Mais elle possédait une carte maîtresse: elle lui avait sauvé la vie et jamais ne la laisserait tomber. Elle était la meilleure en mission de protection rapprochée et venait une fois encore de faire ses preuves. Chiara n'avait rien, au contraire. La petite nageait dans un bonheur innocent.

Sherlock et John lui devaient bien quelques remerciements même si cela ne viendrait pas de suite. Elle espérait seulement qu'ils ne détruiront pas son visage.

— Bon retour à Hong Kong, fit-elle lorsque les premiers passagers firent leur apparition.

Sherlock fonça droit vers elle dans un foisonnement de trench Burberry et lui asséna son poing dans la gueule, l'envoyant valser sur le bitume.

_Ça commence comme sur des roulettes!_

Elle se releva, constatant le décès de ses talons aiguilles.  _Qu'importe!_

Et elle écarta grand les bras, prête à accueillir la suite des évènements.


	15. Chapter 15

_**Hong Kong** _

_**15 février** _

_**Jour 63** _

— Tu n'aurais pas dû t'acharner sur elle. Si elle n'avait pas été présente, Chiara serait dans une chambre froide à l'instant même.

Mycroft, appuyé contre un majestueux bureau en chêne massif, finissait de déverser sa rage sur son frère. Il en était à son troisième verre de whisky.

Sherlock Holmes lui arracha le verre des mains et balança le liquide dans un coin de la pièce.

— Elle s'en remettra, dit-il.

Il se pencha sur son frère et inspecta les nombreuses plaies cicatrisantes de son visage et sa mâchoire.

— Mais toi... Tu dois arrêter de boire... et de baiser. Je refuse que tu continues à le rendre misérable. Il est brisé et par ta faute! Ne vois-tu donc pas qu'il est fou de toi, hein?

Il agrippait son bras gauche. Mycroft s'en détacha de force avant d'aller s'affaler dans son fauteuil en cuir. Il leva le regard vers le plafond et attrapa la flasque presque vide qui lui restait. Il en but le contenu, ignorant les remarques cinglantes de son frère. Il n'était pas saoul, juste stressé et fatigué par les derniers évènements.

— Regardes ce que tu es devenu depuis ta liaison avec John et la naissance de ta fille, Sherlock... Cela suffit amplement à expliquer mes raisons d'éviter Gregory.

— Et te précipiter vers cette Kim? C'est ton nouveau jouet... Dimitrov Ostrovski avait raison sur ce point. Tu ne peux pas t'empêcher de tout contrôler, de tout avoir sous la main. Dis-moi... Bai Long sait-il que tu es en train de planter des taupes dans la Roseraie et le Circus afin que tu en prennes le contrôle? Il doit sûrement savoir pour le Circus... mais pour la Roseraie?

Sherlock s'était penché à deux centimètres de son visage, le scrutant de ses yeux froids. Mycroft soupira.

— Bai Long n'est pas stupide. Il est parfaitement au courant de la présence de Minerva dans nos rangs. En ce qui concerne la Roseraie... ce ne sont pas tes affaires, et...

— Greg est dans tes confidences au sujet de la Roseraie. Il est peut-être bon acteur, mais je le connais mieux que quiconque... Soit! Fais ce que tu veux avec tes petits plans machiavéliques mais saches que tu n'es pas immortel. Personne n'est au courant de tous tes... machinations, ce qui peut rapidement tourner au désastre si tu disparaisssais un jour. Kalyn Keller est dans certaines de tes confidences, Greg dans d'autres, Ethan Miller était lié à la SSA bien avant notre rencontre officielle... C'est Alice qui a craché le morceau. Il servait de liaison avait même d'être médecin et soldat, hein? Et Aden, tu viens de le mettre à la tête des Etats-Unis dans l'ombre d'un de tes nouveaux pantins. Et qui est ce pantin? C'est un cousin éloigné d'Alice Imogen, n'est-ce pas?

Mycroft le regardait avec horreur. Sherlock était au courant de son dernier plan. Il ne l'avait encore révélé à personne.

— J'ai mes propres réseaux d'informateurs.

— Que veux-tu en échange?

— Je te promets de continuer de jouer les pantins ignorants. Mais il faut que je sache ce que Greg, Kalyn, Diesbach et toi planifiez dans le dos de Bai Long. Je sais que cela dure depuis presque le début. Avant même le décès de Merry et le retour dans tes rangs d'Aden, d'Alice et même de Sacha.

— Sacha est également dans la confidence, se résolut à avouer Mycroft.

Sherlock souriait.

— Tu as raison, cher frère. Il vaut mieux te mettre au courant par précaution, ajouta l'A Oméga.

— Je reconnais ce regard. Tu est un piètre menteur.

— Je ne pourrais jamais rien te cacher. Tu aurais dû entrer en politique au lieu de courir les scènes de crimes.

— Le crime est un magnifique révélateur de la nature humaine, bien plus intéressant que les débats d'égos.

— Soit. Mais tu ne peux pas manipuler des morts.

— Ils sont plus bavards que les poissons rouges qui nagent dans ton bocal de Whitehall, du parlement d'Hong Kong et de tous les autres gouvernements.

— Nous nous ressemblons trop, Sherlock.

— Non. Pas lorsque tu as deux litres d'alcool dans le sang et te refuses à l'avouer. Greg est fou de toi. Tu ne peux pas vivre sans lui. Je comprends, j'ai été dans la même situation que toi. Mais j'ai remédié au problème. C'est ce qui nous différencie, toi et moi.

— Tu n'as pas servi de poupée gonflable à une horde d'alphas, bêtas et d'omégas pervers dans ta jeunesse et même parfois maintenant, lorsque personne ne peut remplir le rôle.

— Arrêtes de regarder le passé et penses à l'avenir. La vie est courte et tu as le bonheur à portée de mains. Il est tout à toi.

— Si je me lie avec lui, il sera en danger.

— C'est un roc. Il n'est pas William, ni Maddison et encore moins Merry. Il est stable et solide. Il est tout ce que tu n'es pas.

— Sherlock, si jamais il lui arrive quelque chose, je ne pourrais plus vivre. Je ne peux pas me permettre de me faire tuer si près du but. Encore moins pour une histoire de coeur. Alors j'évite tous risques.

— Alors dans ta cervelle de plomb... Greg représente une menace?

Mycroft préféra ignorer cette dernière réplique.

— Tu te dis être de glace, mais ce n'est qu'un vulgaire mensonge. Mycroft, il est bon pour toi et tu es bon pour lui. Mais tu as peur que si vous vous mettiez ensemble, il devienne une cible privilégiée. C'est cela la raison réelle, outre ta peur de le souiller de ta présence soi-disante sale, n'est-ce pas?

Mycroft inspira profondément et ferma les yeux.

— J'ai raison, Mycroft. Comme tu peux être idiot parfois!

Sherlock lui enleva la flasque des mains. Il déplaça son paquet de cigarettes. Il le tira hors du fauteuil et l'installa dans le canapé immaculé. Il s'assit à ses côtés et l'enlaça brièvement. Mycroft ne savait que faire devant la démonstration affectueuse de son jeune frère et alpha de famille.

— Maman m'a demandé de prendre soin de toi en tant qu'Alpha de famille. Je ne veux plus te voir sombrer. Tu es mon frère et malgré nos différents, je te considères toujours comme mon exemple... souffla Sherlock dans une voix étouffée avant de détourner le regard, gêné.

Mycroft l'observait, interloqué.

— Et racontes-moi tout. Laisses-moi porter une partie de ton fardeau... Je ne suis pas en train de te manipuler, c'est juste que tu fais une monstrueuse erreur en concentrant tous les secrets sur ta personne unique.

Mycroft se couvrit le visage et réfléchit aux différentes alternatives.  _Il a raison. Avant, c'était Will qui partageait tout avec moi. Puis il y a eu Merry..._

— Es-tu prêt à prendre la relève de Will, de Merry et partager ce que même Kalyn ne sait pas? demanda-t-il, finalement.

Sherlock soutint son regard et acquiesça en silence. Mycroft referma les yeux et débuta son récit.

— Tout cela a commencé lorsque...

*xXx*

John Watson tenait fermement sa fille adorée dans ses bras, loin du brouhaha des autres ailes de la résidence. Il désirait rattraper le temps perdu, après avoir chassé tout le monde de son sillage.

— Mama?

Chiara s'amusait à lui toucher le visage, encore étonnée de le voir pour de vrai et non plus sur un écran d'ordinateur. John sentait les larmes couler le long de ses joues. Sa fille ne reconnaissait même plus sa senteur chocolatée, le grain de sa peau et la chaleur de son étreinte.

— Mais qu'ai-je fais?

Il ne pouvait pas croire qu'elle avait tant grandi, était devenue si jolie comme un coeur. Ses boucles longues et brunes, ses yeux clairs, sa peau laiteuse. Elle était devenue le portrait craché de Sherlock, la douceur en plus. Et cette intelligence... Oh comme elle était géniale!

— Ma... ma?

— Oui mon amour, je suis là, je ne te quitterai plus.

Comment avait-il pu la laisser seule et partir à la quête d'un idéal utopique? Sa fille grandissait sans ses parents. Elle était bien trop alerte et mature pour un bébé tout juste enfant. Elle marchait avec difficulté et balbutiait des syllabes rigolotes mais inattendues pour son âge. Chiara devait barboter, jouer, et non pas tenter de le rassurer en recueillant une à une ses larmes du bout de ses doigts enfantins.

Il l'embrassait sans fin, profitant de leur intimité pour renouveler leur lien parental.

— Hey...

John sentit Sherlock s'approcher lentement. L'A Alpha s'installa à ses côtés et caressa les boucles soyeuses de leur fille qui s'était progressivement endormie.

— Elle est magnifique, souffla Holmes.

— Oui, et dire que nous avons failli la perdre.

— Je suis désolé.

— Sherlock, ce n'est pas de ta faute.

— Si nous étions restés à Londres, rien de tout cela...

— Stop!

Il appuya son index sur les lèvres de sa moitié pour le faire taire.

— Sherlock tu sais très bien que si nous étions restés à Londres, Chiara serait bien moins protégée qu'ici.

— Mais...

— Amour, nous avons fait le bon choix, mais peut-être qu'il est temps pour moi de retourner à mes occupations premières. Je n'ai jamais voulu d'enfants, et tu le sais très bien. Mais lorsqu'elle est arrivée... J'ignore pourquoi, elle a changé ma vie. Mes préoccupations ne sont plus les mêmes. Bien sûr que j'ai envie de sauver le monde et de parcourir la planète avec toi, résoudre des crimes et aider mes amis. Malheureusement, c'est toujours au dépend de Chiara.

Sherlock l'écoutait en silence.

— Je pense rester ici, avec elle. Du moins en attendant que la tempête passe. Je ne peux pas m'imaginer loin d'elle en sachant qu'elle est la cible des organisations contre lesquelles on se bat. Je suis désolé Sherlock, mais ma décision est prise.

Sherlock acquiesça sans un mot avant d'embrasser le sommet du crâne de Chiara et partir.

John le regarda s'éloigner de lui, triste. Il aurait tellement adoré continuer de le suivre, mais sa place était à présent aux côtés de leur fille. Il abhorrait les préjugés sur les omégas mais il était bien plus utile à protéger sa fille et soutenir Hong Kong comme médecin et soldat plutôt que de tenter de suivre les pensées de sa moitié liée et tous les agents aguerris. Ils étaient assez nombreux, surtout avec les retours d'Alice et d'Aden.

*xXx*

_**Hong Kong** _

_**25 février** _

_**Jour 73** _

Dix jours s'étaient écoulés depuis leur retour fracassant à Hong Kong. Ethan se remettait tant bien que mal de ses blessures, entre deux réunions privées avec Mycroft Holmes et le suivi du coma d'Anna Ulanov avec John et Molly. Les trois médecins étaient constamment en contact avec Raf Sullivan et une armada des meilleurs chercheurs qui mettaient enfin le doigt sur un remède potentiel. Depuis quelques jours, la jeune B Oméga montrait des signes de réveils pour le moins étonnants. Dimmock n'avait jamais été aussi excité de toute sa vie et s'investissait de tout son coeur dans les recherches, lorsqu'il n'était pas occupé avec Sally et Greg à essayer de trouver un terrain d'entente entre les différentes polices nationales.

A défaut de prendre le temps de discuter de leur soi-disante relation, Gregory Lestrade et Mycroft Holmes s'étaient tous deux enfoncés dans leurs travaux respectifs. Le premier se concentrait sur quelques mission obscures et passait le reste du temps soit dans sa colline préférée à rêvasser ou réfléchir, soit pendu au téléphone avec ses homologues de la police des autres pays. Le second prenait joie à instaurer le nouveau président des Etats-Unis en place avec l'aide d'Aden envoyé à Washington pour quelques jours.

Pendant ce temps, Ethan Miller s'occupait de relayer les informations récoltées lors de son kidnapping et raconter son passé de terroriste à Mycroft. Il fut surpris de découvrir que non seulement ils se connaissaient de longue date, mais qu'en plus avaient fait équipe à maintes reprises lorsqu'il n'était encore qu'Ethan Mills et Mycroft se nommait Alex Rodger.

— Et dire que je servais de liaison avec la SSA sans le savoir. Dites-moi, qui est donc cette Elly? demanda-t-il à Mycroft.

Ce dernier dégustait lentement un verre de gin tonic, nostalgique.

— Elle faisait équipe avec Alice et parfois Will lorsqu'ils étaient en mission. Alice était, comme vous le saviez, peu douée sur le terrain. Il incombait donc à ses coéquipiers de l'aider.

— Vous étiez peu nombreux.

— Daiyu n'était pas très fiable. Elle était encore perdue entre ses instincts omégas et alphas. Kalyn était en formation. Les leaders d'alors étaient incontestablement Dimitrov, Heleen, Elly et Albert. Ils étaient à la fois sur le terrain et derrière les plans. J'étais trop occupé par mes études et à canaliser Merry. Et puis... Will et moi devions encore finir de bâtir les prémices de la SSA d'aujourd'hui.

— Comment avez-vous su qui j'étais?

— Je le savais depuis presqu'un an. Au début, votre voix m'a semblé familière mais avec l'âge, nos organes évoluent. Non... Ce qui vous a trahi... C'est votre capacité à passer de rigolo plaisantin en redoutable agent sur le terrain et expert des explosifs. Je ne connais que quelques hommes aussi doués que vous dans ce domaine et deux sont morts récemment. Et lorsque vous vous êtes fait kidnapper, j'ai fait le lien.

— Alors vous êtes accouru à ma rescousse.

Ethan ignorait qu'il avait autant laissé son empreinte dans la mémoire pourtant sélective et élitiste de l'aîné Holmes.

— Vous étiez le meilleur dans les groupuscules et sans votre aide, nous n'aurions jamais pu mettre le nom de Circus sur l'organisation qui nous effrayait à l'époque.

— Elle ne s'appelait pas encore Circus. Et j'en suis flatté. J'ai juste obéi aux ordres et tenté de creuser plus loin... Le monde est vraiment petit.

Ethan croisa les bras derrière la tête et songea à sa jeunesse mouvementée.

— Nous étions de gentils rêveurs à l'époque... Je croyais que vous étiez A Bêta, brun et plutôt grand et mince. J'étais loin d'imaginer que vous êtes châtain, généreux et de taille moyenne, loin du stéréotype du médecin de campagne, dit Mycroft.

— Je suis resté dix ans dans les Marines, ça change la carrure d'un homme. J'étais plus fluet à l'époque... Je vous imaginais Alpha... et russe.

Mycroft éclata de rire, aussitôt imité par Ethan.

— Tout le monde pense que je suis russe. Est-ce en raison de mon accent?

— Non, juste votre manie de nous effrayer pour un oui ou un non. En toute franchise, j'étais pétrifié à l'idée de vous parler, Mycroft. Je m'attendais toujours à voir apparaître un point rouge sur mon crâne comme dans les films d'action. Je pense que c'est une des raisons pour lesquelles j'ai quitté l'organisation.

— Et quel gâchis!

— Je suis plus utile en tant que médecin.

— Vous avez raison.

Les deux hommes s'observèrent avec un respect renouvelé. Le monde était définitivement petit.

— Merci pour tout, Mycroft.

— Non, c'est moi.

— J'aurais dû voir plus loin à l'époque. La mort de Will m'est longtemps restée sur la conscience.

— Vous ne pouviez pas le savoir. Dimitrov avait déjà commencé à perpétrer sa vengeance.

— Je regrette de ne pas l'avoir su avant... la mort de Merry. J'aurais pu lui témoigner mes regrets.

— Ethan, vous nous avez informé de bien plus que je ne l'aurais jamais espéré, et ceci, en risquant votre vie. Notre opération avait peu de chance de se conclure, malgré son importance vitale. Nous le savions lorsque nous avons décidé de la mener à terme. William devait entrer dans la base et voler les informations sur le Circus qui ne portait pas encore ce nom. Merry et moi devions assurer ses arrières. Vous étiez à l'autre bout du monde, derrière un écran et tentait de nous aider à désamorcer cette maudite bombe.

— Si j'avais été plus plus doué et moins stressé, elle n'aurait pas explosé et attiré les gardes. Will serait encore vivant à l'heure actuelle, et tout serait différent.

— Cela ne sert à rien de ressasser le passé, Ethan.

Il le savait, il était d'accord avec Mycroft. Mais ces révélations... C'était comme s'il venait de faire un saut en arrière, un lointain saut dans le temps.

— Bai Long veut tous nous voir, interrompit Kim d'une voix timide avant de repartir.

— C'est moi ou elle est devenue polie? plaisanta Ethan.

— Disons que sa première mission sur le terrain l'a convaincu d'être plus mature. Nous passons tous par là, n'est-ce pas? répondit Mycroft en souriant avant de finir son verre.

— Oh que oui! J'en ai tellement bavé chez les Marines.

Les deux hommes éclatèrent une nouvelle fois de rire avant de se lever et quitter leur salle de réunion. Ethan se retint toutefois de tenir le bras de l'aîné Holmes. Ce dernier titubait légèrement. Mycroft souffrait d'un alcoolisme aggravé depuis leur retour à Hong Kong. Il devait impérativement en parler avec John.

*xXx*

Bai Long les attendait dans le costume traditionnel des Empereurs omégas d'Asie orientale. Le vieil homme dominait la pièce circulaire qu'il appréciait tant.

Le groupe au complet s'installa en cercle autour de lui, connaissant à présent par coeur les quelques protocoles de bases. John Watson tenait une Chiara endormie dans les bras. Sherlock les protégeait en douce, alerte. Mycroft et Kalyn s'installèrent au centre. Ethan, Molly, Greg, et Alice se contentèrent de se placer à leur gauche.

Les tasses de thé étaient déjà prêtes. Chacun se servit en silence.

— Beaucoup de choses se sont passées ces derniers mois. Et il est temps pour moi de vous avouer la vérité. Je vous la dois pour que nous puissions passer à autres choses.

Pour la première fois depuis leur rencontre, Bai Long parlait normalement, dans un anglais britannique parfait.

— En novembre dernier, ma petite-fille, son Altesse Impériale Daiyu Iris Li, s'est faite assassiner par ma plus proche garde rapprochée, Heleen Banaart. Cette dernière s'est donnée la mort. Sa moitié liée, Sven Banaart, n'ayant pas supporté le choc, l'a suivi peu de temps après. Vous étiez présents.

L'ambiance s'était assombrie malgré la quiétude des lieux et le soleil illuminant la salle immaculée.

— Heleen Banaart avait prévu le coup longtemps avant. Elle s'était excusée auprès de Kalyn Keller.

Bai Long fixait la jeune B Alpha en question qui se retenait de pleurer.

— Elle vous a envoyé un message.

Kalyn retrouva rapidement le dit message et le lut à haute voix.

— "Je suis désolée"... Je ne l'avais pas compris à l'époque. Mais après les évènements...

Bai Long l'interrompit du regard, bienveillant. Elle le remercia en silence, peu encline à se dévoiler davantage.

— J'étais au courant de l'opération, continua-t-il.

Tout le monde l'écoutait, concentré. Sherlock agrippa la main de John. Gregory se mordait la lèvre, poings fermés.

— En mars dernier, la Roseraie nous a contacté, Heleen et moi. Nous devions leur donner Daiyu alors encore prisonnière du Circus, en échange de quoi, ils laissaient tranquille l'Asie Orientale. Je parle de toute l'Asie sous notre protection qui comprend également l'Asie du Sud-Est, et l'Asie Centrale et dans une moindre mesure l'Océanie. Ils avaient prévu de lancer une attaque à la fois idéologique, économique et surtout biologique. Le Circus est certes en avance dans ses recherches sur l'évolution des espèces, surtout humaines, mais la Roseraie est plus puissante en raison de ses capacités financières et son idéologie bien plus attirante pour les non pro-bêtas. Or avec ce qui passait en Europe, les pro-bêtas perdaient des partisans par millions, pour le plus grand plaisir de la Roseraie. Et comme vous le savez, l'Asie est faible. Nous avons fermé nos frontières, non pas pour rester riches, mais parce que notre culture et notre vision de la société est trop neuve et bancale pour contrer les idéologies plus anciennes et guerrières prônées par les pro-bêtas et traditionalistes. Il n'y a pas d'idéologie en Asie. Regardez autour de vous, chacun est libre de faire ce qu'il veut. C'est fragile, trop fragile de garder des milliards d'individus dans cet esprit. C'est pourquoi j'ai dû fermer les frontières. La moindre petite étincelle pourrait faire des dégâts irréparables. Or la Roseraie menaçait cet équilibre fragile.

Bai Long but une gorgée de thé.

— Alors j'ai accepté le marché. Mais nous ne pouvons pas leur donner Daiyu. Elle avait une trop grande connaissance des dynamiques. C'était dangereux, trop même pour l'équilibre de la société contemporaine. Et vous êtes bien placés pour savoir à quel point c'est fragile. Il suffit d'allumer a BBC, CNN et autres pour le constater... Ses découvertes et recherches étaient trop précieuses pour les laisser aux mains de financiers et politiciens ambitieux déguisés en fanatiques. Alors nous avons convenu de l'éliminer à défaut de la laisser tout dévoiler.

Il ferma les yeux et d'un geste, leur demanda de partir, ignorant l'horreur de l'effet produite par sa révélation.

*xXx*

— Le temps est un mystérieux ami, dit Bai Long lorsque tout le monde eut quitté la pièce. Seul Mycroft était resté.

Comme toujours, Bai Long avait repris ses habitudes, s'agenouillant devant la table basse. Il servit du thé. Mycroft évitait de l'aider pour ne pas le froisser dans sa routine. Son Eminence aimait qu'on le laissât tranquille.

— Oui, votre Eminence, acquiesça l'A Oméga.

— La vie demande parfois à être vécue.

— ...

— Mais il est parfois nécessaire de laisser trace de son existence.

— ...

Mycroft se laissa offrir une tasse de son thé préféré. C'était un Pu'er amer et fort, reflet de sa personnalité atypique.

— Les enfants servent à cela.

— ...

— Même s'ils ne sont pas de votre sang et chair.

Mycroft leva les yeux, ne sachant quoi répondre. Il ne dissimulait que rarement ses sentiments devant Bai Long. L'empereur l'avait vu grandir. Tout comme Sherlock et sa mère, il était capable de déceler la moindre de ses émotions sans mots ni expressions.

Il se pencha vers lui et lui fit signe de se rapprocher. Mycroft s'exécuta.

— Li...

Mycroft ouvrit grand les yeux. Bai Long venait de lui souffler son véritable nom et prénom, dans la pièce où ils s'étaient rencontrés pour la première fois, toujours aussi blanche et immaculée, ronde dans ses angles inexistants, à l'image du tempérament profondément confucéen et discret du dernier des Li.

— Cela fait bien longtemps que je ne l'ai plus dit à quelqu'un. Vous le garderez bien secret.

L'aîné Holmes se courba, dans une révérence longtemps abolie des livres de protocoles. Il les connaissait cependant, les ayant appris par cœur avec Merry et Will lorsqu'ils n'étaient encore qu'étudiants. Bai Long l'en empêcha.

— Que vous ai-je dis la dernière fois? Nous ne devez plus agir de la sorte.

Il releva le regard, perdu dans ses souvenirs. Il avait été formé pour servir la famille, promesse solennelle et implicite qu'ils avaient établi ensemble avec Will lorsque Merry était devenue leur amie et protégée. L'on ne rentrait pas dans le cercle très fermé des Li sans contrepartie. La sienne avait été de jurer fidélité. C'était cela qui les liait encore malgré leurs différents: Aden, Kalyn, Alice, Fil, Sacha, lui-même et même Dimitrov. Chacun avait donné une partie de son être à la famille.

— Je vous ai formé pour un jour pouvoir vous l'annoncer. Vous êtes prêt depuis longtemps. Mais l'occasion manquait.

Maintenant, il comprenait pourquoi Bai Long avait tant tenu à lui apprendre les secrets de la famille, les traditions, la langue, la calligraphie. Il saisissait enfin les raisons de son implication comme conseiller, ses accès illimités à tous les dossiers de la famille, sa permission de courir le monde et mener la vie qu'il rêvait sans rien apporter en échange. Bai Long l'avait élevé et formé comme un fils, lui octroyant un statut spécial.

— Je croyais que c'était pour protéger Merry.

— C'est la raison principale pour laquelle William, Kalyn, Aden et vous êtes si spéciaux à mes yeux: l'altruisme et la bonté. Vous ne désirez rien d'autres que le bonheur de tous. Plus que Daiyu et moi, vous désirez offrir la paix malgré l'impossibilité de cette tâche. Je vous ai observé grandir, mûrir, prendre des décisions difficiles et souvent mauvaises, mais à chaque fois, vous apprenez de vos erreurs. Ce qu'Heleen et moi avions commis... Je ne le regrette pas. Qu'aurai-je pu faire d'autres? Vous savez aussi bien que moi l'importance d'une culture, d'un continent, de peuples entiers sur la chair de ma chair, ma petite fille. On ne sacrifie pas des populations entières pour une seule personne, aussi importante qu'elle soit. Merry aurait fait de même.

Mycroft ignora le Dragon Blanc et se prosterna devant lui, par respect mais aussi dévouement. Il savait qu'il aurait également fait la même chose.

Le vieil homme soupira avant de rire.

— Mycroft Alexander Holmes. Que diriez-vous d'ajouter deux lettres à votre nom de famille?

— Je...

Bai Long l'empêcha de continuer d'un geste de la main.

— C'était une sacrée énergumène, mais je l'aimais. Ma petite fille chérie. Et vous avez toujours été à ses côtés, plus qu'un frère ne l'aurait été. Je sens encore votre tristesse. Ne pensez pas que j'approuve vos deux passions. La première est compréhensible. A quarante ans et toujours sans enfants, mère nature nous pousse parfois dans les bras du premier bel alpha disponible. Et ce Gregory Lestrade est très disponible selon mes sources. Par contre, la deuxième passion est problématique. Elle envoie même les efforts que vous déployez au lit en l'air. A quoi cela sert-il de vouloir se reproduire pour enfin détruire les résultats dans de vulgaires boissons comme la vodka de cette marque à la mode... Absolut Vodka c'est bien cela?

Mycroft avait changé trois fois de couleurs.

— Il vous faut arrêter d'agir comme un adolescent en proie aux hormones. Si vous voulez finir en cloque et lié, je peux vous aider. Votre garde-robe a été changée pour quelque chose de plus approprié. J'ai parié avec Diesbach que je serais en retraite dès l'arrivée de votre premier enfant que j'entends voir dans une à deux années. J'ai bien l'intention de gagner ce pari. Il me devra une caisse entière de ce vin italien qu'il prétend être meilleur que mon Wu'Long.

Mycroft était devenu rouge cramoisi.

— Et il portera mon nom après le vôtre et celui de votre Lestrade si vous le souhaitez, du moins sur l'état civil. Mais arrêtez de vous tourner autour comme des oiseaux de parades indécis. Cela ne ressemble pas à l'héritier de l'empire et fils spirituel que j'ai connu, formé et aimé.

Bai Long le regardait droit dans les yeux. Son sourire devint bienveillant, aimant même. Mycroft ignorait ce qui venait de passer à l'instant même.

— Meredith est tout à fait d'accord avec moi. Allez, dans mes bras.

Il était désemparé mais accepta néanmoins l'étreinte. S'il avait bien compris, il venait d'apprendre le nom véritable de son Eminence, d'être mis dans la confidence au sujet du décès douteux de Daiyu Li, de se faire sermonner sur son état de célibataire, l'alcool et venait d'être nommé héritier de l'Empire de Bai Long...

— Ne faites pas cette tête, Alexander. Cela ne ressemble pas à ce qu'un futur empereur doit montrer. Bon, vous avez encore le temps, mais Meredith et moi attendions le premier nouveau-né de pieds fermes et il vous faut arrêter cette deuxième passion.

— Mais je...

— Ce ne sont que de vaines excuses. Tout comme la cigarette. L'envie de rester au lit avec un alpha, ça, je peux le comprendre. Mais l'alcool et la cigarette? C'est à bannir et au plus vite. Sinon j'appelle Meredith et lui demande de rester à vos côtés, même lorsque ce joli Gregory Lestrade est dans vos parages ou lit. A vous de voir.

Il comprenait à présent pourquoi Merry avait tant tenu à l'éviter. Bai Long était encore plus tentaculaire que lui avec Sherlock.

Et s'il avait toujours bien compris, Bai Long attendait de lui un héritier sinon il s'en chargerait. Il n'était pas contre non plus la candidature de Gregory Lestrade. Et s'il n'arrêtait pas de boire, il l'enverrait sans doute en cure comme toutes les fois dernières, sa mère en gardienne en plus. La cures imposées par Bai Long relevaient davantage de l'enfer que d'un centre thermal de luxe offert aux célébrités portées sur la drogue et autres plaisirs interdits.

— C'est un beau spécimen que vous tenez entre vos cuisses, ce Gregory. Mais il faut le contenter et arrêter de le torturer. C'est indigne d'un A Oméga de la famille Li-Holmes ce que vous lui faites. Moi-même n'ai jamais agis de cette sorte avec mon alpha. Et vous me connaissez bien...

Il sortit une boîte de sous la table et la donna à Mycroft. Ce dernier la prit délicatement avant de l'ouvrir. Il manqua de s'étrangler.

— Tous les A Omégas de la famille l'ont porté. Il a été repoli et remis à neuf. L'écusson apposé, comme vous pouvez le reconnaître, représente votre titre.

C'était un collier pour A Omégas liés. Mycroft le fixait, bouche bée.

— Vous n'êtes pas obligé de le porter. Mais lors des cérémonies officielles et autres apparitions protocolaires, vous y serez tenu. C'est un honneur et je vous connais assez bien pour savoir que vous êtes du genre à le porter quotidiennement.

D'un geste de la main, il lui signifia son renvoi. Mycroft s'exécuta après avoir prononcé un maladroit merci.

— N'oubliez pas vos devoirs... Jamais vos devoirs, Votre Altesse Impériale Mycroft Alexander Holmes-Li, jeta Bai Long avant que la porte ne se referma sur lui.

L'A Oméga sortit de la pièce et s'affala contre le mur, glissant au sol dans un foisonnement de tissus, de rires et larmes, la boîte entre les mains. Ce qui venait de se passer... Entre Daiyu, Bai Long, lui...

Il sanglotait. Il riait.

Ils venaient d'écrire une nouvelle page dans l'histoire de l'Asie orientale.


	16. Chapter 16

_**Hong Kong** _

_**25 février** _

_**Jour 73** _

Mycroft Holmes referma la porte coulissante de son appartement personnel d'un geste méticuleux. Il jeta sa veste sur le comptoir de l'entrée et commença à défaire lentement sa cravate. Elle tomba en une cascade de soie noire sur la moquette blanche.

Il se retourna.

Il manqua de s'étrangler une nouvelle fois devant la véracité des propos de Bai Long.

Son appartement avait été rénové, re-décoré, changé. La moquette n'était blanche que dans l'entrée. Une couleur rouge sang couvrait le reste de la pièce à vivre. Tout ce qui la caractérisait si bien avant disparu. A la place, un canapé rouge sombre ostentatoire et une table basse laquée noire trônaient. Il n'avait plus de fauteuils.

Mycroft soupira. Il laissa tomber le veston. Il marcha vers sa chambre. Il ouvrit la porte.

— Je t'attendais.

Gregory Lestrade était assis sur l'unique meuble qui ornait sa chambre à coucher. Un lit gigantesque. Les draps étaient blancs, les couvertures étaient en organza de soie si transparentes qu'on ne pouvait y dormir au chaud.

_Bai Long a effectivement tenu parole._

L'A Alpha se tenait la tête entre les mains. Elles tremblaient.

Mycroft l'ignora. Il se dirigea vers ce qui restait de son dressing. Il ouvrit grand les portes.

Une rangée de tissus transparents et blancs avaient remplacé ses costumes sur-mesure. Il avait fait un saut dans le passé d'un bon millier d'années. Plus rien n'était de leur époque. Il était condamné à se vêtir de tenues traditionnelles... Pour omégas mâles.

Mycroft éclata d'un rire sans joie avant de s'affaler une nouvelle fois au sol. Son pantalon ne ressemblait plus à rien.

— Tu étais au courant? demanda Gregory Lestrade, dos à lui, toujours assis sur le lit.

— Non.

L'A Alpha éclata de rire en retour, défait.

— Elle avait raison, souffla Gregory.

Mycroft se passait la main sur le visage. Ses pensées se perdaient dans son esprit.

— Elle a fait son choix, répondit l'A Oméga. Il détourna le regard vers le mur absent de ses tableaux favoris.

— Vous auriez pu faire quelque chose, répondit sèchement Lestrade.

— Non.

Il fixait son dos solide, large. Gregory avait baissé les bras, engouffrant les mains dans ses poches, soupirant.

— Vous êtes si froid. Sherlock avait raison.

— ...

L'A Alpha se leva. Il se dirigea vers lui. Mycroft l'imita, s'arrêtant à quelques mètres. Le lit les séparait.

— Tu es véritablement incapable de sentiments, hein? Greg avait enfoui les mains dans les poches, tête haute. Il ne mâchait pas ses mots. Il ressemblait au DI passionné qui courrait les scènes de crimes de Londres, pas à l'agent de la SSA infiltré contrôlé.

Mycroft ne trouvait pas ses mots. Il avait rassemblé le peu d'énergie qui lui restait à se forger une expression impassible, glaciale. Nulle trace de sa tristesse, de son désenchantement.

— Je pensais que Kalyn et toi aurais réagi autrement. Surtout toi, puisque Kalyn ne peut plus parler correctement depuis la raclée qu'elle s'est prise de Sherlock. J'ai... J'ai cru que tu aurais demandé des explications moins logiques à Bai Long et non pas te contenter de... de... De cette MERDE qu'il nous a lancé au visage. IL N'ÉTAIT MÊME PAS EN COLÈRE! Et toi, toi non plus!

Ses pupilles dilatées, son doigt pointé, le dos penché vers l'avant, la mâchoire crispée, la fureur animale contenue dans un mètre quatre-vingts de rage et d'incompréhension visaient l'oméga. Mycroft campa sur ses positions, se protégeant de la seule manière qui lui venait à l'esprit, par habitude, par impulsivité d'A Oméga en danger.

— Il n'a fait que son devoir. Nous devons continuer le nôtre, Gregory, lâcha-t-il fermement, poings serrés, le regard fixé sur l'alpha.

— ESPÈCE D'ENFOIRÉ!

— Inutile de s'énerver. Ce n'est pas un comportement acceptable pour un agent confirmé et membre de l'encadrement de la police de Hong Kong.

— Mais la ferme, Mycroft! Gregory levait les yeux aux cieux avant de se frotter le visage.

— Je suis sérieux.

— Moi aussi, figures-toi.

— Ce n'est pas une histoire de famille. Toute la population asiatique était en jeu, et...

— T'aurais pas pu trouver une alternative, hein? Ou plutôt devrais-je dire  _vous_  n'auriez pas pu trouver une solution à ce foutoir, oh grand et noble Mycroft Holmes?

— Gregory, calmez-vous.

— Ta gueule.

— GREGORY.

— Et quoi maintenant? Tu me menaces? Je t'ai vu le cul en l'air, suçant ma bite et me priant de t'enculer comme une chienne en chaleur, Myc. Inutile de sortir les beaux mots. Alors? C'est quoi ton problème à toi et à Bai Long, hein? Pourquoi n'as-tu rien dit, pas réagi? Parce que t'avais peur de perdre ta position et tes avantages? Je me trompais sur ton compte.

— Je vous prie de vous reprendre, Gregory Lestrade.

— Non, Myc. J'en ai ma claque. Je déclare forfait...

— ...

— J'ai donné ma vie pour toi et tes causes farfelues. En échange de quoi? De baises, de fringues, de pouvoir, de belles bagnoles et autres signes de richesses inutiles? On ne vit pas dans le même monde.

— Vous seriez au chômage.

— Ouais, peut-être, mais au moins, je ne verrais pas une amie devenue plus que chère se faire tuer sous mes yeux par ceux qui l'ont élevé pour une histoire de politique à deux balles. Tu as pensé à Kalyn, à Alice et à tous les autres? T'es pas bien... Non, tu as perdu la boule.

— Ne me menaçez pas.

— Oh et puis quoi encore, monsieur le gouvernement britannique et autres?

Mycroft se retenait de le faire taire à jamais. Il soupira, feignant l'air ennuyé.

— Je ne fais que mon devoir. Bai Long tenait à la paix. Parfois, des sacrifices sont nécessaires au bon fonctionnement...

Gregory secouait la tête, incrédule. Il passa une main dans les cheveux. Il frémissait. Ses narines se dilataient. Il prenait de l'importance, relevant la tête, bombant le torse. Ses pupilles noires le fixaient avec une intensité inédite. Il explosait progressivement. Mycroft était cloué sur place.

— NON MAIS POUR QUI VOUS PRENEZ-VOUS BORDEL DE MERDE?

— Pour un homme sensé qui veille au bonheur de ce qu'il peut encore protéger.

— C'EST QUOI VOTRE PROBLÈME AVEC LE POUVOIR, HEIN?

Mycroft serra les poings. Il se pencha vers l'Alpha, prêt à proférer ce qu'il faisait de mieux: des menaces. On ne plaisantait pas avec l'Homme de Glace, même lorsqu'on avait ses faveurs.

— Je n'en crois pas... mes yeux... siffla Lestrade.

Gregory contourna le lit et se jeta sur lui, l'envoyant à terre. Il s'assit sur son torse, le menaçant de le cogner.

— C'était... Elle était ta meilleure amie!

Lestrade tremblait, frémissait de rage. Il allait exploser d'une seconde à l'autre. Non, il explosait lentement, son corps s'égarait dans un déferlement de violence et d'animalité A Alpha. Par pur instinct de survie, Mycroft détourna le regard, en guise de soumission à l'alpha dominant.

— Ne fais pas ça. Tes jeux de séduction ne servent plus à rien, Mycroft.

L'oméga se tourna vers l'alpha, muet. Il n'arrivait pas à prononcer les quelques mots qu'il désirait tant partager avec lui. Daiyu... Merry... Elle aurait fait la même chose, la froideur et la passion en plus. Ils étaient formés pour cela.

— Elle... Elle aurait fait la même chose, Gregory... murmura finalement Holmes.

Gregory pencha la tête vers l'arrière et émit un rire terrifiant. Puis, comme si rien ne s'était passé, il se releva. Il offrit sa main à Mycroft. Ce dernier la refusa.

— Je... Je ne sais même pas pourquoi je ne m'emporte pas plus, Myc. T'es un connard... Ouais... Un sale connard.

Il le regardait sans sourciller, acceptant les dagues verbales.

— Putain... Tu ne t'énerves même pas! Tu... Tu es...

Gregory se rapprocha une nouvelle fois de l'oméga et le secoua vivement, sans réaction. Il progressivement la raison. Une nouvelle vague d'instinct menaçait de refaire surface.

— Comment? COMMENT AS-TU PU LAISSER BAI LONG FAIRE ÇA?

Il l'envoya sur le lit. Mycroft se releva avec peine.

— Bâtard!

Gregory le cogna. Du sang recouvrit la parure de lit immaculée. Mycroft n'osait riposter. Il était devenu livide, glacial.

— Réagi, merde! MERDE!

Il le cogna une nouvelle fois. Sans résultat. L'oméga se rassit sur le lit, le nez cassé.

On l'attrapa par le col. Il le décolla au sol. Son dos lui faisait horriblement mal. Greg l'avait plaqué contre le mur, le secouant sans cesse. Sa tête se cognait contre le béton. Il continuait de se laisser faire, apeuré... Non, tétanisé par la réaction violente de l'A Alpha.

— NON MAIS DIS QUELQUE CHOSE, BON SANG! HEIN?!

On continuait de le plaquer contre le mur avant de l'envoyer au sol. Il manqua de s'étouffer.

— Myc...

Gregory se tenait debout au-dessus de lui.

— Pourquoi...

— C'est notre devoir, répondit calmement Mycroft avant de s'essuyer le nez d'un revers de manche.

— Tu ne changeras pas, hein?

Gregory continuait de se calmer, menaçant d'exploser une nouvelle fois à tout moment. Il se battait contre son instinct primitif, contre tout ce qui faisait de lui un A Alpha dominant, si dominant qu'il ne pouvait que se cacher pour survivre. A l'instant même, seules deux pensées traversaient l'esprit de Mycroft: rester en vie, se protéger coûte que coûte.

Il se roula en boule, avant de fermer les yeux. Une larme coula sur son visage ensanglanté et meurtri.

— Elle était notre amie. Ta meilleure amie, Myc. Tu l'as laissé tomber... Tu n'étais même pas au courant de toute cette mascarade alors qu'elle se déroulait sous tes yeux. Et pourquoi, hein? POURQUOI?

Il le releva une nouvelle fois, agrippant son coude. Il le secoua, le jeta sur le lit.

— Non... Non...

Mycroft ne pouvait prononcer que ces trois lettres. Il n'arrivait plus à réfléchir, il joignit les mains et se couvrit la bouche.

— Et t'as peur de moi maintenant? Tu n'as jamais peur de rien. Non. Tu es inhumain. Oh merde!

Gregory frappait et frappait le mur de son poing, brisant ses joints dans le bitume. Il se retourna. Il semblait avoir reprit une nouvelle fois apparence humaine.

— Je... Je ne peux plus continuer comme ça. Cela ne mène à rien. Trouves-toi un autre jouet, amant, je ne sais pas quoi. Mais je ne peux plus continuer à te suivre comme un pantin. Je suis humain. Pas un morceau de glace comme toi.

L'A Alpha sortit hâtivement de sa chambre, refermant violemment la porte sur lui.

Mycroft se roula en boule. Il tremblait encore.

*xXx*

Il courrait, courrait, courrait. Il n'arrivait plus à se défaire de l'image qu'il avait lui-même créé.

Mycroft. En sang. Par sa faute. Roulé en boule. Livide. Tremblant.

Il courut encore et encore. Il atteignait la colline à l'autre bout de la résidence impériale. Il courait.

Toujours Mycroft. L'implorant du regard. Les mains crispées.

Gregory rugissait, il pleurait. Il venait de commettre l'irréparable.

Il venait de mettre un terme à sa relation avec Mycroft, quoiqu'elle fusse. C'était terminé entre eux. Même la faible amitié et confiance qui les liait était à présent rompue.

Il s'écrasa au sol, avant de finalement sombrer dans un vide silencieux.

*xXx*

Elle le prit dans ses bras, lui agrippant les épaules dans une étreinte violente. Elle désirait lui faire oublier sa douleur et son sentiment d'impuissance par ce qu'elle pouvait lui témoigner comme réconfort.

Il pleurait encore dans ses bras. La nuit était bien tombée, le silence rompu seulement par les pleurs, le froissement des draps et le vent nocturne. Elle lui murmurait des mots doux en anglais, français, mandarin. Il continuait de balbutiait ses craintes, son incompréhension, le choc qu'il venait de recevoir telle une vague de tsunami.

Kalyn ne pouvait pas parler autant qu'elle le pouvait. Elle même sanglotait discrètement, comme toujours lorsque Mycroft tombait dans sa nature première. L'A Oméga était rarement lui-même, se couvrant d'une épaisse couche de glace éternelle impénétrable aux yeux des autres. Mais pour elle, Merry, Will, et Sherlock, cette couche n'était qu'éphémère, fondant à la moindre vérité poignante et émotionnelle annoncée. La dernière fois qu'ils avaient autant pleuré était à la mort de William Rothschild, lorsque tout fut terminé et après le départ soudain de Daiyu Li.

Et maintenant, ils fêtaient enfin le début de leur véritable deuil dans un lit, entre larmes, sang séché et Coca-Cola Zero. Les deux amis ne faisaient plus qu'un. Kalyn supportait encore les traces des coups de Sherlock à son retour à Hong Kong sur le visage. Elle se rappellerait longtemps l'incidence. Elle avait abandonné ses tailleurs et robes pour un simple jeans et chemise décontractée, doux coton servant à présent de mouchoir au visage meurtri et en larmes de son ami. Mycroft gémissait son choc d'avoir été abandonné après la seule et unique dispute qu'il venait d'avoir avec Gregory Lestrade.

C'était terminé entre eux, si elle avait bien compris. Ils n'avaient encore rien commencé et tout était déjà brisé. Tous les ingrédients étaient présents: amitié, respect mutuel, complémentarité des personnalités, attraction physique. Mais les divergences d'opinions et de conviction avaient terminé de les séparer.

Elle savait que plus rien n'allait entre eux. Depuis le début, leur relation était vouée à l'échec malgré des bases parfaites. Les circonstances, leurs passé respectif et leurs vies mouvementés avaient rendu l'étincelle impossible à gérer. Et puis, il y avait eu Daiyu Li et son amitié surprenante avec Gregory et Mycroft. Il y avait eut le déclin moral et physique de Mycroft après son assassinat. Celui de Greg lorsque ce dernier comprit la portée de ses sentiments. Puis, il y avait eu la Thaïlande et leur dernier fait d'amour charnel devenu violent, désespérant. Et enfin, la vérité sur le décès de Merry.

Un A Alpha restait A Alpha. De même pour un A Oméga. Deux crises de manque Alpha, une crise de manque Oméga. On ne pouvait pas obliger ses instincts à changer par sa simple volonté.

Deux êtres destinés à se lier mais qui ne le peuvent plus en raison de la vie, tout simplement. Les contes de fée n'existaient pas. Kalyn était bien trop réaliste pour le savoir.

— Partons, Myc... souffla-t-elle à Mycroft.

Ce dernier avait oublié jusqu'à son existence même, se vautrant dans sa poitrine chaleureuse à la senteur si familière.

— Allons-nous en d'ici. Ils n'ont pas besoin de nous à présent. Sacha, Alice et les autres s'occuperont de tout. Partons, Myc. Oublions tout...

Elle continuait ses prières silencieuses. Ils n'étaient pas de ceux qui se dérobaient de leurs devoirs. La vie ne leur laissait pas d'autres choix.

— Oui, oui... répondit en un souffle l'oméga.

*xXx*

_**Hong Kong** _

_**26 février** _

_**Jour 74** _

On retrouva Gregory Lestrade le lendemain matin sur la pelouse de la colline derrière la résidence. Il s'était endormi.

Alice Imogen et John Watson le portèrent jusqu'à sa chambre. Ils lui annonceront la nouvelle des départs de Mycroft Holmes et de Kalyn Keller pour le siège des bureaux de l'intelligence SSA, une nouvelle fois relocalisée à Pékin. Ils savaient que la rupture évidente entre Greg et Mycroft en était la cause.

— Que pouvons-nous faire à part les observer se tuer par amour? chuchota Alice en refermant la porte derrière elle.

John pressa sa main dans un geste uniquement accepté entre omégas, ou plutôt, entre un B Oméga et une ex-A Oméga reconvertie en C Bêta.

— Alice... Je sais que ce n'est pas ma place de demander cela, mais... Comment était Mycroft jeune?

John avait toujours voulu en savoir plus. Un A Oméga tel que Mycroft Holmes ne pouvait pas exister sur terre. Il était trop alpha.

— Timide. Sensible et gentil. Différent d'aujourd'hui... Je me rappelle encore notre rencontre. J'étais A Oméga à l'époque et il venait juste de fonder la SSA avec Will, sans la permission officielle de Bai Long. C'était une autre époque, où ils se prenaient encore des sermons quotidiens. Daiyu courrait dans cette résidence même, en tenue Alpha-Oméga et Will derrière elle. Il sortait encore avec Myc à l'époque. Kalyn les rejoignait parfois... J'ai commencé par assister Myc. Il... Il bossait tout le temps, lisant tous les bouquins qu'il trouvait, voyageait à n'en plus soif. Will l'accompagnait presque toujours.

Alice le mena vers une aile peu utilisée de la résidence plongée dans une pénombre tempérée.

— Je croyais qu'ils allaient terminer liés. Ils s'entendaient tellement bien.

— Alors pourquoi se sont-ils séparés?

— Mycroft en voulait toujours plus pour sa carrière. Il... il était déjà agent de plaisir à l'époque et devenait progressivement plus agressif, plus dominant. Parfois, il en devenait Alpha et Will était trop doux pour le supporter. Très vite, tout est devenu bizarre. J'ai su après coup que Myc faisait tout ceci en partie par dépit de sa nature. Il se détestait comme A Oméga.

Elle se regarda droit dans les yeux.

— C'est un sentiment que seuls les A Omégas peuvent comprendre. Nous possédons l'intelligence, une intuition inégalée et sommes en bonne santé. Mais la société continue de nous mettre de côté pour une raison et l'autre et on se bloque dans cette vision archaïque des choses. Je hais ma condition A Oméga, ma physiologie, cette dynamique qui m'obligeait à rester sans cesse sous traitements et vigilante. Mycroft pensait exactement la même chose, une ambition démesurée et la volonté de veiller sur Merry et Sherlock en plus. Cela ne pouvait pas marcher avec Will. Et c'est pour ça que je pense que Greg est parfait pour lui.

John la prit dans ses bras.

— Je croyais que tu étais attirée par Greg, fit-il.

— Tout le monde le pense. Sauf Sherlock, Greg et les anciens bien sûr... Je n'ai aimé qu'une seule personne et je l'aimerai toujours. Mais elle se trouve à l'autre bout du monde. Je ne sais même pas si elle est encore vivante. Je sais juste qu'elle aime une autre personne d'un amour inconditionnel, encore plus fort et triste que Mycroft aime Greg et réciproquement.

— Qui est-elle?

— Personne... Elle refuse de révéler son nom.

John savait que le sujet était à présent clos. Il suivit Alice dans ses appartements privés. Elle le mena vers une salle informatique aménagée par ses soins.

— Greg travaillait sur une éventuelle fusion d'Interpol Occident et Oriental. Les deux segments travaillent déjà très bien ensemble mais il veut aller plus loin. Je pense que Mycroft n'était pas étranger à cette décision, dit-elle en allumant ses nombreuses tours informatiques.

John s'installa à ses côtés.

— J'ai l'impression que Mycroft est partout.

— Oui, et cela me désespère. J'en ai déjà parlé avec Sherlock et il m'assure que cela n'est pas problématique. Je pense que les deux frères Holmes sont tous deux au courant de tout ce qui se passe. Ils agissent de cette manière pour nous protéger. Mycroft a trop subit l'influence de Bai Long...

— Et il joue contre lui.

— Ou plutôt, il cherche à faire mieux. Je viens de recevoir quelques nouvelles sur la Roseraie. Il est désormais clair que leur véritable siège se trouve en Thaïlande, révéla Alice Imogen tout en pianotant sur son clavier.

John était ravi. Enfin, ils avançaient réellement.

— Excellente nouvelle. J'en ai une également. Molly et Ethan m'ont informé du réveil progressif d'Anna Ulanov. Tu ne la connais pas, mais elle est dans la liste des héritiers potentiels de Bai Long...

— Ah la fameuse liste! interrompit Alice.

John la regarda avec des yeux ronds.

— Ne fais pas cette tête. Nous sommes tous un peu au courant de cette liste. Elle a été modifiée de nombreuses fois. Même Sherlock a été en tête du classement un jour selon Myc. Lui aussi d'ailleurs...

— Et qui est aujourd'hui pressenti?

— Ça n'a jamais été un doute aux yeux de la SSA, de l'AIS et même du gouvernement de Hong Kong... Personne n'a été autant poussé à bout et au fait de toutes les stratégies que Myc, Kalyn, Will, Sacha, Aden, Amelia, Fil et moi. S'il faut choisir, ce sera sans doute entre nous. Même si, d'après moi, les candidats privilégiés sont Myc, Kalyn, Fil et Aden. Ils sont les seuls en mesure de régner avec parcimonie.

John la dévisageait avec un intérêt soudain. Jamais encore ils n'avaient évoqué le douloureux problème de la succession de Bai Long après le décès de Merry. C'était à la fois surprenant et rassurant.

— Et je pense avoir découvert qui vient d'être choisi. C'est encore au stade confidentiel alors je me tairai. Désolée John, mais je ne peux pas le révéler avant que Bai Long s'en charge lui-même, ajouta la jeune femme en parcourant des lignes de code.

— Et pour Greg, que fait-on? demanda John qui avait d'autres choses plus urgentes à traiter.

— Je ne sais pas... Ça va être dur. Je ne le pensais pas si... amoureux.

— Ils se sont séparés d'eux-mêmes. Peut-être pour le meilleur.

— Cela, John... Nous ne le saurons qu'après quelques temps.

Alice se pinçait les lèvres, préoccupée. John se demandait s'ils s'inquiétaient de la même chose, étant tous deux omégas — Alice avait gardé ses instincts omégas malgré son changement de dynamique —. Devenu récemment médecin personnel de Mycroft Holmes, il avait accès à des dossiers sensibles sur l'état physique et mental de son patient. Et tout indiquait que l'aîné Holmes devait se reposer et prendre du recul. Se fermer du monde même.

— Nous arriverons à trouver une solution, John.

— Oui, je l'espère... Je l'espère bien, Alice.


	17. Chapter 17

_**Chine, Pékin** _

_**2 mars** _

_**Jour 78** _

— Non, un peu plus à gauche... Voilà, parfait, commanda Kalyn Keller, en inspectant minutieusement la mise en scène.

Back to the Wall de Stéphane Pompougnac se jouait au fond dans un volume sonore suffisant à rendre sourd toute l'équipe. Un grand panneau blanc ornait un côté de la pièce, coupant le champ de vision en deux. L'autre partie dévoilait le décor d'un vieux bar dans une atmosphère ancien Shanghai des années trente. Il avait été entièrement reconstruit pour la campagne publicitaire.

La B Alpha ramena une mèche rebelle de son carré flou derrière l'oreille. Elle huma ses lèvres rouge foncée. Elle se pencha par-dessus l'épaule de l'assistant photographe. Ce dernier corrigeait directement les photos prises sur son MacBook Pro. Il maîtrisait parfaitement Lightroom, jouant avec l'exposition et les blancs.

— Un peu plus inclinée, s'il te plaît! cria le photographe portant une queue de cheval teintée en rouge. Il était asiatique.

Kalyn se releva rapidement en prenant soin de ne pas trop dévoiler de son imposant décolleté. Sa ceinture Alaïa lui maintenait la taille, l'empêchant de bouger à sa convenance. Heureusement qu'elle portait un jean noir et non pas une de ses jupes crayons fétiches. On passa à un nouvel univers. La scène présentait d'autres mannequins, toujours maquillés dans le style shanghaïen.

— N'oubliez pas que c'est pour Vogue New-York. Nous avons besoin de leur donner un peu de rêve et de courage au travers de la mode. Il leur faut oublier la guerre civile, cria-t-elle avant de se pencher une nouvelle fois par-dessus l'épaule de l'assistant.

Deux mannequins longilignes se cambraient avec ennui dans des fauteuils en bois brut. Elles dégustaient du thé dans des tasses faussement antiques. Leurs robes Dior scintillaient.

Kalyn avait décidé de retourner sur le terrain et parcourait les différents métiers des entreprises qu'elle possédait. Elle évitait de penser que c'était pour se détacher de Mycroft.

Ce dernier s'était pris de passion pour la jeune Kim Yi Na. Depuis leur arrivée à Pékin, il passait ses journées à lui raconter ses expériences non sans en avoir censuré une bonne partie. L'A Alpha espiègle et innocente le considérait comme un dieu vivant, admirative de ses exploits. Elle miaulait, le faisait rire, le gâtait.

_Elle pourrait être sa fille!_

Kalyn Keller n'appréciait pas du tout ce changement de situation drastique. Mais depuis sa rupture — pouvait-on qualifier leur séparation de rupture sentimentale? — avec Gregory Lestrade, Mycroft était devenu un autre homme. Certes, il ne buvait plus... du moins presque, ne fumait plus et semblait redevenir chaste, mais le voir constamment se vanter auprès de Kim était terriblement énervant. Elle ne reconnaissait plus l'A Oméga calme et discret, d'une force puissante invisible. Il était à présent louanges, cris, rires intempestifs et piaffait sa vantardise à tout va.

_Que Gregory se réveille et aille s'excuser, bon sang!_

Elle soupira et se concentra une nouvelle fois sur les deux mannequins. Ces dernières, Bêtas, étaient aussi fines physiquement que mentalement. Avec leurs cervelles de moineaux, elles ne pouvaient que faire ce métier.

_Et dire que j'ai été mannequin à mes heures perdues._

— Non, la lumière manque de finesse. Merci d'ajouter un parapluie blanc. Je n'aime pas le rayon de soleil qui traverse cette vitre. Il déstabilise l'ambiance générale, dit-elle.

On appliqua ses conseils avec attention, dans un silence et calme sourd. Contrairement aux séries télévisées et autres documentaires sur le milieu de la mode, les véritables shooting baignaient dans un sérieux immuable. La musique donnait le rythme, les flashs et cris aidaient les mannequins à trouver leur position favorite. Le reste de l'équipe technique demeurait bouche cousue à appliquer leur savoir-faire dans un professionnalisme presque ennuyant.

— Kalyn! Enfin on te trouve!

Elle pouvait reconnaître cette voix partout. Kalyn esquissa un sourire forcé et se retourna vers l'origine de la voix. C'était Kim, toujours aussi folle et adorable dans un minishort moulant et un grand t-shirt à logo Moschino échancré. Son manteau Jeremy Scott pendait sur le bras, elle avait attaché ses cheveux peroxydés et désormais teintés au niveau des pointes en bleu électrique. La jeune fille tirait Mycroft derrière elle. Ce dernier souriait comme un homme comblé, suivant les déboires de sa jolie disciple A Alpha.

— Ouah! C'est... Génial! minaudait Kim en se précipitant vers les mannequins.

— Et pourquoi tu n'essayerais pas de poser également, Kim?

Oh non! Il fallait que Mycroft sorte la remarque qu'elle redoutait tant. L'équipe marketing avait passé un temps fou sur le storytelling de la scène et voilà que son ami A Oméga en chagrin d'amour et cure de désintoxication forcée intervenait. Mais le connaissant et évaluant rapidement les risques encourus en cas de refus, Kalyn, comme toujours, haussa les épaules et demanda à un assistant styliste de venir les rejoindre.

— Une perruque pour les cheveux. Et... tu mesures combien Kim? demanda Kalyn avec bienveillance. Kim était ce qu'elle était, en adolescente tout juste majeure pleine de bonne volonté mais innocente.

— Un mètre soixante-trois! répondit l'A Alpha en sautillant sur place.

— Ok les gars. Je veux que vous l'intégriez à la scène. Avec des chaussures à talons si possible. Inutile de voir ses pieds. Elle fait du trente-huit, merci de lui trouver une paire de vos talons les plus hauts. Aussi, mettez-lui la perruque noire. Elle s'habillera avec la tenue cinq et le maquillage qui va avec. En attendant la fin de sa préparation, on fait une pause. Merci pour le bon boulot jusqu'à présent! énonça-t-elle avant de voir Kim se faire emmener par une équipe de stylistes.

Se tournant vers un Mycroft ravi, elle le prit par la manche de sa nouvelle veste et l'emmena vers le café situé au rez-de-chaussée de l'hôtel dans lequel ils shootaient.

*xXx*

— Bon, c'est quoi ton problème, Myc? lui demanda-t-elle après avoir englouti une part de cheesecake Starbucks.

— Je pensais faire découvrir les nombreux aspects d'une vie d'entreprise à Kim. Elle n'a eu qu'une éducation politique et diplomatique. Je complète sa formation par de l'économie pratique et de la stratégie, répondit Holmes en inspectant ses ongles.

— Cela fait plusieurs jours que je n'ai plus d'indices sur la survie de Fil. A ta place, je m'en ferai.

— Un certain Lestrade suit son parcours.

— Mais tu l'as déjà posté sur cette affaire de fusion presque impossible entre Interpol Asie et Interpol Occident, je te le rappelle.

— Il ne manque pas de ressources. Un A Alpha comme lui se doit d'honorer ses promesses.

— Mycroft!

— Kalyn...

— Mais qu'est-ce qui t'arrive à la fin? Je comprends que ce n'est pas la vie en rose pour toi actuellement, mais tu ne peux pas tout abandonner pour devenir presque... le nouvel intendant de Kim. Soit! Elle est adorable, volontaire et extrêmement facile, mais tu as d'autres chats à fouetter. Je ne peux pas continuer à te remplacer sur tes problèmes de direction, même si l'aide d'Alice est précieuse.

— La SSA s'en porte bien pourtant. Ils n'ont pas besoin ni de toi, ni de moi.

— On l'a vidé d'un tiers de ses membres avec un licenciement urgent. C'était Anna qui s'en était occupée l'année dernière souviens-toi. A présent, elle n'est plus là pour diriger l'organisation. Nous devons joindre nos forces comme avant et continuer de maintenir l'organisation au niveau...

— Aden s'en charge.

— L'unité américaine dirigée par Aden s'en charge. Le reste du monde est... on peut dire dirigé par Bai Long, Sherlock, John, ou celui qui a le temps en attendant la clarification de ton esprit. Cela ne peut plus continuer ainsi. Aden et moi devons encore augmenter nos revenus financiers pour combattre l'influence croissante de la Roseraie qui semble sortir des billets de banque de nulle part. C'est pour cela que je suis tellement présente dans mes entreprises. Elles ont besoin de moi. Et toi, tu... Reprends-toi Mycroft. Cela ne te ressemble pas. Tu n'as jamais fonctionné de cette manière. On aurait dit une autre personne.

Elle soupira, et se passa une main dans ses cheveux courts. Mycroft jouait à présent avec sa tasse, l'autre main agrippant le manche de son parapluie.

— Je n'ai pas changé.

— Tu es en deuil et en déni. Ces derniers mois ont été durs pour tout le monde, surtout toi. Mais on doit avancer. Tu l'as toi-même dit, Myc. J'ai... je sais que je n'ai pas été d'une grande aide récemment mais j'essaye de me reprendre parce qu'on n'a pas le choix. Merry... Elle aurait voulu te revoir sur pieds. Et pour ce qui est de Greg... Ne me dis pas que tu n'avais rien vu venir. Les relations ne sont pas notre fort.

— ...

— Il est parfait pour toi. Et il serait peut-être temps pour vous de vous poser et parler une bonne fois pour toute.

— Il m'a fait comprendre son avis sur la question. Je suis d'accord.

— Non. Il a tout débité sous le coup de la colère. Merry et lui étaient bien plus proche que tu peux te l'imaginer. Je l'ai vu de mes propres yeux. Il est encore dévasté par sa mort et toi...

— Je n'ai pas le choix.

— Si, tu as le choix mais tu ne comprends pas. Tu peux dévoiler tes sentiments, tes craintes avec lui comme avec moi. Tu peux lui faire confiance. Il ne te fera jamais de mal.

— Mon nez à moitié cassé et les marques sur ma mâchoire attestent du contraire, Kalyn.

— Parce que tu l'as provoqué.

— Ce sera donc toujours de la faute de l'A Oméga, n'est-ce pas?

Kalyn se mordit la lèvre et avala une grande bouchée de son gâteau au chocolat.

— Mycroft Alexander Holmes. Je pense que tu as assez divagué ces derniers temps. Entre l'alcool, le... quoique tu avais avec Greg, tes élans de dictateur à deux balles et maintenant ta passion pour Kim... Mais tu perds sérieusement le nord, là.

Elle avait tout débité dans un calme contrôlé. Cela ne servait à rien de s'énerver contre l'oméga. Comme Sherlock, Mycroft pouvait être extrêmement têtu et infernal parfois. Et en ce moment, le parfois était synonyme de toujours.

— Dans une semaine, tu retournes auprès de Bai Long. John veut te garder près de lui. Il ne prend pas ta désintoxication à la légère et te jeter sur les chewing-gums et autres tablettes de chocolat ne constituent pas des remèdes efficaces à long terme. Certes, tu as besoin de prendre du poids, mais je n'ai pas envie d'avoir un mollusque à la place de mon Myc'.

Elle termina son Frappuccino. Il jouait avec sa propre part de gâteau, ignorant les remarques de Kalyn.

_C'est un gosse, un sale gosse en plus. Pire que Sherlock!_

— Peut-être est-ce dû au choc lié à ta nomination... C'est dur de se retrouver héritier de Bai Long à la place de Merry...

Elle se prit la tête entre les mains, attendant la réaction de Mycroft avec appréhension. Elle venait de toucher une corde sensible.

— Tu... tu es au courant, souffla Mycroft en baissant le regard.

— Oui. Bai Long m'en a parlé, ainsi qu'à Aden. Nous devons être prêt à te témoigner notre soutien inconditionnel. J'ai accepté, lui aussi. Sans concession.

— Je suis désolé...

— Non, tu n'as pas à être désolé.

Elle lui prit la main.

— C'était écrit dans notre formation. Je ne suis pas encore prête mais un jour, oui... Je prendrais la relève de ce que beaucoup avaient fait dans le passé.

— Conseillère privée est un rôle difficile.

— Mais je ne peux pas te laisser seul dans cette... merde. Hein?

Il acquiesça.

— Mycroft... Certes... Ce n'est pas pour tout de suite, mais je t'en conjure. Reprends-toi. En attendant, je vais poster Kim auprès de Victoria de Suède. Elle se fera une joie de la former dignement. Kim est une adorable jeune fille que j'adore. Mais elle est trop naïve et impulsive. Et tu ne l'aides pas en cédant à tous ses caprices. Nous avons besoin d'alliés...

— Je te croyais jalouse.

— Oh Myc! Mais quel idiot tu fais. On a trop vécu ensemble pour laisser place à la jalousie ou à la rancœur. J'ai depuis longtemps dépassé ce stade et tu le sais bien. Les sentiments extrêmes ne sont pas de notre ressort. Tu te souviens de ce qu'Heleen nous disait toujours? Restes digne et calmes-toi. Dans notre position, le moindre écart peut être employé contre nous. Mais cela ne veut pas dire qu'en privé, on reste pareil. Je n'ai jamais caché mes sentiments pour Merry. Et je pense que cela te ferai le plus grand bien d'avouer une fois pour toute ton amour pour Greg. Il n'attend que cela. Il t'aime tellement et tu le repousses comme... de la moisissure.

Mycroft haussa un sourcil choqué suite à l'expression originale employée par Kalyn.

— Allez, allons-y. Je dois voir comment mes pauvres équipes marketing ont réussi à caser Kim dans la campagne Dior. Et après cela, on ira te prendre en photo pour la campagne Saint Laurent comme monnaie d'échange. Dommage que Greg ne soit pas là. Il incarne à la perfection cette image de rockeur mature romantique. Surtout lorsque tu es dans les parages...

*xXx*

_**Hong Kong** _

_**2 mars** _

_**Jour 78** _

Gregory Lestrade n'était plus que l'ombre de lui-même. Et pourtant, il excellait dans les affaires. Interpol Asie avait cédé aux dernières recommandations. Dans moins d'une année, lorsque les systèmes judiciaires et procédures pénales auraient été traduits dans les diverses langues existantes, Interpol ne ferait plus qu'un. Comme il l'avait toujours été de manière non officielle du moins.

L'A Alpha jouait avec quelques documents sur son écran d'ordinateur portable. Ils avaient perdu la trace de Fil et comme toujours, Mycroft et Kalyn avaient choisi le mauvais moment pour couper tout contact. Seul à tenter de retrouver leur ami infiltré, il se demandait à quoi bon continuer.

Mycroft Holmes. Voilà un nom qu'il désespérait de ne plus prononcer. Le nom était devenu tabou autour de lui. Il entendait des murmures, des surnoms, Alexander était prôné, Myc oublié. On n'osait plus nommer le frère de Sherlock. On disait... Il.

Mais Greg n'était pas un imbécile ignare. Il connaissait les pronoms et les prononciations de Mycroft Alexander Holmes en une dizaine de langues différentes. A chaque allusion, son être se fondait dans une flasque de déchet amoureux. Il ne respirait plus, s'étouffait dans la chaleur de ses sentiments vivaces pour l'oméga.

Il referma l'écran de son ordinateur portable et s'allongea sur l'herbe. Il avait élu ses quartiers sur sa colline fétiche, loin des bruits de couloirs et d'allées ombragées. Il désirait tellement qu'on le laissât seul. Il avait encore besoin de ruminer son angoisse.

Le reverrait-il un jour?

En se séparant de lui, il lui avait présenté une démission informelle. Il avait abandonné son poste de liaison privilégiée avec Fil et les autres. Gregory Lestrade venait de perdre non seulement l'ami qu'il tenait en estime plus que tout au monde et le seul métier qu'il pouvait encore espérer exercer. Parce qu'avec sa révocation du Met, tout était à présent terminé pour lui une fois de retour à Londres. Pour la première fois depuis longtemps, il se rendait compte de son absence de planification. Il s'était jeté à contre-courant dans les bras et le rêve d'un homme qu'il venait de briser physiquement et mentalement.

Pourtant, il continuait de servir la SSA. Il n'avait pas le choix et tant qu'on ne lui aurait pas signifié officiellement sa démission, il ferait comme sir de rien n'étant. Du moins, sur ce point précis.

Parce qu'après ces derniers jours, il savait que Mycroft Holmes ne lui pardonnerait pas.

Greg avait tout vu venir. Il savait qu'ils ne pouvaient pas continuer ainsi. Leur relation ne tournait qu'autour du sexe et de la SSA. Sans ces deux éléments, rien ne les liait. A chaque fois, il se disait que c'était la dernière. Le lendemain, ils recommençaient. Jusqu'au jour où il avait définitivement perdu les boules et violenté Mycroft.

Après, tout s'est déroulé en un clin d'œil. Ils avaient retrouvé Bai Long. On lui a avoué la vérité derrière Merry et Heleen. Il s'était une nouvelle fois énervé contre Mycroft.

Qu'avait-il fait encore?

Lestrade se tourna sur le côté. Il se roula en boule.

— Mon frère est un têtu borné et sans cervelle. Pour une fois qu'on le lui fait remarquer et il se fait larguer.

Gregory rouvrit lentement les paupières. Il se retourna sur le dos. Sherlock Holmes le regardait de haut, courbé au-dessus de lui.

— Il est à Pékin mais n'y restera pas longtemps.

Le cadet Holmes balança un pan de son trench d'un côté et s'assit à même le sol à ses côtés. Gregory continua de le regarder sans émotion. Le ciel lui semblait plus intéressant que tout.

— Il perd la boule selon Kalyn. Ce n'est pas inhabituel chez un oméga. Parfois, John perd également la boule...

— Je lui ai fait du mal, murmura Greg, bras croisés derrière la tête.

Sherlock l'observait, ses yeux perçant la couche de pierre qu'il s'était formé après les évènements par pure crainte de se dévoiler en tant que véritable A Alpha égaré.

— La première chose qu'on m'a apprise après ma révélation comme A Alpha était le contrôle. C'est une qualité rare chez notre espèce. Les statistiques, aussi idiots et peu représentatifs de la réalité scientifique qu'ils soient, montrent que plus de soixante-quinze pour cent des meurtres et actes de violences actuels sont perpétrés par des A Alphas. Moins de dix pour cent sont originaires de déboires omégas. Les bêtas tiennent la moyenne. De toutes les enquêtes auxquelles j'ai pu apporter une satisfaction en terme de résolution, seuls vingt-trois comportaient un coupable oméga. Plus de cinquante-six concernaient directement ou indirectement un Alpha, et souvent, un A Alpha de surcroît. Ce que je veux dire par là, Lestrade, est que quoiqu'on en fasse et espère, on restera une dynamique portée sur la violence. Il n'existe pas de remède à cette caractéristique biologique. Même le fait de se lier ne constitue qu'une solution bancale. J'en conçois que dans mon cas particulier, la violence n'est pas quotidienne. Toi, tu a battu tous les records de contrôle de soi et de calme. Ce n'est donc pas de ta faute. Rien ne te poussait à bout. Deux éléments déclencheurs ont cependant joué en ta défaveur. La première: ton amour immodéré pour mon satané et imbécile de frère. La deuxième: ton incapacité à voir au-delà des apparences sur la relation complexe qui liait mon frère, Kalyn, Will et Merry. Si la première est légitime car en tant qu'A Alpha, — ce que je comprends parfaitement ayant passé moi-même par là —, tu as le plus grand mal à voir clair lorsque besoin physique vital et instinct primitif se mêlent. Vouloir te séparer au plus vite de mon frère avant que cela ne devienne une drogue est normal. Le blesser lorsque vous procédez à des relations sexuelles désespérées est normal. Vouloir le clamer comme tien malgré les conséquences physiques et psychologiques violentes est normal. Par contre, le deuxième élément déclencheur est problématique. Sais-tu que mon frère, Kalyn, Will et Merry de leurs vivants et dans leur jeunesse avaient conclu une sorte de pacte de lien familial informel? Ils se comportaient comme les membres d'un même clan, avec William Rothschild comme Alpha de famille malgré sa dynamique Bêta, du moins, en apparence. Je l'ai découvert en analysant les réactions successives de Kalyn et de mon frère lors de la révélation de Bai Long sur l'assassinat planifié de Merry. Ils n'étaient pas choqués. Et après analyse... J'ai omis un facteur déterminant: Bai Long. C'était lui et ce sera encore lui l'Alpha de famille dans ce clan inhabituel et non pas Will. Les réactions ou plutôt l'absence de réaction de mon frère et de Kalyn prouvent mon hypothèse.

Sherlock scruta Greg. Ce dernier ne réagissait toujours pas.

— Toi, par contre, tu considères Merry comme une amie proche. Comme John, Alice et Ethan, tu avais été extrêmement choqué par cette révélation. Mais c'est un sentiment qui n'appartient qu'aux amis. Les mêmes membres d'un clan se regroupent autour de l'Alpha de famille dans ces cas et lui témoignent son soutien. Ce que Kalyn et Mycroft ont tous deux fait sans hésitation.

— ...

— Oublie Merry. Pardonne Bai Long.

— Impossible.

— Dans ce cas, oublie Mycroft. Vous n'êtes pas fait pour rester ensemble si tu ne peux pas respecter son Alpha de famille adopté.

— Je te respecte toi.

— Cela ne servira à rien tant que l'A Oméga Bai Long et toi ne vous entendez pas. C'est la loi de la biologie des dynamiques.

— Et toi, qu'en penses-tu après ta diatribe intellectuelle?

— Je pardonne à Bai Long. J'ai étudié les différentes circonstances du décès de Merry et évalué les possibles solutions au problème. Bai Long avait raison. Il n'y avait pas d'autres choix. C'était Daiyu Li, ou l'Asie entière.

— Je...

Sherlock le regarda une nouvelle fois avait de se relever. Il pressa son épaule et repartit aussi furtivement qu'il était apparu.

*xXx*

— Je suis désolé de n'avoir pas pu être là lors de leur rupture, maugréa Aden Banaart en se décoiffant d'une main maladroite.

Il renfonça ses mains dans les poches de son pantalon longueur cheville Yohji Yamamoto et se pinça les lèvres. John, Chiara endormie dans les bras, se balançait de gauche à droite en digne imitation d'un berceau humain. Les deux hommes regardaient l'écran de leur tablette numérique, défilant quelques documents envoyés par Alice et son équipe tout juste constituée.

— Tu étais occupé à installer le futur nouveau président des Etats-Unis au pouvoir. J'espère qu'il restera plus longtemps que les autres, chuchota John qui était devenu expert en maniement de Chiara endormie.

— Stanley Imogen n'est pas aussi dupe que les autres. Avec un cerveau tel que celui d'Alice sa cousine, il doit bien avoir quelques neurones opérationnelles. Même si je ne serai pas surpris de le voir quitter son poste dans les six mois après son élection miracle, intervint Sherlock en s'affalant dans le fauteuil non loin des deux hommes.

Aden se tourna vers lui et l'observa rapidement, s'attardant sur son nouveau trench Burberry et sa chemise cintrée bleu nuit. John, soulagé à l'idée de revoir son alpha dans les parages, se précipita vers lui pour lui donner Chiara. L'A Alpha accepta sans concession, fier de rendre son oméga heureux.

— Merci amour, dit John en l'embrassant tendrement.

Sherlock avait gardé la faculté de rougir comme un jeune premier après deux ans passés avec son B Oméga enthousiaste.

— Je suis allé voir Lestrade, dit-il en caressant les mèches noires de la petite. Elle balbutia dans son sommeil, serrant ses petits poings minuscules.

— Comment va-t-il? J'ai des nouvelles de Myc à travers Kalyn et il est un peu devenu étrange... J'espère que Greg ne devient pas également taré. Ce serait vraiment con, demanda hâtivement Aden.

L'A Bêta jouait avec sa veste en velours bleu nuit Alexander McQueen mettant en valeur ses yeux clairs et sa chevelure teintée. Il était rasé sur les côtés, imitant les jeunes hommes des années cinquante, les quelques ridules dues à l'âge en moins. En dépit de son attitude désinvolte et irresponsable, il demeurait calme, presque inquiet.

— Tu sembles beaucoup correspondre avec Kalyn Keller ces derniers temps, observa Sherlock.

— On travaille ensemble à augmenter les capitaux financiers de la SSA. Je peux bien me rendre utile parfois... La finance est mon dada. La politique, celle de Myc. Cela a toujours été ainsi, et ce n'est pas prêt de changer. Sauf qu'avec cette rupture... Dire que je comptais sur Greg pour m'aider sur une sombre affaire de blanchiment d'argent d'un concurrent qui me rend fou. Il attaque tous mes marchés et si j'arrive à le faire tomber de manière légale, ça jouera énormément en ma faveur d'un point de vue légal, financier avec les banques et surtout marketing, répondit Aden en se mordillant le pouce.

— Interpol vient d'annoncer officiellement sa fusion entre Asie et Occident. Ca va prendre quelques temps pour finaliser mais c'est une bonne chose. Tu pourrais faire appel à elle. D'ailleurs, Greg est derrière cette fusion... L'urgent reste encore de le remettre sur pieds, et Mycroft aussi, compléta John qui se décollait parfois de l'écran.

— Ouais... Mais je ne suis pas là que pour les histoires de Greg et de Myc. J'ai assez souffert avec ton frère Sherlock alors je ne vais pas m'embêter à me remémorer ma rupture avec lui. Sans rancunes, hein? Mais j'adore Greg et Kalyn. C'est pour ça que je suis revenu. Aussi parce qu'on m'a appris que le siège de la Roseraie est en Thaïlande, n'est-ce pas? avoua Aden.

— Parfaitement. Les sources indiquent toutes la jungle. Nous n'avons pas d'autres choix que de nous y infiltrer. Si possible en nombre restreint. Ils connaissant déjà Ethan et Kalyn. Hors de question que mon frère s'y mêle. Alice doit rester morte et enterrée aux yeux de la société. Ce qui reste toi, John, Lestrade et moi, proposa Sherlock.

— Je n'y vais pas.

Aden et Sherlock se tournèrent aussitôt vers John et son refus de coopérer.

— Je reste avec Chiara. Tant que tout ceci ne sera pas réglé, je ne quitterai pas ma fille, insista John Watson en fixant son Alpha.

Sherlock frissonna. Il détourna le regard.

— Cette mission s'annonce longue. Si c'était quelques jours, je viendrais, pour sûr. Mais je ne pense plus être capable de quitter Chiara plus de deux semaines...

— Sans toi et Ethan, qui se chargera de nous aider en cas de problèmes médicaux?

— Aden! Lorsque vous avez commencé la SSA Will, Mycroft et toi, y avait-il un médecin dans la bande? Non! Et bien, voilà que c'est décidé. Je reste ici. Prenez Greg avec vous. Il a besoin de voir autre chose que sa colline à l'herbe verte et l'appartement de Mycroft.

John s'était décidé à demeurer auprès de Chiara.

*xXx*

_**Chine, Pékin** _

_**3 mars** _

_**Jour 79** _

Kalyn paniquait.

— Oh mon dieu, mon dieu...

Elle se précipita vers son portable et tenta en vain de retrouver le numéro de John, ses doigts fébriles claquant le clavier. Le portable tomba de ses mains. Elle trembla.

— Myc, Myc!

Son ami était avachi sur la cuvette des toilettes, vomissant ce qui lui restait de l'estomac. Kalyn rampa vers lui, et mesura l'intensité de ses tremblements. Il recommença à vomir, oubliant toute la dignité qui lui restait.

Elle lui arracha la ceinture et défit ce qu'elle put de son pantalon. Cela ne servait à rien de paraître élégant. De toute manière, les meubles beiges du salon avaient rendu l'âme avec sa crise soudaine. Kalyn finit par lui enlever les chaussures tout en lui murmurant des mots doux. Elle retrouva son portable et parvint enfin à se calmer suffisamment pour envoyer un message à John.

— Dans quelques heures on sera de retour chez toi, hein? Restes avec moi, ok?

Mycroft tremblait toujours. Les effets de la cure de désintoxication forcée le prenaient une nouvelle fois. Le fait que cela ne la surprenait plus la rendit terrifiée. Etait-il normal pour deux êtres comme eux de considérer les cures de désintoxication à répétition comme un fait normal? Elle se prit le visage, se rendant compte de l'absurdité de la question. Sauf que connaître par cœur toutes les étapes d'un sevrage imposé et les gestes à appliquer en cas de césure potentielle n'était pas normal. Elle tira la chasse d'eau, sentant que le pire était passé. Mais il frissonnait toujours.

— Tout doux... Ce n'est pas la première fois. Et ce sera bien la dernière.

Elle était décidée. Ce n'était qu'une affaire de volonté. Comme tout le reste d'ailleurs.


	18. Chapter 18

_**Etats-Unis, San Francisco** _

_**6 mars** _

_**Jour 82** _

— Oi! Faites attention! C'est un hôpital ici, pas une jungle!

Il ignora les cris indignés des infirmiers bêtas et poussa quelques chariots hors de son passage.

— P'tain! Mais c'est quoi ce merdier?

Un autre médecin eut la malchance de se mettre sur son chemin. Il l'envoya contre un mur, choquant d'autres patients.

— Ma femme est enceinte connard!

Bam! Il manqua de se prendre l'énorme ventre de l'oméga femelle.  _Pas le temps, pas le temps!_ Un miracle se produisait.

— Ouch! cria-t-il en se tenant les côtes. Il venait de percuter un fauteuil roulant vide en évitant la femme enceinte.

— Bien fait! cria un autre patient âgé.

— Dé... Désolé! maugréa-t-il.

Il reprit sa course effrénée dans les couloirs de l'hôpital.

— Raf! Mais c'est quoi ce bordel?

Le B Bêta manqua de rentrer dans un chariot rempli d'ustensiles de chirurgie et s'arrêta à quelques centimètres de Paul Dimmock.

— P.. Paul! C'est... Oh mon Dieu!

— Mais qu'est-ce qui te prend, Raf? T'es devenu dingue ou quoi?

— C'est... C'est... Anna... Elle...

Paul Dimmock lui agrippa les épaules et le secoua plusieurs fois de toutes ses forces.

— Oi! Aïe! Hé mec! Stop! Attends, attends, merde! gueula Raf Sullivan en se détachant de l'A Bêta.

— Allez, craches!

— Elle... Elle s'est réveillée!

— Ouais. Comme si la nouvelle n'a pas déjà traversé l'Atlantique!

— Non, Paul! Je veux dire... Elle a parlé! Et c'est un miracle!

Dimmock était cloué sur place. Il agrippa le col de la blouse du jeune chercheur et le secoua une nouvelle fois.

— Oh! J'ai un cerveau et un estomac plein à garder, Paul!

— Ok... dis-moi tout!

— Elle a parlé... Ou plutôt... Elle m'a demandé pourquoi c'est Mycroft Holmes qui est sur la dernière campagne publicitaire de Saint Laurent.

Paul le fixait, bouche bée. Un chewing-gum tomba de sa bouche. Raf apprit qu'on pouvait écarquiller les yeux d'une circonférence supérieure à celle du "oh" formé par sa bouche, déformant son visage en celui d'un personnage de manga.

— Tiens, voici la photo de la dernière campagne Saint Laurent. Seuls ceux qui connaissent vraiment Mycroft peuvent le reconnaître. On lui a changé la couleur des cheveux et il porte des lentilles... Il est vraiment mignon dessus. Et ce jean slim...

Raf se perdit dans le regard faussement embrumé de l'aîné Holmes avant de se sentir décoller du sol.

— Paul... Paul! Lâche-moi, p'tain!

— Oh c'est un miracle, un miracle!

— Ouais... Mycroft en Saint Laurent est un miracle.

— Imbécile! Je te parle d'Anna!

— Ah oui!

Enfin, on le relâcha et il tomba sur les fesses, envoyant un chariot rouler dans le mur.

— Oi! Mais c'est terminé votre folie, Sullivan? Je vous ai accepté ici parce qu'on manque de Princeton doublés d'amis d'Harvard et de Kings College! cria une femelle bêta bourrue avant d'attraper Raf par le col et le plaquer contre le mur. Elle lui bloqua le bras derrière le dos. Il cria de douleur.

— Heu... maugréa Paul.

— Anna Ulanov tient à vous parler, bande de bêtas hormonaux... souffla la directrice de l'hôpital.

— M'dame! Je vous jure, je n'ai rien fait.

— Hé bien, il faut me le prouver... Dimmock, Sullivan! Informez immédiatement Hooper et Watson des nouvelles du retour d'Anna Ulanov parmi nous. Je me charge de prévenir son Eminence.

Elle relâcha Raf Sullivan qui se frotta le bras endolori. Paul et lui se tournèrent vers la directrice.

— Qui... Mais qui êtes-vous au juste, M'dame Harrington? demanda Paul Dimmock, une nouvelle fois bouche bée.

Cette dernière leur lança un clin d'oeil et sortit son portefeuille.

— CIA, département fantôme de liaison SSA. Directrice des divisions médicales et de recherche de l'AIS de son Eminence. Je travaille directement sous ses ordres ainsi que ceux de Kalyn Keller. Nous avons fait nos armes ensemble, dit-elle après avoir vérifié que le couloir était désert. Elle rangea son accréditation dans la poche arrière de son jean et les invita à la suivre.

Les deux bêtas se regardèrent, étonnés par l'identité de celle qui les avait aidé à mener à bien leurs recherches sur le coma d'Anna Ulanov. Leur directrice, Sam Harrington, était célébrée dans le milieu médical comme chercheuse émérite. Quarante ans, célibataire, A Bêta, châtain foncé, yeux bruns, silhouette banale, taille banale, un caractère de Xena Princesse guerrière et une tendance à la domination des mâles bêtas. Elle aimait les cafés longs, dévorait trois sandwichs au beurre de cacahouètes par jour, jouait au baseball et softball, américaine d'origine britannique convaincue. Elle avait fait ses études à Kings College à Londres tout comme John Watson avant de partir aux Etats-Unis. Mais avec la révélation de sa véritable identité, de nouvelles questions se bousculaient dans l'esprit de Raf.

— AIS donc Hong Kong et aussi un peu Shanghai. Je suis professeur titulaire à l'université d'Hong Kong, présence fantôme bien sûr. Kalyn m'a parlé de vous. C'est elle qui m'a envoyé ici dès la nouvelle du coma d'Anna Ulanov. Je devais veiller à vous donner les infrastructures et fonds nécessaires pour la recherche. Mon boulot est achevé les gars. Vous êtes de bons gaillards, même si un peu trop mous à mon goût.

— Heu... réagit Paul avant de baisser le regard.

— Le jour où vous aurez la carrure d'Aden Banaart, je vous considérerai comme potentiels amants. Mais pour le moment, votre état végétatif me donne la nausée. Allez-y. Je vous rejoins après m'être changée.

Elle termina son discours en les faisant entrer dans la chambre d'Anna avant de repartir dans un froissement de blouse blanche et eau de parfum Shalimar. Les deux bêtas se regardèrent, soulagés de ne plus avoir affaire à la terrifiante A Bêta. Ils connaissaient à présent la raison pour laquelle elle était toujours célibataire malgré son pouvoir, sa beauté héroïque et sa Ferrari. Aucun bêta mâle sensé — à l'exception peut-être d'Aden Banaart qui n'avait d'ailleurs jamais encore parlé d'elle — n'accepterai de se mettre en couple avec une créature aussi dominante et bourrue que Sam.

— Qu'est-ce que j'ai raté? demanda une douce voix mélodieuse.

Les deux bêtas se tournèrent vers celle qui les avait rendu fous de travail ces derniers mois. Paul, en bon bêta amoureux, s'assit à ses côtés et lui prit les mains. Elle lui sourit timidement et pressa la sienne en retour.

— Hé, Anna! dit-il, le sourire béat.

Raf se décida à les laisser en paix... Mais il devait inspecter son état de santé avant.

— Anna, je sais qu'on s'est déjà vu depuis ton réveil et que tu me connais, mais j'espère bien pouvoir entendre de ta voix une présentation de ta personne. C'est pour voir si tout va bien, dit-il en prenant un ton professionnel.

Ulanov acquiesça de la tête.

— Anna Ulanov, B Oméga enregistrée, née le vingt janvier 19XX, brésilienne de naissance mais russe d'origine. J'ai acquis la nationalité britannique puis hong-kongaise à la suite de ma rencontre avec Mycroft Holmes et le reste de la bande. J'étais à la tête de la division américaine puis mondiale de la SSA avant mon... coma. J'oeuvrais sur des tâches quotidiennes. En même temps, je m'occupais de promouvoir les différentes missions assignées au travers des médias. Je ne peux pas en dire plus. Suffisant? dit-elle avant de refermer les yeux.

C'était à son tour d'être bouche bée. Les réveils de comas profonds étaient rarement complets avant quelques mois. Et généralement, les patients ne retrouvaient ni leur mémoire complète, ni un usage de la parole conséquent. Or ici, Anna Ulanov semblait juste sortir d'un long sommeil réparateur après seulement un mois passé à se remettre du coma. C'était un miracle, un véritable miracle.

— J'ai eu amplement le temps de réfléchir. Il me faut retrouver Bai Long et Heleen au plus vite... dit-elle en se relevant légèrement, observant de ses yeux transparents les deux bêtas à ses côtés.

— Heleen est morte, Anna, murmura Paul, le regard assombri.

La jeune femme referma les yeux.

— Daiyu Li également... ajouta Dimmock.

Anna se couvrit les yeux d'un bras.

— Je suis désolé, dit-il enfin en caressant la chevelure blonde de la jolie oméga.

*xXx*

_**Hong-Kong** _

_**8 mars** _

_**Jour 84** _

La nouvelle du réveil d'Anna Ulanov se propagea à une vitesse ahurissante. Très vite, les félicitations et cartes de voeux affluèrent de toutes parts. Enfin, l'image glamour et féminine des thèses prônées par la SSA dans le monde était de retour; en parfaite santé, la mine enjouée mais fatiguée. Malgré son incapacité à mouvoir ses membres inférieurs après plusieurs mois passés sur un lit d'hôpital inerte, la jeune femme reprenait le travail progressivement. Son esprit était toujours aussi vif, avec une pointe de joie inédite. Après avoir frôlé la mort, elle était devenue moins sérieuse, plus encline à profiter de ce que les petites choses de la vie offraient. On se murmurait que Paul Dimmock et elle allaient se marier.

Mais John Watson ne s'occupait plus de ce dossier. Son patient principal lui causait une peine immense.

— Alice, je ne sais plus quoi en penser. Je sais que je te demande beaucoup sur Mycroft, mais... dit-il en jetant un coup d'oeil à Chiara qui s'amusait à empiler des cubes d'une manière singulièrement ordonnée, presque maniaque.

— Vas-y, je t'écoute. Je veux sincèrement l'aider également, répondit la C Bêta en quittant des yeux les deux claviers qu'elle avait posé sur les genoux. Elle les mit de côté et reposa le menton sur les mains.

— Voilà... Depuis son retour parmi nous, il est devenu... Bizarre. Bon, le sevrage se passe plutôt bien. De toute manière, il est déjà passé par là alors son métabolisme reconnaît les signes et s'adapte en fonction. Par contre, il... Il mange beaucoup. Je le sais gourmand au travers des témoignages de Sherlock mais on ne peut pas vraiment les comparer, n'est-ce pas?

— Hmm... Mycroft est gourmand, je le sais bien. Mais de là à poser problème... Ce ne serait pas un effet secondaire de sa cure et lié à sa rupture avec Gregory?

— Je l'ignore. Greg, Aden et Sherlock sont occupés avec leur idée stupide d'infiltrer le siège de la Roseraie en pleine jungle Thaïlandaise. Ils ont même décidé de ne pas mettre Kalyn et Mycroft au courant. Heureusement que ces deux-là sont plus préoccupés à gagner des fortunes et désintoxiquer. Mais je m'inquiète vraiment, Alice.

— Myc peut parfois présenter des symptômes d'une boulimie peu importante mais ce n'est jamais prouvé de manière médicale. Il a tout simplement peur de grossir, et je sais que les piques de Sherlock ne sont pas étrangers à ce comportement. Il aime le chocolat, ça, tu le sais, John. Par contre, je ne comprends pas ses sautes d'humeurs. Il a toujours été très stable...

— Oui. C'est un autre facteur qui me préoccupe chez lui. Est-ce également dû à son sevrage?

— Non. Généralement, il devient moins agressif et plus résigné. Il déteste montrer son côté oméga en position de faiblesse. Ses cures précédentes se sont caractérisées par son absence de réaction d'ailleurs. Il a tout pris sur lui...

— Hier, il s'est énervé sur Eva. J'ai dû la réconforter. Et Greg ne nous aide pas en évitant Mycroft comme la peste, râla John en fronçant les sourcils.

— Lorsqu'il s'est séparé d'Aden Banaart, les deux hommes ne se sont pas parlé pendant une année entière...

— Oh merde!

— Non, non... Tu m'as mal comprise. Ils se parlaient pour le boulot et autres mais ne se côtoyaient pas comme le feraient des amis. Or avec Greg... Ils ne communiquent même pas au sujet du travail!

— Mycroft est terrifié. Et je le comprends parfaitement, ajouta John, convaincu.

— Nous sommes de psychologie oméga. Mais mettons-nous à la place de Greg. Le pauvre n'arrive plus à se contrôler. Il perd les boules. Il devient fou et violent à l'encontre de Myc. Il décide de mettre un terme à leur... arrangement. Pour protéger Myc. On l'avait tous vu venir, ça! Mais de là à les voir s'éviter comme la peste... Myc n'est pas du genre fuyard. Je pense que c'est plus à mettre sur le compte de sa nature physique...

— Attends, Alice!

— Oui?

— Les A Omégas tombent souvent en chaleur, n'est-ce pas?

— Oui... C'est une horreur d'ailleurs.

— Mycroft est sous traitement très lourd.

— Parfaitement, il est sous anti-chaleur, suppresseurs de senteurs, contraceptifs et d'autres encore. J'ai vécu la même chose que lui. Franchement, je bénis mon nouveau statut de C Bêta malgré tout.

— Donc il ne tombe pas en chaleur.

— Non, sauf s'il fait l'impasse.

— Ok... Fausse alerte donc.

Alice le regarda attentivement avant de se pincer les lèvres. Elle jouait avec la manche de son pull troué, agitée.

— John...

Le B Oméga se leva à la hâte et regarda une dernière fois sa fille toujours absorbée par ses cubes. Il quitta la pièce, prenant soin de ne pas faire trop de bruits.

*xXx*

_**Hong-Kong** _

_**8 mars** _

_**Jour 84** _

Gregory Lestrade, Sherlock Holmes et Aden Banaart sont étonnés de la rapidité à laquelle Anna Ulanov se rétablissait.

— On est à Londres les gars! leur cria un Dimmock enjoué avant de prendre sa belle dans les bras.

La jeune B Oméga portait certes quelques signes de fatigues et ne bougeait qu'avec son fauteuil roulant, mais elle avait retrouvé ses esprits et comptait bien rattraper le temps perdu.

— Minerva est en vidéo-conf avec nous également! dit-elle avant de leur montrer sa tablette numérique.

Aden les salua face à la caméra.

— C'est génial de tous vous voir enfin en bonne santé et bonne humeur! Alors comment vont les choses en Occident? demanda-t-il avant de finir son verre de cola.

— Parfaitement mieux qu'avant, Aden. Ta soeur, Amelia, fait un travail de chef ici à Londres. Sans elle, on serait dans une situation pire qu'aux Etats-Unis. Et comment vont les autres? demanda Dimmock qui parlait au lieu d'Anna encore affaiblie.

— Kalyn est partie en Suède. Elle veut surveiller la formation d'une jeune recrue, protégée A Alpha de Mycroft. Kim Yi Na vient juste de sortir de formation initiale. Dans quelques mois, elle part au MIT aux Etats-Unis. Alors en attendant, elle fait ses premiers pas avec sa Majesté Victoria de Suède, débita Aden avant de jeter un rapide coup d'oeil aux deux A Alphas assis derrière lui.

— Bien, bien, bien... Et les autres? demanda Raf, l'éternel curieux enthousiaste.

— Oh! Rien de spécial. Nous sommes tous à Hong-Kong, sauf bien entendu Sally qui est partie en mission aux Etats-Unis comme toujours. Ethan et Molly Hooper s'occupent de mettre en place le nouveau centre de recherche dont tu m'en as parlé, Minerva, révéla Aden.

— Hein? Quoi? intervint en même temps Sherlock Holmes et Gregory Lestrade.

— Vous n'êtes sans doute pas au courant de l'intention de notre cirque adoré de dévoiler au monde entier les recherches sur les dynamiques dans une approche... eugéniste. J'ai eu vent de cette décision grâce à des taupes infiltrées dans la division du Circus de Dimitrov... répondit sérieusement Minerva par écrans interposés.

Sherlock poussa Aden dans un côté et attrapa la caméra d'un geste fébrile, presque maniaque.

— Depuis quand cette mission existe-t-elle?

— Depuis très peu de temps. Nous venons juste de l'enterriner.

— Qui? ajouta Sherlock, trépignant sur place.

— Raf, Ethan, Molly Hooper, et Sam Harrington sont les membres actifs sur cette mission, répondit aussitôt Minerva de peur d'énerver davantage un A Alpha très dominant et peu contrôlé.

Gregory grogna. Aden haussa des épaules.

— Et qui est cette Harrington? rumina Sherlock.

— Directrice de l'hôpital dans laquelle j'ai comaté tout ce temps, Sherlock. Un peu de tenue, s'il te plaît... J'ai également appris qu'elle travaille pour l'AIS et la SSA par extension. Officiellement membre de la CIA. Ses supérieurs directs ne sont autres que son Eminence et Kalyn Keller, répondit calmement Anna Ulanov.

Paul Dimmock menaça Sherlock du regard, en éternel protecteur A Bêta d'Anna.

— Ok, Paul... Du calme, s'il te plaît... intervint Greg. Il posa une main sur l'épaule du cadet Holmes, le sommant de se décoller de l'écran et se rasseoir à ses côtés. Hésitant, Sherlock obéit finalement à Lestrade. Il joignit les mains sous le menton dans sa position de réflexion favorite.

— Je suis désolée... Mais on vient juste de l'apprendre...

— Oui, les gars! Mais ne vous inquiétez pas, on a la situation en main! Raf venait de couper la parole à Anna qui soupira.

— Et quoi d'autres tant que le chapitre des révélations surprises est ouvert? interrogea Aden.

— Le Circus est désormais scindé en deux. D'un côté, je tente de modérer les choses en faveur d'une évolution progressive des mentalités vers une approche moins violente et plus philosophique sur l'égalité entre bêtas et les dynamiques extrêmes. Cela va prendre du temps et demander une éducation progressive des populations mais c'est la solution la plus sensée. Mycroft et Bai Long me soutiennent là-dessus. D'un autre côté, vous n'êtes pas sans connaître les rêves d'eugénisme et d'être humains augmentés prônés par Dimitrov... Il s'appuie entre autres sur des recherches effectuées... répondit Minerva

— Et auxquelles j'ai pu y participer dans l'ignorance... interrompit Raf en baissant les yeux.

— Et c'est pour cela qu'on a décidé de construire un centre de recherches pour contrer ces thèses. C'est une question de temps...

— Vous aurez tout mon soutien financier et technologique sans problèmes, intervint Aden en serrant les poings.

— Merci Aden, murmura Minerva.

— Pourquoi Londres? demanda Gregory.

— Parce que c'est le pays à l'origine du Darwinisme. Parce que... c'est aussi le premier pays à soutenir les causes pro-bêtas modernes. En nous installant sur le territoire et avec l'autorisation royale de sa Majesté Elisabeth II, nous avons toute notre légitimité, répondit simplement Minerva.

— Je vais l'aider avec des anciens collègues qui sont du même avis. Nous nous baserons sur nos recherches déjà effectuées dans les laboratoires en Inde pour avancer et si possible les devancer avec des contre-théories sensées. L'objectif est de rallier l'opinion publique à notre cause, ajouta Raf.

— Les médias ne constitueront pas un problème. Je m'en charge avec Kalyn, dit Anna avant de se faire embrasser par Dimmock.

— Je les accompagne au Royaume-Uni. Ils auront besoin d'un homme à tout faire malgré les équipes professionnelles déjà en place... maugréa Paul avant d'être pris dans les bras de Raf.

— Et à terme? demanda Sherlock.

— Bien vu Sherlock. A terme, nous allons virer Dimitrov du Circus et rendre cette organisation caduque sur la question éthique de la place des dynamiques dans le corps humain. C'était une idée de Diesbach. Il veut éviter à tout point un débat international sur les changements non sociétales induites par les dynamiques. Il veut garder cette question au niveau social, politique et économique. Je suis d'accord avec lui. Je refuse de toucher à la biologie même de l'homme, remarqua Minerva avant de le fixer avec insistance.

— Dans ce cas, ne lisez pas les recherches de Merry et n'essayez pas de parler de son passé avec Alice, rétorqua froidement Sherlock.

— Non, c'est un sujet clos.

Sherlock acquiesça d'un hochement du menton. Personne ne comprenait de quoi ils parlaient à la fin. Les seules recherches connues de Merry sur les dynamiques ne parlaient que de légendes perdues et de contes millénaires. Seuls quelques privilégiés connaissaient l'étendue réelle de ses recherches. Sherlock faisait parti du groupa mais d'un commun accord avec les autres, ils s'étaient mis d'accord pour ne jamais en parler plus que nécessaire.

_Ainsi, Minerva est également au courant... Mais à quel niveau? Diesbach, Mycroft et moi avons tout lu et analysé. Lestrade et Kalyn en ont étudié quelques brides. Bai Long a refusé d'y toucher pour le moment._

L'A Alpha referma les yeux et commença à débiter ses déductions sur le mariage imminent de Paul et d'Anna. Il savait utiliser son don pour déstabiliser les autres et leur faire oublier le principal. Aujourd'hui était une occasion rêvée de le pratiquer davantage. Il fallait à tout prix éviter de soulever la question des recherches de Merry.

*xXx*

_**Hong-Kong** _

_**9 mars** _

_**Jour 85** _

John Watson et Mycroft Holmes étaient assis côte à côte sur le gigantesque lit aux couvertures translucides de ce dernier.

— Je serais à tes côtés, Mycroft, souffla le B Oméga en pressant l'épaule de l'aîné Holmes.

Il ne savait plus quoi lui dire. Il se contentait en vain de le rassurer. John espérait sincèrement pouvoir l'aider dans les prochains mois à venir.

Le B oméga avait décidé de prendre en charge le difficile cas de Mycroft Holmes à plein temps. Peut-être parce qu'il ne pouvait pas supporter de le voir souffrir davantage malgré tout ce qu'il avait vécu et fait pour les autres. Ou peut-être parce qu'il était le frère adoré de son Alpha.

Ou peut-être tout simplement parce qu'ils vivaient ce que des millions d'omégas mâles subissaient de plein fouet, qu'importe leur culture, niveau d'éducation et statut social.

Et dire qu'il l'avait pris pour un bêta ou alpha arrogant et imbus de sa personne quelques années auparavant, à leur rencontre. Apprendre sa véritable dynamique avait été d'un choc tel qu'il ne savait plus où se mettre devant le très respecté et mal aimé Mycroft Holmes. Longtemps, il avait cherché à lui témoigner une amitié naissante sans réelle conviction. Car John Watson s'était perdu dans la querelle éternelle mais en vérité si aimante entre les frères Holmes. Il n'arrivait pas à lui pardonner le faux-suicide de Sherlock et son implication dans la  _décrédibilisation_  de l'Alpha. Mais avec recul, John se rendait à l'évidence de l'absurdité de la chose.

Alors il prit l'A Oméga dans les bras et le tint fermement contre lui.

— Je pense qu'on peut vraiment se tutoyer à présent, hein? Je ne sais pas quoi dire, Mycroft, murmura-t-il en caressant les boucles brunes de l'oméga.

Les omégas mâles vivaient une existence peu enviée. Tandis que les omégas femelles pouvaient se fondre parmi les bêtas femelles également fertiles, les omégas mâles était stigmatisés par leur physique hybride. Ils étaient prisés, rares. Et les quelques A Omégas mâles n'existaient que pour le plaisir des alphas. C'était un destin malheureux qui avait eu raison de leur disparition progressive à travers des siècles d'exploitation.

La société ne pardonnait pas à un A Oméga mâle de rester célibataire et sans progéniture. Le cas de Mycroft Holmes était réellement exceptionnel.

Et plus il le côtoyait, plus John admirait Mycroft.

Il admirait son intelligence, sa vivacité, son flegme, son humour parfois et surtout... sa résignation. Contrairement à Alice Imogen, il avait choisi de rester lui-même et de vivre sa vie privée dans un courage inédit. Les bêtas, les alphas... Toutes ces autres dynamiques ne pouvaient pas le comprendre.

Même Gregory Lestrade, que John considérait comme un de ses meilleurs amis, avait finalement blessé l'A Oméga. Il ignorait encore s'il devait en parler à Greg... Peut-être bien que non. Ce serait à Mycroft de décision, et à lui seul. En attendant, John demeurerait bouche cousue, prêt à défendre l'A Oméga au mieux. Il lui devait bien cela après tout ce temps.

— Tu as encore le choix, murmura-t-il à Mycroft.

Holmes était tétanisé.

— Dis-moi ce que tu veux et j'arrange le tout, ajouta-t-il.

Il devait lui donner une porte de secours. C'était contraire aux lois de la plupart des pays, mais John n'en avait que foutre. Il désirait réellement abréger les souffrances mentales de l'aîné Holmes.

— Si tu décides de ne rien faire... Saches que je serais à tes côtés, qu'importes les préjugés et autres remarques. Ton alcoolisme ne porte pas de problème jusqu'ici. J'en ai profité pour faire des tests à ce sujet. Mais tu dois arrêter définitivement de boire. Sauf si tu choisis l'autre alternative.

Seuls les omégas étaient en mesure de comprendre cette situation.

— Mycroft. Ecoutes-moi... Je te laisse faire ton choix. Tu me diras tout lorsque tu seras prêt. Surtout, ne fais rien sans m'en avoir parlé. On garde cela entre nous, d'accord? dit-il en fixant le regard vitreux de Mycroft.

Lentement, ce dernier hocha de la tête.

— Parfait... Je dois aller voir les autres. Je reviens dans quelques heures. Tu n'es pas obligé de me donner une réponse d'ici là. Mais je compte rester à tes côtés le plus possible si cela ne te dérange pas, bien?

L'A Oméga acquiesça une nouvelle fois.

Après un dernier regard inquiet, John se leva et quitta la pièce. Il referma délicatement la porte derrière lui, laissant Mycroft seul dans sa chambre, emmitouflé dans des mètres de soie translucide, indécents.

Une fois seul, Mycroft se tint la tête entre les mains. Un large bracelet en cuir brodé rouge ornait son poignet droit. Il signifiait son statut d'oméga disponible et célibataire, comme exigé par la tradition impériale et Bai Long. Il portait un costume aussi traditionnel en soierie et coton beige. Il se frotta le visage et se retint de trembler. Il avait assez tremblé ces derniers temps.

La nuit tombait progressivement et il n'en avait que faire. Les autres s'affairaient à faire fonctionner le gouvernement, la SSA, Interpol... La résidence n'avait jamais autant ressemblé à une ruche que ces derniers jours. Kalyn était loin de lui, Kim avait été envoyée en Suède, Sherlock s'occupait de le remplacer du mieux qu'il le pouvait, Aden triplait sa fortune, Bai Long se fâchait une nouvelle fois avec Diesbach.

Il s'occupait de se détacher de l'alcool, de la cigarette.

Il pensait avoir plutôt réussi à oublier la senteur épicée et le souffle rauque de Gregory.

Mais voilà.

De rage, il se leva et fit les cent pas. Qu'avait-il fait pour mériter cela? Il n'avait fait que son devoir!

Etait-ce trop demander que de demeurer libre et ambitieux pour un A Oméga à quarante ans?

Mycroft envoya quelques livres à terre. Il donna un coup de pied dans une chaise. Il gémit.

— POURQUOI?

Il cria son incompréhension. Pourquoi lui?

_Se rouler en boule, se protéger... Protéger..._

Il se roula en boule sur le lit, repliant les bras sur le ventre dans un instinct protecteur primitif. Son regard s'ouvrit sur l'objet du délit et il le fixa par vengeance et résignation.

La petite boîte contenait les résultats d'une prise de sang et un test de grossesse.

Positif.

Vingt-deux jours qu'il portait un enfant sans en avoir la moindre idée.

Trois semaines et un jour depuis sa dernière fois... Avec Gregory Lestrade.


	19. Chapter 19

_**Chine, Shanghai** _

_**10 mars** _

_**Jour 86** _

— J'ignore qui vous êtes mais veuillez bouger d'ici à moins que vous ne comptiez contribuer au taux de chômage de Shanghai, dit froidement Kalyn Keller en sortant du véhicule.

Le journaliste détala devant son regard assassin, laissant la B Alpha effleurer en paix les marches du célèbre Plaza 66 dont le dernier étage fermé au public était devenu en quelques temps son bureau privilégié pour affaires.

Kalyn Keller s'engagea dans une porte dérobée, laissant soin aux portiers discrets de lui ouvrir le chemin sinueux et expressément arrangé selon ses préférences. Seuls ses meilleurs amis connaissaient ce recoin mystérieux de la ville, dissimulé dans ce temple du shopping de luxe reconnu dans toute l'Asie. Les immenses baies vitrées bordées de peintures contemporaines l'accueillirent comme un souffle de vie renouvelé. Elle passa devant les bureaux de quelques-uns de ses assistants triés sur le volet, tous membres de la SSA et cercle proche de son aile. En moins de dix ans, elle avait rassemblé un groupe de fidèles entièrement dévoués à sa personne. Mycroft les surnommait ses  _esclaves volontaires_  puisque lui-même était incapable de soutirer le moindre mot déplacé de leurs lèvres. Ils étaient pour la plupart bêtas, de sexe féminin de préférence, parfaitement efficaces dans leur invisibilité.

— Madame Li vous attend dans le bureau vert, annonça le directeur des lieux qui la recevait toujours en discrétion.

— Merci Allan, vous pouvez nous laisser.

L'homme se courba par politesse et disparut rapidement, abandonnant Kalyn dans ses quartiers privés.

— Kim est en train de rendre Victoria de Suède folle avec ses caprices. J'ai dû envoyer Marco à Stockholm pour tenter de la calmer, la salua Sacha Li, affalée comme toujours dans le canapé de l'immense bureau donnant sur la ville.

Sacha était vêtue d'une de ses tenues sorties des Mille et Une Nuits, un bandeau attachant ses longues boucles brunes assorti au lourd maquillage des yeux accentuant son teint porcelaine. Elle avait abandonné toute présence de soutien-gorge, laissant s'échapper un bout de sa poitrine menue de son décolleté vaporeux. Son pantalon en soie violet fluide caressait ses jambes interminables. Elle soupira lascivement, effleurant les lèvres de ses doigts manucurés.

— Tu es présidente de la Suisse et non plus une ambassadrice de la séduction, Sacha, remarqua Kalyn en robe Roland Mouret et veste décolletée Alexander McQueen. Elle croisa les bras, campa sur ses Manolo Blahnik en verni rouge, huma ses lèvres peinte dans une même couleur... Elle leva les yeux au ciel.

— Arrête de faire ta femme d'affaire, K...

— Je ne pense pas que tu sois ici pour affaires, Sacha.

— Je souffre de ce qu'on appelle un "booty call", répliqua aussitôt la séduisante B Alpha en se levant.

Elle s'avança lentement vers Kalyn, la poussant contre son bureau Roche Bobois.

— Sacha... souffla Kalyn en saisissant les intentions de son amie.

La B Alpha répondit en tirant sur une bretelle de son débardeur, dévoilant sa fine poitrine diaphane. Kalyn ferma les yeux.

— Hey... Ce n'est qu'une routine. T'as déjà oublié? lui chuchota Sacha, effleurant sa nuque découverte.

Comment pouvait-elle oublier la peau parfaite de son amie, ses gémissements saccadés, ses yeux mi-clos? Combien de fois l'avait-elle plaqué contre le mur, la baisant violemment, nouant ses mains dans des mètres de foulards Hermès? Elle grogna, rouvrant ses paupières pour tomber sur le regard vitreux de la suisse.

Kalyn agrippa les bras menus de Sacha et la dirigea vers le canapé sur-mesure.

— Bande-moi les yeux, implora son invitée en français, savourant les syllabes ondulées avant de les lui souffler délicatement.

Kalyn se pencha sur elle et lui défit la ceinture en soie tout en lui caressant le dos dénudé. Elle lui banda les yeux, prenant le temps de lécher sa nuque délicieuse. Elle emprisonna ses bras derrière son dos, lui priant de demeurer soumise et ouverte à elle.

— K...

Sacha poussa une plainte lascive avant de se laisser déshabiller très très très lentement par Kalyn.

— On avait convenu d'arrêter ce jeu entre nous, Sacha.

— Haaaa...

— Ce n'est pas raisonnable...

— Entre adultes consentantes, peut-être bien que si, non?

Kalyn l'embrassa. Sacha en profita pour se retourner rapidement. Elle écarta les jambes, s'offrant à son amie dans une débauche décadente, yeux bandés, rouge à lèvre brouillé, maquillage défait. Elle souffla sensuellement, ouvrant sa bouche gourmande à la domination visible de l'autre B Alpha.

— Tiens, dit-elle en lui enfonçant un doigt entre ses lèvres. Sacha s'empressa de le sucer tout en glissant une main couverte de bagues diamantées vers son sexe d'Alpha femelle.

— Non.

Kalyn agrippa la main baladeuse et la maintint fermement au-dessus de sa tête. Elle défit le foulard ornant les boucles de Sacha et s'en servit pour lui nouer ses mains.

— Tout ira bien, murmura-t-elle avant d'enfoncer ses doigts dans le sexe de la Suisse.

*xXx*

_**Chine, Shanghai** _

_**11 mars** _

_**Jour 87** _

L'homme qu'elle observait depuis quelques temps était attablé au café qu'ils avaient convenu par téléphone. Il sirotait un verre d'eau, feuilletant les dernières nouvelles publiées dans le journal local en mandarin. Son parapluie était discrètement posé à ses côtés. Il s'amusait à se pincer les lèvres entre deux effleurements, faisant frémir les pages du journal froissé. Son costume à deux boutons sur une chemise au col ouvert annonçait un début de printemps bienvenue. Il tapait le rythme des pieds, ignorant les discussions qui fusaient autour de lui, entièrement dévoué à son verre d'eau et la lecture d'un article particulièrement intéressant. Elle laissa échapper un gloussement léger, se rappelant les nombreuses fois qu'elle l'avait observé ainsi, ignare de sa présence et de son étrange habitude.

Car Mycroft Holmes possédait de ces drôles d'habitudes aussi humaines qu'il était froid devant une foule de politiciens fou-furieux. Elle était si privilégiée de voir cette partie intime de l'A Oméga.

Kalyn se recoiffa rapidement en passant devant la vitrine du café, prenant soin de ne pas se prendre une marche. Elle avait laissé ses talons aiguilles chez elle, profitant de son unique jour moins chargé que d'habitude pour s'enfoncer dans un confortable chandail en laine sur-mesure et des tennis Serafini. Elle poussa la porte du café et fut accueillie par une bienveillante senteur caféïnée, à l'image de celles que l'on retrouvait à Stockholm ou à Séoul, pays des cafés bien douillets et blancs.

— Salut, souffla la B Alpha en prenant place devant son ami.

L'A Oméga grommela un salut rapide avant de plier le journal et le reposer lentement à ses côtés. Il ne portait pas de montre à gousset mais une simple montre automatique Piaget, à l'image de celles qu'elle aimait tant. Elle retira le foulard en soie qu'elle avait emprunté à Sacha et le reposa sur la table dans une parfaite imitation des gestes de Mycroft.

Ce dernier la scrutait intensément, comme il aimait le faire avec son frère. A l'exception près qu'il était bien plus discret que Sherlock devant des étrangers. Son regard s'attarda sur le foulard Hermès. Kalyn se racla la gorge.

Il commanda un jus d'orange pour lui-même et Kalyn ajouta un café latte.

Les deux amis attendirent en silence l'arrivée de leur commande. Mycroft analysant tandis que Kalyn s'ouvrait comme d'habitude. Ils aimaient ces instants de calme précédant une tornade impromptue.

— Tu as recommencé à coucher avec Sacha, dit-il entre deux gorgées de jus de fruit.

Elle le fixa de ses yeux bleus intenses, penchée en avant, tête reposée sur une main. Mycroft se pinça les lèvres, comprenant qu'il venait de révéler un détail extrêmement privé de sa personne à la redoutable agent et femme d'affaires.

— Tu ne bois jamais de jus de fruits d'habitude, répondit-elle.

Il détourna le regard. Il fixa son ventre.

— Sacha a besoin de se... Soulager. Côtoyer le milieu qu'elle vient d'intégrer de manière quotidienne la désespère. On ne devient pas une politicienne soumise aux votes du peuple du jour au lendemain. Être ambassadrice et gérer des partenaires du monde entier diffèrent trop du rôle des ministres et hommes politiques locaux. Ce n'est pas le même niveau d'études, le même milieu d'origine, les mêmes préoccupations. Elle a besoin de se retrouver avec nous... Moi. Alors j'ai accepté. Je ne lui suis pas attachée de toute manière en ces... qualités, dit-elle avant de lui prendre la main.

Elle patienta, le temps de lui laisser trouver les mots pour exprimer ses pensées qu'elle savait compliquées. Ils se connaissaient depuis trop longtemps pour tourner autour du pot.

— Je porte un enfant. Je suis à vingt-quatre jours. J'ai décidé de le garder.

Kalyn Keller lui pressa la main avant de refermer les yeux.

— Gregory Lestrade en est le père. Je ne compte pas lui en parler tout de suite.

— Myc...

— Je l'élèverai seul. John m'aidera durant la gestation. Cela doit rester le plus longtemps possible secret. Inutile de déranger les autres avec un nouveau problème. Nous devons nous concentrer sur nos priorités.

Elle se leva pour contourner la minuscule table du café et s'installa à ses côtés.

— Que vas-tu faire, toi? lui demanda-t-elle en le prenant dans ses bras.

— Rester à Shanghai loin de tout le tumulte d'Hong Kong pendant la durée de la gestation. Je ne pense pas retourner sur le terrain avant sa naissance. Avec un peu de chance et beaucoup de travail, tout sera terminé d'ici-là et je n'aurai pas besoin de révéler l'existence de l'enfant à Gregory...

— Idiot.

— Il n'a jamais été désiré... Mais Bai Long a raison en me demandant d'assurer ma descendance. Je ne vais pas refuser à cet enfant la vie surtout que je ne suis plus tout jeune. Gregory n'a pas besoin d'être mis au courant, Kalyn.

Elle le relâcha, nullement surprise par sa réaction. Mycroft Holmes avait une haine féroce de tout ce qui pouvait s'apparenter à une perte de contrôle de son existence, préférant toujours la solitude et la nullité de sentimentalisme aux problèmes humains dont il ne saisissait toujours pas la subtilité. Comme son frère.

— Tu fais une folie, Myc. Mais on verra cela plus tard. Pour l'instant, dis-moi qui sont au courant de ta situation et tes plans concrets pour les prochains mois.

— John, Eva, toi et moi sommes les seuls au courant. Je soupçonne Bai Long d'avoir senti le changement dans mes senteurs, quoique tout n'est encore qu'au stade embryonnaire. Dans quelques semaines, ma senteur se fera plus violente et je ne serais sans doute plus en mesure de demeurer à l'extérieur sans nausée et crise de manque Oméga... Je suis désolé de te demander cela, mais... Pourrais-tu m'accorder ta présence alpha rassurante le temps de la gestation? J'ai bien peur que malgré toute ma bonne volonté, mon organisme et mes instincts primitifs me rendront incapable de vivre sans la présence du père de l'enfant. Un alpha de substitution serait la bienvenue.

— L'idéal serait de mettre Greg au courant. Tu sais très bien comment il réagira à la nouvelle. C'est la meilleure solution, Myc.

Instinctivement, Mycroft se rétracta, figeant sa posture jusqu'alors plutôt décontractée. Kalyn venait une nouvelle fois d'heurter un sujet sensible. Mycroft n'avait toujours pas oublié les violences physiques et psychiques qu'il avait reçu de Lestrade. Si elle ne connaissait pas aussi bien les deux hommes, elle aurait sans aucun doute cherché à se venger de l'A Oméga. Personne ne devait le blesser à ce point. Mais ces deux hommes qu'elle avait appris à connaître étaient pour le moins très... uniques. Ils étaient en tort tous les deux. Leur entêtement et les circonstances avaient fait le reste.

— Sherlock, Greg et Aden restent pour le moment à Hong Kong. Mais il prévoient de partir à Londres puis aux Etats-Unis pour venir en aide à Amelia et revoir Anna en bonne santé. Cela te laisse encore quelques semaines de calme intime. Je resterai ici avec toi.

— John nous rejoindra avec Chiara.

— Tant mieux. Un médecin oméga est toujours la bienvenue. Mais comment va-t-il cacher cela à Sherlock? Ils sont liés, rappelle-toi, et ne peuvent pas se mentir.

— Mon frère apprendra la vérité d'une manière ou d'une autre. Inutile de le laisser de côté ou le mettre dans la confidence. Il lui suffira d'un regard pour deviner mon état...

— J'espère que tout se passera bien.

Il la fixa quelques secondes avant de se détourner une nouvelle fois. Une jolie teinte rosée colorait ses joues. Kalyn ne put s'empêcher de constater que son ami commençait à s'arrondir, accentuant ses traits omégas. Il était encore bien mince, mais quelque chose avait définitivement changé. Et il sentait bon, telle une gourmandise sortant juste d'un four à l'ancienne, prête à être dégustée lentement. Son instinct protecteur alpha lui criait de le protéger, de prendre soin de cet A Oméga non lié et en gestation, diffusant son besoin de sécurité à tous les alphas du coin. Elle savait que dans quelques mois, il serait dans l'impossibilité de sortir, trop sensible aux senteurs étrangères et trop vulnérable comme tout oméga en gestation et célibataire. La meilleure solution serait bien évidemment de ramener Gregory Lestrade. Un géniteur alpha était indispensable au bien-être d'un oméga en gestation, leurs senteurs se mêlant progressivement pour former celui de l'enfant. Ce dernier ne pourrait se développer sainement sans la présence de ses deux parents. Or Mycroft se préparait à vivre tout ceci seul.

Elle déglutit.

Ce n'était pas la première fois qu'elle se voyait témoin d'une gestation difficile. Elle avait vécu dans la rue avec de jeunes omégas en gestation délaissés par les alphas violeurs ou tout simplement trop irresponsables. Elle connaissait les conséquences psychiques d'une gestation solitaire sur les omégas en question.

— C'est ton choix, mais saches que je resterai à tes côtés, Myc.

L'A Oméga croisa brièvement son regard déterminé. Il sourit timidement.

*xXx*

_**Hong Kong** _

_**11 mars** _

_**Jour 87** _

— Ils partent dans quelques heures et je dois encore refaire les baggages de Sherlock! râla John Watson.

Ce dernier tenta de refermer la valise bien trop remplie d'un certain détective consultant à l'aide de son poids. Chiara riait de tout coeur à ses côtés, déjà taquine dans ses réactions. Alice la tenait sur les genoux, ravie de constater que si John ne se laissait pas faire par son alpha lié, il s'en occupait néanmoins comme un parent gâteau.

— La dernière fois, il avait ramené plusieurs valises pour quelques jours! Et nous étions en pleine course poursuite. Alors cette fois-ci, adieu trench Burberry en plusieurs couleurs et six valises à roulettes remplies de jauges et de scies à os. Il est impossible! Et on doit encore faire nos baggages pour Shanghai. Je m'inquiète déjà pour Mycroft. Il est trop calme à mon goût...

— Je viens avec toi, ne l'oublie pas.

— C'était sensé rester secret mais rien ne t'arrête. Mycroft est en cloque et comme prévu, il a décidé de s'exiler le plus loin possible de Greg. Ces deux-là sont vraiment impossibles à gérer.

— Cela aurait été plus simple de tout révéler à Greg, John. Je suis sûre qu'il aurait été ravi de la nouvelle. Un alpha restera un alpha. Quand ils peuvent placarder leur virilité au monde entier, ils n'hésitent pas à le faire.

— Je suis passé par là, Alice. Je sais ce que cela fait à un alpha de se savoir futur parent. Mais Greg et Sherlock sont un peu aux antipodes l'un de l'autre. Alors je préfère rester discret et aider Myc dans le secret. Il a d'autres problèmes à gérer.

— Bien entendu qu'il doit continuer à se battre. Le tout est de voir combien de temps cela va prendre, attesta Alice avant de s'asseoir tout simplement sur la valise de Sherlock.

John éclata de rire devant la désinvolture de la rousse incendiaire. Mais ceci lui rappelait trop une certaine Merry qui aurait réagi exactement de la même manière.

— Oh John! s'écria Imogen avant d'aller prendre dans ses bras l'oméga singulier aux émotions contradictoires.

*xXx*

Sherlock analysait les faits et gestes de Gregory Lestrade et d'Aden Banaart. Ce dernier avait finalement réussi l'exploit de redonner confiance au nouveau pion du gouvernement américain de Mycroft Holmes. Le nouveau président prenait son rôle à coeur, jusqu'à proposer des réformes insensées mais pleines de bonnes volontés. Aden, rejoint par Ethan et Sally, avait tenté de le dissuader de proposer au nouvel Interpol de s'implanter sur le sol de Washington. Au final, le siège de la police internationale à présent en partie dirigée par Mycroft Holmes avait été installé à Lausanne en Suisse.

_Inquiet pour les Etats-Unis, pour la contre-enquête encore en cours sur les circonstances réelles de la mort de ses parents et de Merry après les révélations de Bai Long. Il ne porte que rarement des vêtements de couleurs et coupes sobres. Il s'apprête à retrouver le sérieux. Il sait reconnaître les priorités malgré ce qu'on en pense du personnage. Il est fatigué, tombe de sommeil mais essaye de tenir. Dès notre décollage, il s'endormira. Un bêta lui a proposé de boire un verre et plus si affinités mais il a refusé. Il pense encore à Merry comme le grand amour de sa vie et à Mycroft comme amant et époux privilégié. Supprimer. Supprimer l'image d'Aden et de Mycroft ensemble. Supprimer... Lestrade est frustré, énervé. Il fait des cents pas inutiles depuis une heure. Ses bagages sont encore plus économiques que les dernières fois. Il a arrêté de se raser sauf incidence diplomatique et d'affaires majeures. Il regrette ce qu'il a dit à Mycroft. Trois miettes de pain sur le coin de la bouche, des cernes profondes, une grande tache de café sur la manche droite de sa chemise Gap. Ses souliers Alexander McQueen viennent d'être changés. Toujours le même modèle. Donc les finances vont mieux mais il déteste autant l'apparence extérieure. Surtout depuis sa dispute avec Mycroft. Il évite de me regarder droit dans les yeux. Normal, je suis l'alpha désigné des Holmes. Ce sont les instincts et traditions qui expliquent cette réaction en grande partie. Le fait qu'il se sent seul est symptomatique d'un sentiment d'abandon et de perte de repères. Heureusement qu'il chausse du quarante-quatre sinon il serait davantage frustré. Les chaussures sont un accessoire essentiel à l'homme..._

— Et si vous venez m'aider au lieux de me regarder travailler sans rien dire? Nous n'avons pas dix heures devant nous. Il nous faut attraper un vol privé en direction de Londres et on entrera en terrain ennemi à partir de là, cria Aden à Lestrade et Sherlock.

L'ex DI du Met leva brièvement les yeux et esquissa un sourire gêné.

— Va te changer Greg, faut pas qu'on te voit habillé comme un membre des Black Keys égaré, ajouta le milliardaire en enlevant le haut de sa chemise à carreaux, la laissant tomber au sol. Attrapant un simple t-shirt en lin beige, il s'empressa de jeter un sac en direction d'un Gregory Lestrade étonné.

Ce dernier attrapa le sac au vol et découvrit dépité quelques chemises et t-shirt vieillis par le temps.

— Raf me les envoyé du Royaume-Uni. Il a dégoté une jolie panoplie dans les Oxfam à dispositions. Ne sois pas triste, nous sommes tous dans le même pétrin, Sherlock y compris. Surtout Sherlock, n'est-ce pas?

Sherlock grimaça. Aden lui lança un clin d'oeil et un autre sac. L'A Alpha se pinça les lèvres et fouilla avec dégoût le contenu. Il en ressortit quelques vêtements bien usés et un kit pour cheveux.

— Je ne vais pas appliquer cette... Horreur sur mes cheveux, maugréa-t-il en tenant la boîte de teinture du bout des doigts.

— Ne fais pas ton Mycroft. Je suis certain que la rousseur t'ira à ravir. Et n'oublie pas les ciseaux. Certaines personnes se feront un plaisir de te voir avec une nouvelle coupe... Je suis sérieux Sherlock. On doit rester incognito. Ce ne sont pas que ton frère et cette satanée de Kalyn qu'on doit laisser dans l'ombre, mais également toute la Roseraie et le Circus. Alors aide-nous s'il te plaît. Au moins, tu ne finis pas chauve!

Sur ces derniers mots, Aden sortit une tondeuse d'une trousse de toilette. Il l'alluma et se mordit la lèvre une dernière fois. Avec un courage inouïe et sous les regards horrifiés de Sherlock et de Greg, l'A Bêta se rasa le crâne.

— Oh mon dieu! cria Gregory qui découvrit en même temps un kit de teinture. Au moins il ne finirait ni chauve, ni roux, juste brun.

— Nous ne pouvons pas laisser la Roseraie continuer sa route sans obstacles malgré les indications de mon frère, avoua enfin Sherlock.

— Bien dit! répondit de vive voix Aden qui s'était posté devant un miroir, recouvert d'une cascade de mèches blondes.

Le téléphone retentit à ce moment précis.

— Lestrade, j'écoute, décrocha immédiatement l'ex DI.

Sherlock se tourna vers Gregory et l'observa s'installer sur un fauteuil du salon privé d'Aden, en pleine discussion animée.

— Ok... Parfaitement. Je suis ravi de cette nouvelle. Dis-moi, qui est au courant? Ah! Tout le monde alors... Et... Oui, bien entendu. Il sera toujours le premier à l'apprendre. Merci Minerva, dit-il avant de raccrocher.

Un sourire éclatant avait laissé place à l'expression morose qu'il portait depuis sa rupture avec Mycroft Holmes. Il se leva rapidement et enfouit les mains dans les poches de son jean, le dos droit, conquérant. Sherlock se surprit à esquisser un rictus moqueur non moins déplaisant, soulagé de voir son ami revenir dans le monde des vivants.

— Minerva a réussi à faire virer Dimitrov du Circus. C'est une nouvelle absolument extraordinaire! s'exclama-t-il avant d'éclater de rire.

Les deux autres hommes l'imitèrent, accessoires pour cheveux et valises à moitié faites oubliées.

*xXx*

_**Chine, Shanghai** _

_**12 mars** _

_**Jour 88** _

Kalyn Keller et Alice Imogen sortirent de la pièce, laissant Mycroft Holmes se reposer après des heures passées au téléphone avec Minerva du Circus.

 _Dimitrov chassé du Circus_  était devenu en l'espace de quelques appels le dernier sujet à la mode au sein de la SSA.

— Anna Ulanov et Minerva pensent préparer une série de reportages médiatiques sur les recherches effectuées par le Circus afin de décrédibiliser l'ancienne organisation aux yeux de la population générale, exposa Kalyn en refermant la porte derrière elle.

— Elle compte asseoir sa légitimité au Circus. Mais l'organisation risque de pas mal souffrir.

— C'était cela en échange de tout le pouvoir. Désormais, Minerva est seule maîtresse à bord, à condition bien entendu qu'elle demeure sous une tutelle légère de Mycroft.

— Il n'a vraiment pas changé...

Kalyn nia d'un geste de la tête. Elle avait attaché sa courte chevelure en une mini couette mi-défaite, laissant s'échapper quelques mèches rebelles encadrant son visage. Elle remonta son jean et enleva quelques grains de poussières invisibles de sa veste Stella McCartney.

— Et qu'en pense John? demanda Kalyn à la rousse.

— Il est davantage préoccupé par Mycroft que par le Circus et Dimitrov. Même s'il le déteste. Normal après ce qui s'était passé l'an dernier.

— J'ai encore du mal à croire que Greg et lui ont définitivement mis un terme à leur... relation, souffla la B Alpha.

Alice haussa les épaules, levant un pan de son t-shirt Snidel. Elle tenait sa jupe longue fermement dans une main, l'empêchant de balayer le sol sali par les pas incessants des différents habitants de l'appartement. A quatre, il était moins évident de vivre dans des pièces en état immaculé.

— Myc a toujours le don de rendre sa vie personnelle compliquée, commenta doucement Alice avant d'aller s'installer dans un fauteuil. Elle replia les jambes sur elle-même et se frotta les yeux.

— Depuis la débâcle de sa relation avec Maddison, il n'a plus été vraiment capable de se laisser aller avec ses autres amants...

— Tout est différent cette fois-ci, K.

— On verra avec le temps. Dis, que dirais-tu de déménager chez moi à Pudong? Je sais que le centre ville de Shanghai est plaisant, mais nous sommes vraiment trop à l'étroit ici. Myc compte sans doute installer une sorte de QG le temps de traverser les quelques mois que durera sa gestation.

— Bonne idée! répondit la rousse en baillant bruyamment.

*xXx*

_**Royaume-Uni, Londres** _

_**12 mars** _

_**Jour 88** _

Raf Sullivan ouvrit la porte de son appartement londonien de fortune et accueillit chaleureusement les trois hommes qu'il allait rapidement aider à devenir inconnus.

Aden Banaart entra en premier, laissant tomber une lourde valise sur-mesure Louis Vuitton au sol, dans un bruit lourd. Greg et Sherlock le suivaient de près. Le premier leva les yeux aux cieux en guise de réaction à la brutalité d'Aden avant de prendre fermement le B Bêta dans ses bras, ravi de revoir le jeune homme qu'il avait aidé quelques mois de cela.

— Content de te revoir Greg! Alors cette escapade? Vous prévoyez de rendre fous papy Bai Long et Mycroft? salua joyeusement Raf en pressant l'épaule d'un Sherlock boudeur et les aider à se débarrasser de leurs baggages.

— Disons que nous comptons les surprendre plutôt! Et ce centre de recherche? demanda aussitôt Greg en poussant un Sherlock aux bras croisés et mine renfrognée vers le salon.

— Pas de souci, mais j'ai du mal à m'y faire à l'Europe. Tout est si... petit et bondé ici! Et le temps... Mais ce n'est pas l'urgence. J'ai entendu dire que Dimitrov s'est fat virer du Circus, est-ce vrai? s'enquit en retour le jeune métisse, avide d'informations.

Sherlock se jeta sur le canapé de toute sa longueur et déboutonna sa veste. Il jeta ses souliers cirés contre le mur à l'aide des pieds sous les regards désolés d'Aden chauve et de Greg.

— Il a orchestré son départ du Circus, c'est évident. Minerva est bien trop idiote pour arriver à le détrôner. Nous découvrirons la raison réelle lorsqu'on comprendra enfin les véritables intentions de la Roseraie. C'est pour cela que nous sommes ici, Sullivan. Et maintenant, arrêtez de réfléchir. Londres n'a pas besoin de s'abrutir davantage, rumina Sherlock en croisant les bras derrière la tête.

Aden lui jeta une de ses baskets Jeremy Scott pour Adidas au visage avant d'aller chercher à boire.

— Sherlock! crièrent en choeur Greg et Raf.

L'A Alpha les ignora pour le contenu de sa valise. Il courut rapidement vers la cuisine pour revenir avec une machine à tatouer inédite sous les regards horrifiés de Greg et les fous rires de Raf.

— Allons-y. Nous devons changer d'apparence et de noms, dit-il.

— J'ai tout préparé. Voici vos nouveaux papiers... Et aussi quelques vêtements que j'ai trouvé à Oxfam en plus de ce que vous avez déjà... et je suis bon en dessin, croyez-moi! jeta Raf en prenant possession de l'étrange machine. Il fit un clin d'oeil à Aden qui palissait à vue d'oeil.

— Heu... Greg se gratta l'arrière du crâne et déguerpit aussi vite qu'il le put dans une chambre isolée.

— Ce n'est pas définitif. L'encre à base d'ingrédients végétaux est préparée à disparaître après un certain lapse de temps. Du coup, pas de risque de se retrouver tatoué comme dans Very Bad Trip! Allez Aden, un peu de courage, hein? expliqua un Raf hilare aux deux autres hommes restant dans le salon.

— Merde! cria Aden.

Sherlock leva les bras en l'air, victorieux de n'avoir subit qu'une teinture rousse.

— Ce n'est pas tout! Sherlock, les douanes britanniques te connaissent peut-être sous le nom d'Albert Peterson, mais tout le reste de la SSA également. Alors si tu veux devenir Stanley Kuberk et non pas Kubrick, hein...? Je te conseille d'aller chercher la paire de ciseaux dans la cuisine. Tu en auras besoin. ET GREG! JE NE T'AI PAS OUBLIÉ! cria Raf en attrapant Aden qui tentait de se dérober du pistolet à tatouer.


	20. Chapter 20

_**Thaïlande, Bangkok** _

_**15 mars** _

_**Jour 91** _

— Je ne peux pas imaginer que Dimitrov ait été à l'origine de toute cette mascarade! s'écria Aden Banaart en s'admirant avec fierté dans une glace de la rue bondée qu'ils arpentaient.

Gregory Lestrade et Sherlock se toisèrent avec horreur, encore dégoutés par leur nouvelle apparence physique quelque peu originale et la découverte des agissements de Dimitrov Ostrovski.

— Un ignoble tatouage de gangster dans une encre à moitié disparue sur tout le crâne... Des sourcils verts... Je me demande si Raf n'a pas voulu se venger en te transformant de cette sorte, maugréa Greg en passant la main dans ses cheveux devenus bruns. Il portait de magnifiques lentilles de couleur bleu ciel, une longue barbe couvrait son visage fatigué.

Il observait Aden Banaart qui s'était étrangement habitué à son apparence unique, complètement transformé. L'A Bêta chauve aux sourcils verts portait un simple combo t-shirt et short en jeans, baskets limées aux pieds, lentilles de couleur brunes, teint très hâlé, mâchoire déformée par un dentier sur-mesure. Des implants artificiels lui avaient rendu les pommettes plus saillantes.

— Trois mois et deux jours avant que tout ne commence à disparaître, dit Sherlock toujours en deuil de ses boucles noires teintées en roux. Il les avait très court, lentilles vertes et implants lui conférant un air plus garçon, moins anguleux.

Les trois hommes étaient méconnaissables. Ils en avaient bien besoin. Personne à l'exception de Raf Sullivan, Alice Imogen et John Watson n'était au courant de leurs plans.

— Dimitrov est l'un des dirigeants de la Roseraie... Je n'aurais jamais cru cela de lui. Il a réussi à mener tout le monde en bateau... Perdre sa position au sein du Circus n'est qu'une broutille pour lui... On s'est vraiment fait avoir là-dessus, dit Aden en évitant un scooter garé en plein milieu de la chaussée.

L'A Bêta affichait un sourire effrayant quelques passants peu habitués à voir des caucasiens aussi modifiés par l'encre et les piercings. Greg leur adressa un hochement de la tête en guise d'excuse. Il tripotait ses oreilles couvertes d'anneaux et de boucles en forme de cônes, vestiges d'une adolescence punk mouvementée.

— On doit trouver un véhicule et entrer dans la jungle. La prochaine session de recrutement de la Roseraie commence dans quelques jours. Des mercenaires du monde entier viendront postuler. Une première sélection s'est déjà faite lorsqu'ils nous ont demandé d'arriver incognito en territoire asiatique. La Roseraie n'est pas dupe. Les asiatiques sont peu nombreux à vouloir l'intégrer. Seuls les plus malins parmi les occidentaux ont pu venir ici. Avec la fermeture presque définitive des frontières asiatiques par Bai Long après la débâcle de l'infiltration de la SSA puis l'assassinat de Daiyu et l'attentat contre Chiara, tout est devenu plus compliqué. Je reconnais bien la patte de Dimitrov dans les agissements de la Roseraie... débita Sherlock les mains dans les poches.

Gregory et Aden Banaart acquiescèrent en silence, inquiets pour leur mission de la dernière minute et n'osant pas remarquer au cadet Holmes qu'il venait de reconnaître son erreur d'analyse sur le personnage plus qu'alambiqué de Dimitrov.

— Mon frère, Keller, John et Imogen sont à Shanghai. Ils ont emmené Chiara avec eux pour se dégager des risques qui l'entourent à Hong Kong. Je me demande bien quelle est la seconde raison..., marmonnait Sherlock.

Aden leva les yeux au ciel tandis que Greg changea trois fois de couleurs, comprenant que la seconde raison était bien entendue la rupture entre lui et Mycroft.

— Heureusement que Shanghai est sécurisé et vierge de traitres infiltrés dans la SSA à présent, se rattrapa Sherlock.

Gregory soupira et décida de laisser le génie raconter ce qu'il voulait. Il se pinça les lèvres avant de se reprendre et d'afficher une nouvelle fois une attitude nonchalante. La chaleur n'était pas encore insupportable pour le pousser à agir comme un touriste assoiffé et en manque d'air. Non pas qu'il devait absolument jouer un rôle imposé. Mais ce que Sherlock et Aden prévoyaient de faire contrevenait à ses propres missions secrètes en cours. Mycroft et Kalyn ne lui avaient pas fait confiance pour rien. Certes, l'ex DI du Met ignorait où se trouvait réellement Filibert mais si jamais, si au grand jamais ce dernier était infiltré dans la Roseraie, alors les problèmes seraient très... embêtants. Personne à part lui et quelques autres individus dans la confidence ne devait connaître la position, aussi vague qu'elle fusse, de Filibert. Sans quoi, tous les plans établis contre la Roseraie à l'ombre de la SSA et des autres amis de leur cause seraient en danger d'être fichus en l'air.

Alors Greg devait jouer deux rôles: celui de l'ami ignorant l'existence du fameux Filibert et celui d'un quelconque mercenaire venu gagner sa vie avec deux amis. Il devait donc mentir à Aden, Sherlock et à toute la Roseraie mais également à Mycroft et toute la SSA. C'était peine perdue mais il ne pouvait qu'essayer. Laisser Sherlock et Aden partir seuls serait un désastre au cas où Filibert entrerait dans leur champ d'action et les accompagner comprenait un risque double.

— Tu m'as l'air bien soucieux, Lestrade, commenta Sherlock en l'analysant minutieusement.

— Laisse tomber Sherlock. Tu sais bien à quoi ou plutôt à qui il pense. On a bien fait de le sortir de là. Allez Greg... Nous sommes tous déjà passé par là et une rupture n'est pas aussi triste qu'un divorce, hein? intervint Aden en cognant affectueusement l'épaule de Greg.

L'A Alpha se retint de grogner pour hocher timidement de la tête, balayant l'interrogation sur un autre sujet.

— Dimitrov a été derrière tous les agissements du Circus et mené à la baguette Moriarty et Arthur Winston... Et en même temps... Il s'est fait une place de choix dans la Roseraie. C'est un génie, un incroyable talent... maugréa Aden en se massant les tempes.

— Formé par Bai Long lui-même. Il doit se ronger les ongles de rage en ce moment même, ajouta Sherlock avant de tourner dans une ruelle assombrie par l'ombre des bâtisses de fortune.

Il faisait humide et chaud. Mais ce n'était rien en comparaison de la pleine saison d'été, quoique presqu'inexistante aux yeux des européens habitués à plus de contraste. Les trois hommes se frottaient régulièrement le front, terminant les bouteilles d'eau les unes à la suite des autres. Même Sherlock, habituellement toujours propre sur lui, se mettait à transpirer.

C'était Alice qui avait été à l'origine de la dernière découverte. La rousse incendiaire, génie informatique et centre intellectuel ambulant de la SSA, toujours dissimulée des services secrets internationaux, avait réussi à accumuler assez de preuves pour attester de la véracité de la rumeur. Effectivement, Dimitrov Ostrovski, ancien de la SSA, disciple de Bai Long et coéquipier de Mycroft Holmes dans sa jeunesse, avait été non seulement l'un des généraux du Circus jusqu'à une date récente mais occupait également une position privilégiée au sein de la Roseraie.

— Il est d'ailleurs plus logique pour lui d'être membre de la Roseraie que du Circus. C'est un B Alpha très traditionaliste selon son profil, dit Greg à voix basse de peur d'attirer les oreilles indiscrètes.

— Parfaitement, Greg. Mais lorsque le pouvoir et l'argent entrent en jeu, personne n'est à l'abris de modifier ses idées pré-conçues, répondit Aden un grand sourire sur les lèvres.

Il effraya un autre passant oméga qui s'empressa de se dérober à la vue de ses sourcils verts.

— Franchement, Raf en a profité pour se venger de toi... Pareils sourcils... commenta Greg un rictus moqueur au coin des lèvres.

— Greg, au moins je ne m'appelle pas Fred Amber. C'est un nom d'acteur porno, sans offense! riposta l'A Bêta avant de d'éclater de rire.

A la vue du sourire malicieux sur les lèvres de Sherlock, Greg grogna sa désolation.

— On n'a vraiment pas été aidé par Raf, ni Alice, ni John. Ils se sont mis à trois pour nous rendre ridicules. Pas vrai Stanley Mordoc? provoqua Greg en s'adressant à Sherlock.

Ce dernier croisa les bras et se mit à bouder, lâchant son sac militaire à terre.

— Oi! Je ne compte pas porter tes affaires, Stanley! s'écria Aden en pointant le paquet volumineux du doigt.

— Rien ne sera d'utilité vitale une fois dans la jungle. Il nous faut davantage un téléphone satellite qu'un assortiment des pires collections d'Oxfam, Robert Greenfield, répondit l'A Alpha de sa voix de détective génie.

Aden changea six fois de couleurs à l'évocation de son nom d'emprunt.

— Mouais... Ils se sont vraiment acharnés sur nous, Sherlock! maugréa en signe de défaite Aden Banaart a.k.a. Robert Greenfield en hommage à ses sourcils verts.

Sherlock Holmes l'ignora pour observer une étrange vitrine de produits alimentaires locaux. Manger des insectes était devenue une nouvelle passion chez le détective génie. Gregory se sentait nauséeux rien qu'à la pensée. Son courage se limitait aux bons steaks juteux. Les insectes n'étaient et ne seraient jamais au menu.

— Stanley Mordoc pour Sherlock, Fred Amber pour Greg et Robert pour moi. On vit dans un autre monde. C'est pas mal... Au moins, ils nous prendront réellement pour des tas de muscles ou os sans cervelle. Désolé pour toi Sherlock, mais nous devrons sans doute laisser de côté notre intellect à la Sagan désabusée pour du Rocky  _stéroïdé_ , continua Aden qui ne pensait qu'à sa nouvelle identité de misérable mercenaire sans éducation et compte bancaire.

Les deux A Alphas grognèrent de dépit avant de se rendre à l'évidence: ils étaient condamnés à se comporter et agir comme des idiots. Avec des noms et des têtes pareilles, ils n'avaient pas bien le choix.

Une horde de jeunes omégas passa devant leurs yeux, jouant des hanches dans une démarche séductrice naturelle. Quelques alphas s'arrêtèrent pour les admirer et tenter de capturer une once de leurs senteurs gourmandes. Greg ne put s'empêcher de songer à sa jeunesse, au temps où il passait plus de temps à séduire bêtas et omégas qu'à sa carrière, encore étudiant à l'école des officiers. C'était bien loin à présent. Les omégas qu'il côtoyait étaient soit en danger, soit trop indépendants pour se laisser captiver par un alpha. Et l'un d'entre eux pouvait mettre à genoux une armée d'alphas en rut en un clignement des yeux, une syllable langoureuse, un haussement des sourcils. Greg le savait bien, étant à présent considéré comme la dernière victime en date du désormais célèbre et inatteignable Mycroft Holmes.

Aden lui tapota amicalement l'épaule en signe de soutien. Les deux hommes avaient tous deux subit la déferlante séductrice de l'aîné Holmes et se remettaient encore des conséquences.

Ils marchèrent en silence, le brouhaha et les klaxons de la ville apaisant les pensées confuses de Greg. Ce dernier inspirait profondément, se concentrant davantage sur les difficultés qu'il encourrait à accumuler deux missions totalement opposées et à mentir à ses meilleurs amis. Mais il ne les trahissait pas. Il devait juste leur dissimuler certaines choses bien trop compliquées et sensibles pour être diffusées au sein de toute la SSA. Et il n'était pas seul dans cette situation, loin de là. Tout n'était après tout qu'une affaire de volonté. Il avait choisi cette vie et pour rien au monde il n'y renoncerait.

Les trois hommes parvinrent à l'hôtel nauséabond et miteux où ils avaient élu domicile. Ils levèrent les yeux en même temps vers l'enseigne quelque peu effacée par la mousson et l'humidité.

— Un Alpha... Je dois camper le rôle d'un Alpha... gémissait sous le coup de la chaleur Aden Banaart qui repensait une nouvelle fois à sa seconde identité.

— Le concentré d'hormones Alphas et les capsules de senteurs de synthèses vont cacher ton odeur naturelle fade pour trois mois, dit Sherlock avant d'entrer dans leur chambre étrangement très propre, loin des clichés habituels.

Greg se gratta l'arrière du crâne et déposa son sac de voyage au sol. Ils avaient quelques heures pour se rafraîchir et profiter de la connection internet afin de se trouver un véhicule. Etrangement, le souvenir de Mycroft Holmes commençait à s'évanouir pour les rues effervescentes de la capitale thaïlandaise et leur nouvelle mission. Il sourit discrètement, aussi soulagé qu'excité et effrayé par le retournement de situation qui s'offrait à lui.

*xXx*

_**Etats-Unis, Washington,** _

_**15 mars** _

_**Jour 91** _

Anna Ulanov relisait avec appréhension les points importants du talk-show politique auquel elle participait en cette soirée du début de printemps. Elle avait perdu l'habitude des plateaux télévisés.

Elle avait l'impression que les projecteurs du monde occidental entier étaient braqués sur elle, autrefois le visage de la nouvelle vague tempérée des théories sur l'équité des dynamiques.

_Et non pas l'égalité des dynamiques que les gens pensent encore supérieure aux autres théories._

La B Oméga redoutait la réaction du public friand d'actualité sensationnelle. Elle, jeune femme récemment devenu actrice incontournable des médias en Occident, tout juste réveillée d'un long coma, encore en fauteuil roulant. Elle avait toujours des difficultés à demeurer concentrée plus d'une heure: elle retombait de fatigue ou tout simplement son cerveau ne suivait plus le rythme effréné auquel elle était si habituée pourtant.

Mais cette apparition était nécessaire, vitale même pour l'execution des plans de Minerva et la crédibilité du nouveau président des Etats-Unis. Savamment soufflée par Mycroft, l'idée de dévoiler au monde toutes les recherches déjà effectuées par le Circus de Dimitrov pour dénoncer les dérives d'un fanatisme croissant chez les pro-bêtas, devait aider Minerva à asseoir son autorité et promouvoir une aile plus souple et tempérée du Circus. Cela servait bien entendu le nouveau président dans un pays encore ravagé par une guerre civile sans fin.

Aden Banaart avait également besoin de fonds pour financer toutes leurs activités, constamment poussé à bout par une Roseraie créatrice de richesse sans fin. Rien de mieux que de remettre son pays de prédilection sur les rails pour relancer les affaires.

Anna Ulanov se frotta les yeux et signifia à Dimmock son intention d'au moins marcher jusqu'au fauteuil de l'animateur vedette du talk-show. L'A Bêta inquiet hésita quelques secondes avant d'acquiescer en silence. Il l'aida à se relever non sans peine et avec un courage renouvelé, la B Oméga traina ses ballerines plates Charlotte Olympia en direction du centre du plateau.

On la sifflait, on l'applaudissait. Elle ferma les yeux, comparant le bruit et le bourdonnement ambiant avec ses expériences passées, en quête d'une idée de ce qui l'attendait. Les médias et réseaux sociaux ne s'attendaient pas à un retour sur le devant de la scène aussi rapide de la jeune femme.

Elle espérait bien les surprendre et marquer les esprits à jamais.

Anna ne tentait plus de se dérober de la pression continuelle des médias et de l'opinion public. Pour la première fois, elle se sentait prête à les affronter. Elle attendait même cet instant avec impatience.

Robe Elie Saab d'un bleu royal, longue chevelure blonde platine drapée sur sa nuque nue, maquillage nude, pas de bijoux. Juste une robe simple et des chaussures plates. Elle avait perdu de sa fraîcheur virginale et osait à présent des couleurs plus sombres, moins pastels dans une célébration terrifiante de sa beauté froide et rosée.

— On est avec toi, lui murmura Sally Donovan assise dans le public sur un côté, discrète et provocante dans une robe fourreau en crêpe et cuir noir. Elle croisa les doigts avant de repousser une mèche frisée du front.

Anna balaya la salle d'un regard rapide avant de sourire timidement. Et elle se dirigea vers son fauteuil désigné.

*xXx*

_**Etats-Unis, San Francisco,** _

_**15 mars** _

_**Jour 91** _

— Notre petite patiente est devenue grande... lâcha Sam Harrington, directrice du département médico-scientifique de la SSA.

Molly Hooper et Ethan Miller se tournèrent vers leur supérieure et chercheuse émérite, bouche bée. C'était la première fois qu'ils l'entendaient parler d'une voix si douce. Les trois médecins étaient attablés autour d'une table dans une salle de garde vide, devant une télévision allumée sur le talk-show tant attendu d'Anna Ulanov de retour parmi les vivants.

— Elle marche! Elle se tient debout et marche! s'écria Molly aux lèvres roses et grands yeux adorables. La C Bêta agrippa le bras de son confrère amusé, excitée à l'idée de revoir la digne représentante de la nouvelle vague Oméga sur pied et prête à parler.

— Anna vient de rabattre le clapet de l'animateur! Il n'aurait pas dû la provoquer sur ses premiers articles pro-bêtas voire même pro-Circus de l'ère Arthur Winston, ajouta Ethan.

— Elle encense le personnage de Minerva et son attitude plus éclairée sur la question des dynamiques, s'étonnait Molly toujours émerveillée par une Ulanov en glorieuse beauté froide d'origine russe.

— Tant qu'ils ferment tous les centres de recherche sur les dynamiques. Cette histoire de cobayes humains est quand même restée secrète. C'est bien la patte de Mycroft qui est derrière tout cela... Je vous laisse, j'ai à faire et Raf est s'énervé une fois de plus à cause des travaux à Baskerville, maugréa Sam Harrington en se levant. Elle attrapa sa blouse blanche et sortit un paquet de cigarettes qu'elle déposa sur une pile déjà bien haute de son bureau de fortune. L'A Bêta aimait confisquer ces facteurs de cancers de ses patients et confrères de l'hôpital.

Fermant la porte derrière elle dans un claquement féroce, elle laissa les deux autres bêtas seuls devant l'écran. Molly jouait inconsciemment avec une mèche de sa longue chevelure sauvage, se remettant encore du décalage horaire. Elle était venue les rejoindre en urgence du Royaume-Uni pour demander conseil à Ethan et Sam, laissant Raf Sullivan seul pour quelques jours à tenter de contenir la situation à Baskerville.

Sous l'impulsion de John Watson, les médecins affiliés à la SSA avaient décidé d'un commun accord d'utiliser les installations déjà sur place à Baskerville pour leur second centre de recherche, le plus grand après celui de Londres. Baskerville devait servir de locaux à une collections de projets médicaux plus ou moins fous et très confidentiels.

— Anna vient de créer une polémique en parlant des recherches sur les dynamiques et leur impact sur la société à long terme et le risque d'eugénisme. C'était une idée de Minerva. Comme ça, ils seront obligés d'abandonner cette partie de leurs recherches, expliqua Ethan à une Molly encore peu au courant de leurs plans, les yeux toujours rivés sur l'écran. Il décortiquait tout l'échange qui fusait entre Anna et l'animateur, à la fois fier et inquiet de l'état de santé encore instable de la jeune B Oméga convalescente.

— Mais... Ils veulent continuer à rechercher à Baskerville.

— C'est confidentiel et la finalité est autre. Du moins, nous l'espérons tous. Raf est très pointilleux là-dessus. Et comme tu as pu le voir hier, Sam également, répondit Ethan.

Molly le regardait avec intérêt, apprenant encore à le connaître d'une manière professionnelle. Elle avait rapidement appris à reconnaître les différentes intonations utilisées par le médecin soldat. Lorsque ce dernier passait aux choses sérieuses, il avait tendance à devenir assez éloquent, presque pédant parfois. Au début, cela lui faisait rire. Le contraste avec l'Ethan rigolard et bon vivant était sidérant. L'habitude et la découverte de son passé compliqué de terroriste  _modéré_  avaient fait de Molly une des seules personnes à pouvoir remettre le bêta en place, suscitant même l'incompréhension et la jalousie chez Sherlock Holmes.

Ethan n'était pas aussi passionné que Sam Harrington, pas aussi calme et bouillonnant que John et connaissait les limites d'une curiosité pourtant bienvenue dans leur métier contrairement à Raf Sullivan. Seulement, quelque chose chez le bêta intriguait Molly.

_Sherlock a bien déteint sur moi._

— Tu passes trop de temps à m'analyser. Je dois déjà subir les coups d'oeil indiscrets de Sherlock alors je t'en prie... Molly, Molly, Molly! Arrête de me regarder comme si j'étais une bête de foire!

Elle détourna rapidement le regard en réponse pour sortir une barre chocolatée de son sac à main. Ethan était d'un naturel gourmand.

— Anna vient de soulever la délicate question de la guerre soi-disante non civile aux Etats-Unis... Ouh là! Les réactions du public chauffent. Enfin du bon spectacle! remarqua enthousiaste Ethan Miller.

C'était cela. Ethan tout comme Sherlock Holmes possédait une âme d'enfant qui pouvait s'avérer être dangereuse. Elle comprenait enfin pourquoi Greg Lestrade lui avait demandé de garder un oeil sur lui. Ethan, loin d'être méchant, pouvait commettre des erreurs monumentales s'il s'aventurait à parler aux médias. C'était pour cela qu'il devait être discret. Ça, et également parce qu'il était encore sur la liste noire des cibles de potentiels tueurs à gages.

— Twitter va être en feu maintenant! continua de jacasser Ethan.

Son bip sonna. Elle sauta de son fauteuil et tapota l'épaule immobile du médecin. Sous son regard étonné, elle sortit à la hâte de la salle de garde, refermant la porte sur elle en silence.

Elle ignorait qu'après son départ, Ethan composa un curieux numéro sur son portable.

— Salut Fil, tu es au courant pour Imogen à la tête des US et Anna de nouveau sur les rails? Juste pour te tenir au courant! murmura le médecin dans un ton désinvolte.

— ...

— Selon les dernières infos d'Alex, K va bien. Ne t'en fais pas, on veille sur elle. Prends soin de tes fesses. Je ne veux pas me retrouver à te déminer un jour.

Et il raccrocha, se concentrant de nouveau sur l'émission à présent entièrement animée par une Anna au sommet de sa forme et de sa gloire. Elle venait d'éclipser l'animateur pour prendre le contrôle de manière inconsciente et naïve du plateau, le regard transparent hypnotique et un langage percutant lui assurant toute la crédibilité qu'elle pouvait espérer avoir. Sa folle ascension reprenait.

Il était temps.

*xXx*

_**Suisse, Zurich,** _

_**15 mars** _

_**Jour 91** _

La météo se prêtait à merveille pour une promenade ensoleillée. Mais le temps lui manquait. Elle devait rapidement se rendre à une réunion confidentielle au sujet de la crise aux Etats-Unis et la difficile gestion financière d'un certain CEO d'une entreprise nommée Xander Corp. La multinationale américaine risquait de prendre les parts de marché des grands acteurs financiers d'Europe.

Pressée, les pas saccadés tapant les pavés larges et neufs de la capitale économique du pays des helvètes, la B Alpha aux lunettes de soleil géantes énumérait les actifs à présent détenus par Aden. Elle ne lui en voulait pas, elle-même toujours sur trois fronts simultanément.

Personne au gouvernement suisse ne connaissait les relations qu'elle entretenaient avec la SSA et Aden Banaart de la Xander Corp. par extension. D'ailleurs, à titre privé, les entreprises de Kalyn Keller étaient bien plus rentables et dangereuses que celle d'Aden. Elle avait juste eu la grande finesse et intelligence de tout couper en plusieurs entreprises disséminées à travers le monde sous des noms différents.

A présent, Aden tout comme Kalyn tentait de rattraper le retard financier de la SSA pour contrer la tentaculaire Roseraie à présent seule sur le terrain des dynamiques après la grande révélation et révolution du Circus. Les deux organisations récemment révélées au monde entier glanaient des partisans à travers l'Occident. C'était désormais la grande préoccupation de Mycroft et Kalyn.

Malheureusement, son gouvernement coalisé peinait à s'entendre sur les grandes questions. Comme d'habitude, Sacha Li devait s'y rendre elle-même et tout négocier à leur place. Ce n'était pas normal. Mais indispensable à la bonne organisation de la plaque tournante financière et fiscale d'Occident. Les enjeux étaient trop importants.

— Ex... Excusez-moi! dit-elle soudain en manquant de se prendre un passant.

Ce dernier riait à gorge déployée. Sacha épousseta les pans de sa veste en soie Lanvin avant de lever lentement son regard sur le passant hilare.

— Je me disais bien avoir déjà vu ce visage quelque-part, ajouta la voix grave mais pleine d'entrain.

Sous le regard ébahi de la présidente suisse déguisée en femme d'affaires anonyme, l'homme enleva son chapeau et lui adressa une salutation solennelle, comme il le faisait si souvent.

— Nous, acteurs politiques, sommes malheureusement bien obligés de vivre cachés pour vivre tranquilles. Je vois que je ne suis plus le seul à subir l'anonymat forcé, n'est-ce pas Sacha? plaisanta Diesbach, pape de l'Eglise Catholique, avant de remettre son couvre-chef en place et camper le rôle du parfait touriste choqué par le soleil suisse d'un début de printemps.

— Heu...

— Qu'est ce que le bon Dieu a-t-il fait à mon visage pour autant susciter de "heu" parmi mes amis?

— Di... Diesbach, vous...

— Oui, parfaitement éloquent ma chère! Mais dites moi, la politique locale vous a-t-elle détruit votre penchant pour la diplomatie? Ce serait d'un comble! Et au grand plaisir d'Amelia qui aura enfin tout le temps de parole souhaité pour caser sa logorrhée. Sauf bien entendu lorsque ce Sherlock Holmes est présent. Mais trêves de balivernes. Je viens m'enquérir de l'absence étrange de trois hommes bien connu de mes services de mes radars, dont le si envahissant Sherlock. Or, si je me souviens bien, la base réceptionniste des images de mes satellites se situe ici, non?

— En... chantée... Dies...

— Ne perdons pas de temps! Marco! Viens venir aider cette jolie alpha à se défaire de son ineptie à la parole. Quelle désolation, hein?

— C'est que... Je ne vous ai jamais entendu parler... ainsi... et...

— Le théâtre est la vie!

Sacha abandonna la partie. Après des années passées au service d'un Bai Long communiquant en rébus et symboles verbaux, les élans tragi-comiques de Diesbach ne lui surprenaient plus. Sauf que le pape avait visiblement omis de surveiller ses arrières.

— Désolée, Diesbach! dit-elle avant de le plaquer au sol tandis que Marco, excellent agent sur le terrain, se chargeait de mettre au tapis les assaillants dissimulés dans la foule, empêchant in extremis un énième attentat contre le pape.

Elle était certes cantonnée à nager dans la politique locale et ennuyante, ce qu'elle détestait, mais cela ne l'empêchait pas de garder les pieds sur terre.  _On n'oublie pas son premier métier, disait Myc._

Il avait bien raison. D'ailleurs, lui-même en faisait la dure expérience tous les jours. Désormais, elle était de la partie.

Comme Kalyn, comme Aden, comme Alice et comme un certain Filibert dont elle n'avait plus de nouvelles.


	21. Chapter 21

_Chine, Shanghai,_

_20 mars_

_Jour 96_

Une paire de jambes interminables, un tatouage s'étendant à l'infini, un short élimé, une blouse en dentelles découvrant des épaules diaphanes. Elle reposait contre l'embrasure d'une porte, boucles rousses tombant sur un côté, bras croisés, observant l'A Oméga dans le bureau immaculé de la villa Shanghaïenne de Kalyn Keller.

Alice observait Mycroft en pleine séance de visionnage des vidéos enregistrées d'un certain ex-DI du Met. Il était immobile, à l'exception de son regard affuté et d'une main caressant un ventre qui s'arrondissait lentement.

La C Bêta était restée des heures à l'épier, inquiète et protectrice dans son rôle d'amie chère.

Elle se demandait si Mycroft avait bien conscience de l'image qu'il donnait, à fixer un écran d'ordinateur des heures durant, obnubilé par la silhouette et le visage d'un A Alpha: le père de l'enfant qu'il portait.

Etait-il devenu dépendant de Lestrade? Avait-il des tendances inquiétantes à son égard? L'individu lambda pourrait bien l'envoyer au tribunal pour harcèlement.

Mais connaissant Mycroft de si longue date, Alice savait que cette fixation avait une raison toute autre. L'amour pouvait bien rendre les hommes étranges.

Elle soupira.

Pendant ce temps, Mycroft était passé à une autre vidéo, datant de quelques années déjà. L'inspecteur d'alors criait ses ordres à une équipe d'enquêteurs, confiant, dominant. Il rayonnait dans sa capacité à diriger et à contenir un Sherlock encore jeune et peu habitué aux procédures d'une enquête. L'A Oméga s'était enfoncé dans son fauteuil, les mains jointes sous le menton. Son regard trahissait une certaine tendresse et passion qu'on ne pouvait qualifier qu'aimantes.

— Tu devrais le lâcher quelques secondes. Il faut déjeuner, Alice.

Elle se retourna et tomba sur John. Ce dernier portait sa fille chérie, les yeux rivés sur Mycroft.

— Je ne peux pas me résoudre de le voir sombrer dans une autre addiction, murmura la C Bêta avant d'admirer les décors somptueux de la villa construite sur-mesure de Kalyn.

— Viens, répondit simplement John.

Les deux individus se dirigèrent vers le salon principal. Richement drapée de pourpre et recouverte de marbre, la pièce centrale haute de plusieurs mètres étalait la richesse indécente accumulée en quelques années par sa propriétaire. Kalyn Keller, d'un naturel pourtant discret et subtil, s'était offerte une magnifique villa moderne toute en baies vitrées et matériaux neufs. Se dressant sur quatre étages et un sous-sol transformé en zone de loisirs et piscine intérieure privée, la demeure offrait sept chambres avec salles de bains privées. Trois salons dont un central où ils s'étaient installés, trois bureaux et une bibliothèque conféraient le sentiment d'appartenir à cette classe de châtelains des temps modernes. Tout respirait le luxe mais la simplicité était de mise. Sauf bien entendu dans les deux chambres destinées aux invités de marque qui étalaient leur drapés baroques et dorures faussement crâneuses. Ce n'était pas surprenant si Alice, John et Mycroft avaient choisi les chambres les plus calmes et dénudées. La simplicité leur convenait parfaitement, surtout lorsqu'on était présent par nécessité et non pas par plaisir.

— Il s'est défait de l'alcool et de la cigarette. C'est une bonne chose mais nous devons encore rester sur nos gardes, remarqua John en reposant Chiara au sol.

— Mais il n'arrête plus de visionner les vidéos de Greg lorsqu'il ne se rend pas malade à s'occuper de tous les projets et organisations en rapport ou non avec la SSA, le MI-6, le Circus. Il est resté trois heures avec sa Majesté la Reine d'Angleterre à deux heures du matin et semble avoir oublié le terme  _dormir_. Et il évite tout ce qui est en rapport avec Greg.

— Que veux-tu qu'on y fasse? C'est mieux que de le voir trop saoul pour garder son esprit clair, lâcha le B Oméga.

Alice se passa les mains dans les cheveux. Elle croisa les jambes. John lui présenta un plateau de plats réchauffés. Ils mangeaient simplement et rapidement par manque de temps et de repères. Shanghai était si grand.

— Il n'est même pas au courant de la disparition de Sherlock, Aden et de Greg des radars de Diesbach, souffla Alice, épuisée par ses machinations informatiques destinées à garder la localisation des trois énergumènes secrète.

— Ce qui n'est pas plus mal. C'est mieux que de le voir tenter de retrouver une mystérieuse pirate informatique dans le réseau de la SSA qui a eu l'idée de dissimuler les faits et gestes de Sherlock et compagnie. Surtout qu'elle se tient en ce moment devant moi.

— Je n'ai pas eu le choix. Pour aider ces trois idiots, il m'a bien fallu tout dissimuler... Mycroft a un don pour compartimenter l'esprit. Il contrôle la SSA d'une main de fer mais semble avoir oublié que Greg, ton alpha et Aden font partis de l'organisation. Heureusement que Kalyn est plus calme avec cela. Elle le laisse tranquille, mais je la trouve étrange.

— Normal, avec l'attentat perpétré sur Diesbach et Sacha... Kalyn est en rage. Surtout qu'elle doit à présent prendre en main les affaires d'Aden qui est officiellement infiltré dans quelques gangs rattachés à ce qui reste du Circus de Dimitrov... Avec les percées de la Roseraie dans l'opinion public et la perte d'influence du Circus depuis l'apparition télévisée d'Anna, la SSA est constamment sur le qui-vive. Merci Alice pour ce que tu fais. Les trois énergumènes comme tu les appelles ont vraiment besoin de temps pour agir et tes prouesses informatiques les aident vraiment à se cacher de tous. On fait peut-être une énorme erreur en les aidant, mais qui sait?

Alice se ralliait entièrement aux idées de Watson. On ne pouvait que faire confiance à Sherlock et ses plans.

— Mycroft m'inquiète tellement... Il se languit de Greg.

— J'ai fait venir des vêtements lui appartenant pour tenter de calmer les instincts omégas de Mycroft. Espérons que ce qui reste de ses senteurs A Alphas pourront l'apaiser. Franchement, il a vraiment fait le pire choix possible! maugréa John en se frottant les yeux.

— C'est du Holmes tout craché... Le contraire m'aurait étonné.

— Il ne pourra pas garder cela secret. Des rumeurs vont bon train au sein de la SSA et Greg l'apprendra un jour. Il vaudrait mieux pour lui de se mettre dans la tête qu'il est possible d'aimer et d'être aimé en retour sans risquer sa liberté ou je ne sais quoi d'autres!

— C'est Mycroft. Laissons-lui le temps, John. On verra les conséquences en temps voulu. Kalyn et Bai Long ne le laisseront pas s'échapper sans intervenir.

— Je déteste devoir faire confiance au jugement des autres. Surtout lorsqu'un ami qui est aussi mon patient se rend misérable.

— C'est ce qui te rend si unique et compatible avec Sherlock.

*xXx*

_Thaïlande, quelque part,_

_30 mars_

_Jour 106_

— Ok les gars! On doit encore réussir une épreuve et c'est la plus dure du lot! encouragea Aden Banaart, ou plutôt Greenfield — Green en plus court — en hommage à ses sourcils teintés en vert.

Il lança un grand sourire aux deux A Alphas épuisés par les épreuves auxquelles ils avaient dû faire face dans l'espoir d'intégrer les rangs mercenaires de la Roseraie. L'organisation traditionaliste imposait une quantité innombrables d'épreuves aux candidats.

— Les épreuves physiques ont été plus aisées que prévu. Mais le pire est à venir. Je suis d'accord avec Green. Prouver que nous ne sommes pas des idiots sent vraiment le roussi. Il suffit que Mordoc se laisse aller à un monologue intellectuel sur la question pour qu'on soit découvert, acquiesça Greg Lestrade a.k.a Amber désormais.

Il fixa d'un air moqueur le dit Mordoc, nouveau nom attribué à un Sherlock une nouvelle fois boudeur. Ce dernier croisa les bras et détourna le regard, jouant au sourd.

— C'est la cata les gars! Il faut un plan d'action!

— Le mieux serait de faire comme si on n'a rien compris et commencer à taper les autres candidats, suggéra l'incorrigible Sherlock.

— MORDOC! crièrent les deux autres hommes désespérés par les piques du détective génie qui devenait insupportable de jours en jours. Il portait une énorme balafre sur la joue gauche, souvenir d'un duel à l'arme blanche assez chaotique.

Greg leva les yeux aux cieux et remercia The Sex Pistols de lui avoir appris à gérer autrement son stress.

— On répondra aux questions à tour de rôle. Il faut juste jouer les imbéciles avec assez de cervelles pour appliquer des ordres et rester dociles. C'est ce qu'ils recherchent.

Aden termina de citer sa solution rapide et simple sur un hochement de la tête, toisant les deux A Alphas encore sous le coup de la colère. Des trois, il était le seul à garder la tête froide. Sherlock et Greg n'avaient jamais été aussi A Alphas que depuis le début des épreuves d'admission. Cela leur était bien entendu favorable. En contrepartie, l'A Bêta déguisé en B Alpha devait sur-jouer ses instincts dominants primitifs. Tout lui était bien plus difficile.

— Ok. Et maintenant, nous devons nous battre pour dormir sur un lit! Nous sommes vingt au total encore dans la course et il n'y a que quinze lits d'une place. Il faut encore jouer des coudes. Alors Mordoc, tu t'occuperas de créer une mini-émeute dans le dortoir. En attendant, je me charge de rassembler trois lits. Green, tu fais le guet et lorsque la place est libre, tu t'allongeras au travers de deux lits. Mordoc nous rejoindra en dernier et on pourra enfin dormir en paix.

Greg appuya l'exposé de leur plan de couchage de quelques dessins gravés dans la terre humide sous leur pieds. Les deux autres hommes acceptèrent le plan sans broncher. En quelques épreuves, Lestrade s'était illustré comme étant un excellent stratège.

— C'est plus facile de se retrouver à dormir debout ou à même le sol que d'être privé de cantine. On l'a échappé belle la dernière fois, hein? commenta Aden en donnant un coup de coude amical à Sherlock.

— Bataille sanglante pour quelques morceaux de steaks et de pain. Qu'est-ce que les hommes ne feraient pas pour survivre. Fortement intéressant le changement de comportement dans les espèces dénuées d'intelligence, ruminait Sherlock.

— Bon. Au moins, on est encore en vie, en relative bonne santé, moins sales que prévu et surtout encore dans la course. Il reste trois épreuves dont une qui commence dans trente-trois minutes. C'est la plus difficile. Après, il ne nous restera que des épreuves physiques. Rien de bien excitant à ce niveau-là!

— Merci pour ton discours... Amber.

— Mordoc, sois moins morbide s'il te plaît! On n'a pas besoin de cela, hein? plaisanta Aden en s'agenouillant dans la boue.

La Roseraie leur avait imposé des tenues vestimentaires réglementaires pour éviter toute forme de tricherie ou avantages liés aux vêtements. L'A Bêta grimaça à la vue de l'état de son t-shirt qu'il abhorrait. Loin était le temps où il avait le choix dans une garde-robe de la taille d'un appartement de cent mètres carrés. Le milliardaire était celui qui avait le plus de mal avec ces... uniformes. Pour Greg, cela avait été de se mélanger à toute une population qu'il avait pour habitude de boucler derrière des verrous.

Sherlock ressentait de jours en jours l'absence de son oméga lié. Leur lien était toujours aussi fort et il ressentait encore les émotions de John. Malheureusement, sa fille commençait à se dérober de lui. Ce n'était jamais bon pour des jeunes parents de quitter aussi longtemps leur progéniture.

John avait décidé de rester en Orient avec leur fille pour la protéger. Aux yeux de la société, c'était comme un retour à la normalité pour le médecin soldat et B Oméga déviant de son rôle traditionnel. Un oméga se devait de rester avec sa progéniture tandis que son alpha s'occupait de leur procurer un toit et une vie confortable.

A l'exception près que John Watson avait pris sa décision pour une toute autre raison: protéger leur fille mais aussi se rendre utile d'une autre manière en aidant le cerveau principal de la SSA à surmonter ses démons. Ce cerveau n'étant autre que Mycroft.

Sherlock était bien obligé de s'avouer vaincu par la ténacité de son oméga et la validité de ses arguments. John avait fait le bon choix. A trois, ils étaient bien suffisant et discrets pour se faufiler au sein de la Roseraie.

— Mordoc! On y va!

La voix d'Aden le tira de ses rêveries pour le moins existentielles —  _quelle ironie!_  —.

— Nous avons besoin d'être en forme pour demain. Allons donc récupérer trois lits. N'oubliez pas d'être plus malins que les autres, encouragea Greg Lestrade en l'aidant à se relever.

Sherlock grogna dans sa barbe.

— Ils vont bien. Ils sont entourés des meilleurs. Tu n'as pas à t'en faire pour cela, Mordoc. Dans quelques mois, avec un peu de chance, nous serons de retour au bercail, dit Aden Banaart tourné vers leur camp de fortune.

*xXx*

_Vatican,_

_30 mars_

_Jour 106_

— Si Dieu t'accorde sa bénédiction, que ferais-tu avec? demanda Diesbach sous ses lunettes en demi-lune, tenue de pape abandonnée pour une simple chemise et un gilet en laine vierge. Il défiait la jeune femme assise en face de lui.

Sacha s'agitait d'heures en heures dans son fauteuil, peu habituée à subir les sermons de Hans Van Diesbach. Le vieil homme s'amusait à la torturer par des questions sur son éthique de vie plutôt... mouvementée.

— Je... Je ne pense pas qu'il m'accordera sa bénédiction, maugréa finalement la présidente suisse avant d'expirer longuement, tête baissée.

Diesbach éclata de rire.

— Peut-être bien que si. Tu es en train de faire une bien jolie chose avec Ethan Miller. Cela va à l'encontre des plans initiaux...

— Co... Comment êtes-vous au courant de cela? s'écria la brune incendiaire.

— Les temps sont durs et je dois bien rentabiliser les investissements du Saint-Siège dans ses satellites! répondit avec malice l'éternel farceur.

— Bai Long...

— Tu ne penses quand même pas que je vais informer ce vieillard buveur de thé des frasques de ses protégés! Un peu d'esprit, Sacha, voyons! Ceci dit, j'ai bien aimé la séquence de cache-cache effectuée sur Internet par Alice. Elle se dérobe plutôt bien des radars de Kalyn et d'Alexander.

— John est également au courant?

— Nos chers troublefaiseurs Sherlock, Aden et Gregory ont décidé d'infiltrer la Roseraie... Sachant que d'autres de nos agents envoyés par Mycroft y sont également, s'extasiait Diesbach en applaudissant légèrement.

Sacha le regardait bouche bée, abandonnant son masque de nonchalance arrogante pour celui de la jeune femme anciennement formée par le pape en personne. Quoique tout à fait agnostique, elle respectait ce dernier qui le lui rendait bien. Il avait toujours eu de l'affection pour les brebis égarées têtues. Alexander Holmes et Sacha en faisaient bien partis. Ainsi qu'un certain Gregory Lestrade qui avait récemment envoyé une anthologie des Sex Pistols au pape.

— Le spectacle va bientôt commencer. Décides-tu pour une fois d'agir plutôt que de rester spectatrice comme d'habitude?

— Heu...

— Je pense que tu vas agir cette fois-ci. Ta position actuelle te met déjà dans de sérieux problèmes. Ta tête est également mise à prix comme celle d'Ethan. Je suis néanmoins sidéré de voir que par deux fois j'ai été témoin d'attentats contre vous et que ma tête est toujours intacte! Quel monde aujourd'hui. Ils ne savent plus qui choisir...

— Diesbach... Ethan et moi sommes tous deux au courant pour Fil. Est-ce que cela a un rapport avec les mises à prix?

— Dans ce cas, Kalyn, Alex et ce truand de punk Lestrade devraient également partager la même affiche. Sauf si...

— K et Alex ne sont pas au courant de l'implication d'Ethan dans la confidence. Pareil pour Gregory par conséquent, interrompit Sacha en se penchant en avant. Son décolleté dévoilait une splendide lingerie fine.

— Ce Fil restera filou jusqu'à la fin de sa vie. Pourquoi a-t-il besoin de se rendre aussi intéressant?

— Je pense que mon implication et celle d'Ethan ont rendu les choses plus compliquées pour nos ennemis, quels qu'ils soient. Je ne sais pas qui est derrière tout ceci. Est-ce Dimitrov?

— Les chances sont grandes, oui, acquiesça Diesbach.

— Ethan s'occupe de transmettre des éléments de recherche et d'informations de la SSA à Fil par téléphone ou autres. Je fais exactement la même chose à la différence que Kalyn, Alex et Greg sont au courant. Greg sert de pare-feu. Il doit empêcher les autres de trop s'interroger sur ce mystérieux Fil. Et je parle surtout de Sherlock Holmes et Raf Sullivan. Ces deux-là sont trop curieux. Alex a eu le coup de génie d'envoyer Raf en Angleterre s'occuper des recherches abandonnées du Circus. Comme ça, toute son attention est focalisée sur la science et ses conséquences. Mais Sherlock...

— Apprendre qu'il vient d'infiltrer la Roseraie est la pire nouvelle de ces derniers mois, concéda le pape.

— Heureusement que Greg est là. Il va dévier leur attention. Mais c'est un rôle difficile.

— Ne t'en fais pas pour lui, Sacha. Il est aussi filou que Fil et entièrement dévoué à Alex!

— Tu oublies qu'il a suivi Aden et Sherlock dans leurs plans sans mettre Alex au courant.

— Querelle d'amants! On verra combien de temps les trois vont tenir. Raf, Alice et John sont doués pour les dissimuler mais retiens bien que c'est parce que Kalyn et Alex sont trop occupés par d'autres soucis.

— Je devrais faire quelque chose... marmonna la jeune femme.

— Et comme prédit, tu ne seras pas qu'une simple spectatrice cette fois-ci! J'attends le second acte à présent. Espérons bien qu'il sera tout aussi palpitant.

— Heu...

— Qui est donc derrière les mises à prix de ta tête et celle d'Ethan Miller? Quand Alex et Kalyn apprendront-ils les plans secrets de Sherlock, Aden et Greg? Combien de temps Greg va-t-il tenir avant de commettre l'erreur et se retrouver dévoilé au grand jour? Quand est-ce que Fil va-t-il également se révéler? Et comment John, Raf et Alice vont-ils gérer leur secret au sujet de Greg, Sherlock et Aden? Et... Que vas-tu faire? Que de belles histoires à raconter en perspective!

Diesbach s'était levé pour faire les cents pas dans son bureau. Il avait croisé les mains derrière son dos et se plaisait à accompagner le rythme d'un air de Liszt à l'aide de ses pas.

— Ce que j'aime chez cette rock-star du piano, c'est sa fougue joyeuse. Elle me fait tellement penser à Daiyu Li dans sa jeunesse. A la fois espiègle et follement sentimentale. Tout le contraire du timide et érudit Mycroft. Elle est Liszt, il est Bach. Tout les oppose mais ils possédaient une telle technique de jeu: l'un au piano, l'autre à l'orgue, qu'ils devaient bien s'entendre s'ils avaient vécu dans une même période.

— Les contraires s'attirent, commenta Sacha.

— On l'a bien vu. Sherlock est le fou Beethoven, Gregory le calme bouillonnant de Chopin. Un vrai romantique d'ailleurs.

— Et... moi?

— Tu es Mozart par ton enfance dorée et flamboyante comme la sienne, avant de devenir une jolie Vivaldi arrogante et vaine. La suite... espérons que Vivaldi ne te collera pas à la peau. Ce serait trop triste sinon.

*xXx*

_Thaïlande, quelque part,_

_10 avril_

_Jour 117_

— Une des nombreuses et bien étranges raisons expliquant pourquoi mon frère est si attaché mais aussi traumatisé par Greg est le goût qu'il partage avec Merry pour la musique, remarqua Sherlock Holmes a.k.a Mordoc en fixant Gregory Lestrade, tête penchée sur le côté.

Aden Banaart acquiesça en silence. Il jouait avec un verre de gin qu'il tenait entre ses doigts noires de poussières. Les deux hommes étaient assis côtes à côtes sur un tronc d'arbre mort, se reposant un peu après quelques heures passées à rassembler le bois nécessaire à leur survie dans la jungle.

Ils avaient réussi le difficile test d'entrée de la Roseraie et comptaient à présent grimper au plus vite les échelons pour enfin avoir accès à des personnalités de l'organisation. Pour ce faire, rien de plus simple. Une bonne dose de travail acharné et un talent inné pour la flatterie leur avait déjà permis de profiter de leurs propres quartiers. Cependant, l'eau n'était pas chaude et l'électricité demeurait rare.

— Il doit faire gaffe à ne pas gaspiller notre quota d'électricité avec son baladeur, maugréa Aden en s'essuyant le visage d'un revers de manche.

Sherlock et Banaart observaient Gregory Lestrade perdu dans son propre monde.

— Les Good Shoes, Arctic Monkeys, Muse... Ils ont vraiment les mêmes goûts, marmonna Aden en entonnant un air des Red Hot Chili Peppers.

Sherlock le toisait du coin de l'oeil.

— Arcade Fire... Red Hot Chili Peppers... The Sex Pistols.

Aden leva un sourcil amusé, surpris par les connaissances musicales hétéroclites du détective génie.

— Ha! The Who, et surtout une fascination malsaine pour Jack White. Je les ai entendu tous deux chanter ses refrains préférés.

— Merry jouait de la batterie et Greg joue de la guitare.

— Tu aurais dû la voir avec Myc, K et Will. Ils étaient bons. Très bons ensemble. Mais Greg aurait eu sa place.

— ...

— Tu as raison. Myc a trouvé la perle rare. Un A Alpha puissant au tempérament calme, beau gosse, bel âge, intelligent, accepté sans rancune voire avec plaisir par K et Merry. Je pense que Will aussi l'aurait aimé. Et je pense que c'est cela qui effraye autant ton frère.

— Mon frère est un idiot convaincu que vivre en personnage de roman pseudo-intellectuel héroïque constitue une classe divine en tout point supérieure à une existence morose et... normale. Mais il oublie que la sienne est toute aussi morose voire plus.

— Sherlock, tu m'épates à devenir le psy de Myc. Nan... Il est juste incapable de mettre son égo envahissant de côté, le bougre. Je me demande comment il fait Greg pour l'aimer comme ça sans broncher. Ils sont faits l'un pour l'autre. Le destin l'a voulu ainsi!

Sherlock le fustigea du regard, désapprouvant l'analyse d'Aden. Ce dernier avait ignoré le côté Oméga de son frère qui l'attristait plus que tout.

— Mais ne voies-tu pas qu'ils perdent du temps et des neurones à se languir l'un de l'autre? Parfois, je me dit qu'il faut faire tomber Myc en cloque avec Greg comme père. Comme ça, c'est basta mains dans les poches.

Sherlock plissa les yeux et engloutit son verre de vodka bon marché d'une traite.

*xXx*

Gregory avait emprunté tous les CDs qu'il pouvait et les enchaînait les uns à la suite des autres dans l'espoir vain de ne plus penser qu'à sa mission.

Il était pourtant bien parti. Les premiers jours de leur mission avaient été passées à réussir le test d'entrée, rester incognito et prendre leurs marques au sein de la Roseraie.

Sauf qu'à présent, tout était plus simple, voire ennuyant. Alors il s'occupait comme il le pouvait. Il évitait juste la cigarette et de trop tomber dans l'alcool. Un Sherlock curieux était déjà insupportable. Un Sherlock curieux affublé d'un Aden coriace et d'alcool constituerait le pire combo.

Il ne pouvait pas se risquer à dévoiler ses missions de pare-feu humain vis-à-vis de l'extrême secrète mission concernant un certain Filibert.

L'autre raison était bien évidemment et toujours inlassablement Mycroft Holmes.

Greg sauta quelques morceaux pour tomber sur une perle d'Hôtel Costes. Quelque chose dans ces mélodies d'ambiance feutrées et bourgeoises lui rappelaient l'A Oméga aux yeux océans et charme fou.

A tête reposée et après plusieurs semaines sans le voir, il se rendait bien compte de son attachement plus que problématique pour l'aîné Holmes. Il avait tenté de se soustraire de son champ de vision lors de ses derniers jours passés dans la résidence de Bai Long. Ils ne s'étaient croisés que rarement — Mycroft demeurant à présent à plein temps à Shanghai — et chaque occasion était bonne pour s'éviter. Il avait bien remarqué les changements de tenues chez Mycroft, ses nouvelles habitudes imposées par l'empereur entre deux avions et réunions d'importance vitale. Jamais ils ne s'adressaient la parole, juste quelques regards.

Il se rappelait encore de la dernière qu'il avait entraperçu l'A Oméga, au détour d'une alcôve entre deux poteaux de pierre blanche. Il se remémorait devoir rendre un rapport téléphonique à Fil sur l'avancement du côté de la SSA et récolter quelques infos du sien... Ce que Fil pouvait dévoiler du moins. Ce dernier reprenait peu à peu un contact régulier avec ses amis restés dans la SSA de la lumière, en totale rupture avec les derniers longs mois passés sans aucune nouvelle. C'était signe que tout allait mieux. Du moins, Greg l'espérait alors. Il se demandait à présent si Fil était toujours en sécurité. Avec un peu de chance, son escapade au sein du siège de la Roseraie avec Sherlock et Aden pourrait les éclaircir davantage sur les aspirations de l'organisation traditionaliste et de Dimitrov Ostrovski.

_"Il le gardait dans son champ de vision du coin de l'oeil. L'homme voguait entre les allées ombragées dans un froufroutement de tissus presque transparents. Ses mouvements fluides dévoilaient les formes délicieuses de son corps. Un pas en avant, et Greg ne voyait que la jambe qui se dégageait, un autre pas en avant, et c'était l'autre. Mycroft fit volte-face, saluant discrètement Eva. Greg ne vit qu'un bout de cheville nue. L'A Oméga était vêtu d'un costume traditionnel, si fin qu'il en paraissait presque transparent._

_Et il était nu sous ces deux couches de tissus._

_Greg grogna, se cachant la face mais incapable de chasser les images qui lui hantaient l'esprit. Mycroft était... nu... sous son costume traditionnel... qui était si blanc... que c'en était indécent... mais tout lui allait si bien..._

_Il ne rêvait plus que d'une chose. Attraper délicatement la ceinture en soie bleu marine et tirer. Elle était nouée avec précision mais il connaissait bien ces maudites traditions. Mycroft ne portait pas n'importe quel genre de costume. Le sien était généralement réservé aux courtisans A Omégas. Chaque détail était destiné à séduire les alphas. Donc, il lui suffisait de tirer pour faire tomber la première couche en organza bleu ciel. La seconde couche, si fine, si blanche, ne demandait qu'un deuxième tir de ceinture dissimulée. Et enfin, il pourrait admirer le magnifique corps nu de Mycroft._

_Pourquoi se promène-t-il dans ce genre d'attributs?_

_Mycroft reprenait son chemin, accompagné d'Eva cette fois-ci. Il pencha la tête vers l'avant, lui soufflant quelques paroles qu'on devinait secrètes. Ce geste dévoila sa nuque habituellement toujours cachée sous un col de chemise ou de veste. Encore une fois, Greg avait envie de jeter le costume dans les orties et prendre ici-même le bel oméga._

_Mais il avait décidé de terminer leur arrangement, aussi froid et fiévreux que ce dernier l'était pourtant._

_Il aurait tout donné pour effleurer la tendre chair parsemée de tâches de rousseurs. Embrasser ce point de jointure entre la naissance de ses cheveux et son dos, caressant la peau diaphane et léchant ces satanées tâches de rousseur. Mycroft avait relevé la tête mais gesticulait, enthousiaste, balayant ses bras en l'air dans des mouvements théâtraux. Greg l'observait, le maudissant d'être si beau, si... sexuel. Et puis ces envolées de bras révélaient des poignets nues... — pourquoi fallait-il que tout soit nu ? — et un bracelet en cuir rouge vif gravé de symboles divers. S'il ne connaissait pas aussi bien toujours et encore ces fichus traditions, il aurait pensé à un simple bijou décoratif. Mais non, ce bracelet en cuir particulier était révélateur de son statut de célibataire disponible._

_Greg avait envie de se précipiter vers lui et le lui arracher, le déchirer en morceaux non reconnaissables pour clamer Mycroft comme sien, et uniquement sien."_

Sa mémoire lui jouait de mauvais tours avec une précision et clarté inédite.

Mycroft le rendait bien fou. Il regrettait leur ancienne complicité, amitié naissante même s'il savait pertinemment bien que leur séparation était pour le mieux. Ce n'était pas l'aspect... charnel qui lui manquait le plus, mais leur connexion naturelle. Ce... clic qui faisait que tout marchait parfaitement. Il baissa le regard se sachant scruté par Sherlock et Aden tous deux assis sur un tronc d'arbre, feignant d'être concentré sur sa musique alors que son esprit tournait, tournoyait, se battait avec une tempête de sentiments tous plus confus les uns que les autres.

*xXx*

_Chine, Shanghai,_

_10 avril_

_Jour 117_

Mycroft Holmes se surprit à marmonner les paroles de quelques comptines d'une enfance lointaine et pour le moins heureuse. Il ferma les yeux. Il soupira.

Et il sourit timidement.

Sa main caressait la curve naissante de son ventre, s'extasiant sur les courbes si omégas qu'il haïssait d'habitude.

La gestation était une chose bien étrange qui le surprenait encore tous les jours, heures, secondes mêmes. Il se demandait parfois ce que cela faisait de sentir l'enfant bouger, le voir naître, grandir.

John lui avait confié son expérience avec la gestation, détaillant ses réactions avec passion, demeurant plus évasif sur celles de Sherlock.

_Courtoisie inutile._

Mycroft se savait agir en original en choisissant de garder l'enfant seul, sans mettre au courant son géniteur Alpha. C'était difficile mais pas impossible et finalement très sensé. Il ne pouvait pas se permettre la moindre faiblesse avec un Alpha. C'était une décision mûrement réfléchie et honorable dans sa fonction et celle qu'il aura dans le futur.

Bai Long désirait le voir enfanter. Très bien, il l'avait fait.

La société désirait le voir se lier avec un Alpha pour lui rappeler son rôle d'oméga. Ce n'était pas une obligation, juste une des nombreuses contraintes superflues imposées. Un Alpha l'empêcherait de travailler, de se comporter comme tel, d'agir convenablement pour les bonnes fins de la civilisation moderne. Mycroft était trop doué pour se heurter aux problèmes de bienséances.

Il se savait commettre la plus grande erreur de sa vie en refusant les avances, bien visibles pourtant, de Gregory, parfait Gregory. Mais c'était un luxe dont il ne pouvait pas en profiter.

En même temps, il était soulagé et se sentait en sécurité. Aden, Greg et tant d'autres avaient tenté par leur passion et dominance de lui imposer un style de vie qu'il refusait.

 _L'accès de colère..._  Mycroft frissonna au souvenir douloureux de sa rupture avec Gregory. Il avait eu peur. Il avait sincèrement été terrorisé par l'attitude de l'A Alpha à son égard malgré tout son amour pour le bel homme.

Il ne regrettait pas son choix malgré une alternative bien plus heureuse mais aussi risquée.

— Je pense bien qu'on s'engage dans une dure existence, petit. N'est-ce pas?

Il avait soufflé ces quelques mots avec la tendresse réservée à Sherlock et Merry lors de leurs moments difficiles. Un jour, son enfant sera à même de lui répondre.

Il avait hâte.

Peut-être bien qu'il commençait enfin à faire le deuil de son amour pour Lestrade.


	22. Chapter 22

_Chine, Shanghai,_

_29 avril_

_Jour 136_

Mycroft Holmes ouvrit grand les volets puis les baies vitrées du salon principal. Il inspira longuement, savourant l'air matinal encore teinté de la rosée. Le ciel était déjà bleu.

Il prenait son temps, les habitudes venant et allant au fil de ses gestes et pas. Son pantalon de pyjama en soie bleu indigo traînait au sol, sa chemise de nuit blanche dissimulait un début de rondeur oméga.

De nouveau dans le confort intime de sa chambre, l'oméga se décida sur un simple ensemble chemise en lin et pantalon chino couleur grège décontracté. Ces dernières journées, il les passait en compagnie de John et d'Alice au sein de la villa, tous entièrement dévoués à aider le nouveau président américain à prendre ses repères et instaurer une paix durable au pays de l'Oncle Sam.

— Bonjour Mycroft! s'exclama la voix enjouée de John Watson, de retour d'un jogging revigorant et rafraîchi par une douche bien méritée.

L'aîné Holmes se mordit la lèvre, bien décidé à rester encore quelques mois cloitré entre quatre murs, loin des odeurs nauséabondes d'autres alphas inconnus de la ville. Comme tout oméga en gestation, il ne pouvait supporter que les omégas et quelques rares alphas et bêtas habitués en sa présence. L'absence de Gregory Lestrade accentuait ce symptôme instinctif.

— Que veux-tu? Une tisane, un chocolat ou bien un jus? demanda à haute voix l'enthousiaste John en se dirigeant vers la cuisine.

— Un jus de fruit, s'il te plaît.

Le tutoiement ne le dérangeait plus autant. Mycroft prenait même plaisir à discuter avec son médecin traitant et désormais ami oméga. Les deux hommes se trouvaient bien des points communs. Le plus flagrant étant leur entêtement à demeurer libres et indépendants. Jusqu'à maudire l'interdiction pour les omégas en gestation de boire de la théine et de la caféine. Ces deux substances presque vitales étaient strictement exclues de son alimentation. Mycroft abhorrait cela. Il se dirigea lentement vers le salon.

— Merci, dit-il en prenant le verre offert par le B Oméga.

Les deux omégas s'installèrent sur l'un des nombreux canapés du salon principal. John reposa ses pieds sur la table basse. Il attrapa la télécommande pour allumer la télévision sur la CNN avant de zapper sur la BBC World News. Mycroft subissait sans broncher cette drôle d'habitude devenue routine, connaissant à présent les manies de son ami. Ce dernier changea une troisième fois de chaîne, avant de se fixer sur HBO et quelques rediffusions de séries télévisées. Tous deux avaient conscience de leur chance inouïe. Peu de ménages avaient le privilège d'accéder aux chaînes télévisées occidentales en Asie.

— J'ai reçu un appel d'Ethan et de Raf. Ils prétendent ne plus avoir de fonds pour leurs recherches. Mais d'après Anna, leur budget est loin d'être épuisé. Que dois-je en penser? Je ne pense pas qu'un détournement de fonds soit d'actualité, maugréa John Watson, les yeux rivés sur une sitcom.

Mycroft avala une gorgée du jus de fruits frais.

— Juste une mauvaise coordination des données informatiques. Il faudrait peut-être que je jette un coup d'oeil sur l'état du système d'information. Avec Alice aux commandes, cela ne devrait plus arriver. Mais les développeurs ont la vie dure. L'accent est sur la protection des données, pas leur transmission, répondit l'A Oméga en prenant note de la remarque.  _Reprendre un peu le contrôle des services informatiques n'est pas inutile. Cela fait trop longtemps que je ne les ai plus inspecté._

John sembla l'approuver. Mais il continuait de paraître inquiet.

— Je vais en toucher un mot à Alice si tu veux, dit John en se mordant les lèvres.

_Curieux..._

— Ce centre de recherche est important pour nous, Mycroft. J'espère que tu comprends mon désarroi à ce sujet.

_John n'est pas si inquiet d'habitude. Ce doit être le manque. Sherlock est parti on ne sait où depuis quelques temps déjà. Quel goujat, laisser un oméga seul avec sa fille comme ça!_

— Mais rien de bien grave je pense. J'ai plus urgent à faire ici de toute manière, ajouta John en terminant sa tasse de thé.

Il se tourna vers l'aîné Holmes et le scruta méthodiquement, l'examinant d'un coup d'oeil pratique rôdé.

— Les analyses sont bonnes. Je sais que tu ne désires pas connaître le sexe de l'enfant. Pas de souci pour moi de ce côté-ci, avoua le médecin soldat.

Mycroft acquiesça.

— Je suis passé par là, tu le sais bien... On entre en gestation par surprise, on doit subir les foudres, les cris de joie, les commentaires des autres qui ne comprennent rien à ce qu'on vit. L'enfant nait et c'est un bonheur absolu mais bientôt les couches, les biberons, les nuits sans dormir... Et en un clin d'oeil, le voilà qu'il coure partout et qu'on se demande bien comment il a pu grandir aussi vite, la boule au ventre. Je n'ai jamais été aussi heureux et apeuré de ma vie qu'avec Chiara...

— C'est une demoiselle magnifique.

— Avec un père et un oncle comme vous, les Holmes, nul doute là-dessus! plaisanta John en s'étirant.

— Je ne sais pas comment prendre cette remarque, répliqua Mycroft un rictus sur les lèvres.

John éclata de rire.

— C'est qu'elle ressemble à Sherlock de plus en plus. Même Alice et Kalyn le disent. Hier encore, elle a dévalisé les armoires du bureau de K. Heureusement qu'elle n'a rien déchiré ni cassé. Je n'ose pas imaginer la tête de Kalyn...

— Sherlock a toujours été... enjoué dans ses entreprises. A cinq ans, il lisait et parlait comme un adulte, étalant sa science et son amour pour la poussière à tous nos voisins. Je suis quand même fier de constater que Chiara reste encore relativement sage comparée à son père.

— La paternité à beaucoup contribué à calmer Sherlock. Il n'était pas aussi responsable et posé avant la naissance de la petite.

— Tu as été l'élément déclencheur, et ce, dès votre rencontre.

— J'ai eu sacrément peur en te voyant la première fois... Personnage sinistre tout droit sorti d'un James Bond!

Le B Oméga donna une frappe amicale sur l'épaule d'un Mycroft sous le choc de la révélation.

— La peur, je le savais. Mais James Bond...

— Avoue que ce n'est pas tous les jours qu'on se fait kidnapper par le frère d'un futur colocataire qu'on ne connait même pas!

— Ce n'est pas n'importe qui qui accepterai d'emménager avec mon infernal frère! rétorqua en retour Mycroft, tout sourire.

— Et voilà que maintenant, je te raconte ma vie de mère oméga à toi, future baleine.

— Là-dessus au moins, nous sommes d'accord.

John lui sourit en retour.

— Je ne pense pas pouvoir changer de garde-robe aussi souvent que toi, avoua Mycroft en reposant son verre terminé.

— Ah! C'est une décision qui ne m'a jamais appartenu. Ton frère est une vraie gravure de mode et il pense que je dois également en être une. C'est bien impossible. Regarde-moi!

— Je ne suis pas d'accord avec ton avis. Tu étais particulièrement séduisant les derniers mois de ta grossesse si j'en crois les photos qu'on m'a envoyé. Je ne pense pas avoir cet honneur...

— Comment peux-tu le savoir par avance? intervint John en se rapprochant de l'A Oméga.

Ce dernier se frotta les yeux avant de soupirer longuement.

— Ce n'est pas ma première gestation.

John oublia de refermer la mâchoire. Mycroft détourna le regard.

— My...

— Je n'ai jamais été un parfait exemple de bonne éducation oméga, coupa vivement Mycroft avant de replonger dans le silence.

John l'observa longuement, ignorant que dire en ces moments. Les sautes d'humeurs, il les connaissait. Mais Mycroft portait cet art seulement connu des personnes en gestation à un niveau jusqu'ici inconnu.

— Mon passé, comme tu le sais déjà, est ponctué de missions plus ou moins... séductrices. J'avais bien entendu le choix mais les candidats manquaient. Et comme j'étais jeune, sans réelles attaches... J'ai accepté. Et puis, c'était devenu une obligation envers les nouvelles recrues...

— ...

— Nous n'étions que peu d'omégas laissés libres de nos choix de par nos familles et entourage. Je n'avais pas envie de voir les nouveaux entrer dans cette voie peu glorieuse. Alors j'ai continué, même après ma rupture avec Will, ma séparation avec Aden.

— Ce n'était que ponctuel selon les dires d'Alice et des autres.

— Ce qui était bien pire... L'on retrouve un semblant de vie normale et de dignité et un jour, parce qu'un dirigeant alpha ou bêta devient trop encombrant et aime trop les omégas... Voilà, je me remets au travail. Ce n'était pas sale à vrai dire. C'était même plutôt un honneur que de devoir être aux côtés d'un éminent ministre étranger ou homme d'affaires redouté. Mais à force, certaines choses arrivent.

— Tu t'y attaches?

— Non, oh que non! Même si des amitiés se sont créées au fil du temps...

— Un accident, n'est-ce pas?

Mycroft croisa le regard compréhensif de John et finit par lâcher un long souffle longtemps retenu.

— Je te croyais froid et calculateur... Désolé, se confia John en baissant le regard.

— J'ai toujours su que tu deviendrais le meilleur ami de mon frère.

John rit.

— On aurait pu éviter de se montrer si hostiles. Mais le passé est le passé. Je suis content de te connaître enfin.

— C'est moi qui te remercierai jamais assez pour ce que tu as fait et fait encore pour mon frère et moi.

— Nous ne sommes que peu d'omégas mâles alors il faut bien rester unis.

— Malheureusement, beaucoup pensent autrement.

— ...

— C'était un accident. Je ne sais toujours pas qui était le père. C'était tombé à une époque où je jonglais avec plusieurs missions et donc amants pour ainsi dire. Rien de bien... élégant en somme.

John lui pressa l'épaule en guise de soutien.

— Je ne te juge pas.

— Merci... Donc, un jour, je suis tombé malade. Aden était de passage et s'était occupé de moi. Et tu le connais. Il était paniqué. Direction l'hôpital et j'apprends que je porte depuis quelques mois un enfant. Or je n'ai pas arrêté de boire, fumer et encore moins mon existence... peu enviable. J'étais à la date limite pour avorter. Je l'ai fait.

— Bonne décision?

— Avec le recul, oui. Mais sur le coup, j'avoue avoir été terrifié à l'idée de passer à côté de quelque chose d'extraordinaire. C'est peut-être pour cela que j'ai décidé de garder celui-là.

— Greg comme père...

— Oui, autre raison valable. Je connais le père de l'enfant cette fois-ci et je sais qu'il sera quelqu'un de bon. Il aura de bons gènes.

— Je ne sais pas si c'est ma place de te dire cela... Mais Mycroft, en toute franchise, je pense que tu devrais lui avouer ta gestation.

Il avait débité ces derniers mots dans un souffle court, inquiet et paniqué de la réponse à venir.

— Non.

John leva les yeux au ciel avant d'agripper l'épaule de Mycroft.

— C'est ton choix. Mais je me range du côté de K et d'Alice sur cette question. Tu ne pourras pas éternellement lui cacher l'enfant, surtout s'il devient sa copie conforme avec le temps.

— ...

Mycroft n'avait aucune envie d'entendre les sermons de ses amis sur la question de Greg Lestrade. L'évocation de son nom seul suffisait encore à le faire trembler d'effroi. Il le savait pacifiste mais...

Il gardait encore un souvenir vivace de leur dernière nuit passée ensemble, de leur dernière confrontation fatale. Greg était A Alpha et quoiqu'on puissait en dire, il le resterait. C'était la raison principale pour laquelle Mycroft évitait les relations avec alphas autant qu'il le pouvait.

— Will et Aden sont tous deux bêtas, n'est-ce pas?

John sembla avoir lu dans ses pensées en posant cette question. Mycroft consentit à acquiescer d'un hochement de la tête timide. Le B Oméga acquiesça en silence, comprenant les choix de l'ainé Holmes.

— On attend trop de nous, omégas mâles. On doit pouvoir se mesurer aux bêtas voire alphas mâles. Les bêtas femelles nous détestent. La société nous juge en mal lorsqu'on est encore célibataire après trente ans. Et lorsqu'on devient lié, marié et parent, on nous traite d'omégas au foyer inutiles. Tout est si contradictoire... maugréa John pour se rattraper.

— ...

— Mycroft. Je t'admire, sincèrement. Peu sont les omégas mâles qui arrivent à réussir dans la vie sans l'aide d'un alpha. Et même si Sherlock est le plus alpha des alphas de famille, on ne peut pas dire qu'il t'a beaucoup aidé! avoua John avant d'éclater de rire.

Mycroft l'imita, comprenant bien que son frère devait rendre fou de colère et d'amour le B Oméga assis à ses côtés.

— Et ben... On ne peut pas dire que ça travaille dure ici! intervint une voix féminine enjouée.

Les deux omégas se tournèrent vers l'origine de la voix désormais bien connue. Alice Imogen s'était plantée à quelques mètres du canapé, bras croisés. Elle leur souriait avec affection, un pied nu grattant sa jambe tatouée. Comme toujours, elle était vêtue d'un short en jean et d'une tunique vaporeuse blanche, laissant transparaître une épaule dénudée.

— Alice, j'espère que ces apparitions soudaines ne deviendront pas une routine, dit Mycroft en levant les yeux au ciel.

La jolie rousse éclata de rire, passant une main dans ses cheveux. Elle avait décidé de les laisser pousser sur le côté, tirant un trait sur le look neo-punk qu'elle affectionnait.

— J'ai été formé à la bonne école! répliqua-t-elle en s'installant confortablement dans un fauteuil, face aux deux omégas mâles.

— L'autre Alice excelle également dans cette art, commenta John.

— Je ne la connais pas très bien encore. Elle est nouvelle parmi les intendants, n'est-ce pas?

— Parfaitement et vous ne vous ressemblez pas du tout, répondit le B Oméga.

— Hm... J'ai été formée par Syrine avant d'être sous la tutelle de Bai Long lui-même.

— Tu es une des rares personnes à pouvoir manier l'outil informatique et les dernières technologies avec autant d'aisance. Aden devrait prendre exemple sur ta discrétion. Il a tendance à tout vouloir révéler au grand public...

— Nous avons deux utilisations des technologies différentes. Aden les considère comme des outils pour parvenir à ses fins tandis que pour moi... C'est presqu'un art. Comme une belle toile de Monet qui ne s'achève jamais en réalité, interrompit Alice. Mycroft fronça des sourcils, peu habitué à être coupé dans un élan oratoire.

John les observait, amusé par la familiarité installée entre les deux amis de longue date. Ce n'était pas tout le monde qui pouvait prendre Mycroft au dépourvu. Le génie d'Alice était aussi invisible que redoutable. Pour l'avoir vu à l'oeuvre et connaissant à présent son lourd passé, John avait évalué l'étendue des pouvoirs de la jeune femme. Ce qui expliquait en partie son choix de se dérober de la SSA par le passé. Sa personnalité simple contrastait avec ses capacités intellectuelles et son éducation brillante faite sur le tas. Elle était géniale, différemment certes des frères Holmes, et avec un brin de vulnérabilité espiègle propre aux orphelins recueillis à l'adolescence. Tout comme Kalyn Keller et Kim Yi Na, elle n'avait rien à prouver, n'avait rien à perdre si ce n'étaient ses propres convictions. En conséquence, Alice n'avait peur de rien.

— Les dernières infos en date nous donnent lieu d'espérer qu'une résolution à la crise aux Etats-Unis arrivera très vite. Anna Ulanov a réussi à détourner la population américaine des enjeux sociaux et politiques résultants de la Loi Internationale et autres conneries passées. Elle m'a rapporté que beaucoup ne comprennent même plus pourquoi ils se battent. Ce n'est pourtant pas compliqué! Les bêtas contre les dynamiques extrêmes. Mais avec le temps, c'est devenu un combat entre l'Establishment plutôt pro-traditionaliste et les bêtas désoeuvrés... Bref, Anna a redonné des jeux au peuple en utilisant comme toujours les médias et grâce à l'aide rigolote de Minerva, rapporta Alice en attrapant un fruit de la corbeille prévue à cet effet.

Mycroft l'écoutait d'une oreille, occupé à lire un message qu'il venait de recevoir des bureaux informationnels de la SSA. Il caressait son ventre de l'autre main, geste inconscient devenu presque systématique lorsqu'il réfléchissait.

— Le nouveau président américain pourrait bien rester plus longtemps que ses prédécesseurs, maugréa John en ne quittant pas Mycroft des yeux.

Ce dernier semblait les avoir oublié. John plissa les yeux et interrogea Alice du regard. Cette dernière acquiesça. Sherlock, Aden et Greg étaient toujours hors des radars de Kalyn et de Mycroft. Ce qui constituait désormais un exploit en soi.

*xXx*

_Thaïlande, quelque part,_

_10 mai_

_Jour 147_

Sherlock grimaça à la vue qui s'offrait à lui. Gregory Lestrade et Aden Banaart dévoraient ce qu'on pouvait décrire comme un festin mais au vue de l'état de ce qui restait...

— Ch'est trop... Rbjbknk Bon! s'écria Aden en postillonnant sur ses voisins, attirant les foudres d'un grand A Alpha musclé d'origine hispanique.

— Oops... Désolé! L'est... zevvhb... Un peu con, intervint Greg pour calmer la situation, sans grand succès puisqu'il parlait la bouche pleine.

Le géant hispanique grogna avant de quitter leur table, non sans avoir emmené deux des meilleurs mets sous les bras. Aden ruminait la perte.

— Demain c'est le grand jour! On va peut-être avoir une promotion les gars, hein? ajouta Greg la bouche enfin nettoyée.

Les autres alphas regroupés autour de la table crièrent leur joie animale. Sherlock plissa les yeux, dégouté par le manque de manières de leurs... collègues.

— Avec un peu de chance, on pourra enfin accéder aux équipes autorisées à patrouiller dans l'enceinte du siège., lui murmura Greg avant de se prendre une cuisse de poulet de la part d'un Aden trop enthousiaste.

L'A Bêta dissimulé en B Alpha leur lança un regard noir avant de recommencer à faire le clown devant une assemblée hilare. Aden a.k.a Green avait pris pour habitude de servir de tête de turc à tout le monde dans l'unique but de laisser un peu de liberté de mouvement à Greg et à Sherlock. Le cadet Holmes avait réussi à récolter des informations importantes mais malheureusement insuffisantes pour leur permettre d'avancer concrètement dans leur quête. Il leur fallait absolument pénétrer l'enceinte du siège et côtoyer des équipes moins bêtes et plus utiles au fonctionnement de la Roseraie.

*xXx*

_Suisse, Bern,_

_10 mai_

_Jour 147_

Sacha Li se mordit la lèvre. Elle rajusta le décolleté de sa chemise en soie Equipment et inspecta les tâches invisibles de son pantalon fluide. Elle entendait son interlocuteur débiter des idioties et n'avait qu'une envie: qu'il reparte au plus vite dans son bureau.

Parce qu'un incident embêtant demandait absolument son intervention imminente.

Un des nombreux satellites mis à disposition pour la SSA par le pape et officiant en Suisse venait de transmettre quelques informations inhabituelles. Si ces dernières s'avéraient être correcte, bien des choses seraient compromises.

— Bien, je pense avoir terminé mon rapport, Madame la Présidente. Avez-vous quelque chose à ajouter? demanda son interlocuteur en rajustant ses lunettes.

Sacha avait une sainte horreur des individus presque chauves et flanqués de postiches de mauvais goût. Heureusement, sa longue expérience en tant qu'ambassadrice lui avait inculqué l'art de la non grimace. Alors elle se déguisa en la jeune et compétente présidente B Alpha femelle qu'on admirait et signifia sa non envie de commenter. L'homme sembla être soulagé et se leva, ravi de pouvoir enfin se dégager de la présence étouffante de l'arrogante suisse.

_Enfin seule!_

Elle rejeta la tête en arrière, prenant soin de ne pas défaire son chignon plaqué et songea à contacter sa secrétaire pour programmer un vol imminent en direction de Shanghai, avant de se raviser. Kalyn Keller n'était plus aussi encline à s'offrir à elle, préférant demeurer cloîtrée dans des bureaux stériles à lorgner sur la Roseraie et le Circus et à s'enrichir. Sacha soupçonnait le retour de Filibert dans les ondes comme étant la raison principale.

Pourtant, personne n'ignorait les sentiments que Kalyn portait à la désormais décédée Daiyu Li.

Aucun des membres originels de la SSA n'ignorait le fameux triangle amoureux formé par Kalyn, Alice et Filibert.

C'était digne des Feux de l'Amour. Kalyn aimait Daiyu Li sans concession. Alice ne vivait que pour les yeux de Filibert. Filibert prenait un malin plaisir à prendre Alice sous son aile comme une petite-soeur tout en gardant un oeil admiratif et amoureux sur Kalyn. C'était affligeant, long, long, tellement long!

Sacha aimait les courbes, la bouche et la senteur épicée de Kalyn. Elle avait besoin de stimulation et son amie de même dynamique remplissait en tous points ces conditions.

Mais de là à la considérer comme amante fixe... C'était bien impensable. Surtout que depuis quelques temps, un certain joli Pierre de Mondres aimait lui rapporter tous les faits et gestes de la police judiciaire de France. Loin d'être sous la juridiction de Sacha, cette attention presque quotidienne n'avait pas d'autres explications que l'intérêt porté par Pierre de Mondres à la présidente Suisse.

_C'est bien et très stimulant mais n'oublie pas Dimitrov et Fil._

Parce que l'information qu'elle venait de recevoir la rendait perplexe. Pour la première fois depuis longtemps, Filibert s'était révélé à la SSA, à la fois physiquement et bien entendu de par ses actes.

Sacha pressa les lèvres teintés de mauves et appela un autre numéro. Dans ces cas-là, seul Mycroft Alexander Holmes pouvait l'aider.

_Qu'importent les plans de Sherlock, Aden et Gregory! Désolée Alice et John._


	23. Chapter 23

_Chine, Shanghai_

_10 mai_

_Jour 147_

Sa bouche rouge sang trempait dans un verre de vin bordeaux, dégustant un bouquet à la fois puissant et épuré. Elle cligna des yeux, chassant un début de fatigue avant de les reposer sur son ami assis en face d'elle.

Il était minuit passé et John ainsi qu'Alice dormaient déjà.

Mycroft Holmes et Kalyn Keller demeuraient encore éveillés, le travail bien entamé mais loin d'être terminé.

Elle croisa ses jambes bronzées par le soleil de Shanghai, escarpins Louboutin pointés vers l'A Oméga. Ce dernier se reposait la tête sur une main, son éternel verre de jus de fruit tombant dans l'autre. Il se prélassait quelques minutes, rassuré de se retrouver enfin noyé dans les senteurs familières de la B Alpha substitue.

Kalyn le regardait avec une affection fraternelle, n'osant pas le déranger dans ses pensées. Ces derniers temps, elle les passait bien trop longtemps au bureau, laissant Mycroft, John et Alice seuls à Shanghai. Pas d'Alphas dans les parages, à l'exception de la petite Chiara encore trop jeune pour marquer son territoire.

— Tu es taillée pour mettre du Vivienne Westwood, murmura Mycroft en s'étirant avec panache, ventre arrondi bien visible.

Inspectant la tenure de son décolleté, Kalyn se repositionna dans son fauteuil.

— Merci, Myc.

Il la fixait avec bienveillance, plongé dans la pénombre de la nuit, profitant d'un moment de calme bienvenu pour se retrouver entre eux. Amis de longue date, frère et soeur de coeur.

Elle se leva pour aller s'installer auprès de l'homme qu'elle admirait et aimait d'une amitié sincère et lui caressa tendrement l'épaule.

— Ça me rappelle nos soirées à quatre, se remémora-t-elle.

Holme lui prit la main et la baisa tendrement.

— Oui, Kalyn... Oui.

Elle inspira profondément, se retenant de sombrer dans des pensées noires. Ce n'était ni le moment, ni l'occasion.

— Will aurait été assis dans le fauteuil beige, un pull noué autour du cou. Merry lui aurait demandé d'arrêter de faire comme les aficionados des Hamptons, avec leurs polos et habitudes de WASP riches. Il aurait haussé les épaules avant de la prendre dans ses bras tout en retirant son pull...

— Tu aurais eu des cheveux plus longs et pas de robe aussi dévastatrice, la coupa Mycroft un rictus sur les lèvres.

— Et toi, tu ne serais pas en cloque de trois mois. Et tu n'aurais pas cette horreur sur les épaules.

— Ma chère, cette horreur comme tu l'appelles, a été ramenée par John de Hong Kong. Il a été assez compatissant pour me donner des vêtements normaux et pas les tenues traditionnelles pour omégas mâles de Bai Long.

— Ça appartient à Greg.

Le regard interloqué de Mycroft en disait long sur son ignorance de la situation.

— La biologie des omégas en gestation est finalement sans surprise. Tout ce que tu mets a déjà été porté au moins une fois par Greg.

Mycroft se massa les tempes.

— Tu ne pouvais pas le savoir. Greg a collectionné les styles avant de trouver son truc... Hmm... rockeur sexy... Plutôt bien joué de sa part. C'est mieux que de ressembler à un City Boy cloné.

Kalyn se revoyait la première fois qu'elle l'avait vu dans ce qu'elle appelait la version finale de Gregory Lestrade post-entrée dans la SSA. L'ex DI avait changé une ribambelle de gardes robes avant de trouver son style définitif: chemise simple, jeans, boots et veste en cuir. Parfois, il choisissait un bermuda, d'autres fois, il s'essayait aux t-shirt basiques ou bien estampillés de noms de groupes de rock. C'était finalement un style qu'il s'était choisi par lui-même, sans l'intervention de quiconque. Il était à présent un fidèle de McQueen, Saint Laurent et Levi's. Pour le mieux ou pour le pire, les goûts des autres ne se discutaient pas. Mais tout le monde était d'accord sur le degré de  _sexyness_  de l'A Alpha.

C'était là qu'elle reconnaissait le talent de thérapeute de John Watson. Ce dernier avait emmené dans ses valises une quantité innombrables de tenues ayant appartenues à Greg et qu'il n'appréciait pas pour autant. Par conséquent, Mycroft pouvait respirer les hormones apaisantes du père de son enfant sans panique et dans une totale ignorance bienvenue.

Malheureusement, elle venait de lui avouer la mascarade. Elle pencha la tête sur côté, amusée de la réaction plutôt surprenante de l'A Oméga. Il n'avait rien enlevé, rien reniflé. Il était juste bouche bée, yeux écarquillés.

— C'est pour cela que je te le demande une énième fois, au risque de paraître bien ennuyante... Myc, il faut que tu lui parles de l'enfant.

La question sembla lui faire reprendre l'esprit. Toujours aussi amusée, elle le vit redevenir de glace avant que la surprise ne fit place à une expression implacable.

— Kalyn. C'est un sujet clos.

Elle leva les yeux au ciel, désespérée d'entendre toujours et encore la même rengaine. L'aîné Holmes pouvait être aussi têtu que son frère et Bai Long réunis quand il le voulait.

— Tout le monde sait bien que vous vous aimez tous les deux. Franchement, on commence tous à en avoir marre de vos sautes d'humeur...

Elle soupira longuement, s'affalant dans son fauteuil. Mycroft fixait un point invisible devant lui. Le silence reprit son plein droit.

— C'est que, Myc... On ne te reconnait plus. Je ne t'ai jamais vu te comporter ainsi ni avec Will, ni Aden, ni... Maddy, souffla-t-elle après quelques longues minutes.

Kalyn lui prit la main. Elle referma les yeux. Elle embrassa son poignet.

— Il est vrai que je ne peux pas vraiment me mettre à ta place. J'ai toujours pensé que seule Merry... Seule Daiyu comptait autant pour toi. On a tous les deux eu nos moments de faiblesse. Je pensais que c'était Merry... Tout pointait Merry. Mais peut-être que finalement c'est Greg... murmura-t-elle.

Il continuait de l'ignorer.

— Je pensais que tu l'aimais comme Will ou même Aden... Je me suis donc encore trompée... hein?

Elle se détourna de lui, l'imitant instinctivement.

— Je ne pensais pas que tes sentiments pour Greg étaient si forts. Tu en as de la chance. J'espère seulement que tu en as conscience.

Enfin, il daigna la regarder.

— Myc, rien n'est impossible. Il attend juste que tu lui parles avec franchise. D'un côté, je peux le comprendre. Personne n'aime être baladé de la sorte.

Il se détourna une nouvelle fois.

— Bon, je sais que je ne suis pas un exemple de sincérité non plus. Comme les autres d'ailleurs... On est peut-être resté trop longtemps dans le sillage de Bai Long... Qui sait? Mais tu pourrais changer la tendance. Tu mérites le bonheur tout comme Greg.

Cela ne ressemblait pas à une alpha de parler d'affaires de coeur. Kalyn Keller n'était plus Anthea et rien à présent ne lui empêchait de converser avec la liberté dont elle jouissait enfin. Elle se retint néanmoins de lui encercler les épaules, connaissant les manies de son ami timide. Car Mycroft Holmes était finalement resté le même après tant d'années. Il s'était juste muré derrière une armure de glace éternelle, du moins, presque.

— Tu vas sans doute me parler de Fil... Il est vrai que je n'ai pas été très correcte avec lui, Sacha et tout le reste. Mais je n'ai jamais caché mes sentiments pour Merry. Je regrette d'avoir été une idiote finie à l'époque. Je n'ai pas envie que tu vives la même chose avec Greg... Finalement, nous sommes bien débutants avec ces histoires...

Elle fronça les sourcils, surprise par les dernières paroles qu'elle venait de débiter sans réfléchir. Si elle continuait sur cette voie, elle deviendrait bientôt oméga. Les présences perpétuelles de John et Alice l'avaient profondément remuées ces derniers temps.

— ...

Elle se raidit.

— Nous avons tous un lourd bagage d'expériences ratées, prononça enfin Mycroft.

Il lui prit les mains en retour et les pressa timidement.

— Dans une autre vie, j'aurais sans doute mis de côté mes... réticences et entrepris de construire quelque chose de durable avec Gregory. Ce n'est malheureusement pas mes intentions actuelles. Nous avons choisi en pleine connaissance de cause une existence différente.

— Tout est une affaire de volonté alors.

— Peut-être bien que oui. Mais cela, je ne saurais te l'expliquer. Car moi-même en suis complètement ignare. Je considère avoir bien réussi ma vie. Elle est loin d'être parfaite et idéale, mais j'aurais quand même contribué à rendre quelques personnes heureuses, aussi peu nombreuses soient-elles.

— Tu as fait bien plus que...

— Non. Eviter quelques désastres? Certainement. Rendre le monde meilleur? Aucunement.

Ils étaient si ridicules à se dévoiler autant... Kalyn se déroba du regard insaisissable de l'A Oméga.

— Nous avons été formalisés par le temps et nos expériences d'un monde tout simplement étroit. Il n'existe pas de fatalité.

— Mais la résignation, si, répondit-elle.

— Ce qui est bien triste, Kalyn.

Sur ces derniers mots, Mycroft se leva pour s'en aller une énième fois. Elle se prit la tête entre les mains, comprenant de moins en moins ce qui leur arrivait à tous deux. Tout était si simple avant. Mais depuis quelques temps... Il lui semblait vivre dans un monde irréel. Certes, ils travaillaient toujours autant, se satisfaisaient de leurs réussites croissantes.

Quelque chose manquait.

Et elle venait d'apprendre par la bouche et le comportement de Mycroft qu'il vivait exactement la même chose.

*xXx*

_Etats-Unis, New-York_

_10 mai_

_Jour 147_

Anna Ulanov portait une de ses nombreuses robes Red Valentino, ballerines Pretty Ballerina aux pieds, sac à main Mulberry, chouchou attachant ses longues boucles blondes platines. Elle devait changer d'habitude et recommencer à porter quelques centimètres de soutien pour ses pauvres talons écrasés. Heureusement qu'elle ne se tenait debout que quelques minutes par jour. Le fauteuil roulant assorti à ses tenues lui était devenu une seconde maison. Elle riait encore de sa chance d'avoir échappé à une existence de légume vivant.

Son esprit lui jouait encore des tours. Entre sentimentalisme exalté et morosité inquiétante, Anna virevoltait avec inquiétude, se demandait comment elle pourrait reprendre toutes ses fonctions.

Parce qu'avec la séries d'erreurs d'inattention et d'égo qu'elle venait de commettre malgré un retour en fanfare, Bai Long avait décidé de lui apposer deux assistants à plein temps. L'un d'entre eux la jugeait sévèrement du regard, peu fier de se retrouver sous les ordres d'une jeune femme jolie et presque trop maigre pour tenir en laisse tous les médias occidentaux.

Sauf que c'était encore une des choses qu'elle faisait à peu près correctement, une fois la joie de se retrouver en vie et toujours vive d'esprit passés.

Elle secoua la tête, toujours surprise par la vivacité de ses élans sentimentaux, induits par la non consommation de traitements anti-chaleurs. Ulanov avait été définitivement guérie de son addiction aux substances jusqu'à encore récemment illicites pour omégas grâce à quelques mois passés dans un coma devenu rêve incroyable.

Et elle se pencha une nouvelle fois sur l'homme qu'elle avait réapprit à connaître et à aimer, agenouillé en plein centre de Times Square, grand sourire inquiet sur les lèvres. La précieuse boîte à bague brillait de tous les feux malgré sa finesse et discrétion très Tiffany's.

— Veux-tu bien m'épouser?

Elle ressassa une nouvelle fois la question, écarquillant progressivement les yeux.

Une bouffée de chaleur, un sentiment de peur inexplicable couplé à une étrange exhaltation... mystique? Elle trembla et finalement, tomba à terre, face à Paul Dimmock tremblant de peur.

Anna l'embrassa, attrapant la bague et la fourrant dans la poche pour l'oublier au loin.

Parce que ce qui comptait finalement n'était pas l'objet, mais bien la symbolique derrière.

Paul la comprenait, la connaissait, l'aimait. Cela lui suffisait. C'était de même pour elle.

— Oui, oui... murmura-t-elle avant de se faire enlever dans les cieux par les bras solides de son bêta adoré.

— Je t'aime.

— Et moi je t'aime, idiot! s'exclama-t-elle en riant.

Même l'assistant blasé ne put contenir une larme... Avant de se faire jeter dans un côté par une Sally Donovan, un Ethan, Raf et même Pierre de Mondres surexcités.

Seule Pr. Sam Harrington les épiait dans un calme médical surentraîné, bras croisé et sourire ému aux lèvres.

*xXx*

_Chine, Shanghai_

_11 mai_

_Jour 148_

John Watson et Alice Imogen encore endormis et en pyjama découvraient avec terreur que tous les plans de Greg, Sherlock et Aden avaient été dévoilés. Ils étaient debout dans le salon éclairé d'une lumière tamisée, la nuit bien tombée.

— Vous avez réussi à nous dissimuler pendant deux mois les faits et gestes réels des trois abrutis en Thaïlande, remarqua froidement Kalyn Keller debout auprès d'un Mycroft Holmes bien trop en colère pour réagir avec décence.

— Nous... commença Alice en se mordillant les lèvres.

John lui pressa la main en guise de soutien. Ils étaient en tort. Les retombées s'annonçaient mauvaises.

— Allons-y, Myc. Nous n'avons pas de temps à perdre, la coupa sèchement Kalyn en claquant la porte derrière elle.

John osa jeter un coup d'oeil à sa droite. Alice tremblait encore. C'était la première fois qu'il les voyaient si furieux.

Mycroft laissa échapper un soupir de soulagement à la surprise générale.

— Vous pensez faire bien. Je ne vous en veux pas. Restez-ici le temps que l'on revienne. Si nous ne sommes pas de retour avant dix jours, veuillez en informer la sécurité personnelle d'Aden Banaart. Il ne faut pas que Bai Long apprenne cela. Qui est au courant? dit Mycroft dans un ton qui se voulait rassurant.

— Alice, Raf, moi, la sécurité d'Aden et quelques-uns de ses assistants personnels. Je pense que Diesbach est désormais au courant puisque ce sont ses satellites qui ont intercepté les images, avoua à mi-voix le médecin oméga.

— C'est Sacha qui m'en a fait part. Et Diesbach était avec elle. Merci John. Maintenant, je compte sur toi pour éviter que cela s'ébruite davantage. Tu connais les risques.

Le B Oméga acquiesça d'un signe de la tête presque militaire.

*xXx*

_Etats-Unis, Chicago banlieue,_

_20 Février 19XX_

_Il la regardait voguer entre les squats impopulaires, presque comme une habituée toujours habitante du quartier. Elle était belle à en mourir, suppliant de ses yeux bleus ciel la clémence des gens normaux et la sympathie de ses anciens confrères de rue. Sa jupe expressément défaite pour leur mission étouffait le bruit de ses pas précipités, choquant le bitume jonché de détritus._

_Et lui, il la suivait, haggard dans son ignorance d'une société qu'il n'avait jamais connu, vu même si ce n'était au travers de témoignages et articles de journaux._

_Ils passaient entre deux tentes de fortune. Elle s'arrêta soudain, se pencha vers l'homme ivre allongé à terre._

—  _Hé Eddy! Dis-moi où est Chris, s'te plaît, dit-elle en lui secouant l'épaule._

_Elle avait repris son accent provincial d'américaine adolescente larguée dans la pauvreté et la misère des pays développés. Il admirait sa poigne, la véracité de son regard, l'absence de pitié. Elle connaissait tout ceci. Elle y avait vécu dans les heures certes sombres mais néanmoins heureuses de sa vie._

—  _Ha! K... Kalyn? s'écria avec difficulté le vieil homme en se relevant._

_Kalyn s'était déjà agenouillé à ses côtés et l'aida à se remettre debout, pleine de sincérité affective pour le vieillard qu'il devinait être important pour elle._

—  _Oui, c'est moi, Eddy. Ça va bien le dos? J't'avais dit de ne plus boire! le sermonna-t-elle en riant, naïve dans son t-shirt écorché de Queen et sa jupe volante. Ses cheveux étaient à demi-noués._

_Mycroft n'arrivait plus à la quitter des yeux._

—  _C'ki ce gamin? lança Eddy une fois bien éveillé._

_Il regardait l'A Oméga avec curiosité._

—  _Viens pas d'chez nous lui. Tu l'as ramassé où? continua Eddy en le désignant du menton._

_Kalyn rit une nouvelle fois._

—  _C'est Mike. Gentil._

—  _Mouais... Plutôt maigrichon et pas d'ici. T'es muet gamin?_

_Mycroft ne savait pas quoi répondre._

—  _Non, monsieur._

—  _Mon dieu! L'est pas de chez nous... Gosse de riche perdu, hein?_

_Mycroft se retint de gémir. Il avait oublié d'agir en agent. Erreur monstrueuse de débutant._

—  _C'est qu'il est un peu dérangé. Il lit des livres à longueur de journée. Il vit dans son monde... s'empressa de rectifier Kalyn en lui attrapant le bras._

—  _Ah... Y'en a pas mal des dérangés ici. Tom a accouché. C'est une fille._

—  _C'est génial!_

—  _Pas de chance pour lui. Il doit la garder alors adieu rêve de s'marier avec un riche alpha ou bêta. T'as pas de chance Kalyn. T'es si jolie. Mais Alpha... Pas de chance..._

_Eddy continua à maugréer la même chose avant de fixer une nouvelle fois Mycroft._

—  _Oméga lui?_

—  _Oui Eddy, répondit la jeune fille de dix-sept ans._

—  _Faut que tu l'aides à sortir de sa tête. L'est encore jeune. Il peut se trouver un alpha ou bêta avec sa jolie tête... Chuis trop vieux._

_Mycroft avait compris qu'Eddy était lui-même un oméga._

—  _Si tu l'aides... Y'a une p'tite nouvelle là-bas. Elle a fugué. C'est c'qu'elle dit. J'crois pas un mot mais c'est une oméga. Quinze ans._

—  _Où est Chris?_

—  _Dans la merde. Me mêle pas de ça. Et vous deux aussi. C'est dangereux. Allez voir la fille là-bas._

_Il désigna une allée de tentes et baraques de fortune. Kalyn l'enlaça en réponse, lui glissant quelques billets dans la main._

—  _Bois pas trop! Sinon je dis tout à Mama Paula, lui cria-t-elle en emmenant Mycroft avec elle._

_Il leva les yeux au ciel. Mycroft le savait profondément ému par ses retrouvailles avec Kalyn._

—  _C'est un bon gars. Il n'a pas eu de chance. Comme beaucoup d'omégas de familles pauvres bêtas. Ou alphas parfois... On est abandonné ou on se perd et on se retrouve à la rue. C'est dur, mais ok. Il y a pire... T'as oublié mes conseils? Faut pas faire une tête de gosse de riche, Myc!_

—  _Je ne suis pas habitué à... cela, maugréa-t-il en désignant leur environnement insalubre._

_Elle rit une nouvelle fois, rejetant la tête en arrière._

—  _Mouais, c'est un peu différent de Cambridge. Mais ils sont gentils, enfin pas tous. Eddy est cool, Paula géniale. Will se débrouille bien. Regarde-le, dit-elle en désignant un jeune homme barbu, William Rothschild._

—  _Oui... On devrait aller voir la fille dont ils parlent. Elle est là-bas, dit simplement Mycroft._

_Ils se dirigèrent tranquillement vers une tente rose. Elle était récemment plantée, plutôt propre._

—  _Yo! T'es nouvelle? cria Kalyn devant la porte._

_Mycroft estima que c'était leur manière à eux de sonner. Les tentes n'avaient pas de sonnettes et frapper un tissu ne faisait pas de bruit._

_Un bruit, un froissement de tissus, le son d'un zip et une tête rousse en sortit._

—  _Vous êtes? demanda la jeune rousse dans un accent est-américain._

—  _T'es pas vraiment du coin toi. Orpheline? demanda en retour Kalyn._

_La jeune fille acquiesça._

—  _Pas d'autres familles?_

—  _Ils ne peuvent pas m'aider. J'ai un cousin, il est sympa. Mais sa famille est pauvre et il doit bosser pour ses études. J'peux pas aller vivre avec lui. Alors voilà, fit-elle d'une voix fluette._

—  _Et les services sociaux? intervint soudain Mycroft._

_La rousse secoua la tête._

—  _Je suis A Oméga. Ils pensent que je me trouverais vite un alpha. Voilà._

_Le monde était injuste, il le savait. Mais à ce niveau..._

—  _Ton nom? demanda Kalyn._

_La rousse sortit de sa tente. Elle était de taille moyenne, fine mais pas trop. Yeux verts, jolie, A Oméga pour sûre. Il les reconnaissait si vite._

—  _Alice. Alice Imogen._

—  _Moi c'est Kalyn, et lui, Mike. Il y a Will là-bas. On cherche Chris. Tu le connais?_

_Alice s'empressa d'acquiescer._

—  _Je vous y emmène. Attendez-moi une seconde._

_Elle rentra dans sa tente, non sans avoir laissé entrevoir un intérieur sobre et bien rangé. Une pile de livres anciens demeuraient dans un coin, bien rangés._

_Kalyn et Mycroft se regardèrent. Ce n'était pas une jeune fille de quinze ans américaine qui pouvait lire du Rabelais en français. La B Alpha entra rapidement dans la tente, surprenant la jeune Alice. Elle inspecta la pile de livres._

—  _Tu n'es pas américaine? demanda-t-elle en désignant quelques ouvrages en français et allemand._

_Alice s'était recroquevillée dans un coin. Baissant du regard, elle marmonna:_

—  _Je suis née en France, ma mère était allemande. Mes parents étaient artistes-peintres._

—  _Mycroft Holmes, intervint soudain l'A Oméga en s'engouffrant dans la tente._

_L'espace manquait horriblement._

—  _Je suis A Oméga, comme toi, avoua-t-il à Alice._

_Cette dernière releva le regard, surprise par son accent brittanique._

—  _On recherche Chris. Il peut nous mener à un gang de prostitution forcée d'omégas, continua-t-il en français cette fois-ci._

_Alice était bouche bée._

—  _Nous travaillons à mi-temps pour aider la police locale. Si tu nous aides, on peut t'aider en retour. A condition de garder tout secret, reprit-il cette fois-ci en allemand._

_Kalyn lui sourit._

—  _Nous sommes tous les deux étudiants, ajouta Kalyn en anglais._

_Alice hocha la tête._

—  _J'étais comme toi il y a encore quelques mois. Je voulais devenir danseuse. C'était dur. Et un jour, j'ai rencontré Myc et Will. Depuis, je suis repartie à l'école et je les aide de temps en temps._

—  _Tu parles combien de langues?_

—  _Anglais, français, allemand et espagnol, répondit Alice._

—  _Avant tout... ça, tu allais à l'école?_

—  _Oui, au lycée. J'ai sauté deux classes. Puis j'ai laissé tomber. C'était... ennuyant._

_Il voyait Sherlock en elle. La ressemblance en était troublante. Mais elle était si calme, posée, mature pour son âge._

—  _Dis-moi... Si tu étais avec des gens comme toi, reprendrais-tu le lycée?_

—  _Je l'ignore. Comment peut-on savoir ce qui n'est pas à notre porté? Je ne suis pas contre le lycée en tant qu'institution. Je ne suis pas faite pour rentrer dans le moule. Alors autant lire Shakespeare en allemand puis anglais dans une tente. Il est beaucoup plus drôle d'étudier les différences de cette façon que d'écouter un cours plagié de bouquins ennuyants, non?_

_Mycroft éclata de rire. Il n'avait jamais pensé entendre de la bouche d'une jeune sans-abris oméga des mots aussi assassins._

—  _L'esprit allemand est très différent de celui des anglais, dit-il._

—  _Peut-être bien que oui. Mais je ne connais pas d'allemands à part ma mère et moi-même pour cinquante pour cent. Alors je me base sur moi-même et elle. Mon étude est donc impropre à la publication._

—  _Et si on te propose de découvrir tout cela?_

—  _En échange de quoi?_

—  _Rien, juste ton esprit pétillant. On a parfois besoin d'avis divergents. Les disputes sont bonnes pour notre égo et moral. Un de plus dans l'assemblée ne fait pas de mal._

—  _Ok. Mais je veux avoir accès à ce truc appelé Internet. Il parait que c'est génial._

—  _Tu pourras avoir un ordinateur. J'en ai moi-même un._

—  _Cool... T'es bien pas d'ici alors, non?_

—  _Non._

—  _Anglais?_

—  _Britannique._

—  _Vingt-ans?_

—  _Sur les vingt-deux._

—  _Etudes?_

—  _Cambridge et Oxford. Je suis auditeur libre à Harvard._

—  _Ok. Et toi?_

—  _Oui? répondit Kalyn, amusée._

—  _Âge?_

—  _Dix-sept._

—  _Langues?_

—  _Anglais, français en apprentissage. Mandarin aussi._

—  _B Alpha?_

—  _Oui._

—  _Vous êtes ensemble?_

—  _Oh que non! Tu es bien curieuse._

—  _Je m'en doutais. T'es comme sa soeur. C'est drôle. Et études?_

—  _Je prends des cours par correspondance. J'espère entrer dans une université bientôt._

—  _Danse?_

—  _Toujours mais j'ai trouvé mieux._

—  _Et ce Will?_

—  _Un ami._

—  _Dynamique?_

—  _Bêta._

—  _Anglais aussi?_

—  _Américain._

—  _Âge?_

—  _Vingt-trois._

—  _Etudes?_

—  _Harvard._

—  _Vous êtes riches donc... Mais pas toi, Kalyn._

—  _Tu as bien vu._

—  _Tu es jolie. Et toi, tu es mignon, très oméga._

—  _Toi aussi, reprit Mycroft tout aussi amusé._

—  _Pas de bol, hein?_

—  _Ha! Je te comprends ici._

—  _Les bêtas et alphas ne peuvent pas savoir._

—  _Non._

—  _C'est mieux que d'être alpha-oméga, non?... Je sais pas._

—  _Oh que oui._

—  _Ils existent donc._

—  _Une de mes plus proches amies est alpha-oméga._

—  _Cool._

_Elle les observa tour à tour avant de finalement hausser les épaules._

—  _Je vous suis! Chris est bizarre de toute façon. Si on peut aider des gens..._

*xXx*

_Chine, Shanghai_

_11 mai_

_Jour 148_

Mycroft Holmes reprit ses esprits pour retomber sur le regard inquiet d'Alice Imogen.

Il venait de revenir dans le présent. Alice, la jeune fille orpheline de quinze-ans métamorphosée en une grand liane tatouée le long de la jambe, boucles rousses sauvages plaquées sur le côté, était inquiète. Ils étaient seuls dans le salon.

— Je suis désolée, Myc, murmura-t-elle.

Son regard n'avait pas changé, juste affirmé, mûri.

— Je ne pensais pas que vous ferez cela. Alice, si Phil est là-bas, c'est qu'il y a bien une raison... Je te savais plus raisonnable.

— Sherlock Holmes a fait des siennes. Je ne pouvais pas laisser Raf et John les aider sans rien faire. Ils avaient besoin de moi. Je savais que vous finirez par découvrir un jour. Mais pas aussi tôt... avoua Alice en s'affalant sur un des nombreux fauteuils de la pièce à vivre.

— On part demain matin les retrouver.

— Myc, tu n'es pas sérieux.

— Souviens-toi de la dernière fois.

La C Bêta demeurait sans voix.

— Une erreur de débutants...

— Qui a provoqué la mort de plusieurs de nos meilleurs agents et ta disparition déguisée en mort, Alice. Je ne veux pas avoir affaire à Bai Long, Elizabeth et à Diesbach une nouvelle fois, l'interrompit Mycroft.

Elle baissa le regard, joua avec un pan de son pyjama en coton.

— Ce qui est fait est fait. Cela ne sert à rien de regretter. Il faut prendre les devants et régler tout ceci au plus vite avant que cela ne tourne au drame. Ce que fait Fil est strictement secret. Je ne sais pas ce qui lui a pris de se dévoiler aux satellites de Diesbach...

— Avec qui vas-tu aller? Un médecin va t'accompagner?

— L'enfant n'a que trois mois. Ma gestation n'est pas encore à un stade critique. Notre mission est simple: retrouver Sherlock et les autres, les ramener sains et saufs. Kalyn m'accompagnera.

Il se massait lentement le ventre, témoignant de son inquiétude grandissante.

— Je vais régler les derniers détails. John te demandera sans doute de respecter certaines médications. J'espère que tu appliqueras ses conseils... Hm... Bonne nuit, Myc.

Elle se leva pour partir avant de se raviser.

— Faites attention à vous deux, dit-elle en embrassant son front.


	24. Chapter 24

_Thaïlande, quelque part_

_12 mai_

_Jour 149_

La salle était mal éclairée, abandonnée au profit d'oeuvres plus intéressantes, plus lucratives.

Un homme, cheveux noirs plaqués sur le côté à l'italienne, brandy dans les mains, yeux perçants mais doux, était assis au beau milieu de la salle, l'occupant de toute son aura B Alpha dominant. Sa chemise en lin salie par la boue et la poussière était ouverte au niveau du col, laissant se dévoiler un foulard en coton rouge froissé. Son pantalon était raccourci au niveau des chevilles. Il portait des mocassins marron. Il semblait sortir d'une guerre.

Sa peau n'était ni trop matte, ni trop claire pour un asiatique mal rasé aux cernes visibles. Il était beau, séduisant et incroyablement charmeur dans sa manière de se tenir. Elégant gentleman perdu dans la jungle thaïlandaise.

Gregory Lestrade n'arrivait pas à se détacher de la silhouette filiforme. Le B Alpha possédait les qualités d'un grand homme respirant la bonté et une quiétude zen qu'il retrouvait souvent chez Bai Long et les intendants.

Or cet homme était l'un des principaux dirigeants de la Roseraie.

— Dimo, tu viens de provoquer un conflit en Afrique Subsaharienne entre les pro-bêtas et les pacifistes à la solde de la SSA, soupira l'asiatique en secouant la tête.

Dimitrov Ostrovski se tenait debout, appuyé contre une table, bras croisés. Il avait abandonné ses costumes sur-mesure trois-pièces à l'italienne pour une chemise blanche et un pantalon de costume noir. Ses chaussures étaient toujours aussi impeccables. Rien à voir avec l'asiatique au chic déglingué. Il pencha la tête sur le côté.

— Mais Fil! On s'ennuie à mourir dans ce trou à rats. Si seulement j'avais gardé Mycroft dans les parages... Ou même ce Sherlock. Tu es gentil mais trop... banal, gesticula le B Alpha dans une voix stridente.

Gregory Lestrade jeta un rapide coup d'oeil à Sherlock Holmes et Aden Banaart. Les trois hommes infiltrés demeuraient toujours invisibles grâce à leurs déguisements de pointe. Il étaient de garde ce nuit-là.

Jamais ils ne s'étaient attendu à voir Dimitrov Ostrovski comme le second aux commandes de la Roseraie, directement sous les ordres de la Reine Noir.

Et jamais il ne s'était attendu à rencontrer Filibert, celui dont tout le monde en parlait dans les sphères les plus intimes de la SSA. Celui qui avait disparu de la surface de la planète pour s'infiltrer on ne savait où. Celui dont l'existence devait impérativement être gardée secrète par Greg.

Personne à l'exception de Mycroft, Kalyn, Alice, Sacha, Bai Long, Diesbach et quelques très rares individus de la SSA connaissaient les plans de Filibert. Et ces personnes triées sur le volet n'avaient chacune accès qu'à certaines parties, toujours différentes, du parcours de Filibert. Autrement dit, Greg était le seul connaissant tous les faits et gestes de  _Phil_.

A présent, il connaissait également son visage.

Et il sentait également la rage débordante d'Aden Banaart. Car ce dernier, ami de longue date de l'asiatique, n'avait aucune idée de ce qu'il faisait. Comme Sherlock et bien entendu Dimitrov, Aden le pensait traitre.

— Je suis venu à ta rescousse après le bazars que tu as semé après ton passage dans le Circus, répondit calmement Fil.

Dimitrov trépignait, agité dans sa folie des grandeurs, dans sa lubie de la vengeance contre les frères Holmes et tout un système sociétal bâti sur des bases culturelles antiques.

— Bai Long et Diesbach auraient été déçus de te voir aussi... agité, ajouta Fil en se pressant les lèvres, visiblement peu habitué à débiter des critiques.

Gregory le savait d'un naturel calme, presque transparent. C'était peut-être cela qui faisait de lui le meilleur des agents infiltrés.

— Ne les ramène pas ici. J'en ai assez eu ma claque de... De ce Diesbach et ce fou de Dragon Blanc. Pas si blanc en fait! grommela Dimitrov en se froissant les cheveux.

— Comme tu veux. Je préfère ne pas me mêler de cela. Je suis venu t'apporter un peu d'aide mais si tu préfères me voir ailleurs, cela me ferait des vacances bien méritées, répliqua simplement Filibert.

— Je ne t'ai d'ailleurs rien demandé. C'est toi qui es venu te planter ici, un jour, comme tombé de Dieu on ne sait où! Oh mais le grand Filibert a envie de montrer une nouvelle fois qu'il est au-dessus des querelles, qu'il est le prochain sur la liste des papes ou grands sages inutiles, qu'il est tellement grandiose et généreux qu'on l'accueillera partout comme un saint! Mais non! Tu n'es qu'un homme comme les auuuuutrrres! gesticulait une nouvelle fois Ostrovski avant de s'asseoir dans un fauteuil majestueux et allumer un cigare.

— Je t'ai dit que je suis venu pour t'aider. Je n'ai rien à voir avec tes désirs de vengeance contre Myc et encore moins avec ta conquête de l'opinion publique à ta cause. J'ai envie d'avoir la paix...

— Devient Suisse alors! Mais avec Sacha comme présidente... C'est dommage, elle était si douée pour les RP et si bien faite pour la Roseraie...

— Chacun ses opinions. Nous devons les respecter, toutes, quelqu'elles soient..

— Ouais, ouais...

Dimitrov expira longuement, noyant la pièce progressivement du tabac cubain de premier ordre. Filibert grimaça légèrement avant de se reprendre, sans doute de peur de froisser l'homme dérangé en face de lui.

— Je t'ai demandé de me recevoir pour cela, Dimo. Si tu veux bien...

Filibert lui tendu un dossier relié avec soin. Son interlocuteur l'arracha avant de s'affaler une nouvelle fois dans son fauteuil. Il parcourut rapidement les pages du dossiers, virevoltant son regard dans une frénésie géniale. Gregory comprenait à présent le danger qu'il représentait. Dimitrov possédait une terrifiante intelligence, capable de rivaliser avec celle des frères Holmes sans problème.

Filibert était également réputé pour sa sagesse et ses dons multiples.

Lestrade assistait à une réunion de la plus grande importance. Il resserra les points. Aden continuait de se déliter de minutes en minutes, incapable d'accepter la trahison perçue de Filibert.  _Si seulement Sherlock et Aden savaient que Fil est infiltré!_

— La SSA est en train de mener d'autres recherches sur les dynamiques après la fermeture de l'unité médicale du Circus par cette garce de Minerva... Ils sont peut-être moins idiots et naïfs qu'à première vue... Ca sent la taupe, hein? commenta Dimitrov.

Filibert haussa les épaules.

— Alors qui? Je lis John Watson, Sam Harrington, Raf Sullivan... Il n'était pas du Circus lui?... Ces jeunes de Princeton... Tous derrière le salaire le plus haut... Oh tient! Ça me dit quelque chose ce nom... Ethan Miller.

— Ethan Mills. Un ancien terroriste spécialiste des explosifs à la solde pro-bêta. Il s'est reconverti dans l'armée puis comme médecin dans une clinique. Ensuite, on l'a retrouvé au sein de la SSA. Il se trouve qu'il est ami de longue date avec John Watson...

— Ethan Mills...

— Intéressant comme parcours, tu ne trouves pas?

— Il faisait parti du groupe ayant aidé William Rothschild sur sa dernière mission.

— Ça... Je l'ignorais, Dimo.

— Je te conseille de choisir tes taupes avec plus de discernement la prochaine fois. Je suis sûr qu'il souffle tout à Mycroft.

— Peut-être que ce n'est pas une mauvaise chose. Tu es aveuglé par ton ambition. C'est pourtant bien basique comme technique de dissimulation. Jouer l'agent double est un excellent moyen de ne jamais se faire prendre.

— Et qui dit que tu n'en es pas un?

Dimo le fixait Filibert d'un regard accusateur. Ce dernier haussa une nouvelle fois les épaules avant d'inspecter ses ongles.

— Peut-être bien que j'en suis un. De toute façon, je ne te le dirai pas si c'était le cas.

— Les avocats sont toujours les meilleurs menteurs.

— Les agents infiltrés ne sont pas mauvais non plus, tout comme les médecins, les journalistes, les ouvriers, les vendeurs... Mais la palme revient aux politiciens.

— Ou à Mycroft Holmes.

Filibert le fixait avec intérêt. Il demeura silencieux.

— Vous vous ressemblez tellement, lui et toi. Mais il ne provoquerai pas de conflit entre peuples. C'est ce qui vous différencie sans doute... Quand j'y pense, pourquoi est-ce que tu ne songerais tout simplement pas à imposer la Roseraie grâce à l'opinion publique? Les guerres sous-marines, c'est bien, mais cela ne nous permet pas de recruter de bons éléments. La dernière sélection s'est révélée plutôt mauvaise, remarqua Filibert.

— Fil, Fil, Fil! Regarde le Circus! Naaaaan... Je ne veux pas des médias.

— Si seulement Ellie était encore vivante.

— Et Alice aussi! Faut bien que ça meurt de toute manière, hein?

— Dimo, sois plus compatissant...

— Et finir comme un tas de bouillis gnangnan? C'est pour toi Fil. C'est pourquoi tu deviens inutile de jours en jours, le coupa Dimitrov en gesticulant.

— Tu ne m'élimineras pas.

— Mais je dévoilerai ta trahison à la SSA. Et ce sera mon festin!

Dimitrov s'était rapproché du fauteuil de Filibert. Les deux alphas étaient désormais face à face.

Et enfin, l'asiatique éclata de rire.

— Bien dit mon ami. Mais qui sait si je suis un traitre de ton côté ou de celui de la SSA! Ça, je te le laisserai découvrir avec le temps.

Ne le quittant pas des yeux, Dimitrov haussa les épaules et quitta la pièce.

Ce qui laissaient seuls Filibert avec Greg, Aden et Sherlock.

— Vous êtes nouveaux? demanda-t-il aux trois hommes postés près de la porte.

Ils acquiescèrent en silence.

— J'espère que c'est de votre goût. Ce n'est pas terrible, la vie de mercenaire... Mais mieux que de courir derrière des idéologies utopiques... cria-t-il après un long silence.

Il se leva et se dirigea vers eux. Les trois hommes se tinrent droits, en position militaire. Sa senteur alpha épicée dégageait une once de minéral humide, comme celle que l'on sentait dans les hautes montagnes.

— Bien. N'oubliez pas de nettoyer la pièce après mon départ, souffla-t-il avant de refermer la porte derrière lui.

Non sans leur avoir jeté un discret sourire avant.

*xXx*

_Chine, Shanghai_

_12 mai_

_Jour 149_

John Watson tenait fermement sa fille contre lui, traversant les quelques mètres qui le séparaient de la chaussée. Alice et lui devaient se rendre à un rendez-vous.

Ils allaient confier Chiara à Meredith Holmes qui s'occuperait ensuite de l'emmener soit au Vatican auprès de Diesbach, soit à Buckingham Palace auprès d'Elisabeth II. La destination finale de la petite Holmes-Watson devait impérativement demeurer secrète.

Car personne ne devait connaître sa cachette.

Parce que John comme Alice avaient décidé de ne pas respecter les ordres de Mycroft Holmes et de Kalyn Keller.

— Ce n'est pas parce que nous sommes omégas que nous devons rester à la maison cantonnés aux rôles domestiques, maugréait encore John.

Il répétait inlassablement ces mêmes mots depuis les départ de Kalyn et de Mycroft, partis à la recherche d'Aden, Greg et Sherlock, tous trois infiltrés dans l'antre même de la Roseraie.

— Je ne suis pas une oméga, grommela Alice.

— Tu l'étais!

Alice demeurait à ses côtés, les affaires de Chiara fourrées dans un sac de voyage entre les mains. Elle se tourna rapidement pour guetter la moindre anomalie dans la foule. Ils ne pouvaient pas prendre le risque de se faire attraper maintenant.

— Tu ne passes pas inaperçue, râla une nouvelle fois le B Oméga en jetant un regard accusateur à la jeune rousse.

Cette dernière leva les yeux au ciel. Son look était certes original: collier sur-dimentionné d'inspiration far west, un mini-short rouge, un haut peu couvrant en crochet blanc. Mais elle avait dissimulé ses longues boucles encore asymétriques sous un chapeau à large bord en paille et portait des lunettes de soleil Illesteva.

— Mais on ne me regarde pas comme une étrangère, répliqua-t-elle en fixant la chevelure blonde de John.

Il était vrai qu'elle avait une nouvelle fois maquillé ses jambes interminables tatouées pour les rendre nues.

— C'est de la folie ce que l'on fait! rajouta John entre les dents.

— Maaaama! balbutia Chiara en retour en bavant sur son t-shirt bleu.

— Oui Chiara. On va aller voir ta mamie. J'espère simplement qu'elle va tenir parole.

— Maaaamie!

— On aurait dû l'envoyer par DHL à Diesbach. Il a l'habitude de recevoir des colis bizarres.

— Pas ma fille quand même! Il y a quand même des limites!

— Si tu savais John, si tu savais!

— Ne me dis rien!

— Il a reçu un jour un colis contenant une floppée d'étoiles de David rose fushia. Imagine sa tête!

— Heu, énervé contre les juifs?

— Mais non voyons! Il a engueulé celui qui osé peindre ces signes sacrés en rose fushia.

— Je pense à qui tu penses...

— Hé oui! Aden bien sûr. Alors pendant deux mois, Diesbach lui a demandé de verser tous ses bénéfices engendrés au rabbin de Rome. C'était vraiment drôle!

— Mon dieu!

— Tu l'as dit!

— Mammmie ici!

— John, je la vois! dit Alice en prenant le bras de John.

Ils entrèrent dans le KFC bondé pour se précipiter calmement vers l'élégante Meredith Holmes attablée.

Cette dernière les accueillit avec un grand sourire.

— Alors voici donc la petite! Comment allez-vous mes chers? Mais comme elle a grandi! s'exclama la B Oméga en prenant Chiara dans ses bras.

La petite lui tira les cheveux en guise de salutation distinguée avant de chercher John des yeux.

— Bien, bien. Et vous Meredith? répondit le B Oméga en faisant de grands sourires à sa fille.

— Mammmiie! Ma Mammie! cria la petite de joie.

— Stressée depuis ton appel. Je n'aurai jamais cru ça de Sherlock et Mycroft! Ces deux énergumènes toujours à se croire plus intelligents que le reste du monde... Alors si je peux vous aider à leur faire reprendre conscience... Mais dites-moi, je ne vous ai encore jamais vu, Alice! Vous êtes si belle... répondit dramatiquement la matrone Holmes en caressant les boucles sherlockiennes de Chiara.

— Mais... Merci Lady Holmes...

— Oh que non! Je ne suis pas si vieille et snob pour une lady! Appelle-moi Meredith comme tout le monde.

— Bien...

— Et ce Greg? Qu'est-ce qu'il a encore fait comme idiotie ce Mycroft! Il faut absolument que je lui en parle. J'ai appris de Diesbach et du vieux Li qu'il a rompu avec Greg! Quelle horreur... Quel têtu! Aaaaah quel malheur! se lamenta bruyamment Meredith en faisant de grands signes sous les yeux ébahis et apeurés de John et d'Alice. Même Chiara sembla surprise mais s'amusa rapidement à imiter sa grand-mère.

— Heu... Pour ainsi dire, c'est Greg qui s'est séparé de Mycroft. Du moins, si on peut qualifier leur relation de... comme ça... rectifia Alice.

— Encore pire! C'est du Mycroft tout craché ça! Il va me rendre folle un jour. Pour une fois que je rencontre le parfait gendre et ce gosse me fait une nouvelle misère... Merci John, merci, merci, merci! Sans toi je ne saurais pas ce que ferait Sherlock! Depuis que tu es là, il est devenu moins idiot. Même s'il recommence les idioties selon vos dires. Heureusement que ce magnifique Lestrade est à ses côtés.

John et Alice se toisèrent, amusés par les élans sentimentaux que Lady Holmes.

— Nous aussi, on pense que Greg est parfait pour Mycroft. Mais cela viendra... Ils s'aiment trop pour se séparer vraiment, dit-il en avalant un morceau de Tenderz. Il gémit de gourmandise à la vue de ce qui s'offrait encore devant lui sous les yeux amusés d'Alice.

— Ha ces enfants. Ils me font une misèreeeee! Mais il sont adorables et veulent du bien à tout le monde. Trop même. Et je m'inquiète tellement...

— Je suis désolé de te causer davantage de soucis avec Chiara...

— Oh que non! C'est un plaisir presqu'interdit que tu m'offres là. Chiara est ma petite-fille, et je compte bien la gâter le plus possible. Faites ce que vous avez à faire et je m'occupe d'elle. Je ne suis pas si dépendante de la SSA. Peu de gens arrivent à tenir tête avec Bai Long et Elisabeth! s'exclama Meredith en leur faisant un clin d'oeil.

— Merci Meredith.

— Il est interdit de me remercier John! Je suis ta belle-mère et j'espère bien être celle de Greg un jour. Il est si charmant... Ah! Et avec ce que Mycroft a dans le ventre, j'espère bien qu'il reviendra à la raison...

— Par... Pardon? intervint John ahuri.

— Le lien entre une mère et ses enfants est indestructible, malgré ce qui peut arriver. Alors bien sûr que j'ai senti l'état de Mycroft. Il n'arrivera pas à me cacher cela. De toute manière, il deviendra vite une baleine alors autant me le dire. Mais ces garçons... Comme toujours il faut toujours qu'ils fassent ma misère! répondit simplement Meredith, un grand sourire sur les lèvres.

— Je...

— Je sais que vous êtes tous les deux au courant. Sinon vous n'aurez pas risqué vos vies et celle de Chiara. Même si je comprends ton besoin de vous prouver en tant qu'oméga. Cela vaut aussi pour toi, Alice. Mycroft a peut-être besoin finalement qu'on le piège une bonne fois pour toute. Il a déjà laissé partir tant de bons candidats dans sa vie. Bon, Will n'était pas vraiment fait pour lui et Aden semblait trop... exhubérant à mon avis, mais ils étaient de bons et fidèles compagnons en leur temps... J'espère qu'il n'a pas fermé la porte définitivement à Greg...

— Ça, Meredith, je peux bien vous dire que non, intervint Alice.

Les deux omégas restèrent cloués sur place.

— Je connais Mycroft. Je l'ai vu dans presque tous les états imaginables. J'ai aussi bien conversé avec Greg. Alors oui, j'ai confiance en eux. Ils sont têtus, bornés, utopiques, bienveillants et surtout impossibles à vivre.

— Bref, rien qui ne vaille.

— Bien au contraire. Je suis convaincue que ce sera ce qui les remettra ensemble.

— On parie, Alice?

— Je te parie un Banksy!

— Et tu vas le découper d'un mur?

— Juste le piquer de la porte d'entrée de l'appartement suédois de Kalyn. Elle ne le sait pas encore, alors... chut!

Meredith s'étouffa dans son gobelet de soda à la dernière remarque.

*xXx*

_Thaïlande, quelque part_

_12 mai_

_Jour 149_

— Aide-moi à ramener Green, Mordoc! dit Greg entre les dents.

Sherlock leva les yeux au ciel mais fit comme demandé. Les deux hommes prirent chacun un bras d'Aden pour l'y emmener dans leurs quartiers. L'A Bêta s'était écroulé à terre, sous le choc, après le départ de Filibert de la salle. Sherlock et Greg avaient néanmoins attendus d'avoir fini de nettoyer la pièce avant de s'occuper de lui.

— Le choc est terrible, grommela Greg.

Sherlock ne disait rien, préférant se taire. Il ne connaissait Filibert que de nom, l'ayant entendu maintes fois de la bouche de son frère. Leur courte entrevue ne lui avait pas offert assez d'éléments concrets pour établir un diagnostic de sa personnalité et de son histoire personnelle.

Si ses brèves observations s'avéraient correctes, — ce dont il en avait la quasi-certitude à quatre-vingt seize pour cents —, Filibert répondrait aux descriptifs suivants:

B Alpha dans la quarantaine

Bi-sexualité flagrante qui tend davantage vers l'homosexualité

Asiatique ayant vécu en occident et en orient

Un goût prononcé pour la politique et le monde de la fonction publique

Une excellente maîtrise de la langue anglaise et culture générale de qualité exquise

Une absence totale de sentiments de culpabilité et manque de responsabilité à l'égard des autres

Electron libre, fin limier

A été profondément marqué par son éducation auprès de Bai Long

Dangereux

Le personnage n'était pas aisé à saisir. Sherlock tressaillit à la vue d'une nouvelle énigme à résoudre. Loin des membres habituels de la SSA toujours trop enthousiastes et passionnés, Filibert nageait tel un poisson libre dans un océan de problèmes. C'était cela qui faisait de lui un être particulièrement curieux et dangereux. Car Sherlock, pour avoir vécu et agit exactement comme lui, était bien placé pour le savoir.

— Je n'aurais pas cru cela d'un membre soi-disant actif de la SSA, grommela Gregory Lestrade en reposant Aden dans son lit.

Les deux A Alphas laissèrent le milliardaire seul.

— Il était très proche de Filibert, remarqua Sherlock une fois assis autour du feu de camp qu'ils entretenaient quotidiennement.

— Je n'en doute pas. Il est complètement sonné. Je ne pense pas l'avoir vu aussi silencieux.

— Hmm...

— Ils formaient vraiment un drôle de groupe avant la mort de Will si j'ai bien compris... C'est quand même étrange que tu ne connaissais rien de la double vie de My... ton frère, dit Greg.

— Il a bien joué son jeu. Mais je l'aurais su un jour ou l'autre. De nouvelles choses se révèlent chaque jour. C'est moins ennuyant qu'un cambriolage.

— Sacrée comparaison! Dire qu'il y a trois ans, on était encore en train de repêcher un cadavre dans la Tamise sans savoir qu'il aurait pu appartenir à l'une de ces organisations!

— Certaines affaires se sont éclairées d'elles-mêmes depuis qu'on est dans la confidence. Tu te souviens peut-être du suicide de l'industriel allemand Hendel dans une chambre d'hôtel au coeur de la City. Certains extraits de comptes que j'ai pu éplucher font état de virements entre la Suisse et Rome. Si j'en crois les relations qui existent entre les amis de mon frère, je pense bien que ce soi-disant suicide ne soit pas si simple. C'est véritablement un meurtre et perpétré sans aucun doute par notre amie commune, K. Il suffit de l'interroger à notre retour.

— Huh... Heu... Wouah! Gé... Génial!

— Tu ressembles vraiment à un poisson rouge. Mon frère devrait être ravi mais comme toujours, il a réussi à tout détruire.

— Sherlock!

— Il t'aime, tu l'aimes... De toute manière tout le monde est déjà au courant, alors ne fais pas cette tête-là! Tu es A Alpha, lui est A Oméga. C'est très simple et parfait. Mais quelque chose ne colle pas entre vous.

— Nous ne sommes pas fait pour être ensemble. Même sans toute l'action, les problèmes et autres quêtes, rien n'irait entre nous. Nous sommes trop différents et j'ai pris du temps à comprendre.

— ...

— Lorsque tout sera terminé et avec un peu de chance, je reprendrais mon poste d'avant. Sinon, et ben, j'ouvrirai un café ou quelque chose de similaire... De toute façon, il vaudra mieux pour ton frère et moi de ne plus nous revoir. Ouais... C'est mieux comme ça, avoua Greg.

Sherlock l'étudia en silence, réinterprétant les paroles de Lestrade.

_Il se sent coupable vis à vis de Mycroft mais est trop fier pour se l'avouer. Il essaye de le protéger. C'est plus simple de le laisser partir et essayer de ne plus penser à lui, refaire sa vie. Idiot, idiot, idiot! Mycroft cherchera à faire la même chose! Cela prouve qu'ils se ressemblent plus qu'ils ne le pensent._

— Tu dois me trouver bête, mais je pense que c'est la bonne décision. On se fait du mal pour rien. Autant tourner la page et recommencer du bon pied. Et peut-être ensuite refaire sa vie.

_Mon idiot de frère porte son enfant! Il pense le garder secret mais il oublie que j'arrive quand même à sentir son état physique à distance... Maudits liens de sang entre frères._

Si seulement Lestrade le savait... Sherlock connaissait les liens qui liaient un alpha à sa progéniture pour le vivre lui-même au quotidien. Si Lestrade était au courant de la gestation de Mycroft, il n'aurais jamais pu lâcher ces quelques mots.

Malheureusement, Mycroft avait la fâcheuse habitude de mentir et dissimuler à tout va, jusqu'à se donner une existence de gentleman ennuyante devant la société.

C'était donc à lui de décider si oui ou non Lestrade devait connaître l'existence de l'enfant, qu'importe la volonté de son frère. On ne donnait pas la vie avec si peu de responsabilité! Un enfant avait le droit de connaître ses parents, alpha et oméga.

— Tu es particulièrement idiot depuis que tu as décidé d'accepter les termes de mon frère, ce qui veut dire toujours bien entendu. Il t'aurait juste suffit de lui avouer tes sentiments pour lui et vous ne serez pas là à grommeler votre misère, commenta Sherlock en levant les yeux au ciel.

— Mais ce n'est pas de ma faute!

— Bien entendu, quelle réponse parfaite! Il faut communiquer dans un couple.

— Je rêve ou tu es en train de me donner des conseils sur ma vie sentimentale?

— Je te signale que j'ai quand même réussi à rester avec John bien plus longtemps que toi avec mon frère. Nous sommes liés et parents.

Il jouait avec son bracelet de lien en cuir noir, celui qu'il réservait pour les missions d'infiltrations en raison de la banalité de son apparence. Ses autres bracelets étaient trop... flamboyants mais bien plus révélateurs de l'état de sa relation avec John, cher John.

— Mouais... Je suis un raté...

— Un idiot borné et aveuglé par les a priori, l'interrompit Sherlock.

Lestrade se ravisa de débiter une autre stupidité. Il se raidit.

— Va te coucher. Je n'ai pas envie de te voir ruminer toute la matinée demain, lâcha-t-il en signifiant à Lestrade qu'il devait rentrer dans leur cabane.

Il vit l'A Alpha repartir dans le sens inverse, plutôt soulagé de ne plus avoir affaire à lui.

*xXx*

Gregory Lestrade retrouva un Aden bien moins sous le choc une fois de retour dans leur chambre. L'A Bêta se tourna aussitôt vers lui, le visage défait.

— On a vécu quelques mois ensemble, Fil et moi. Je me suis retrouvé à la rue lorsque ma première entreprise s'est révélée être un échec et il m'a proposé de vivre avec lui. On rigolait bien, il me conseillait en finance et en droit. J'ai tout appris de la gestion avec lui. Il était comme un frère... maugréa Aden en se frottant les yeux.

Greg s'assit à ses côtés, sur le lit. Il tenta de ne pas grogner sa colère contre Sherlock devant son ami en chagrin d'amitié.

— Lorsque Myc m'a largué, je me suis retrouvé une nouvelle fois chez lui. C'était peu de temps avant qu'il ne disparaisse. Je ne sais pas ce qui lui a pris. Je ne le reconnais pas. Fil a toujours été le mec sympa et silencieux, spectateur. Puis il donnait des conseils, nous rassurait. Il me traitait souvent de sale gosse pourri-gâté, continua Aden en se tordant les mains.

— Il n'a pas tort là-dessus, plaisanta Greg pour remonter le moral de son ami. Lui-même commençait à avoir de sérieux doutes sur la nature véritable de Filibert.

— Il m'a engueulé au sujet de Myc. Que c'était de ma faute, que Myc avait droit a plus de respect et d'amour et que je devais faire un effort et lui demander de rencontrer Sherlock... A cette époque, il recommençait à le suivre partout avec les caméras de Londres. Il parait que Sherlock venait d'intégrer les rangs des consultants du Met...

La remarque piqua la curiosité Gregory au vif. Il n'avait encore jamais entendu parlé des relations qui existaient entre Mycroft et Sherlock de la bouche des membres de la SSA.

— Donc pas très longtemps après que nous nous sommes rencontrés, Mycroft et moi... observa l'A Alpha.

— A quel mois?

— Novembre si je me souviens bien. J'ai été... kidnappé.

— C'est bien Mycroft ça!... Merde!

Gregory observa Aden éclater de rire.

— On s'est séparé en Novembre... Alors K avait raison... Elle disait toujours que ce n'était pas de ma faute, cette séparation. Que je n'ai pas eu de chance, et qu'un tiers avait soudainement détourné son attention de moi... Elle parlait donc de toi! De toi, Greg!

— ...

— Quelle merde!

— ... Pu... Tain!

— Tu l'as dit.

— Je suis désolé... Enfin...

— De toute manière, tu fais parti du club des largués de Mycroft à présent. Alors je ne t'en veux plus.

— Ce n'est pas possible.

— Et dire que je pensais qu'il était tombé sous le charme de Fil ou de K. Il passait beaucoup de temps avec eux les derniers mois de notre relation...

Aden s'était une nouvelle fois renfermé sur lui. Il se prit la tête entre les mains et inspira profondément.

Greg lui caressa le dos dans un élan de compassion. Aden était visiblement très émotif. C'était sans doute la raison majeure expliquant son départ des rangs actifs de la SSA. Il n'avait ni la personnalité, ni la force de supporter et porter la responsabilité qui incombait aux agents principaux de l'organisation. Cette vie n'était pas pour lui. Ce qu'il faisait actuellement était déjà très courageux.

La volonté de se racheter justifiait parfois les plus folles décisions. Aden Banaart en était la preuve vivante.


	25. Chapter 25

_Thaïlande, quelque part_

_28 mai_

_Jour 166_

— Bientôt trois mois... Dans une dizaine de jours, nous devrons sérieusement commencer à nous inquiéter, souffla John dans l'oreille d'Alice trop occupée à retrouver la trace de leurs trois amis infiltrés.

— Cela dépend des plans de Kalyn et Myc.

— Mais ce n'est pas une raison de les laisser en plan.

— Je sais John... Mais regarde-nous. Nous n'avons rien autour, et me connecter sur le net avec un téléphone satellite n'est vraiment pas pratique. Tu ne m'aides pas tellement à râler. Fais l'anglais, ne joue pas au français, se plaignit Alice avant de balancer les feuilles éparpillées autour d'elle au loin.

Ils étaient seuls dans la jungle, non loin de la base militaire de la Roseraie et siège présumé. Ils savaient que leurs trois amis étaient enfermés dans l'enceinte. C'était excellent.

Sauf qu'ils n'avaient pas prévu que le terrain privé s'étendrait sur des centaines de kilomètres et engloberait au passage des villages et exploitations agricoles.

— J'ai quand même réussi à délimiter une partie restreinte, John. Il me reste encore vingt kilomètres carrés à balayer.

— Fais vite, s'il te plait.

*xXx*

Kalyn Keller défilait les messages agglutinés dans sa messagerie, enfin soulagée de pouvoir découvrir et répondre à toutes ces sollicitations. Après deux jours passés à errer dans les aéroports délabrés du Sud-Est asiatique, Mycroft et elle avaient finalement réussi à retrouver un peu de vie civile et leur objectif.

— Internet est devenu indispensable si vite...

— Et c'est toi qui professe cela, ma chère? Je te croyais une fervente partisane des nouvelles technologies.

— Certes... Mais sans Internet, je n'aurais pas autant de mails. Tout est devenu connecté, indispensable, urgent, encore plus urgent, toujours plus urgent en quelques années. Je ne pense pas que tout soit vital, loin de là. Nous devrions juste apprendre à gérer.

Et elle le faisait merveilleusement bien. Admirant la dextérité de ses doigts, Mycroft redoutait que dès leur quête terminée, elle abandonnerait son poste à ses côtés pour enfin embrasser réellement sa carrière de milliardaire et politicienne de l'ombre. Ce qui le poussait davantage à profiter de la jolie brune au carré décoiffé dissimulé sous un panama. Sa chemise blanche d'homme était nouée à la taille à l'aide d'un foulard Hermès et des sandales plates en cuir naturel terminaient sa tenue estivale. Il faisait horriblement chaud.

Et il avait terriblement soif. Se caressant lentement le ventre, il alla chercher une bouteille d'eau minérale dans le mini-bar de leur chambre d'hôtel. Pour faciliter leur voyage, ils avaient décidé de jouer les couples reconstitués. Il portait un enfant, elle avait accepté de l'adopter à sa naissance, ils célébraient tout ceci par un voyage de noce. C'était rare, mais pas inconnu. Seule Kalyn pouvait jouer ce rôle à la perfection. Elle était l'unique alpha dont la senteur lui était supportable, confortante même.

Si elle décidait de partir...

— Je ne vais pas changer de poste, Myc.. Je ne compte pas vivre loin de toi de toute manière, dit la brune toujours collée à son écran de portable.

— ...

— Ce regard de chien battu que tu me jettes parfois te trahit. Tu devrais faire attention. Et puis... Je n'ai pas envie de rester vivre à plein temps avec mes employés. Ce n'est pas une vie.

— Tu parles comme une entrepreneuse aigrie.

— Lorsque la plupart de tes employés sont des idiots sans cervelle qui ne pensent qu'à chercher à t'embobiner pour travailler moins et gagner toujours plus...

— Tous les mêmes.

— Certains marchés sont plus touchés que d'autres.

— Pourquoi penses-tu qu'Aden refuse de s'installer en Europe?

— Il aime trop sa liberté... et nous nous rejoignons sur quelques sujets, concéda la brune avec reluctance.

— Et rester maître de ses décisions, aussi inutiles et étranges qu'elles peuvent l'être.

Il esquissa un mince sourire. Il était vrai que le groupe qu'ils formaient rassemblait un échantillon unique de personnalités originales.

— Tu n'as pas à t'en faire. Je resterai à tes côtés, promit la B Alpha en le prenant dans ses bras.

Son téléphone portable tomba à terre. Il s'enfonça dans la nuque de son amie et lui caressa ses boucles sauvages.

Sa senteur épicée féminine l'aidait à garder le cap.

Mais sa main agrippait toujours et encore un t-shirt vert longtemps vêtu par Greg et qu'il portait désormais au quotidien.

*xXx*

L'intelligence payait malgré tout. Baignant dans une mare d'esprits retardés, il était tout à fait normal que Sherlock, Greg et Aden furent mis en avant. Ainsi, une nouvelle fois, ils se retrouvaient à assister Dimitrov et Filibert dans ce qu'ils appelaient désormais leur réunion quotidienne.

Les deux alphas se détestaient mais se supportaient par défaut. Ils étaient seuls à pouvoir exercer une certaine admiration et fascination sur l'armée de gros bras qui vivait dans la base.

Bien entendu, les trois amis infiltrés faisaient office d'exception malgré leur effort particulier à rester simplets.

 _On ne change pas une éducation et mentalité,_  songea Sherlock en bougeant légèrement. Il détestait rester des heures durant dans une position militaire de repos ennuyant à mourir.

— Depuis que cette Anna Ulanov s'est ressuscitée, l'opinion publique et les médias ne jurent plus que par ses beaux yeux, râla une A Alpha aux pommettes saillantes et poitrine triomphante. Elle repoussa ses longs cheveux châtains sur un côté, dévoilant un immense tatouage sur la nuque. Ce dernier représentait une rose noire, symbole de la Roseraie.

— Vous vous ressemblez malgré tout, Orianne. Ulanov est quand même bien séduisante, se moqua Filibert.

— Je n'aime pas les B Omégas blondes.

— Tu préfères les rousses incendiaires aux tatouages visibles, ajouta Dimitrov.

L'A Alpha se cramponna à son siège et toisa les trois infiltrés. Gregory frissonna. Son regard était glacial, caricatural.

— Alice Imogen est morte et enterrée. J'y ai veillé moi-même, dit-elle avec une grimace.

— Mais nos sources disent le contraire, Orianne, rétorqua Ostrovski.

— Tu insinues donc qu'Alice est vivante? Foutaises!

— Peut-être bien que oui... la calma Filibert.

— Mais impossible mes amis! Sinon, pourquoi est-ce que Bai Long a-t-il accepté le marché? Il était seul! Ni Mycroft, ni Kalyn, ni les autres membres de sa garde rapprochée ne pouvaient nous empêcher d'entrer en Asie, s'emporta un quatrième alpha au lourd accent sud-américain.

— Et Daiyu dans tout cela? interrogea Orianne, à présent calmée.

— Une monnaie d'échange? ajouta Filibert.

— Sa petite-fille contre notre accès en Asie? Tu n'as vraiment pas été logique dans cette décision, Dimitrov.

— Nous avons gagné à ce jeu. En nous donnant sa petite-fille, il nous a offert une nouvelle ère. La famille Li tenait les rênes de l'Asie depuis trop longtemps. Que va-t-elle faire désormais? Bai Long n'est pas immortel! Patience mes amis, répondit Dimitrov.

— Ce n'est sans compter ses conseillers.

— Mais qui va respecter des occidentaux sans légitimité dans ce continent? ajouta Dimitrov.

— C'est vrai que parmi ses héritiers potentiels... Seul un asiatique, hong-kongais de surcroît, est capable de reprendre l'empire... grinça Orianne. Elle désigna Filibert du regard.

Ce dernier souriait avec une bonté et un calme terrifiant.

Sherlock et Aden toisèrent Greg, horrifiés.

*xXx*

Il n'y avait pas de cigales à Thaïlande. L'air était bien trop chaud et humide pour cela. Seul les bruits d'une faune sauvage et vierge habillaient la nuit tombante.

Gregory était assis sur son tronc d'arbre favoris, la tête entre les mains, déchiré entre ce que sa raison et son devoir lui dictaient.

Filibert était entré dans un jeu à double conséquence que personne n'avait encore vu venir jusque là. A moins que, bien entendu, Bai Long fusse à l'origine de tout comme d'habitude.

Sauf que son Eminence ignorait tout des plans établis des années auparavant par Mycroft et Filibert.

Le B Alpha devait entrer dans la Roseraie et prendre part à leur jeu pour mieux les combattre.  _Ok, compris!_

Filibert devait également rester secret et inconnu du reste du monde.  _Je l'ai bien compris!_

Il devait aller jusqu'à cacher sa localisation du reste de la SSA à l'exception de quelques rares élus.  _Je le sais bien, j'en suis un..._

Personne ne connaissait l'entièreté de ses plans. Pas même Kalyn, pas même Mycroft. Sauf lui, l'exception... Jusqu'à il y avait quelques minutes.

Et c'était cela qui terrifiait Lestrade.

_Et s'il décidait de nous trahir? De changer de camp? Et si... Si l'ambition de pouvoir un jour prendre la place de Bai Long..._

Il était désemparé. Il n'avait pas pensé à cette option. Bien entendu que le peuple asiatique désirerait voir à sa tête un homme ou femme de la même ethnie asiatique! C'était si évident...

Lestrade grogna de frustration. Il cogna le tronc d'arbre.

On lui agrippa l'épaule. Il se retourna lentement.

— La question de la succession de Bai Long est un secret très bien gardé.

C'était Aden, étrangement calme en ces circonstances.

— Ils avaient tendu un piège à Bai Long... Daiyu contre la paix en Asie. Mais c'était idiot! Il ne faisait que retarder l'échéance... dit Gregory en fixant l'A Bêta.

Ce dernier s'installa à côté de lui.

— J'ai encore du mal à entendre cette histoire... Daiyu... Tuée par son propre... soupira Aden.

— Il ne l'a pas tué.

— C'était comme si!

— Et qu'aurais-tu fais à sa place, hein Aden?

Il s'emportait une nouvelle fois.

— On m'avait dit que tu étais le plus calme et tempéré des A Alphas. Que tu étais Bêta tellement tu te contrôlais, assena Aden.

— Ouais et alors? grogna Greg.

— Tu as raison. Nous sommes tous des idiots inutiles. Autant s'énerver de bon coeur, ha!

— Pardon Aden, je ne voulais pas.

Il se frotta le front, se massa les tempes. L'alcool ne l'aidait pas, au contraire. S'emporter contre Aden était devenu une routine ces derniers temps. Ce qui n'arrangeait pas son moral.

— On m'a parlé de ta prédisposition à la dépression. Rien de bien grave. J'y suis habitué... J'ai grandi avec Merry, le réconforta Aden.

Le bêta étira les jambes devant lui. Il croisa les bras derrière la tête avant de les balancer au hasard. Il secoua la tête et enfin, enfouit les mains dans les poches de son pantalon de soldat. Son crâne toujours aussi chauve et ses sourcils verts n'enchantaient toujours pas Sherlock. Maintes fois, ce dernier l'avait épinglé à ce sujet. L'A Alpha était aussi fou et chic que le bêta était excentrique et à la pointe des tendances farfelues. Entre les deux Gregory devait toujours les rappeler à l'ordre, émietté entre son rôle de soldat infiltré, l'ami fidèle, le double agent au courant des plans de Filibert. Et voilà qu'on le dit prédisposé à la dépression... Qui était en soit un luxe au vu de leur existence actuelle.

Lestrade émit un rire jaune, surprenant Aden. Ce dernier haussa les épaules.

— Ils avaient prévu de mettre Filibert comme successeur de Bai Long. Je ne l'ai pas vu celle-là, reprit Greg, peu enclin à voir sa vie et ses malheurs être déballés et soi-disant analysés par l'ex-compagnon de l'A Oméga à l'origine de — presque —.

— Rien de bien grave là-dessus, je t'en conjure. Au moins, on est fixé sur lui. Mon ancien meilleur ami est un agent double... C'est mieux que d'avoir été témoin de l'assassinat de Daiyu par son grand-père.

Aden soupira.

— Je suis désolé pour toi Aden, maugréa Greg.

— Rien de bien grave, j'y suis habitué à présent. Myc en chie bien plus que moi!

Gregory n'avait encore jamais vu l'A Bêta aussi résigné. Le personnage était bien plus stable et raisonnable qu'il ne laissait transparaître. Un signe d'humilité et de naturel qu'on ne voyait que rarement chez les plus grands dirigeants de ce monde. Aden était sage. Ou il était tout simplement dépressif. La dépression pouvait donc être contagieuse...

— La liste des héritiers est connue de tous, Greg. Bien sûr que Fil est dans cette liste. Tout comme Dimitrov et Daiyu naturellement. Même moi j'y suis.

La liste... C'était un murmure dans les couloirs, un sujet tabou mais non moins au coeur des rumeurs au sein de la SSA. Bien gardé, jamais ouvert au public. On ne parlait pas de la succession de Bai Long, surtout depuis le décès de Daiyu. C'était clos.

— Mycroft Holmes a été officiellement désigné. Kalyn et moi sommes ses seconds. Nous avons déjà prêté serment pour le suivre et l'épauler en toutes circonstances. Comme Diesbach et feu Hilfried Banaart avaient juré de seconder Bai Long en leur temps.

— Hilfried?

— Mon grand-père décédé. Je ne fais pas que reprendre son flambeau. Notre rôle n'est pas transmissible de génération en génération. Bai Long me l'a demandé en échange du silence et du secret sur cette désignation. J'ai accepté, tout comme Kalyn. Mycroft nous a accueilli les bras ouverts. Mais il ne désire pas ébruiter cette affaire.

Lestrade restait bouche bée.

— J'ai juré parole. Mais je devais t'avouer la nouvelle d'une manière ou d'une autre. Dans le cas contraire, Kalyn s'en chargerait.

— Pourquoi moi?

— Ordre de Bai Long.

— ...

— Alors ne t'inquiète pas pour Filibert...

Lestrade acquiesça.

— Sherlock nous attend dans la salle commune pour nous exposer son plan. Nous n'avons plus beaucoup de temps pour agir. Mon affreux tatouage commence déjà à s'effacer.

*xXx*

_Thaïlande, quelque part_

_30 mai_

_Jour 168_

Mycroft Holmes stoppa net dans son élan et plaqua une main sur son ventre, l'autre appuyée contre un tronc d'arbre. Il était à bout de souffle.

— Oh Myc! s'écria Kalyn en se précipitant vers lui.

Ils avaient abandonné leur couverture de jeune couple en voyage de noce pour entrer dans la jungle. Au final, ils avaient décidé d'agir par eux-mêmes, inquiets par la durée que prenait l'infiltration de Sherlock, Aden et Greg dans la Roseraie.

Mais l'A Oméga en gestation ne tenait plus le rythme d'autrefois. Son organisme changeait à une vitesse alarmante, l'obligeant à corriger non seulement son alimentation et son rythme de sommeil, mais également ses habitudes physiques. Il ne pouvait plus rester éveillé plus de quinze heures par jour, devait manger à un intervalle réduit des quantités toujours plus grandes de nourriture et accueillait la sédentarité comme le messie.

— Tu devrais retourner à Hong-Kong ou Shanghai, Myc, soupira Kalyn en lui prenant le bras. Il s'appuya contre elle, reniflant ses senteurs familières.

Saisissant aussitôt son état de manque aggravé, elle posa son sac à dos à terre et fouilla le contenu pour en tirer une écharpe ayant appartenu à Gregory. Rapidement, elle l'enroula autour du cou de l'A Oméga en gestation qui l'inhala comme si sa vie en dépendait.

— Merci K...

— Pas de quoi, idiot. Tu devrais te ménager... l'interrompit-elle.

— Sornettes! Je ne peux pas les laisser seuls face à Dimitrov et la Roseraie... Des inconscients... l'imita Mycroft en se replongeant dans l'écharpe de Greg.

Kalyn lui frottait le dos, n'osant le fâcher davantage. La gestation avait poussé l'A Oméga dans ses retranchements. Se savoir limité dans ses capacités énervait Mycroft au plus haut point. Son orgueil atteint, il perdait parfois son sens de l'humour et la patience vertueuse qui le caractérisait avait longtemps fait ses adieux. Il était réduit à vivre comme un oméga normal et il détestait cela.

— Nous ne sommes plus très loin. On aurait dû prendre un guide avec nous. Même Merry avait eu un guide en Thaïlande, dit-elle pour changer de sujet.

L'oméga nia vivement.

— Trop dangereux. On ne sait jamais sur qui tomber, rétorqua Holmes en inspirant et expirant dans un rythme régulier.

Il se releva lentement pour se détacher de la B Alpha.

— Une fois arrivés là-bas, il nous faudra trouver un moyen de rentrer incognito... Je suis désolée Myc', mais il faudra qu'on se sépare. Tu resteras dehors tandis que j'entrerais dans l'enceinte. Aucune chance que tu ailles dans un nid à alphas, dit Kalyn en reprenant leur chemin.

Mycroft ouvrit la bouche, avant de la refermer sans voix.

— Alex n'est pas un faible ou oméga au foyer, inutile de me le rappeler. J'essaye juste d'être réaliste. Avec ta gestation, tu ne peux plus jouer les alphas ou bêtas bien dominants.

— ...

— Tu pourras redevenir Alex quand tu auras mis le gamin au monde. Pour le moment, tu restes discret.

— Je n'ai rien...

— C'était ton choix de le garder, et je remercie le ciel pour t'avoir donné cette ultime chance. De toute manière, tu n'as pas le choix avec ton nouveau statut de dauphin, etc..

Elle lui prit la main pour la presser fermement. Il acquiesça en silence. Lentement, elle s'agenouilla pour lui baiser cette main. Il comprenait les différents sens de ce geste. Combien de fois avait-il lu les protocoles rigoureux de la cour impériale!

Kalyn venait de lui témoigner une nouvelle fois sa fidélité et qui était-il pour la lui refuser?

Il l'enjoignit de se relever et se remit en marche. Sourire timide sur les lèvres, il évita de recroiser le regard de la B Alpha, précipitant le pas pour ne pas se dévoiler davantage. Ils avaient encore à faire.

*xXx*

John Watson et Alice Imogen s'étaient changés en vitesse pour des tenues plus adaptées à leur mission. Ou plutôt pour les tenues réglementaires de deux employés à la solde de la Roseraie. Du moins... ce qu'il en restait. Car deux corps nus gisaient au sol, tués par les mains expertes mais non moins encore tremblantes du B Oméga.

— Ne regrette rien. Tu as fait ce qu'il fallait, le gronda Alice avant de réduire son ordinateur en miettes. Elle arracha les circuits et à la surprise horrifiée de John, elle commença à avaler quelques parties de son matériel chéri.

— Je ne sais plus qui est le monstre entre nous. Toi ou moi...

— Cela fait parti des règles. Ne jamais laisser de traces.

Elle écrasa l'écran de son talon et vida une bouteille d'eau sur les parties restantes de l'appareil.

— Tu n'as pas besoin de les asperger... dit John ébahi par la violence et la rapidité avec laquelle tout disparaissait. Soudain, il se trouvait plutôt gentil à côté de la rousse tatouée.

— Les traces de doigts, les fibres, la salive, la transpiration et tout simplement nos senteurs peuvent nous trahir, répondit Alice en avalant des morceaux du disque dur et de la carte mère.

Il avait du mal à détacher son regard de la jolie rousse vorace.

— J'ai vécu bien pire! lança-t-elle en machouillant quelques fils.

Elle lui tendit d'autres fils. Avec dégoût, mais résigné, le B Oméga imita son amie.

— Pouah! dit-il en se couvrant la bouche.

— Ne crache surtout pas! Avale le tout et on aura terminé. J'enterre le reste au fur et à mesure de nos pas. L'écran est ce qu'il y a de plus difficile à faire disparaître... Là-bas! Il y a une mare boueuse! dit-elle en désignant une autre direction que celle qu'ils avaient suivie jusque-ici.

Il comprenait un peu mieux comment cette pirate géniale pouvait rendre fou autant d'armées ennemies.

— Tu n'es vraiment pas commode, dit-il en s'essuyant la mâchoire.

— J'ai été à la bonne école, répondit-elle.

 _Aucune logique dans sa pensée. Elle passe d'un sujet à un autre et agit comme une enfant émerveillée sur tout. En même temps, elle a une notion étrange du bien et du mal. Se sacrifier pour la bonne cause, aucune pitié pour les ennemis..._ Perdu, il ne savait plus comment considérer la jeune femme. Elle qui, pourtant, semblait être si frêle et tendre était en réalité complètement instable. Elle n'était pas Sherlock, pas Mycroft, pas folle comme Daiyu.

Elle jeta un dernier regard sur les deux corps gisant et récita une courte prière.

— Chrétienne?

— Catholique. Diesbach a toujours aimé ceci en moi. Même si j'ai du mal avec l'ordre ecclésiastique parfois.

— Tu es bien étrange.

— Moins que d'autres. Mais je n'ai pas mon pareil pour me cacher des regards curieux. Vivre incognito et passer pour morte ne s'apprend pas en quelques jours. J'ai été à la bonne école comme je viens de te le dire, répondit-elle en remettant son sac à dos en place. Elle jeta quelques derniers morceaux comestibles à John qui se força à les avaler. Il avait bien l'intention d'être à la hauteur.

— Quelle école! dit-il une fois l'arrière-goût métallique passé. Il se demandait déjà comment son organisme allait tout digérer.

— On ne devient pas agent sur un claquement des doigts. J'ai eu de la chance. Mon intelligence et mes dons pour l'informatique et le piratage m'ont ouvert rapidement les portes du nec plus ultra de la SSA.

— On te dit la plus dangereuse de toute la SSA. Plus même qu'Holmes et les cadres.

— Alex n'a pas son pareil pour détourner l'attention sur autre que lui. Mais je ne nie rien...

— Ta tête était donc vraiment mise à prix?

— Si tu savais! J'ai passé une bonne partie de ma vie à prouver que je n'étais rien sans Alex, ou Myc comme vous l'appelez tous maintenant, et les autres. Le piratage est prisé. La technologie est devenue indispensable. C'est aussi la plus grande faiblesse de tous. Alors on se bat par écrans interposés.

— Et chez nos ennemis?

— Je ne sais pas. On ne se connait pas, mais des pseudonymes circulent. La Roseraie est très douée pour la manipulation des données bancaires. Le Circus a toujours mis l'accent sur les secrets militaires et surtout médicales. Cela montre bien leurs priorités.

— Et la SSA?

— Tout. Mais particulièrement les archives secrètes des gouvernements.

— On reconnait bien la patte de Mycroft donc!

— Tu as tout compris! Et maintenant, au lieu de repousser l'inévitable en me jetant des questions flatteuses, tu devrais finir d'avaler ceci, dit-elle en éclatant de rire.

John grimaça une énième fois et avala un reste de carte graphique. Il se jura de se faire examiner à son retour. Son estomac ne devait plus ressembler à grand chose grâce à Alice.

— Et pourquoi cet acharnement sur toi? Ils devaient savoir que Mycroft était derrière tout, recommença-t-il à la questionner.

Elle agrippa les bretelles de son sac pour avancer plus rapidement.

— Bai Long a formé Mycroft au secret le plus total. Moi également. Mais mon rôle en tant que pirate m'a trahie alors j'ai servi de bouclier...

— Ce n'est pas tout.

— J'ai juste empêché une troisième guerre mondiale. Je n'avais pas encore vingt ans à l'époque. C'était une sombre histoire de trafic d'armes nucléaires. Un terroriste voulait se faire entendre. Il a provoqué des rivalités monstres entre états. Certains étaient partisans, d'autres non. Diesbach avait dû intervenir. Il m'a demandé d'entrer dans les systèmes du terroriste. J'ai fait bien plus. J'ai réussi à rallier les différents états en modifiant juste un peu les données. Depuis, on m'a mise à prix. Et comme toujours, ce ne sont pas ceux que tu crois.

— Tu veux dire que les états que tu as en quelque sorte sauvés t'ont placardés comme criminelle?

— On peut ça comme ça. Ce n'était pas la joie. En plus, j'étais A Oméga... Quelle joie, hein?

— Alors tu as disparu.

— Oui, lorsque Mycroft et la SSA étaient devenus assez solides pour se passer de mes services et à la bonne occasion, j'ai disparu.

Elle avait terminé son récit sur un sourire éclatant. Ce dernier était faux.

— Tu t'es donné la mort en quelque sorte, murmura John.

Alice haussa les épaules. Elle sauta sur une pierre.

— Nous nous sommes tous un peu donné la mort en choisissant la SSA et ses idéaux. Même toi, même Sherlock et les autres. Ce n'est pas une vie. J'aurais préféré servir des cafés dans Starbucks et peindre durant mon temps libre, vivre simplement. Ambassadrice, collectionneuse, pirate... mon oeil!

— Et pourtant tu as fait le choix de revenir.

— Mycroft était celui qui a m'a trouvé un jour, alors que j'avais tout perdu. Il était accompagné de Kalyn. Alors je me dis que je leur dois bien cela, n'est-ce pas?

La discussion était close. Et pourtant, les questions se pressaient dans l'esprit du médecin. En apparence, ils désiraient tous voir un semblant de paix et d'égalité entre les dynamiques. Chacun avait bien entendu ses propres raisons personnelles. On voulait rendre service, donner par bonté, ou tout simplement réaliser un rêve, une conviction.

Et à chaque fois, le nom de Mycroft revenait.

S'ils savaient que Mycroft faisait tout ceci pour une promesse faite à Merry et une autre, bien plus secrète, murmurée par Sherlock lors d'un de leurs courts voyages amoureux.

_"— Mon frère est persuadé que je deviendrai comme avant une fois la société plus équitable envers les dynamiques, quoiqu'elles soient. Il a tort, mais comme tout Holmes têtu et orgueilleux, il continue dans cette voie. Je ne savais juste pas qu'il était arrivé à ce niveau-là. Je le pensais juste diriger dans l'ombre le gouvernement britannique. Mais tout est bien ennuyant. Allons étudier notre voisin. Son amour pour les algues est bien étrange."_

— John, John!

Les cris d'Alice le tirèrent de sa rêverie.

— Que se passe-t-il?

— Regarde! s'exclama la jeune femme en sautillant sur place.

Elle désigna deux ombres familières au loin.

— Ça par alors...

— K! Myc! murmura-t-elle en le tirant vers elle.

Ils venaient d'apercevoir leurs deux amis. Ces derniers étaient aussi surpris qu'eux. Alice se jeta dans les bras de Mycroft.

— Alice! John! Mais... murmura l'aîné Holmes enseveli sous une masse de cheveux roux.

— Pour une surprise...

— Je vois qu'on a eu la même idée! intervint Kalyn en les observant de près.

Ils avaient tous revêtu l'uniforme des employés de la Roseraie.

— Allons-y, ce n'est plus très loin. Vous nous raconterez tout en chemin, intervint John certes enchanté mais plus que jamais stressé par la situation. Ils devaient sortir trois énergumènes de la base la plus secrète et la mieux gardée au monde.

A l'exception, bien entendu, de la résidence personnelle de Bai Long à Hong-Kong, le Vatican et Buckingham Palace à Londres.

*xXx*

_Royaume-Uni, Londres_

_30 mai_

_Jour 168_

Anna Ulanov suivie du chercheur Raf Sullivan entra dans la grande pièce de réunion du palais Buckingham.

Etaient déjà présents Sa Majesté Elizabeth II, la première ministre Amelia Banaart, Sacha Li de Suisse, le Pape Jean-François aussi connu sous le nom de Diesbach et Victoria de Suède. Les principaux alliés à la cause de la SSA s'étaient réunis en secret.

Raf et elle avaient été appelés en urgence dans le secret le plus total.

— Bien, bien. On considère la séance ouverte. Mesdames, messieurs, je vous prie de bien vouloir exprimer vos pensées sur les questions brûlantes en cours, annonça langoureusement Sacha Li fidèle à elle-même dans une combinaison Gucci au décolleté plongeant. Ses lèvres violettes et son teint pâle très maquillé contrastaient avec la blancheur naturelle et la robe cocktail jaune citron d'Anna.

Cette dernière campa sur ses positions sous le regard venimeux de la présidente Suisse.


End file.
